


Fuir l'ombre et me réfugier sous ta lumière.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types, 白雪姫の伝説 | Shirayuki-hime no Densetsu | The Legend of Snow White (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Bisexual Female Character, Blood Drinking, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Het Relationship, Childhood Trauma, Cure, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Dark Personality, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, Magic, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potions, Recovered Memories, Recovery, Resistance, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Slow Burn, Snow White Elements, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Trauma, World of the dreams
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 68,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [La légende de Blanche Neige. Ep28 UA] : Lilith est une jeune elfe, esclave de la reine Christelle. Cette dernière, apprenant que Blanche Neige est toujours en vie, envoie la jeune femme la tuer. C'est sans compter sur la présence de Jack (et d'autres personnes), qui protège la princesse, et qui l'aidera peut-être à se sauver elle-même. Jack/OC. Blanche Neige/Richard.





	1. Le plan

**Author's Note:**

> Présentation : La légende de Blanche Neige est un animé en 52 épisodes sur la princesse et ses tentatives pour échapper à sa belle-mère, la méchante reine Christelle (qui veut la tuer à cause de sa beauté). Mon histoire est un UA à partir de l'épisode 28, à savoir que le personnage de Marie n'intervient pas, et est remplacée par mon OC, envoyée pour tuer la princesse. Mais bien évidemment, rien ne se passe comme prévu… 
> 
> Et encore un fandom inconnu et donc une histoire que personne ne va lire… (Avec les Contes des Royaumes, Qui a peur de Virginia Woolf et le RPF littérature, je suis habituée…)
> 
> Bonne lecture…

La reine Christelle était folle de rage. Contre le monde, contre ses soldats qui n'avaient pas pu rattraper la jeune princesse qui avait été assez imprudente pour revenir au château, contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir réussi à s'emparer d'elle, et à la tuer.

 

Elle ruminait en silence,dans sa chambre, enragée contre tous, mais surtout contre cette sale pimbêche de Blanche-Neige qui osait lui résister. Qui refusait de simplement se laisser tuer, alors que cela aurait été tellement plus simple pour tout le monde ! Pour elle surtout, mais aussi pour le monde.

 

Ainsi, la reine accéderait enfin à son rêve et serait finalement aux yeux du monde ce qu'elle savait qu'elle était : la plus belle femme ! Enfin, sa beauté éclaterait au grand jour, devant tous, et ce dont elle avait la certitude serait enfin reconnu par tous.

 

Enfin, cela n'arriverait qu'à la mort de cette petite péronnelle, cette fichue princesse, qui se débattait encore et toujours contre elle, lui échappant sans cesse, et ce malgré tout les stratagèmes qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle en avait assez, sa fureur risquait à chaque instant d'éclater contre quelqu'un, alors elle se contenait, avec difficulté.

 

Il ne manquerait plus que sa fureur ne la fasse vieillir prématurément, en plus du reste !

 

Ç’aurait été un véritable comble…

 

La jeune reine de trente-deux ans tournait à cet instant en rond dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à un moyen pour en finir avec sa belle-fille, qu'elle haïssait du plus profond de son être. Une haine irrésolue, insensée, sans fondement.

 

Christelle était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, rien ni personne ne pourrait la changer de ce qu'elle était.

 

Un monstre.

 

Son âme était aussi noire que la nuit, elle vivait en permanence dans les ténèbres, et personne ne pouvait la sauver.

 

Elle était irrécupérable… *

 

Et ça, Speck, le génie du miroir, le savait pertinemment. Enfermé, emprisonné dans le miroir magique depuis des siècles, et séparé de sa chère Mylarka, la fée, et la femme qu'il aimait, le pauvre génie désespérait de ne pouvoir rien faire.

 

En fait, il n'était pas le seul à l'être, puisque la situation était désespérée pour absolument tout le monde. Dans le royaume de la Vallée d’Émeraude, la reine Christelle régnait en despote, pourchassant de sa haine la princesse innocente qu'était sa belle-fille.

 

Tous la craignaient, et le génie de miroir le faisait de même, surtout à cet instant précis.

 

Sa liberté et celle de Mylarka, et même celle du royaume en général dépendait de la princesse Blanche-Neige, si elle mourrait, ils étaient tous perdus. Et là, à ce moment, il se torturait les méninges pour réussir à emmener la reine dans une mauvaise direction, afin de l'empêcher d'assouvir sa vengeance.

 

Cette dernière, proprement exaspérée, se décida à remonter dans sa chambre quelques uns de ses grimoires, dans le but de trouver une solution à ce problème qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps.

 

Tout ce qu'elle avait déjà essayé de faire n'avait pas marché, cette petite idiote résistait toujours, et ce malgré tout ses efforts, et elle n'en pouvait sincèrement plus. Elle voulait en finir.

 

Définitivement.

 

« Alors, voyons… murmura-t-elle. Invoquer un esprit quelconque et le mettre à mon service serait bien trop dur, mettrait beaucoup trop longtemps, et épuiserait une partie de mes pouvoirs. Mmm… non. Il faut que je trouve autre chose. »

 

Elle chercha longtemps, très longtemps, et la peur de Speck augmentait de plus en plus à l'idée qu'elle puisse trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Ce qu'elle finit par faire, puisqu'un sourire victorieux apparut sur le beau visage de la femme cruelle.

 

« Là ! Fit-elle en posant son doigt sur une des pages de l'ouvrage. Un sort qui me serait d'une très grande utilité. Un sortilège, continua-t-elle à voix haute, qui me permettrait donc de changer d'apparence. Hum, voyons… réfléchit-elle alors. Quelle sorte d'apparence pourrait bien m'être utile ? »

 

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle trouva l'idée parfaite.

 

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! Une enfant ! Une enfant jeune, douce et innocente, et surtout seule, sans famille. Ainsi, personne ne verrait cette petite fille se rapprocher de Blanche Neige en trouvant cela suspect. »

 

Elle éclata alors d'un rire terrible et effrayant, qui fit frissonner le génie.

 

« Et alors, continua la sorcière, oui, alors, je gagnerais sa confiance. Ensuite, au moment où elle s'y attendra le moins, je la frapperais aussi violemment que possible ! Peu importe le moyen, poison, épée, ou autre chose. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Et je la tuerais. Enfin. »

 

Speck s'y connaissait de façon certaine en magie. En effet, à force d'être enfermé, seul et bloqué dans ce foutu miroir pendant plusieurs centaines d'années, il avait appris des choses à son sujet. Notamment le fait qu'en magie noire, lorsqu'on l'utilise, il y a un prix à payer. Celui-ci, en ce qui concernait ce sortilège, était très élevé, et en temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que cela.

 

Surtout si cela s'attaquait à la reine Christelle.

 

Sauf que cette dernière était complètement folle, et qui sait ce qu'elle ferait une fois qu'elle aurait conscience de ce prix, _surtout_ si cela arrivait après qu'elle eut lancé le sort ?

 

Speck préférait ne pas y penser. De ce fait, il décida de prendre les devants, alors que la reine se réjouissait à nouveau.

 

« Je suis navré de vous interrompre votre majesté, mais je crains que votre plan ne souffre d'un important défaut. »

 

La reine s'arrêta aussitôt de sourire, et se figea.

 

« Qui parle ? Demanda-t-elle. Oh, dit-elle en se tournant vers son miroir, c'est toi. Hé bien parle ! Qu'a-tu à me dire de si important qui vaille la peine que tu m'interrompe en ce moment si parfait pour moi ?

 

\- C'est à propos de votre sortilège, ma reine.

 

\- Hé bien quoi ? Aurait-il des défauts ? Ne serait-il donc pas aussi puissant que ce grimoire me le dit ?

 

\- Non votre majesté, ce n'est pas le cas, bien au contraire.

 

\- Alors dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à y redire. Peu m'importe ce que tu me diras, l'important est qu'il soit suffisamment puissant pour tromper Blanche Neige et ses amis.

 

\- Je n'en doute, c'est vrai, et la fin justifie les moyens, de toute évidence, mais…

 

\- Mais quoi ? Vas-tu me dire enfin ce qui te tracasse, génie de mon miroir ?

 

\- Si vous jetez ce sortilège, cela ne sera pas sans conséquence sur vous. »

 

La reine fronça les sourcils.

 

« Que veux-tu dire exactement ?

 

\- Oh mais c'est bien simple. Si jamais vous prenez l'apparence de cette jeune enfant innocente, vous emploierez un sort de magie noire très puissant et très sombre.

 

\- Et donc ? »

 

Speck faillit sourire. La reine ne voyait en aucun cas de quoi il voulait parler ; malgré son intelligence, il y avait encore certaines choses que la reine ne savait pas voir.

 

Dommage pour elle.

 

« Votre corps en souffrira profondément… Il y aura un prix à payer alors, et ce sera celui de votre jeunesse… et bien évidemment, cela va sans dire, celui de votre beauté. »

 

A ses mots, la reine blêmit d'horreur, ne s'apercevant pas de la quasi-joie avec laquelle le génie du miroir lui expliquait les probables conséquences de son usage de la magie.

 

« Par ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, je peux dès à présent vous faire mesurer l'étendue des dégâts que votre corps subira alors, et croyez-moi, ils seront nombreux. »

 

Et, sous les yeux de la reine horrifiée, il fit apparaître une image atroce de Christelle, vieille, et laide, rendue immonde par sa pratique de la magie noire.

 

La reine crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer en voyant cela.

 

« Oh non ! Cria celle qui voulait être la plus belle. Ce n'est pas possible, cela ne peut m'arriver. Je suis la plus belle, je le serais quand Blanche Neige sera morte, et je serais belle et jeune à jamais. Il est hors de question que cela m'arrive. Je ne le permettrais pas. »

 

La reine tremblait désormais, à deux doigts de s'effondrer, complètement paniquée, sous le regard amusé du génie.

 

« Je ne fais que vous avertir, précisa Speck. Ne vous servez pas de ce sortilège, ou d'un autre qui soit trop chargé en magie noire, et alors votre beauté ne se fanera pas. »

 

Blême désormais, mais aussi quelque peu rassurée par les avertissements du génie, la reine, tombée à genoux, se releva alors.

 

« Soit, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur. Alors dans ce cas-là, je dois prévoir un autre plan. Blanche Neige est peut-être naïve, mais pas à ce point-là non plus, et si je me montre telle que je suis, elle se méfiera, et ses amis également. Il faut que je trouve un autre plan. »

 

Elle resta pensive un instant, réfléchissant toujours.

 

« Si je ne peux pas y aller moi-même, alors je devrais envoyer un intermédiaire, pensa-t-elle. Sauf que cela n'a pas très bien marché la première fois. Samson, bien qu'étant un chasseur, donc normalement sans pitié, l'a au final épargné. Sans oublier le fait qu'il n'avait aucune attache. »

 

Le génie du miroir vit à cet instant précis un sourire mauvais apparaître sur le visage de la reine, alors que tout à coup, une nouvelle idée lui venait en tête.

 

« Il me faudrait donc quelqu'un qui puisse paraître suffisamment innocent pour manipuler et berner Blanche Neige et les autres, mais tout en étant sous ma coupe, quelqu'un qui me devrait quelque chose. En somme, une personne sur qui j'aurais un moyen de pression, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas le choix. »

 

Prenant son menton entre ses doigts, elle fit le tri dans ses pensées, cherchant une telle personne dans celles qu'elle connaissait. Enfin, une nouvelle lueur apparut dans son regard.

 

« J'ai trouvé, fit-elle alors, victorieuse. Oh oui, je sais très bien qui je vais envoyer pour tuer Blanche Neige, la personne qui me débarrassera d'elle, et qui ne me trahira pas, car elle aura trop à perdre dans l'histoire. Ainsi donc c'est décidé, je l'enverrai _elle_. »

 

Speck ne savait pas qui était cette fameuse  _elle_ , et ne tenait pas vraiment à la savoir.

 

Mais le fait est que cela n'augurait rien de bon quant à la suite.

 

_A suivre…_

 

* Ce n'est pas le cas dans la série, la reine est en réalité possédé par une sorte de démon. Elle n'est donc pas responsable de ses actes. Mais je fais ici comme si ce n'était pas le cas.


	2. La mission

Christelle, désormais revigorée par la certitude de sa future victoire, souriait alors. Mais cela n'enlevait rien de l'expression menaçant de la jeune femme, oh que non. En fait, c'était même le contraire, elle semblait presque plus effrayante ainsi.

 

En tout cas, c'était bien le point de vue de ses soldats, qui tremblaient aisément face à elle.

 

Cela faisait désormais environ deux semaines que la jeune princesse Blanche Neige s'était rendue au château, puis en était repartie sans encombre. Depuis, la terreur régnait au château, parmi les habitants, les serviteurs, et les soldats.

 

Surtout les soldats, en fait, puisque ces derniers étaient rendus responsables de la fuite de la princesse, et même s'ils s'étaient un peu rachetés en indiquant à la reine où se trouvait le village dans lequel la jeune femme s'était réfugiée, cela ne changeait rien.

 

La colère de la reine ne s'était toujours pas apaisée, jusqu'à cet instant, où un air de triomphe régnait sur son visage, alors qu'elle passait en revue ses soldats.

 

Puis elle sourit, avant de se rembrunir.

 

« Messieurs, débuta-t-elle, un air de fureur gravé sur le visage, vous m'avez beaucoup déçue ses derniers temps, par votre incompétence, et vos multiples erreurs. »

 

Les hommes frémirent, tremblant presque face à la sourde colère de leur reine.

 

« Cependant, ajouta la jeune femme, vous êtes parvenus ces derniers temps à m'être un temps soit peu utile, et vous m'avez été, étonnement, d'une grande aide. »

 

Les soldats eurent un léger soupir de soulagement, mais ne se relâchèrent pas pour autant, attendant avec angoisse le prochain terrible ordre de la reine.

 

« Et de ce fait, je vais encore avoir besoin de vous. Je souhaiterais que l'un de vous descende aux cachots, dans ceux situés dans l'aile Est. »

 

Ses interlocuteurs blêmirent tous au même moment. L'un d'eux osa, à ses risques et périls, s'adresser à la reine.

 

« Mais, ma reine…

 

La reine se figea, puis se tourna vers le soldat.

 

\- Quoi, qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous donc ? Parlez !

 

\- Ce sont les cachots dans lesquels les… les créatures magiques sont enfermées.

 

\- Oui, et alors ?

 

\- Hé bien, votre majesté… ces créatures sont dangereuses. »

 

Comprenant quelle était la peur de ses soldats, la reine éclata de rire.

 

D'un rire affreux, et atroce.

 

« Oh ? Ce n'est que cela ? Ne vous en faites pas, elles ne vous feront aucun mal. Enfermées et privées de leurs pouvoirs, que pourraient-elle vous faire ? »

 

Le soldat hocha la tête. Présenté comme ça…

 

« Mais de toute façon, peu importe. Ce que je vous demande, c'est d'aller chercher une certaine personne… Et vous savez pertinemment de qui je parle. »

 

Si jamais les soldats avaient semblé effrayés auparavant, cela n'avait rien à voir avec cet instant, alors que chacun de leurs visage devint blême.

 

« Majesté… vous voulez dire… _elle_  ?

 

\- Parfaitement ! Et ne me décevez pas, c'est clair ? Vous n'avez qu'à aller la chercher maintenant, et amenez-la ici. Ne vous en faites pas, ironisa-t-elle, cela ne devrait pas vous être très difficile de la trouver. Trouvez la bonne cellule, et tout ira bien. »

 

Et, malgré leur peur, les soldats acquiescèrent.

 

_§§§§_

 

Speck continuait d'angoisser, même s'il ne le montrait pas, toujours enfermé dans le miroir. Personne ne le voyait, mais lui voyait tout, et ce qui venait de se passer dans la chambre de la reine ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

 

Qui était cette  _elle_ mystérieuse, il commençait à en avoir une petite idée.

 

Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

 

Les soldats, quant à eux, se trouvaient désormais en marche en direction des cachots, et grimacèrent en voyant ce qu'il se trouvait face à eux.

 

Des elfes. Et pas n'importe lesquels, des elfes du Nord *.

 

Ils se rendirent alors dans une cellule particulière, fermée à tous, dans laquelle se trouvait une jeune elfe. Cette dernière ne releva même pas la tête quand les soldats ouvrirent la porte de la petite pièce.

 

« Elfe Lilith ! Tonna l'un des soldats, tentant de garder son assurance. La reine demande à vous voir. »

 

Un affreux sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la prisonnière et, lentement, elle se releva, puis se tourna en direction des soldats.

 

« Dites-moi, soldat, fit-elle d'une voix atrocement rauque, sans doute en aucun cas habituée à parler régulièrement, pensez-vous réellement que l'on puisse me qualifier d'elfe à présent ? »

 

Et sur ces paroles nébuleuses, elle les suivit sans discuter.  Plus par précaution que pour réellement l'empêcher de nuire, les soldats attachèrent ses mains, toujours sous le regard et le sourire ironique de la jeune créature.

 

Aucun d'eux ne parvenaient à la regarder en face, et cela aurait pu l'amuser, sans doute.

 

Avant.

 

Ce n'était plus le cas, et son sourire était plus amer et douloureux qu'autre chose. N'étant pas stupide, elle ne fit aucun mouvement brusque qui aurait pu effrayer un de ses geôliers. Elle se contenta de les suivre, souriant toujours, d'un sourire faux, et du sourire un peu fou des prisonniers.

 

Car prisonnière, elle l'était, et ce depuis des années, elle en avait presque perdu le compte.

 

La reine la faisait appeler à nouveau, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle avait une mission d'importance à lui confier. Quelque chose qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas accomplir, ou quelque chose qu'il faudrait faire discrètement.

 

Un meurtre. Cela ne pouvait être que cela, c'était toujours ça que la reine Christelle lui demandait.

 

Qui, quand, pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas encore, et ça n'avait aucune importance.

 

Les humains étaient des monstres sans aucun état d'âme, et ce n'était pas la reine Christelle qui allait faire changer son jugement, alors peu importe qu'elle, jeune elfe et surtout esclave, en supprime quelques uns de la surface de la terre.

 

Ils le méritaient bien, elle n'en doutait pas.

 

C'était le cas de toutes les personnes que la démoniaque reine l'avait envoyer supprimer, chacune d'entre elle avait une âme foncièrement noire.

 

Lentement, elle monta les marches qui allaient la mener à l'air libre, et plissa des yeux en revoyant la lumière du jour à nouveau, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

 

S'arrêtant quelques secondes, sans qu'un des soldats ne l'en empêche. Et son sourire s'accentua.

 

Quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait sûrement haï cette peur qu'elle leur inspirait.

 

Mais maintenant ? Elle s'en contentait. Cela lui permettait de ne pas rester près de ces foutus humains, qui n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de persécuter son peuple.

 

Oh, comme elle les haïssait !

 

_§§§§_

 

Un sourire plus que satisfait atteignit le visage de la reine à l'arrivée de sa prisonnière. Un air plus que maussade était désormais plaqué sur le visage de l'elfe. Celle-ci ne tenta pas de se débattre quand on l'amena devant la reine.

 

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne tentait plus de le faire.

 

« Laissez-nous, ordonna aussitôt Christelle. »

 

Les soldats exécutèrent rapidement son ordre, pressés de fuir cet endroit, autant à cause de l'elfe que de la reine.

 

« Hum… D'après ce que je vois, ta réputation n'est plus à faire auprès de mes soldats. C'est drôle qu'une petite chose comme toi puisse faire peur à des soldats expérimentés. »

 

L'esclave ne répondit rien, et la reine la regarda, un air satisfait sur le visage, examinant minutieusement celle qui avait finit par devenir en quelque sorte sa _créature_ , son œuvre, en somme.

 

Lilith était une elfe du Nord, par conséquent, contrairement aux autres peuples d'elfes, elle faisait environ une taille humaine, étant seulement plus petite que certains d'entre eux. Elle faisait environ un mètre soixante, et avait une longue chevelure d'un magnifique vert émeraude.

 

Ses yeux quant à eux était d'une banale et ordinaire couleur bleue. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue d'homme, sorte de vêtement, plus proche des haillons, ainsi plus pratiques à porter dans sa cellule, et plus simple pour se mouvoir.

 

Ses ailes, qu'elle aurait dû arborer fièrement, semblaient être repliées dans son dos, et invisibles aux yeux de tous, et sans ses oreilles pointues, l'on n'aurait su dire qu'elle était une créature magique, une elfe, plus particulièrement.

 

Elle était jolie, pas autant que la princesse ou que la reine, c'est vrai, mais elle possédait un certain charme. Il est probable que la jeune femme aurait été encore plus magnifique s'il n'avait pas eu le visage et les cheveux aussi sales.

 

Après des années passées sans se laver ou prendre soin d'elle, il y avait certaines traces…

 

Sans oublier les autres choses tout aussi, voire plus graves qui se dissimulaient sous ses vêtements, et qui était le résultat d'années de souffrances sous la coupe de la reine.

 

Et de tortures.

 

« Que me voulez-vous majesté ? »

 

C'était abrupt, sans formule de politesse, ni salutation, ni autre hypocrisie.

 

« Ne sois donc pas si rapide, fit la reine en s'approchant d'elle, laisse moi regarder un peu ton beau visage. »

 

Elle se saisit de ce dernier entre ses doigts et l'autre ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût. La reine la rapprocha d'elle, et passa sa main derrière le dos de Lilith. Cette dernière frémit en sentant la main s'y poser, et y demeurer un temps.

 

La jeune femme avait envie de hurler. La douleur était là, cuisante, comme elle l'était toujours en permanence, exacerbée à cet instant précis par la main de la reine. Elle tremblait comme une feuille maintenant, voulant juste que la reine retire sa main, mais n'osant le demander, petite poupée fragile qu'elle était entre les mains de la reine.

 

Son jouet, sa chose, sa créature, qu'elle était parvenue à dompter avec les années, et qui lui obéissait désormais, malgré elle.

 

C'était ce qu'elle était maintenant, esclave de la reine, qui se délectait de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur elle, et ce après des années de tortures.

 

Il fallait toujours qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle était la plus forte, la meilleure.

 

La plus belle.

 

« Ce que je veux est simple, déclara-t-elle enfin, relâchant Lilith par la même occasion. Que tu supprimes quelqu'un qui m'est d'une gêne atroce, une personne qui gâche ma vie.

 

\- Quelle peut être cette personne si atroce ? Ironisa la jeune femme. »

 

La reine fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit rien. La riposte de la jeune elfe à la cruauté de la reine était le sarcasme, et l'humour, sorte d'armure pour se protéger d'elle.

 

« Ma belle-fille, Blanche Neige. L'autre haussa un sourcil circonspect.

 

\- Une enfant en somme, du moins je présume.

 

\- Non, répliqua la reine avec colère. Plus maintenant. Une _femme_ , cracha-t-elle, presque avec mépris.

 

\- Si vous le dites, fit-elle avec indifférence. Pourquoi désirez-vous sa mort ?

 

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Tue-la tout simplement, sans faire d'histoire.

 

\- A quoi aurais-je droit en échange ? »

 

La reine sourit. Elle s'attendait à cela, il y aurait un prix à payer pour ce service, et elle l'avait déjà prévu, et elle était prêt à payer le prix fort.

 

« Je libérerai ta famille et ton peuple de l'esclavage, et vous pourrez alors repartir libre.

 

Lilith sursauta sous le coup de la surprise, et son regard se remplit alors d'un fol espoir.

 

« Vous désirez réellement sa mort alors, murmura-t-elle.

 

\- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Alors, dis-moi… acceptes-tu cette mission ? »

 

C'était plus une question rhétorique qu'autre chose, elle _savait_ que l'autre accepterait. Aussitôt, Lilith hocha la tête.

 

« C'est d'accord… Marché conclu. Je tuerais la princesse Blanche Neige. Je la tuerais, et alors je serais libre. »

 

_Libre…_

 

_Enfin…_

 

_Après toutes ses années…_

 

_Après mon peuple réduit en esclavage, et tout ce que la reine nous aura fait subir, enfin…_

 

_Nous serons libres…_

 

Enfermée depuis des années dans les cachots, Lilith n'avait aucune conscience de ce qui avait pu se passer au cours des dix dernières années. Elle ne savait donc rien de la princesse Blanche Neige, et pensait donc que celle-ci devait probablement être au moins aussi affreuse que sa belle-mère pour que cette dernière veuille sa mort.

 

Elle se prépara donc intérieurement à exécuter cette mission qui les sauverait tous.

 

Ignorant que celle-ci serait sûrement une des plus difficiles et complexes qu'elle ait jamais eu à accomplir…

 

_A suivre…_

 

* Ils n'existent pas dans la série.


	3. Une vie de ténèbres et de sang.

Toutes les histoires commencent par _Il_ _était_ _une_ _fois_.

 

Celle-ci ne fait pas exception.

 

En revanche, elle ne se termine pas par _tout est bien qui finit bien_.

 

Cette histoire ne vient peut-être pas tout juste de commencer, mais le fait est qu'elle n'est pas encore terminée.

 

_§§§§_

 

L'histoire de l'elfe Lilith commença un splendide jour d'été, lors d'une journée ordinaire. Son histoire personnelle à elle débuta bien sûr le jour de sa naissance, mais quand celle-ci, que nous allons raconter, eut un début, ce n'était qu'une enfant.

 

L'elfe n'avait alors que neuf ans, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'Enfer pouvait être. Elle ne tarda pas à le découvrir. Le peuple des elfes du nord était un peuple qui n'était pas porté à la guerre, mais ils savaient en revanche se défendre, apprenant tous à se battre et à utiliser la magie.

 

Mais aucun d'eux ne s'attendit à ce qu'il se passa ce jour-là.

 

Des cavaliers humains, qui les attaquèrent, sans qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit, alors que leurs ennemis étaient immunisés face à leur magie, grâce à l'action de la reine Christelle. Cette dernière avait fait dépêcher un groupe de soldats afin de faire prisonnier le peuple des elfes, assez peu nombreux, mais aussi très puissants.

 

La reine avait grand besoin de leurs pouvoirs, afin de pouvoir continuer à être la plus belle, afin de pouvoir réussir à rester jeune. Ainsi, les elfes ne comprirent pas ce qu'il leur arrivait en se faisant pourchasser par tout ces cavaliers.

 

Ils se battirent, bien sûr, et bon nombre d'entre eux moururent ce jour-là, entraînant une grande quantité de soldats avec eux. Mais ils finirent tous enchaînés, finalement, menés vers le royaume de la Vallée d’Émeraude.

 

Ces elfes seraient alors enfermés dans les cachots du château, loin des yeux de tous, si ce n'est ceux des soldats de la reine Christelle, et de cette dernière. Elle se rendit par ailleurs avant cela sur ce qui avait été le champ de bataille, et en profita pour recueillir le sang de ces elfes, ainsi que leurs ailes.

 

Elle devait les étudier, afin de mieux connaître leur magie et la manière dont ils fonctionnaient. Et en aucun cas elle ne les enterra, se contentant de les faire brûler.

 

On entendit plus parler des elfes du Nord après cela.

 

Ils étaient deux cent à trois cent dans les cachots de la reine, tous terrifiés, et ne sachant que faire. Leur magie était bridée, une partie de leur peuple avait été réduit en cendre, et la peur les avait envahi.

 

Parmi tout cela se trouvait la petite Lilith.

 

Petite fille, petite elfe de neuf ans, perdue, désemparée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

 

Elle était belle, cette petite elfe, ses yeux, ses oreilles, ses cheveux, et surtout ses ailes. Ce n'était qu'une elfe comme les autres, mais d'un point de vue humain, elle était vraiment ravissante. C'est probablement pour cela que la reine fit attention à elle, plus qu'aux autres.

 

Les elfes en général, particulièrement ceux du Nord, étaient d'une beauté superbe et éblouissante. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle la jeune reine d'alors, de vingt-deux ans, avait souhaité s'emparer d'eux. Pour parvenir à trouver un moyen de rester jeune et belle à jamais.

 

Ce désir s'était peu à peu changé en une terrible obsession dont elle ne parvenait pas à se dépêtrer, et, curieuse, elle avait observée Lilith, ses longs cheveux fins, ses belles ailes transparentes. Sa jeunesse et son innocence. Ce n'était qu'une enfant, facile à manipuler, autant psychologiquement que physiquement.

 

Elle fit donc des expériences sur les elfes.

 

Non, ce n'est pas exact.

 

Ce fut bien pire que cela.

 

Correction : elle les tortura.

 

Elle en tua au moins une bonne cinquantaine, déchirant les chairs, les faisant hurler de douleur et, pire que tout, leur arrachant leur magie. Pas totalement, il leur resta des bribes, de la magie défensive, qui leur sauverait la vie. Qui pourrait les protéger, mais qui resterait toujours faible, malgré tout. Et ne pourrait pas toujours fonctionner.

 

Ce fut ce qui arriva pour ceux qui furent détruits, brisés en mille morceaux.

 

Tués.

 

Le sort de la pauvre Lilith fut tout aussi ignoble.

 

La torture, de toute sorte, physique, psychologique, sans oublier chantage affectif en menaçant ses parents et leur vie. La reine n'eut aucune pitié pour elle, malgré son jeune âge, se décidant à se servir d'elle plutôt que de la tuer, voyant la puissance potentielle qui pouvait être la sienne.

 

Sachant qu'elle pourrait très bien l'utiliser. Tout d'abord, elle lui arracha sa magie, chose absolument ignoble à vivre pour une elfe. La magie était naturelle pour elle, ne plus pouvoir s'en servir était presque l'équivalent de la perte d'un membre.

 

Ce ne fut que le début de ses douleurs.

 

_§§§§_

 

Après cela, elle fut ramenée au cachot, près de ses parents. Ces derniers étaient encore jeunes, et ils blêmirent en voyant l'état de leur petite fille. Son corps était en sang, ses blessures innombrables commençaient à peine à se refermer.

 

Elle ne mourrait pas, oh non. Mais en voyant cela, ses parents auraient presque préféré que ce soit le cas. Ils savaient que ce n'était que le début d'une longue vie de torture et de souffrance pour leur petite fille.

 

Mais elle se battrait, ils en avaient conscience, sa magie, même affaiblie, n'abandonnait pas.

 

Sans même penser à eux, ils dirigèrent leur magie vacillante en direction des blessures de leur fille, tentant d'apaiser ses douleurs. Ils maudirent la reine et ses sorts, et sa folie : eux qui n'avaient voulu que vivre en paix.

 

Cela ne s'arrêta pas, à aucun moment par la suite.

 

Cela s'empira, en fait.

 

La reine continua ses expériences, insatisfaite de ses dernières. La magie des elfes était puissante, mais ne correspondait pas à la sienne, et ne lui était donc d'aucune utilité. Elle s'en débarrassa donc, et ne restait plus en elle que ses propres pouvoirs.

 

Ainsi donc, cette cruelle et égoïste reine, sans aucun remords, dispersa au vent les pouvoirs de tout un peuple, après les leur avoir arrachés.

 

Quand Lilith eu douze ans, Christelle se décida à autre chose, à la fois pour exercer sa magie, mais aussi par simple cruauté. Elle la priva d'une des choses les plus précieuses que pouvaient posséder un elfe, encore plus précieux que sa magie.

 

Elle lui arracha ses ailes.

 

Elle ne se contenta pas de faire cela, de saisir la petite paire d'aile de la jeune adolescente, et de les transpercer de ses ongles acérés. Ses ongles traversèrent la fine matière qui constituaient les ailes de l'elfe, et s'enfoncèrent dans la peau tendre, alors que l'enfant hurlait.

 

Christelle souriait, ravie. Sa cruauté était sans pareille, et elle le prouvait encore à cet instant. Ivre de bonheur, elle lacérait et labourait lentement et avec sadisme le dos de sa victime, tandis que les hurlements de la prisonnière s'intensifiaient et qu'elle l'implorait.

 

D'un dernier coup, elle lui retira ses ailes, et sourit en voyant qu'il ne restait plus que des lambeaux. Ses ongles fin s et acérés se posèrent alors sur les deux ouvertures d'où sortaient les ailes, et en retira les quelques morceaux qui y étaient encore accrochés.

 

Il ne restait plus rien.

 

Juste la souffrance, et le sang.

 

Et les ténèbres.

 

(Car bien évidemment, elle finit par s'évanouir.)

 

Presque tendre, de façon obscène, la reine déposa sa bouche sur les blessures qu'elle venait de provoquer, pour en lécher le sang. Quand la petite elfe recommença à hurler, un affreux sourire ensanglanté se peignit sur le visage de Christelle.

 

Son corps la brûlait.

 

Elle  souffrait comme elle n'avait jamais souffert. La blessure était ouverte, tandis que sa magie encore plus affaiblie tentait sans aucun résultat de les refermer toutes deux. Oh, elle avait tellement mal ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la reine avait-elle fait cela ? Elle sentait désormais sa main sur son dos, et ça la brûlait, ça la brûlait encore plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avant.

 

Mais l'enfer n'était pas fini, il ne faisait que commencer. Lilith pouvait facilement être tuée, réduite en mille morceaux, à l'instant même. Sauf que la reine était plus fine que cela, et qu'elle savait qu'elle pourrait l'utiliser.

 

Comment ? Elle l'ignorait.

 

Mais une elfe dont elle retenait la famille et le peuple pourrait très bien lui être utile. Les elfes savaient se battre, et si elle l'entraînait, alors dans ce cas-là, peut-être qu'un jour elle pourrait lui servir.

 

On ne savait jamais…

 

A cet instant précis, Lilith ne sentait plus rien. La douleur l'avait presque anesthésiée, sa magie l'avait faite sombrer dans les ténèbres et l'inconscience, elle n'avait aucune conscience de son corps, ballottée qu'elle était entre réveil et sommeil.

 

Cet état de presque paix ne dura pas longtemps, et elle finit par reprendre conscience d'une terrible manière.  Christelle savait comment fonctionnait la magie des elfes, elle leur avait fait suffisamment de mal pour voir comment cela se passait. Elle savait que cette dernière pouvait rester en eux à un bas niveau, même si on l'arrachait, et qu'elle continuait de les sauver et de les guérir. 

 

Si elle ne faisait rien, les ailes de l'elfe repousseraient, et cette dernière aurait une autre possibilité de fuir. Elle ne le ferait pas, mais elle refusait de prendre ce risque.

 

Et puis, cela lui permettrait de s'amuser encore un peu.

 

Cela pourrait être drôle.

 

Ainsi, quand  Lilith sentit quelque chose de chaud et de brûlant couler sur les deux endroit où se trouvaient ses ailes avant, elle se mit à hurler, encore. Du plomb fondu, enchanté par Christelle pour qu'il soit moins atroce à supporter, et qui  _en quelque sorte_ , permettrait de  stopper l'extension de la blessure.

 

Mais c'était aussi par pure sadisme.

 

Une fois l'opération terminée, le visage de l'elfe perdit toute couleur, et toute expression, toute joie. Un grand vide se fit alors en elle,  la douleur n'était pas le pire, étrangement, par ailleurs la magie de Christelle l'avait en partie faite disparaître. 

 

C'était la sensation d'avoir perdu quelque chose qui l'avait faite basculer à cet instant. Une partie de son âme, comme si elle n'était plus elle-même, presque comme si on l'avait dépouillée de ce qu'elle était réellement.

 

Elle ne pourrait plus voler.

 

Plus jamais elle ne pourrait voler.

 

Elle n'était plus un e elfe… 

 

_§§§§_

 

A cet instant elle voulut mourir. La douleur se rappela à elle, cruelle et implacable, au moins autant que la reine. Regardant autour d'elle, elle comprit soudainement qu'elle était de retour dans son cachot, mais dans une cellule séparée des autres.

 

Et en plus de cela, elle était seule maintenant…

 

Cela n'aurait pas pu être pire…

 

Elle grandit. Les années passèrent, la reine comprit l'inutilité de continuer ses expériences et se rabattit sur d'autres choses, continuant dans l'ombre d'utiliser sa magie pour préserver sa beauté. Faisant parfois sortir la jeune elfe devenue son esclave, pour la torturer, ou l'entraîner au combat.

 

Malgré son aspect frêle, elle était douée, et forte, et une idée commença à se former dans son esprit, l'utiliser pour se débarrasser de ses ennemis. Ces derniers étaient tout aussi immondes que la reine, et ils la gênaient. Pourquoi ne pas envoyer cette petite elfe les tuer ? Si cette dernière mourrait, peu importe ! Et dans le cas contraire, ce serait une victoire pour elle !

 

Lilith refusa, bien sûr. La reine la brisait lentement, peu à peu, au fil des années et des tortures, mais ce n'était pas encore le cas. Elle avait encore une morale, mais la menace de mort contre son peuple la fit changer d'avis.

 

Ceux qu'elle devait tuer étaient des monstres, et peu à peu, la petite fille qui tentait encore de se battre contre les ténèbres et le mal, et le découragement finit par s'éteindre. Elle devint cynique, amère, et ironique.

 

Cruelle ? Non. Elle tenta de garder une part d'innocence, ou tout au moins d'humanité. Avec difficulté, c'est certain. Elle avait dix-sept ans quand elle tua pour la première fois, un cousin de la reine Christelle, pervers, dérangé et violeur, qu'elle voulait écarter du trône.

 

Elle dut également mettre fin aux jours d'une tante de la reine, meurtrière quant à elle, tout aussi immonde. Désormais, la jeune elfe était âgée de seulement dix-neuf ans, et pourtant, tout ce qu'elle avait côtoyé depuis dix ans c'était l'horreur, et les ténèbres.

 

En somme, quand la reine lui demanda de commettre un autre meurtre, elle n'hésita pas.

 

La liberté, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait.

 

La liberté et sa famille.

 

Ce serait seulement ainsi qu'elle pourrait ressortir des ténèbres…

 

 


	4. Le départ.

Lilith grimaça, puis porta la main à son dos. La perte de ses ailes lui faisait toujours aussi mal, le plomb collé à ses deux blessures était toujours aussi douloureux. Elle se sentait mal, nauséeuse et sale.

 

Et elle sentait mauvais, aussi.

 

Chose dont la reine avait conscience.

 

« Quelle odeur, Lilith ! Tu ne prends pas beaucoup soin de toi, dis-moi.

 

\- Je le pourrais peut-être si je n'étais pas cloîtrée dans une pièce en permanence, sans aucun moyen de me laver. »

 

Leur ironie mutuelle était palpable, et elles étaient toutes deux habituées à cela. À la peur de Lilith s'était succédé la colère, teintée d'une ironie doucereuse, pleine de haine. C'était comme cela que leur « relation » fonctionnait, de manière tout sauf saine.

 

Mais de toute façon, aucune d'entre elles ne parvenait à être une personne saine, de toute évidence, pour des raison différentes. Elle étaient toutes les deux tordues, par nature ou par habitude, par conditionnement.

 

Pas par plaisir en tout cas, pas pour Lilith du moins. Son dos l'avait brûlée quand elle avait senti la main de la reine sur celui-ci, la douleur l'élançait dès qu'elle était touchée à cet endroit, dans d'autres cas, elle parvenait à s'en sortir grâce à sa magie, qui lui permettait de ne pas trop souffrir.

 

Sa haine refluait en permanence, et il lui était difficile de ne pas se jeter sur elle pour lui crever les yeux, ou pour déchirer sa peau. La faire souffrir, la détruire, c'était son rêve. Elle la voyait en rêve, et la torturait sans aucun remords, tandis que la reine l'implorait et qu'elle se contentait de sourire.

 

Lilith voyait son sang s'écouler, et la reine hurler, hurler, encore et encore.

 

La petite fille qu'elle était autrefois aurait sans doute frémit face à cela.

 

La jeune femme brisée envisageait sérieusement cette possibilité.

 

« Il me faudrait un bain, réclama-t-elle alors, sans trembler. Et j'aimerais aussi pouvoir me nourrir avant de partir.

 

\- Ce sera fait.

 

\- Enfin, je désirerais dire au revoir à mes parents, avant de m'en aller. »

 

Christelle grimaça, n'appréciant pas cette requête. Mais le besoin qu'elle avait de voir sa belle-fille morte faisait qu'elle était prête à accepter n'importe quoi. Même ceci.

 

« Très bien, abdiqua-t-elle, tu pourras les revoir pendant une demie-heure. Mais n'oublie pas, si tu échoues, eux et ton peuple mourront.

 

\- Bien votre majesté.

 

\- Ta tâche sera difficile, elle ne sera pas simple à tuer.

 

\- Quelle est ma mission exactement ?

 

\- Tu vas devoir te rendre dans le village se trouvant dans la forêt aux sept couleurs, dans laquelle se trouve Blanche-Neige. C'est là qu'elle vit, avec d'autres personnes, j'imagine. Il te faudra gagner sa confiance, et la tuer.

 

\- Combien de temps me donner vous ?

 

\- Tout le temps dont tu auras besoin, tant que tu n'es pas trop longue à le faire…

 

\- Dites-moi… à quel point cela sera-t-il difficile ? »

 

Le regard sérieux de la reine croisa soudain le sien.

 

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai déjà essayé de la tuer plusieurs fois, elle y a toujours réchappé. Il te faudra être prudente, ne pas provoquer la méfiance des autres. Peu importe la manière, je n'en ai rien à faire.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? La rapidité ou l'efficacité ?

 

\- Ce que je veux, c'est très simple. J'ai besoin de résultats. Que ce soit trois jours, trois semaines, ou trois mois, cela ne compte pas. Tue-là, tout simplement.

 

\- Et mon bain, osa-t-elle ? Je ne peux tout de même pas aller l'exécuter dans cet état ! »

 

Un sourire presque amusé se forma sur le visage de la reine.

 

« Ne t'en fait pas, il sera bientôt prêt. »

 

_§§§§_

 

La baignoire se trouvait désormais dans la chambre de la reine. Elle l'y avait fait apporter là, non pas par bonté, mais tout simplement pour que son esclave se trouve dans un lieu qu'elle pouvait contrôler et qu'elle connaissait.

 

Quand elle entra dans l'eau brûlante, l'elfe poussa un soupir mêlé de soulagement et de délivrance. Elle sentit son corps se détendre lentement sous l'effet de la chaleur, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis… au moins six mois, date de sa dernière mission.

 

(Et encore, cela n'avait été qu'un nettoyage rapide qu'elle n'avait pas pu apprécier.)

 

Toujours est-il qu'à cet instant précis, elle se sentait, si ce n'est au paradis, du moins dans une véritable plénitude. Même sa douleur au dos s'était atténuée, et sa main se posa sur la blessure couverte de plomb, et elle soupira.

 

Sa magie n'avait pas pu l'en débarrasser, et la douleur était encore et toujours là, empêchant ses ailes de se déployer à nouveau. Sans doute sa haine n'avait-elle réellement commencé qu'alors, lorsque la reine Christelle l'avait privée de sa vraie nature.

 

Et bien évidemment, ce fut à cet instant, alors qu'elle se lavait, que Speck, le génie du miroir, se manifesta à elle. Elle sursauta ; elle se trouvait justement en face du miroir, détournant le regard, refusant de se regarder.

 

Belle, elle l'était, de toute évidence, surtout maintenant, lavée de toute la saleté accumulée depuis six mois et plus, mais depuis la perte de ses ailes, elle refusait de se regarder.

 

L'elfe avait presque honte de ce qu'elle était devenue, elle en souffrait du moins.

 

(Sa loyauté envers la reine n'était pas d'une très grande fiabilité, de ce fait.

 

Elle ne l'avait jamais été.)

 

Un soupir de frustration l'agita alors.

 

« Speck ! Hé bien, tu ne te déranges pas dis-moi ! N'aurais-tu pas pu attendre que je sois prête, lavée, et changée ? Et habillée, surtout !

 

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas celui qui risque de te regarder, pas vrai ? Je suis celui qu'on regarde, ou plutôt celui dans _lequel_ on se regarde.

 

\- Malgré cela, tu as beau être devenu le génie du miroir, le fait est que tu restes qui tu es. Qu'es-tu par ailleurs ?

 

\- Je suis comme toi Lilith. Un elfe.

 

\- Je ne le suis plus Speck, et tu le sais. »

 

Speck et Lilith étaient tout deux prisonniers de la reine, depuis ce qu'il leur semblait être toujours. Au fil des ans, une amitié s'était liée entre eux, alors qu'ils tentaient de trouver un moyen de contrer la reine, sans succès, bien évidemment.

 

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'aile, et pourtant je suis bel et bien un elfe.

 

\- Nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce Speck, nos morphologies sont différentes, autant que la tienne peut l'être de celle de Mylarka. »

 

Cette dernière était une fée, amoureuse de Speck , et prisonnière quant à elle d'une épée. Elle et son bien-aimé se trouvaient être séparés depuis des siècles, sans pouvoir communiquer avec l'autre, ignorant leur destin respectif.

 

« Je sais ce que la reine veut Lilith.

 

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas Speck, tu es son miroir, elle ne fait rien sans te consulter. Alors dis-moi, est-ce toi qui l'a conseillée ?

 

\- Absolument pas ! Cette idée ne vient pas de moi, mais d'elle. Il faut que tu m'écoutes Lilith, ne tue pas la princesse Blanche-Neige. »

 

La jeune elfe haussa un sourcil.

 

« Que dis-tu ? Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Où y serait mon intérêt ?

 

\- Quel est ton intérêt à toi ? Qu'est-ce que son meurtre va t'apporter ? »

 

Speck regretta d'avoir posé la question en voyant la lueur d'espoir rayonner dans les yeux de son amie.

 

« Elle va le faire Speck, murmura-t-elle. Elle va me rendre ma famille. »

 

Un filet d'eau glacé sembla glisser le long du dos du prisonnier, quand celui-ci comprit à quel point ils étaient foutus. La reine avait mis en balance quelque chose contre lequel il ne pouvait pas lutter : une promesse de liberté.

 

Qu'aurait-il fait, lui, si la reine lui avait promis de lui rendre Mylarka ? Comment aurait-il réagi ? Que pouvait-il donc faire face à cela, comment convaincre Lilith de la nécessité d'épargner la princesse ?

 

« Comment peux-tu être sure qu'elle ne ment pas ?

 

\- Je n'ai aucune preuve de cela, je ne peux que lui faire confiance…

 

\- Très mauvaise décision, ironisa, cynique, le génie du miroir.

 

\- Ça ne change rien à l'affaire, ajouta-t-elle, défaite, elle tuera ma famille si je refuse, et crois-moi, là, on peut lui faire confiance.

 

\- Tu penses que ça en vaut la peine ? »

 

Une lueur de colère surgit dans le regard de la jeune femme.

 

« Bien sûr ! Hurla-t-elle presque (heureusement que sa magie protectrice avait insonorisé la pièce pour qu'on ne les entende pas). Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que moi et ma famille nous n'avons pas assez souffert ? Que nous ne savons pas comme toi ce qu'est la douleur ?

 

\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela Lilith… Tu n'as aucune idée des conséquences, de ce qui arrivera si tu tues Blanche-Neige.

 

\- Que m'importe son sort ? Fit-elle, dédaigneuse. Elle ne doit pas valoir mieux que la reine.

 

\- Tu as bien tord.

 

\- Non Speck, je ne pense pas… Les humains sont tous les mêmes, ajouta-t-elle avec dégoût. Des monstres, assoiffés de sang. Ou des lâches. Elle ne sera pas différentes des autres.

 

\- C'est ce que tu crois… Tu seras bien surprise le jour où tu la rencontreras. »

 

Le sourire de Lilith se retroussa en une terrible grimace.

 

« Nous verrons... »

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle était prête, en direction des cachots. Avec un peu d'espoir, elle se disait que, bientôt, ses parents n'auraient plus à vivre ici. Une fois qu'elle aurait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire ; elle se détourna des pensées que Speck  avait tenté d'installer en elle.

 

La vie d'une gamine de même pas vingt ans ne lui était pas utile  ( que lui importait son sort ? ), tentait-elle de se persuader. Mais une partie d'elle tentait de se battre contre cela.

 

Alors qu'elle allait se rendre aux cachots, elle se figea alors. Un air blessé apparut sur son visage.

 

Elle venait de comprendre que tout ce qu'il y avait jamais eu de bon en elle était en train de mourir à petit feu, alors qu'elle tenait de se battre pour sa famille, n'ayant aucun remords à l'idée de tuer une gamine de vingt ans.

 

Quelque chose se brisa en elle.

 

Avec tendresse, elle passa sa main à travers les barreaux. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas le droit de rentrer dans la cellule. Ses parents lui souriaient ; ils avaient beaucoup vieilli en dix ans, et l'elfe se jura de tout faire pour les libérer. Eux, et tout les autres.

 

« Oh Lilith… lui fit son père. Que va-t-il encore t'arriver ?

 

\- Ne t'en fait pas papa… Tout ira bien pour moi.

 

\- Que t'a-t-elle encore demandé de faire ? Se lamenta sa mère. »

 

Bien évidemment, ils savaient. Lilith avait toujours été honnête avec eux, et ses parents ne l'avaient jamais rejetée malgré cela. Elle avait du sang sur les mains, du sang de salopards, certes, mais cela n'enlevait rien à l'horreur de ses crimes.

 

(Mais elle n'était pas Christelle, elle savait l'atrocité qu'elle devait faire.

 

Elle n'était pas un monstre.)

 

Au regard de leur sort, les deux elfes ne lui en voulaient pas, ils savaient qu'elle faisait cela pour eux.

 

Cela ne les empêchait pas de déplorer la perte d'humanité (en quelque sorte) de leur fille, et de la voir s'enfoncer peu à peu dans les ténèbres sans pouvoir rien faire. Une lueur restait encore en elle, ils ne perdaient donc pas espoir.

 

Mais ils sentaient que sous la mauvaise influence de la reine, ils perdaient leur fille.

 

« Elle veut que je tue quelqu'un.

 

\- Qui ? »

 

Elle regarda ses parents avec tristesse.

 

« Ne me le demandez pas, je vous en prie…

 

\- Qui est-ce Lilith ? »

 

A cet instant, elle n'était plus la guerrière, l'elfe terrible, la meurtrière. Juste une enfant perdue qui ne voulait que sauver ses parents.

 

La reine avait su jouer avec cela.

 

Vaincue, elle baissa la tête, telle une petite fille prise en faute.

 

« La princesse Blanche-Neige.

 

\- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

 

\- Elle n'a pas vingt ans, osa dire enfin leur fille. »

 

Sa mère ferma les yeux. Une enfant. Sa fille allait tuer une autre enfant.

 

Qui ne devait pas être bien coupable.

 

« Tu ne peux pas faire cela…

 

Un sourire faux et amer se figea sur le visage de l'elfe.

 

\- Je ne peux pas… Ce sera la dernière fois, ensuite, elle nous libérera. Un seul meurtre, et tout sera fini. »

 

La main de sa mère se posa sur sa joue, et elle sourit.

 

« Cela te détruira, prophétisa-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à faire cela… tu pourrais fuir.

 

\- Je ne vous abandonnerai pas ! Il en est hors de question. Pas alors que je peux vous sauver. Vous êtes ma famille… Quelle personne serais-je si je vous laissais ici ?

 

\- Alors tu as pris ta décision ?

 

\- Oui.

 

\- Et nous ne pourrons pas te faire changer d'avis.

 

\- En aucun cas. »

 

Sa mère soupira, puis l'embrassa sur le front, à travers les barreaux, alors que son père serrait sa main, fort.

 

« Alors dans ce cas, bonne chance.

 

\- Elfe Lilith ! Il faut y aller maintenant ! Tonna  le soldat qui l'accompagnait.

 

Elle sourit une dernière fois.

 

\- Je vous aime, murmura-t-elle, avant de s'en aller. »

 

Le soldat, attentif seulement à ce qu'elle ne s'en prenne pas à lui, ne s'aperçut pas que l'elfe pleurait.

 

_§§§§_

 

Lilith se trouvait désormais hors du château, changée, vêtue d'un pantalon  plus présentable que celui qu'elle avait avant, et avec une chemise de femme, pourvue d'une sorte de corset, plus confortable que celui d'une robe. Elle portait également des bottes confortables, une tenue qui n'était que pratique et qui n'avait rien de particulièrement esthétique. Mais c'était la tenue la plus belle qu'elle ait portée depuis longtemps.

 

Ses longs cheveux désormais détachés dissimulaient ses oreilles pointues, non point pour se cacher, mais plus par habitude. Elle ne voulait plus se revendiquer comme elfe, pas après ce que Christelle lui avait fait.

 

Pas alors que tout ce qui faisait d'elle une elfe lui avait été volé,  ses ailes et la majorité de sa magie.

 

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, ta t â che sera rude. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de gagner leur confiance, il te faudra tout d'abord entrer dans la forêt aux sept couleurs, là où se trouve le village dans laquelle elle s'est cachée. Cette forêt est protégée par une magie puissante. Tu devras trouver un moyen d'y pénétrer.

 

\- Ne vous en faites pas votre majesté, je sais ce que je fais.

 

\- Je n'en doute pas. Ce cheval devrait te permettre de te rendre dans la forêt.

 

\- Merci votre majesté. »

 

Tout cet échange de politesse n'était qu'hypocrisie entre elles, cela se sentait à la tension qui habitait la reine, ou la  haine dont Lilith débordait.

 

Elle se hissa sur le cheval, et salua la reine, prête à partir.

 

« Et n'oublie pas. Si tu ne me déçois pas, tu auras ce que tu souhaites… Mais si c'est le contraire qui arrive… tu sais ce qui t'attends. »

 

L'elfe haussa la tête, puis partit en direction de la forêt.


	5. Être ou ne pas être bien reçue.

Lilith regrettait presque que la forêt ne se trouve pas plus loin que cela. Elle n'avait pas monté à cheval depuis ses neuf ans, au moins.

 

Elle n'avait absolument rien oublié. Son corps, du moins, ne l'avait pas fait. Elle montait, non pas en amazone, mais de la manière ordinaire, à crue de surcroît. Plaquée contre le cheval, elle savourait la sensation que cela lui procurait, de monter à nouveau à cheval.

 

Cela lui avait manqué.

 

Pas le fait de galoper en lui-même, non, ce n'était pas cela.

 

La sensation de liberté. C'était cela qui lui avait tant manqué depuis tout ce temps.

 

C'était elle qui décidait.

 

Écoutant malgré tout les volontés du cheval, qui par chance, s'accordaient aux siennes.

 

Lui aussi voulait courir.

 

La forêt, en réalité, se trouvait bien à une à deux heures du château, même avec un cheval rapide. Mais pour Lilith, cela n'était pas suffisant, elle voulait galoper, encore, et encore.

 

Seulement pour cela, fuir, voler, se libérer.

 

Parvenir à s'en aller, loin de ce maudit château qui n'avait jamais cessé d'essayer de la détruire depuis son arrivée.

 

À nouveau, comme autrefois, lors de son enfance, elle faisait corps avec la nature.

 

Avec _sa_ nature.

 

Elle était libre.

 

_§§§§_

 

Sa joie fut de courte durée. Quand elle fut proche de l'entrée de la forêt, elle fit ralentir son cheval, se rapprochant avec méfiance de la limite entre les deux mondes : celui du royaume, et celui de la forêt.

 

Sa magie était bien trop faible pour qu'elle puisse pleinement se rendre compte du phénomène face à elle, mais elle ne put que ressentir l'aura de magie qui s'en dégageait. Distraite, elle donna un léger coup de pied dans l'air qui heurta son cheval, et celui-ci partit au quart de tour, la faisant chuter au sol.

 

Un air indigné se fit sur son visage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait tout juste de se faire éjecter de son cheval, sans même avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit.

 

La surprise passée, elle éclata de rire, d'un rire incongru et véritable, son premier depuis longtemps. Bien trop longtemps, en réalité.

 

Elle n'avait pas mal, sa magie l'avait protégée, plus ou moins, et c'était tellement… surprenant qu'elle n'avait pu que trouver cela drôle.

 

Enfin, en attendant, elle n'avait plus de monture…

 

_§§§§_

 

Dans le paisible village dans lequel se trouvait la princesse Blanche-Neige, rien de particulier n'était réellement arrivé. La jeune femme, accompagnée des nains Poussin et Costaud, y vivait désormais depuis un certain temps, loin des cinq autres nains, qui se trouvaient toujours dans la petite chaumière.

 

La chasseur Samson, qui avait épargné la princesse autrefois, se trouvait là également, tout comme la servante Maud, qui s'était réfugiée après avoir été chassée du château. Aveugle désormais, l'ancienne gouvernante de Blanche-Neige était ravie de sa présence, heureuse d'avoir avec elle celle qu'elle voyait comme sa fille.

 

On y trouvait également un bon nombre d'enfants, ainsi que Beth Bourrue, qui s'était adoucie grâce à la présence de Blanche-Neige et devenait de plus en plus amie avec Maud.

 

Enfin, l'un des autres habitants était Jack, jeune garçon sympathique, malgré son attitude parfois mesquine, et sa tendance forte à l'humour et à l'ironie.

 

Tout semblait bien se dérouler dans cet endroit, Blanche-Neige s'attirant la sympathie de tout les gens du village, et gagnant avec le temps l'amitié de Jack. Elle pensait toujours à sa belle-mère, avec tristesse, souffrant de cette haine qu'elle lui portait.

 

La princesse grandissait, comme pouvait le constater Maud. Elle semblait beaucoup plus adulte et moins naïve qu'autrefois,  et si sa perte d'innocence chagrinait la servante, elle ne pouvait que se réjouir de cette nouvelle maturité gagnée par la jeune femme.

 

Toute cette aventure, bien que dangereuse, et douloureuse, lui apporterait au moins cela, et Maud comme Blanche-Neige en avaient conscience.  La petite fille qu'elle était autrefois n'était plus, et s'était transformée en une jeune femme accomplie.

 

Tout allait bien.

 

Aucun d'eux n'avaient conscience du grand bouleversement qui allait s'accomplir d'ici peu.

 

_§§§§_

 

Avec un regard circonspect, Lilith regarda la barrière protectrice.  Cette dernière, après coup, ne semblait pas d'une très grande puissance, mais elle avait un rayon d'action bien précis.

 

Elle ne laissait pas passer les personnes avec de mauvaises intentions, du moins sous certaines conditions.

 

(Le fait est que la protection de la forêt aux sept couleurs fonctionnait d'une étrange manière.)

 

Posant sa main sur celle-ci, elle ressentit sa magie, plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait. En même temps, cela faisait tellement de temps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit de magie qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle sentit la magie l'envahir, lentement, une magie nouvelle et surprenante, et aussi apaisante.

 

En même temps, la dernière magie qui avait été proche d'elle était celle de la reine, et elle n'avait pas été agréable, vraiment pas. Elle se souvenait d'une magie sombre, mauvaise, ignoble.

 

Ainsi, celle qui se trouvait là, l'envahissait peu à peu, et elle l'accueillit en elle sans se battre contre cette dernière. Cette magie était douce et en même temps combative, Lilith pouvait le sentir.

 

La forêt ne la laisserait sans doute pas entrer sans encombre, à moins qu'elle ne montre qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse. L'elfe eut un sourire en voyant sa magie répondre et réagir à celle de la forêt, semblant un peu reprendre des couleurs, surtout maintenant qu'elle se trouvait loin de la reine.

 

Encore craintive, sa magie se déploya peu à peu, entrant en connexion avec celle de la barrière. Restée à son niveau le plus bas pendant des années, tentant de seulement de soigner Lilith de ses blessures, sa magie put enfin s'étendre un peu plus, tandis que Lilith éprouvait une grande joie à l'idée de renouer avec sa magie.

 

L'espace d'une seconde, sa douleur dans le dos s'atténua un peu, la laissant en paix, alors qu'elle sentait la magie de la barrière, telle une main, qui l'entourait peu à peu, tentant étrangement de la protéger.

 

Les deux magies étaient en harmonie, se répondant parfaitement, et l'elfe sentit confusément que c'était un test qu'elle devait passer, avant que la forêt décide si oui ou non elle pouvait rentrer dans cet endroit. Sa magie était pacifique et défensive, tout comme celle de la forêt, et elle se sentit un peu mieux.

 

Sa magie se renforçait tout doucement, et une joie intense s'empara d'elle quand elle comprit que si elle passait un certain temps ici, peut-être que sa magie retournerait à son niveau d'origine.

 

Prise par sa joie, elle ne se rendit pas compte que l'esprit de la forêt l'observait avec circonspection et peur, et un peu d'espoir aussi.

 

La forêt savait parfaitement quelle était la mission de l'elfe, mais elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'une personne aussi pleine d'une forte magie blanche pouvait faire cela. Elle pouvait aussi n'être qu'une bonne actrice, et faire semblant, mais une chose était vrai.

 

La magie ne mentait pas.

 

Et celle de l'elfe était une des plus pures qu'elle avait jamais vu.

 

Un passage s'ouvrit alors, et Lilith sourit.

 

Bien.

 

Première étape terminée.

 

Avant de rentrer, elle se plongea à nouveau dans la magie de la forêt.

 

Oh, comme cela lui avait manqué !

 

Elle regarda la forêt face à elle, et pendant un moment elle décida d'oublier un peu sa mission, renouant avec la nature, comme elle l'avait plus tôt à cheval. La forêt elle-même était pleine de magie, Lilith le sentait, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Elle déploya sa magie un peu partout, savourant le fait d'enfin pouvoir l'utiliser librement.

 

Pendant un moment, elle se sentit redevenir elfe.

 

Avant que la réalité ne se rappelle à elle.

 

Et qu'elle ne se remette en route pour accomplir sa mission.

 

Et que la forêt ne se décide à la piéger un petit peu.

 

_§§§§_

 

Blanche-Neige fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait bien entendu un cheval, non ? Se retournant, elle vit une monture qui avait du s'emballer, et qui paraissait agitée.

 

S'en rapprochant, elle tenta de le calmer, ce qu'elle parvint à faire peu après.

 

« Calme-toi… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, d'où viens-tu ? »

 

Ces questions avaient pour but principalement de calmer le cheval avec une voix apaisante, mais le fait est que la princesse aurait bien voulu avoir les réponses à ces questions.

 

« Dommage que Froussard ne soit pas là, se dit-elle, pensant au nain qui pouvait communiquer avec les animaux, il aurait pu me dire tout cela.

 

\- Blanche-Neige, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

 

Maud, qui avait entendu du bruit, mais ne voyait rien, s'était rapprochée avec inquiétude.

 

« Oui, Maud, ne t'en fait pas. Ce cheval vient de surgir de nulle part, mais il s'est calmé.

 

\-  Un cheval ? D'où vient-il ?

 

\- Je l'ignore Maud, peut-être Samson le sait-il, ou bien Jack. »

 

Aucun des deux ne le savait, mais le chasseur fronça les sourcils.

 

« On dirait un des chevaux du château. Je jugerais que c'est un de  ceux de la reine.

 

Aucun d'eux ne manqua le frémissement d'effroi de Blanche-Neige, même si elle le cacha bien, même Maud le comprit, bien que ne voyant rien.

 

\- Ne vous en faites pas princesse, elle ne vous fera rien. »

 

Jack se tendit légèrement à la mention du titre, ignorant encore toute la vérité, mais il ne dit rien.

 

«  Comment a-t-il pu rentrer ici ? Demanda le jeune homme. Je croyais que la forêt était protégée.

 

\- Je ne crois pas que cela s'applique aux animaux, fit Maud. En tout cas, le plus vraisemblable est qu'il soit venu seul.

 

\- Tu crois qu'il a pu venir seul du château ? Demanda Blanche-Neige. Qu'il s'est enfui ?

 

\- C'est probable…

 

\- Oui Maud, reprit Samson, vous avez sans doute raison. »

 

Jack fut le seul à voir l'air soupçonneux et inquiet du chasseur. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent quelque peu, et le plus jeune finit par parler.

 

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer la situation, Samson ? Pourquoi la simple venue d'un animal dans notre village vous inquiète autant, vous, Maud, et Blanche-Neige ?

 

L'autre soupira.

 

\-  C'est une longue histoire. Le problème, c'est  si  ce cheval avait un cavalier, et surtout si ce dernier est un des soldats de la reine. Là, cela nous causera des ennuis.

 

\-  Quel rapport avec Blanche-Neige ?

 

Le chasseur se tourna vers lui.

 

\- Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait être visé par… quoi, quelque chose ?

 

\- Blanche-Neige est la princesse du royaume de la Vallée d’Émeraude.

 

Le jeune homme eut un air estomaqué sur le visage.

 

\- Comment ? Tu veux dire…  _la_ princesse Blanche-Neige ? Mais… que fait-elle ici ?

 

\- C'est pour cela que nous sommes inquiets. La reine veut la mort de la princesse, elle m'a envoyé la tuer, mais je n'ai pas pu. Depuis, elle n'a cessé de la persécuter, et la princesse a dû s'enfuir, dernièrement, elle est venu ici, pour échapper à la reine Christelle. »

 

Jack eut un air grave sur le visage. La princesse était en danger de mort, et pourtant, elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle n'en parlait à personne, gardant cela pour elle. Il n'admira qu'encore plus son amie pour cela, pour son courage et son abnégation.

 

« Je comprends, fit-il enfin. Si ce cheval a été envoyé par la reine, et qu'il avait un cavalier, les choses risquent de mal se passer. »

 

Samson acquiesça. 

 

Oui, il était inquiet, lui aussi.

 

_§§§§_

 

Lilith émit un soupir de frustration.

 

Trois heures. 

 

Cela faisait  _trois putain d'heures_ qu'elle tournait en rond !

 

Putain de merde, c'est pas vrai !

 

Elle eut envie de hurler, parce qu'elle n'était pas idiote, elle voyait bien que la forêt se moquait d'elle.

 

La magie de la forêt l'entourait, la narguait, l'envoyait vers des endroits qui n'étaient pas les bons, et qui étaient _les_ _mêmes_  !

 

Lilith finit par s'arrêter, et s'assit au sol.

 

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Demanda-t-elle, excédée. Je veux dire…  _vraiment_  ? 

 

Elle aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un rire.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, hein ? Je… je suis perdue là. J'aimerais bien savoir comment faire parce que là, franchement, je n'en peux plus. Je… s'il te plaît, laisse-moi passer. Je… sincèrement. »

 

Elle eut un rire presque non forcé.

 

Elle n'était pas si énervée que cela en fait, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri ainsi, et l'esprit la regarda avec surprise.

 

Il était méfiant vis-à-vis de cette jeune femme qui…  _oh…_ Ce n'est que  _là_ , en voyant les oreilles de la jeune femme que la forêt comprit qu'elle était une elfe. 

 

Un être de la forêt, pur, mais détruit et souillé par la magie de la reine.

 

Ce n'est que là, qu'elle  fit son choix, en  voyant la lumière qui se dégageait de cette créature magique, cette personne qui pouvait ressortir des ténèbres, si on l'y aidait.

 

Si on lui donnait une chance.

 

Sentant un changement, Lilith se releva, et vit qu'elle pouvait enfin sortir de ce piège, et aller là où elle devait aller.

 

Elle sourit.

 

Deuxième étape réussit.

 

« Merci, murmura-t-elle. »

 

 


	6. Interactions

Le village était calme, comme il l'était toujours, et Samson se méfiait de ce calme. Quelque chose allait arriver, il le sentait ; l'arrivée de ce cheval n'était pas un hasard, _quelqu'un_ allait venir. Peut-être avait-il tord, et que ce cheval n'était qu'un animal vivant dans les bois et qui était tombé par accident dans leur petit village.

 

Cette hypothèse pouvait être étayée par l'absence de selle sur la monture, à laquelle le chasseur n'avait pas fait attention, c'était Jack qui en avait fait la remarque. Cela rassurait quelque peu Samson, puisqu'à sa connaissance, aucun soldat de la reine ne montait à cru, lui-même le faisait peu.

 

Mais cela ne changeait au fait qu'il y avait un cheval inconnu chez eux, et il ne pouvait se débarrasser d'un certain sentiment de malaise, craignant que quelque chose de mauvais n'arrive. Il se savait trop méfiant, c'était sans doute un tord, mais il connaissait la reine et ses tours.

 

Il savait de quoi elle était capable, et ô combien vicieuse elle pouvait être.

 

Et cela lui faisait peur. La princesse était en danger, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la protéger, si ce n'est par sa présence et en restant sur le qui-vive. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre ainsi pour le reste de ses jours, et le chasseur attendait avec impatience le jour où le roi rentrerait de la guerre.

 

Sauf que celle-ci était partie pour durer longtemps, et le chasseur sentit son inquiétude grandir.

 

Il soupira.

 

« Encore à ruminer Samson ? »

 

Il se retourna : Jack était là, assis sur une des branches d'un arbre, le jeune homme souriait, mais Samson ne put rater l'air d'inquiétude qu'il avait sur le visage.

 

« Toi aussi on dirait.

 

Avec une agilité presque non-humaine, Jack sauta d'où il était, et atterrit au sol, sans difficulté.

 

\- C'est le cas, mais ce n'est pas à cause du cheval. Pas seulement en tout cas.

 

\- Explique-moi ce qui te tracasse. »

 

Il grimaça.

 

« C'est difficile à dire… »

 

Le jeune homme paraissait troublé, Samson pouvait le sentir, quelque chose ne semblait pas comme d'habitude.

 

Jack soupira ; il ne se sentait pas dans son état normal, et ce, depuis quelques heures, un peu de temps après que le cheval soit arrivé. Quelque chose avait changé, et il ne pouvait pas déterminer quoi.

 

« Je sens… quelque chose. Un peu comme une présence.

 

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, nous sommes nombreux dans ce village.

 

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… une présence que je n'avais jamais senti avant… quelqu'un, ici, dans cette forêt, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre. »

 

_Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi cela me semble si important_ .

 

Ce que Jack ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait senti la présence de Lilith, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

 

Lilith étant une elfe du Nord, elle était une créature magique, d'un genre différent des nains, et plus puissante qu'eux. De ce fait, Jack avait réagi à sa présence, puisque même si sa magie était encore faible, elle était toujours présente, et forte, aidée par la forêt.

 

Il y avait autre chose que Jack ignorait, à savoir ce qu'il était lui-même.

 

Jack était un esprit de la forêt, il en était le prince à vrai dire,  supposément un être mauvais, ce qui était dans sa nature, mais, élevé par un homme bon, il n'avait jamais rien su de cela.

 

Jamais il ne s'était comporté d'une mauvaise façon, ce qui tendait à montrer qu'il avait peut-être surmonté sa nature.

 

Il semblait être un humain normal, un peu comme Lilith, si on exceptait ses oreilles, pointues, tout comme celles de l'elfe. Dans son corps, quelque chose s'était réveillé, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

 

Quelque chose avait émergé, quelque chose enfoui depuis une éternité.

 

Sa magie.

 

Et sans doute autre chose, la certitude qu'il n'était plus seul, qu'il avait trouvé  _quelqu'un comme lui_ .

 

Ce qui, selon Jack lui-même, était absurde. Il était normal, humain, pourquoi aurait-il besoin de cela ?

 

Mais il ne pouvait nier cela, qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui de différent maintenant.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

 

\- Je… je ne le sais pas moi-même. »

 

_§§§§_

 

De son côté, Lilith ne ressentait rien de cela, se contentant de marcher dans la forêt, essayant  de trouver son chemin, guidée par la présence amusée et amusante de l'esprit de la forêt. Et soudain, elle entendit une voix, venant probablement de la forêt elle-même.

 

« Je sais pourquoi tu es là…

 

N'étant plus habituée à être confrontée à la magie, elle sursauta un peu, avant de se reprendre. Elle ne posa aucune question, elle savait qui parlait.

 

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir laissée entrer ?

 

Elle était contente que l'esprit ne ce soit pas complètement faite avoir par elle, et, inconsciemment, cela la rassura.

 

\- Par curiosité… et espoir aussi.

 

\- Quel espoir ?

 

\- Que tu accepterais de m'écouter, et de renoncer à ta tâche. »

 

L'esprit ne fut pas surpris en entendant le rire cynique de la jeune femme.

 

« Tu te trompes sur mon compte alors. Je ne peux pas.

 

\- Je peux essayer de te faire changer d'avis.

 

\- Qu'avez-vous tous à vouloir que j'abandonne ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que cela en vaille la peine de l'épargner ? Parce qu'elle est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire ?

 

\- Oui. Et aussi pour te préserver toi. »

 

L'elfe éclata d'un rire atrocement faux, montrant à quel point elle était brisée. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui poussa l'esprit à croire que tout n'était pas perdu.

 

« Vraiment ? C'est drôle, j'ai du mal à y croire.

 

\- Pourquoi ? »

 

Lilith se figea, son rire s'arrêta, et elle sourit douloureusement.

 

« Parce que cela fait des années que personne ne s'est soucié de moi… si ce n'est mes parents, du moins ; pour des raisons non égoïstes, en tout cas.

 

\- Cela pourrait changer tu sais… si tu voulais y croire. »

 

L'elfe tourna la tête.

 

« Non… je ne crois pas. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Lilith était épuisée,  à nouveau. Avant de retrouver son chemin, elle avait marché pendant trois heures, et maintenant, elle se rapprochait du village, sentant qu'elle s'écroulerait avant d'y arriver. 

 

Elle n'était pas habituée à marcher de longues distances, et sa magie, déjà faible et occupée à diminuer la douleur de son dos, ne lui permettait pas de récupérer son énergie. Lilith, au lieu de vouloir jouer de cela à son avantage, et donc se faire recueillir sans trop attirer les soupçons, tentait de toutes ses forces de résister à l'épuisement qui la gagnait de plus en plus.

 

En vain.

 

Quelques mètres avant d'entrer dans le village, elle sentit avec horreur son corps la lâcher et, n'en pouvant plus, elle s'effondra au sol.

 

Son corps, traître, l'avait abandonnée, ne parvenant plus à suivre le rythme infernal qu'elle l'avait forcé à prendre, et, quelques secondes après, elle s'endormit, se reposant enfin.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Mme Bourrue ! Mme Bourrue ! »

 

La nouvelle institutrice fronça les sourcils en entendant les cris d'enfants, qui semblaient paniqués. Avant, elle les aurait sans doute rabroué pour crier de cette manière, mais depuis quelques temps, elle était beaucoup plus bienveillante vis-à-vis de ceux-ci, étant plus compréhensive.

 

Et les enfants en question paraissaient réellement inquiets.

 

« Que se passe-t-il donc ?

 

\- Venez vite ! Fit un des enfants en lui saisissant la main.

 

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

 

\- Nous avons trouvé une jeune femme, allongée au sol. On a essayé de la réveiller, mais elle a l'air  d'être inconsciente. On ne sait pas quoi faire. »

 

Une fois arrivée sur les lieux, elle vit avec surprise que les enfants avaient dit vrai, une personne était là, au sol, ne bougeant plus. En l'entendant respirer, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

 

« Les enfants, fit-elle, allez me chercher Samson, s'il vous plaît. Il m'aidera à la ramener au village, je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire seul.

 

\- Bien Mme Bourrue ! »

 

En les voyant l'écouter sérieusement, et obéir à sa demande, elle eut un sourire. Elle n'avait jamais su comment s'occuper des enfants, comment réussir à les gérer, comment faire en sorte qu'ils l'écoutent et qu'il l'aiment.

 

Elle avait toujours cherché à faire cela, mais n'ayant jamais côtoyé d'enfants avant sa venue au village, elle n'avait jamais su comment faire, ne sachant qu'être sévère envers eux. Une mauvaise méthode, elle devait le reconnaître.

 

Et puis Maud était arrivée, Maud qui s'en sortait tellement bien avec les enfants, et pour qui cela semblait être si facile. Comme elle avait été méchante avec elle, alors que l'aveugle  ne cherchait que son amitié !

 

Beth avait été jalouse, jalouse de son don avec les enfants, qui avaient tous peur d'elle, la méchante femme toujours sévère et même injuste.

 

Sans Blanche-Neige, ils en seraient toujours au même point, et Beth s'était adoucie, grâce aux deux femmes, et elle ne pouvait que les en remercier. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser auprès de Maud, mais elle n'osait pas.

 

Elle avait peur de s'y prendre mal.

 

Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant les pas de Samson.

 

« Bonjour Beth, que se passe-t-il ? »

 

Elle l'avait trouvé louche, au début, mais il s'était avéré utile et sympathique, et elle était heureuse de sa présence.

 

\- Pourriez-vous m'aider Samson ? Les enfants ont trouvé cette jeune femme endormie, elle doit être épuisée. Je voudrais la ramener  au village, qu'elle puisse se reposer. »

 

L'homme se figea une seconde. Beth ne savait pas pour le cheval, la nouvelle ne s'était pas répandue dans le village, et contrairement à lui, elle ne savait pas  quels étaient les projets de la reine.

 

Était-elle la mystérieuse cavalière de ce cheval inconnu ?

 

« Oh… bien sûr Beth, je vais vous aider. »

 

A eux deux, ils la portèrent délicatement, l'emmenant vers une des maisons du village.

 

« Où pourrions-nous bien la mettre ? Demanda Samson. »

 

Blanche-Neige, sortant pour aller voir Jack, se dirigea vers eux.

 

« Samson, Mme Bourrue… qui est-ce ?

 

Puis une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de la princesse. Elle avait compris.

 

\- Est-ce…

 

\- Sans doute, oui. Nous l'ignorons encore.

 

\- Vous cherchez un endroit où la déposer pour qu'elle se repose ?

 

\- Oui, c'est exact.

 

\- Mettez là chez nous, nous avons un lit en plus, elle pourra y dormir.

 

\- Vraiment ? Merci Blanche-Neige.

 

\- Je vous en prie Mme Bourrue, c'est la moindre des choses. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Lilith ne sentait plus rien, à nouveau. Elle dormait bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps ;  le problème qu'elle avait quant au sommeil était que dans sa cellule, le lit n'était pas agréable.

 

E lle ne sentit pas tout de suite le changement de lieu, en fait si elle en prit conscience, la fatigue, trop forte, l'empêcha de s'en soucier. Surtout en sachant qu'elle se trouvait actuellement dans un lit moelleux,  et que son corps épuisé l'empêchait de se réveiller, pas avant qu'elle ait réussi à récupérer.

 

Blanche-Neige, inquiète, restait à ses côtés. On voyait bien que l'inconnue n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps, et elle avait l'air d'avoir marché pendant un temps.

 

Ce qui était le cas, Lilith n'avait vraiment pas la possibilité de se reposer entre ses missions, à cause de la douleur présente en permanence, mais à cet instant, la magie de la forêt lui permettait de moins souffrir et donc son corps avait pris la décision de s'arrêter, juste pour quelques heures.

 

Lilith rêvait.

 

Son enfance, son passé, tout ce qui avait été bien pour elle autrefois.

 

Elle ignorait encore où elle était, se contentant de savourer cette paix retrouvée.

 

Elle ne savait que sa proie se trouvait là, juste à côté d'elle, à sa portée.

 

Elle ne savait pas que dans ce petit village se trouvait sa nouvelle chance, une chance d'être libre, de faire les bons choix.

 

Elle ne savait pas que toutes ses tentatives de remplir sa mission se révéleraient être des échecs.

 

Elle ignorait encore tout ce qu'elle allait trouver ici, dans ce petit endroit caché de tous.

 

Non, elle ne savait pas.

 

Pas encore, du moins.


	7. Parce qu'il faut bien essayer.

Le réveil fut lent. Quand Lilith ouvrit les yeux après plusieurs heures de sommeil, elle ne reconnut pas son environnement. Son esprit encore brouillé par la fatigue toujours présente, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement. La première information qu'elle parvint à assimiler, ce fut le fait qu'elle ne souffrait pas.

 

Pas encore, du moins. Il y avait une main posée sur son front, une main douce et fraîche. La sensation était agréable, mais, habituée qu'elle était à ce que les bonnes choses ne durent pas, elle sursauta, les yeux grands ouverts.

 

En comprenant que leur mystérieuse invitée venait tout juste de prendre conscience de son environnement, Blanche Neige eut un sourire, et se décida à retirer sa main. La jeune fille qui se trouvait face à elle arborait un air effrayé, et un peu perdu.

 

Ce qui était compréhensible.

 

Lilith était déboussolée, se souvenant de peu de choses. Sa chute de cheval, ses difficultés à entrer dans la forêt, son errance pendant des heures. Sa fatigue, immense, à force de marcher.

 

Et puis plus rien, le trou noir.

 

Le vide.

 

Et elle se trouvait là, dans ce lit, dans cette maison inconnue, observée par une femme qui ne paraissait pas dangereuse.

 

Enfin, on ne sait jamais.

 

« Oh, fit finalement la princesse, vous êtes réveillée ? »

 

L'elfe était toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, tel un animal blessé. Son habitude de revêtir une carapace à chaque moment de sa vie avait été quelque peu mise à mal par les derniers événements.

 

La fatigue, toujours là, l'empêchait encore de reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle sut qui se trouvait face à elle.

 

Sa cible : la princesse.

 

La clé de sa délivrance, bien qu'elle l'ignore encore. La victime qu'il fallait sacrifier pour que son peuple survive.

 

Car bien évidemment, la reine avait eu la présence d'esprit de lui montrer au préalable un portrait fidèle de la jeune femme.

 

(Même si le fait est que dans ce royaume, peu de personnes semblaient savoir à quoi Blanche Neige ressemblait, puisque personne dans le village ne l'avait encore reconnue.)

 

Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle devait reconnaître, c'était la beauté de la jeune femme. Elle n'en resta pas subjuguée pour autant, mais elle fut attirée par l'air de bonté et de douceur qui se dégageait d'elle.

 

Lentement, la princesse se rapprocha d'elle, posant sa main sur la sienne.

 

« Est-ce que vous allez mieux ? Vous nous avez fait une peur terrible ! »

 

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle parvint à articuler quelques mots.

 

« Je… oui… je crois. »

 

La jeune femme avait un air interrogatif, qui s'apaisa face à la réponse de l'inconnue. Elle lui sourit à nouveau :

 

« Tant mieux… Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle y était. Elle se trouvait là où elle devait être, enfin. Lilith eut un sourire de victoire. Apparemment, elle avait été récupérée par les habitants du village après sa chute, c'était du moins l'explication la plus plausible.

 

Et c'était parfait.

 

Lilith n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux que cette situation ; avec un peu de chance, elle leur ferait suffisamment pitié  pour qu'ils la gardent avec eux. Et puis, plus tard, si elle gagnait leur confiance, elle resterait assez longtemps pour pouvoir accomplir sa mission.

 

D e toute façon, elle ne comptait pas rester longtemps dans cet endroit perdu. 

 

Même si elle devait admettre que le lit était très confortable… 

 

Contre toute logique et aussi tout bon sens, elle décida de se rendormir. 

 

Qu'on lui laisse un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne débute sa mission.

 

La princesse, quant à elle, était désormais dehors, cherchant quelqu'un.

 

« Maud ! Fit-elle à son amie. Elle s'est réveillée !

 

\- Dites-moi princesse, comment va-t-elle ?

 

\-  Elle est encore assez fatiguée, je pense. J'ai décidé de la laisser seule, il faut qu'elle dorme, à mon avis.

 

\- D'accord Blanche Neige, j'imagine que vous avez raison.

 

\-  Oh, bonjour Jack ! Dit la jeune femme en apercevant le jeune homme.

 

\-  Bonjour Blanche Neige », répondit son ami.

 

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient, malgré leurs efforts, assez peu vus ces derniers temps (en tout pas pendant assez de temps). Ils profitèrent donc de ce moment qu'on leur laissait pour discuter.  Ils parlèrent alors de tout et de rien, et notamment de l'inconnue qui venait d'arriver.

 

Sans compter le fait que Jack ne parvenait toujours pas à se débarrasser de cet étrange sentiment qui l'avait envahi dès le moment où Lilith était arrivée.

 

Ses pouvoirs se réveillaient lentement, et il le sentait, confusément. 

 

Mais, puisqu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, de tout cela ne ressortait qu'un grand trouble. Chose dont la princesse finit par se rendre compte. 

 

« Ca ne va pas Jack ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Tu as l'air étrange.

 

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme sursauta. 

 

\- Si, si, fit-il, un peu absent, tout va bien.

 

\- Tu es sûr ?  Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Je te parle depuis tout à l'heure, et tu n'as pas l'air d'être très attentif. Es-tu fatigué, ou bien malade ?

 

\- Non, non, pas du tout… je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

 

\- Tu veux en parler ? Est-ce quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

 

\- Pas le moins du monde. C'est juste que… c'est par rapport à cette inconnue. »

 

La jeune femme le regarda, soucieuse. 

 

«  Tu te méfies d'elle ?

 

\- Non, ce n'est pas… je ne saurais pas dire ce que c'est.

 

\- Alors quoi ? Explique moi.

 

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir senti une présence, tout à l'heure, et… je pense que c'était elle. C'était très bizarre, moi-même, je ne saurais pas dire si c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé ou non, mais… quelque chose s'est passé tout à l'heure. Et j'ignore quoi.

 

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas…

 

\- Est-ce que tu veux aller la voir ? Demanda la princesse, comprenant que cette discussion quant à ce sujet ne mènerait pas plus loin.

 

Jack sursauta presque involontairement.

 

\-  Elle dort, pas vrai ?

 

Blanche Neige acquiesça. 

 

\- Alors, dans ce cas, je préfère attendre.

 

\- Très bien. »

 

_§§§§_

 

La douleur frappa sans prévenir. Plus par réflexe que par volonté réelle, l'elfe se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas hurler.

 

« Oh merde ! » Hoqueta-t-elle malgré tout.

 

Passant rapidement sa main dans le dos, elle fit une grimace. Elle aurait dû se douter que cela ne durerait pas toujours. Elle attendit quelques secondes pour que la douleur se fasse moins intense, tentant de se calmer.

 

Lilith sentit aussitôt son corps qui lui faisait mal, encore et encore, et le souvenir de la reine et de ses tortures, et donc par extension, de sa mission lui revint en plein visage. Tout cela était désormais gravé dans sa chair. L'elfe faillit hurler sous la douleur cuisante, presque prête à pleurer.

 

Alors la jeune femme tenta de faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de façon consciente depuis des années.

 

Utiliser sa magie.

 

Lorsque, tout doucement (un peu comme quand elle était dans la forêt), la blessure toujours présente lui fit un peu moins mal, elle se mit à sourire. Elle n'avait presque plus mal, et cette sensation était nouvelle pour elle, elle ne l'avait pas ressentie depuis des années.

 

S'étirant tout doucement, elle poussa un soupir de bien être. Si l'on exceptait la douleur soudaine, elle se sentait bien, reposée.

 

En paix.

 

À cet instant, elle était beaucoup plus consciente de son environnement que plus tôt. La nouvelle venue examina l'endroit où elle se trouvait, une simple chambre dans une petite chaumière, en contenant trois autres.

 

Le lit où elle était n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait déjà eu avant.

 

Elle constata en se regardant qu'elle portait toujours les mêmes habits que la veille, ce qui ne la gêna pas (le _contraire_ l'aurait ennuyée), puisqu'elle était habituée à porter la même chose plusieurs jours de suite. De ce fait, elle se trouvait elle-même en assez bon état, ce qui était assez rare pour qu'elle le souligne.

 

En sortant du lit, elle se plaça devant un miroir, qui se trouvait juste à côté de son lit, s'y regardant pour une fois, dans le but de voir si elle était présentable ou non. Lilith se dit qu'elle n'avait l'air aussi misérable qu'avant. Bien sûr, ses vêtements étaient un peu couverts de poussière, mais rien de vraiment important.

 

Et de toute façon, son but n'était pas d'avoir des vêtements esthétiques, encore une fois, juste qu'ils soient propres. Elle se secoua un peu, afin de se rendre un peu plus présentable, avant de se décider à sortir.

 

Il fallait bien qu'elle rencontre les habitants du village, si elle voulait parvenir à mener à bien sa mission.

 

_§§§§_

 

Adossée contre le mur de la maison, Lilith regardait tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, souriante. 

 

Elle ressentit un certain regret en voyant que c'était dans un village aussi paisible et calme que la princesse s'était réfugiée.

 

Ayant vécu dans un environnement rempli de ténèbres et de noirceur, elle ne savait presque plus ce que le mot « normalité » voulait dire.

 

Savoir qu'elle allait bientôt bouleverser la tranquillité de ce petit endroit lui faisait un peu mal.  La « haine » des humains qu'elle avait n'était pas tant que cela fondée et réelle, c'était plus une colère qu'autre chose, dirigée  contre la reine Christelle, principalement. 

 

Mais maintenant, face à tout ces gens, paisibles, calmes,  _heureux_ , et tout ces enfants qui riaient, elle eut un autre sourire. 

 

Sa colère était toujours là, bien présente. Mais sa simple présence à elle, ici, dans  _ce_ village, dans  _cette_ forêt, lui permettait déjà de se sentir mieux. Et cela ne voulait rien dire de bon quant à ce qu'elle était supposée faire. 

 

Parce que, ce que la reine Christelle n'avait jamais compris, c'est que son esclave, sa tueuse, n'avait pas un cœur de pierre, qu'il y avait encore du bon en elle. Non, elle ne savait pas que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dû faire, elle n'avait jamais cédé, elle n'avait jamais sombré.

 

En fait, tout se jouerait ici, dans ce village. Là, tout dépendrait du choix de l'elfe.

 

Oui, de son choix dépendrait le destin de beaucoup.

 

Mais elle ne serait pas seule. 

 

« C'est toi la nouvelle ? »

 

Lilith, les bras croisés, regardant ailleurs, sursauta. Puis, elle baissa la tête. Une petite fille aux cheveux bleus roi se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, la regardant avec curiosité. 

 

L'elfe se remit de sa surprise au bout de quelques secondes.

 

« Oui,  c 'est moi… 

 

\- Je m'appelle Caroline. Et toi ?

 

\- Je suis Lilith, et je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

 

\-  D'où est-ce que tu viens ? »

 

Le sans-gêne de la gamine aurait pu amuser Lilith, si la question n'avait pas été  si problématique. Que pouvait-elle répondre exactement ?  La vérité ? Un demi-mensonge ? Ou bien quelque chose de vague ?

 

«  Je viens de très loin ; j'ai beaucoup voyagé, tu sais, pour venir jusqu'ici. »

 

Intérieurement, elle se sentit soulagée, et aussi un peu satisfaite de sa propre réponse. Cela serait sûrement suffisant pour calmer la curiosité de l'enfant. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ouvrant grand les yeux, la fillette lui demanda avec innocence :

 

« Tu avais envie de venir nous voir ? »

 

Gênée,  Lilith se mordit violemment la lèvre, comprenant son erreur. Elle avait inconsciemment dit ce qu'elle n'aurait justement pas  _dû_ évoquer. : à savoir qu'elle était venue ici avec un certain but. Celle à qui elle s'adressait n'était qu'une enfant, elle se sentait donc moins sur la défensive qu'avec quelqu'un de plus grand et plus âgé.

 

M ais, d'un autre côté, le fait que ce soit justement une gamin e permettait à Lilith de plus facilement parler avec elle, et donc de rectifier son erreur. 

 

Un peu mal à l'aise, elle parvint enfin à parler :

 

« Pas exactement… j'explore le pays, enfin, le monde en général, à cheval, m'arrêtant de temps en temps où je le peux. Et je ne fais pas vraiment attention où je vais ; je suis tout à l'heure tombée de cheval, dans la forêt. Et j'ai eu donc l'idée de venir le chercher ici. Ne serais-tu pas où il se trouve ? »

 

Les yeux de Caroline se mirent à briller.

 

« Oui ! Samson m'en a parlé tout à l'heure. Apparemment il a récupéré ton cheval.

 

\- Oh, vraiment ? Hé bien, dans ce cas, merci pour toutes ces informations Caroline... »

 

En voyant cette petite fille, le sourire aux lèvres, innocente et joyeuse, Lilith sentit une profonde joie l'envahir. 

 

Elle aurait presque voulu remercier la reine Christelle de l'avoir envoyée ici.

 

Même si, en fait, cela n'en rendait sa tâche que plus difficile.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, une légère musique se mit à résonner.

 

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Lilith, surprise, et guère habituée à ce genre de choses, pas depuis plusieurs années, en tout cas. »

 

Caroline lui expliqua rapidement qu'ils faisaient souvent cela, jouant de la musique en plein jour, ou le soir, et qu'ensuite, ils dansaient, parfois pendant des heures.

 

À cet instant surgirent les autres habitants du villages, adultes et enfants, qui commencèrent justement à danser. Il y avait notamment Jack et Blanche-Neige, qui dansèrent un temps ensembles.

 

La curiosité de Lilith était toute entière dirigée vers la jeune princesse, et elle ne portait pas d'attention particulière à Jack. Cependant, pour faire bonne mesure, elle se décida à poser une question sur les deux personnes devant elle.

 

« Qui sont-ils ? Demanda-t-elle en les désignant.

 

\- Lui, c'est Jack. Il est farceur, et parfois un peu joueur, aussi, mais quand on le connaît, crois-moi, il est vraiment génial.

 

\- Et elle ?

 

Caroline la regarda avec surprise.

 

\- Tu ne connais pas Blanche-Neige ?

 

\- Non, mentit-elle, je suis nouvelle, après tout. Je pense que c'est chez elle que j'ai été emmenée après ma chute, mais non. Je ne la connais pas.

 

\- C'est une des personnes les plus gentilles que j'ai jamais rencontrée ! Et elle est douce, bonne, et belle aussi. Elle essaie toujours de faire en sorte qu'on donne le meilleur de nous-mêmes. »

 

L'admiration naïve de la petite fille était beaucoup trop éclatante pour qu'elle puisse être feinte : et elle était trop jeune pour avoir encore appris à dissimuler, comme pouvait le faire Lilith. 

 

Cette dernière grinça des dents le plus silencieusement possible. Ignorant le véritable but de la reine, à savoir, être la plus belle de toutes, elle s'était lancée dans cette tâche persuadée que sa cible était un monstre.

 

C'était le cas de ses victimes précédentes, pourquoi serait-elle différente ? Que pouvait-elle avoir de plus ? 

 

Elle se dit alors que le plus dur ne serait peut-être pas de tuer la princesse, mais d'affronter ensuite la colère des villageois si jamais elle était découverte.

 

Il faudrait qu'elle reste discrète, le plus possible, du moins.

 

Elle comprit alors les mises en garde de Christelle. 

 

Posant son regard sur le jeune homme mentionné par Caroline, elle fronça les sourcils. Ils risquerait d'être un problème, elle le ressentait. En tout cas, elle sentait quelque chose autour de lui, quelque chose de diffus, et d'étrange.

 

Elle se décida à le surveiller attentivement.

 

Il dansait à présent avec un petite fille, et Lilith se décida alors à poser de nouveau son regard sur Blanche-Neige.

 

La petite fille, qui avait décidément beaucoup de suite dans les idées, se décida soudainement à saisir la main de Lilith, pour l'emmener avec elle. 

 

«  Viens ! Je vais te la présenter ! »

 

N' osant pas protester (et étant par ailleurs ravie de l'occasion qui lui était offerte), Lilith se laissa faire. Blanche-Neige s'était arrêtée de danser, et discutait désormais avec Maud et Beth. Ces dernières, avant cela, dansaient ensembles.

 

« Blanche-Neige ! Blanche-Neige !

 

\- Hé bien Caroline, que se passe-t-il ?

 

\- Voici Lilith ! C'est l'inconnue que Mme Bourrue et Samson ont retrouvé tout à l'heure.

 

\- Merci de m'avoir ramenée ici, fit Lilith, comprenant qui était face à elle.

 

\- Oh, mais c'est tout naturel, voyons, dit alors Mme Bourrue, presque gênée d'être remerciée ainsi. »

 

En voyant le sourire approbateur de Maud, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

 

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Lilith. Et je suis contente que vous vous soyez remise, lui dit Blanche-Neige avec un sourire heureux. 

 

\- Merci à vous pri… mademoiselle, se reprit aussitôt Lilith. Merci à vous tous pour votre accueil. »

 

Le sourire de Blanche-Neige se fit rayonnant.

 

« Mais je vous en prie. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous tout à l'heure pour le repas de ce soir ? Cela nous permettra de discuter tous ensembles, et vous pourrez reprendre des forces. »

 

Lilith sourit à son tour.

 

« J'en serais ravie. »

 

 

 

 


	8. Ne pas s'attacher.

Ils ont l'air d'être des gens bien. C'est probablement ça le pire dans l'histoire, en fin de compte. Tout le monde est en train de lui sourire, et l'accueille, un peu comme si elle était une personne normale. Personne ne la voit comme la tueuse de la reine, et cela fait sincèrement des années qu'on ne l'a pas regardée ainsi.

Son corps et son esprit souffrent toujours autant, mais là, d'un seul coup, elle se sent moins seule.

Oui, c'est bel et bien _ça_ le pire. Parce que, pour la première fois depuis le début de sa « carrière », elle n'a pas envie d'accomplir sa mission.

Ça ne lui est jamais arrivé avant, et même si elle ne sait rien encore de sa victime, le fait est que là, tout de suite, sa détermination est un peu en train de flancher. L'ambiance est chaleureuse, joyeuse, presque familiale, et d'un seul coup, elle se sent presque heureuse.

Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour se reprendre, pour se rappeler ce qu'elle a à faire, pour se souvenir que la reine tient ses parents, son peuple, sa _famille_ , et devant ses yeux, elle voit ses parents. Qui lui sourient, qui sont fiers d'elle.

Qui sont libres.

Et pour cela, il faut que la princesse meurt.

Quand elle la regarde, elle ne voit pas sa beauté, ou sa douceur, ni même sa gentillesse.

Tout cela lui est bien égal.

Tout ce qu'elle voit, c'est un cadavre.

Elle voit une personne qui va bientôt disparaître, qui _doit_ disparaître, et mourir.

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'arrive même pas à se sentir désolée.

Pour l'instant, Lilith ne parle pas, elle se contente d'écouter. Elle n'est pas douée en temps normale pour nouer des liens avec les autres, du moins de façon sincère, mais elle sait bien jouer la comédie. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle sent que les choses sont différentes.

Elle sent qu'elle n'a pas à faire semblant.

Et cela ne fait pas sens pour elle.

Soudain, elle vit une femme, semblant aveugle, se diriger vers la cuisine et, sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentit que cela pouvait être sa chance. Elle se leva, et suivit Maud, se demandant bien ce qu'elle allait faire.

En voyant que ce serait _elle_ qui ferait la cuisine, elle releva un sourcil circonspect, mais ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de la regarder.

« Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez, fit Maud calmement. »

Lilith fronça les sourcils.

_Attendez, comment…_

« Oui mademoiselle, je vous ai entendue. Je ne vois peut-être plus, mais je sais encore discerner les pas des autres. J'ai dû apprendre à le faire, avec le temps, fit-elle, un peu amère.

\- Hé bien, félicitation pour votre clairvoyance. »

Maud eut un léger sourire.

« Merci. Et c'est bien moi qui vais cuisiner, je pense être assez douée, et oui, je peux bien le faire. Vous en jugerez vous-même, vous pouvez même m'aider si cela vous intéresse. »

La jeune femme ressentit une vague d'adrénaline la traverser face à cette proposition. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait, l'occasion qu'elle attendait depuis son arrivée, et même avant.

Pouvoir aider à la cuisine lui permettrait d'agir sur elle, et elle posa sa main à sa ceinture. Elle sourit en voyant que dans sa bourse se trouvait bien les herbes que la reine lui avait données.

Un poison fulgurant, qui ne laisserait aucune chance à la pauvre princesse.

Lilith secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas faire dans le sentimentalisme.

« Je veux bien oui. »

Il y en avait assez pour un essai, puisque c'était des plantes assez rares, et elle comprit qu'elle devait le faire immédiatement.

Sauf qu'elle ne devait faire cela que pour Blanche Neige, et non pas pour les autres.

Pas par bonté d'âme (du moins elle tenta de se persuader de cela) mais par pragmatisme et raison pratique.

Si elle en mettait dans le plat même, la première personne qui en mangerait s'écroulerait aussitôt, et même si il aurait sans doute deux ou trois victimes avant que l'on ne se rende compte de quelque chose, cela ne marcherait pas. Parce qu'il y avait un risque que Blanche Neige ne soit pas touchée, et de tout de façon, même dans ce cas-là, on la soupçonnerait.

Elle était nouvelle et inconnue, son arrivée était faite de circonstances particulière, et elle avait aidé à la cuisine.

Bien sûr qu'elle serait suspecte.

Et alors, elle ne pourrait pas fuir et retrouver sa famille, et son acte n'aurait servi à rien.

Elle grimaça.

Il fallait trouver autre chose, ou du moins, le faire différemment.

_§§§§_

« Alors dites-moi, Lilith, d'où venez-vous, et quelle est votre histoire ?

\- Je… fit la jeune elfe, cherchant ses mots. »

Son côté paranoïaque lui souffla aussitôt qu'ils avaient envoyé Maud pour la « cuisiner » (ce qui marchait encore plus dans ces circonstances) et lui faire raconter son histoire.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, en fait, c'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui demandait de raconter son histoire, et elle n'avait pas encore réussi à bien fixer ce qu'elle comptait leur raconter.

Ne sachant pas elle-même si elle souhaitait leur dire la vérité ou non.

Jetant un regard sur ce qu'il se trouvait devant elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était clairement affamée. N'ayant rien mangé depuis son départ du château, le fait est que oui, elle avait constamment l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler si elle ne mangeait rien.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, avant de tendre la main.

_Oh et puis merde_.

Maud laissa échapper un léger rire.

« Servez-vous, je vous en pris, il faut que vous preniez des forces.

_Comment…_

Elle n'avait fait aucun bruit, alors comment…

\- Je vous l'ai dit ma chère, j'ai appris à vivre sans mes yeux, ce qui n'a pas été sans mal, je dois bien vous l'avouer. »

La jeune femme se trouvait être assez admirative de l'abnégation de la gouvernante, ne se plaignant pas de son sort, et elle sourit.

« Merci à vous, murmura-t-elle avant d'enfin se jeter sur la nourriture qui lui faisait face. »

_§§§§_

Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi dire, surtout qu'elle devait prendre en compte ce qu'elle avait pu dire à la petite fille qui l'avait interrogée peu de temps avant, elle devait essayer d'être cohérente.

« Mon histoire est… compliquée. Et douloureuse, aussi. J'en ai un peu parlé à Caroline, et je crois bien avoir… édulcoré une bonne partie des événements. »

Le visage de Maud se fit pensif et grave, et Lilith faillit sourire. De cette manière, ce qu'elle avait dit n'était pas un mensonge, elle avait seulement essayé de protéger une enfant de la dure réalité.

(Et c'était le cas.)

C'était parfait, elle s'en sortait bien, et de toute façon, tout ce qu'il dirait ne serait pas vraiment un mensonge.

Et quant bien même ce serait le cas, ils ne vérifieraient pas.

« Et quelle est-elle, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander ?

\- Je vis au château depuis que je suis toute petite, je suis une des servantes de la reine Christelle. En fait, j'y suis arrivée peu de temps après elle. Je travaille pour elle depuis ce jour.

\- Je ne pense pas vous avoir jamais vu. »

Lilith garda son calme. Son histoire n'était pas remise en cause, Maud cherchait seulement à en savoir plus. Et de toute façon, elle non plus n'avait jamais vu Maud avant, au château. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisqu'elle était restée dans les cachots.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant, répondit-elle. Je suis surtout restée aux côtés de la reine, je ne pense pas avoir jamais pu aller ailleurs. »

Il y avait de la peur dans sa voix, une peur qui n'était même pas feinte, parce que le fait est que la reine avait vraiment essayé de la briser.

Une expression de profonde compassion se fit sur le visage de l'autre femme, et celle-ci posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'elfe. Lilith la regarda avec choc, ne s'attendant pas à une telle attention, chose que Maud ne remarqua pas.

« Dites-moi, mon enfant. Comment s'est-elle comportée avec vous ? »

Lilith la regardait, une expression de pure douleur sur le visage, à la fois à cause de ses souvenirs, et de l'attitude de Maud. D'après ce qu'elle savait, cette dernière était l'ancienne gouvernante de Blanche-Neige, et une de ses amies.

Son esprit commençait à remettre en doute le fait que Blanche-Neige puisse ne pas être quelqu'un de bien, parce qu'elle n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un comme Maud, qui paraissait si gentille, puisse s'attacher à quelqu'un de mauvais.

Elle décida de se taire en partie, de ne pas tout dire, pas le pire, pas les crimes de Christelle contre elle. Le fait est qu'elle se refusait de blesser Maud d'une quelconque manière, pas par rapport à cela.

(Parce qu'elle devrait le faire plus tard, autrement.)

« Elle n'a pas été tendre, c'est certain. Parfois cruelle, aussi. Et je ne pense pas que la princesse me contredira à ce sujet, ajouta-t-elle. »

Lilith se figea en voyant le regard étrange que posait sur elle Maud.

« Ainsi donc, vous… vous savez que c'est elle ? »

L'elfe referma les yeux.

_Et merde…_

Elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas supposée savoir que Blanche-Neige était la princesse du royaume. C'était sa première erreur, mais elle pouvait bien la réparer, pas vrai ?

Et de toute façon, elle avait vécu au château, évidemment elle avait pu voir la princesse quelques fois.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

« Oui. Je sais que c'est la princesse, Maud.

Les yeux de la servante s'ouvrirent d'horreur.

\- Vous ne direz rien, pas vrai ? Hoqueta-t-elle.

\- Non ! S'exclama Lilith. Enfin Maud, bien sûr que non ! Bien au contraire, je suis plutôt celle qui vous demanderait de ne pas me dénoncer. Je me suis échappée du château, volant un cheval pour ce faire. J'ignore si elle me recherche, en fait, j'en doute. Mais si elle me retrouvait, hé bien… je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me ferait. »

Un air de soulagement prit la place de la peur sur le visage de Maud.

« Oui, je comprends. Ne vous en faites pas Lilith, je me tairais.

\- Merci, souffla Lilith avec un soulagement feint. »

Ce fut le seul moment où elle eut l'impression de mentir.

_§§§§_

Maud avait dit la vérité, elle cuisinait très bien, et Lilith se sentit presque mal à l'idée de devoir gâcher un aussi bon plat avec du poison.

Elle avait fini par trouver un moyen de ne pas tout rater. Le poison ne serait glissé que dans l'assiette de Blanche-Neige, puisque les assiettes seraient ensuite amenées jusqu'à la table, remplies. Son regard brilla quand elle vit qu'elle avait repéré la bonne assiette, se sentant proche de la fin de son cauchemar.

Le repas était désormais prêt, et ce fut Maud qui remplit toutes les assiettes, ne voyant pas l'attitude étrange de Lilith qui finit par trouver une ouverture et glissa l'herbe dans l'assiette en question.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des autres, ainsi que le début du repas, et tout serait terminé. Quand la princesse serait morte, et que tous seraient désemparées, elle pourrait alors fuir à cheval, et rendre compte de sa mission à la reine.

Enfin, cela, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Sauf que ce qui arriva ensuite fut un mélange entre de la malchance, Poussin, et aussi un esprit de la forêt combatif.

En effet, ce fut au nain d'amener toutes les assiettes sur la table, mais, quand il s'agit de celle de Blanche-Neige, il trébucha et s'écroula au sol, faisant de ce fait tout tomber.

« Oh, Poussin ! S'exclama en riant Maud, qui trouvait cela plutôt amusant. Petit maladroit !

\- Je suis désolé Maud, fit le nain, un peu piteux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai glissé. Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Glissé ? Glissé sur quoi ? Sur le vent ? »

Mais elle riait, ce n'était donc pas un reproche.

Lilith, quant à elle, était plutôt maussade, ayant vu la brise de vent qui avait entouré Poussin, avant de le faire tomber, et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu quelqu'un rire.

_Maudit esprit de la forêt,_ fit-elle en grinçant des dents.

« Tiens Poussin, dit Maud, lui redonnant une assiette, alors qu'il se relevait, en voici une autre. »

Il la posa sur la table avant de repartir se changer, et Lilith, pour calmer sa déception et sa colère grandissante, se décida à nettoyer le sol.

Elle ne pourrait plus la tuer de cette manière, c'était donc un échec, complet, certes, mais pas définitif.

Elle haussa les épaules.

Bon, ce serait pour la prochaine fois.

 


	9. Quand ça n'avance pas.

Le repas avait été très bon. Vu comment elle était affamée (ce qu'elle avait grignoté juste avant que tout soit prêt n'avait pas suffit), Lilith aurait pu se contenter de n'importe quoi, mais elle devait bien admettre que Maud n'avait pas menti.

 

Elle était une excellente cuisinière, et ce malgré sa cécité.

 

Étant finalement rassasiée, elle jeta un œil sur les personnes autour de la table, se concentrant un temps principalement sur la princesse Blanche-Neige, avant de détourner le regard, comprenant que son intérêt risquait d'être découvert.

 

Par hasard, son regard se posa sur le jeune homme que Caroline avait nommé Jack, et Lilith ressentit une drôle d'impression. Quelque chose qui se réveillait, peu à peu, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

 

Ce n'était pas un pressentiment, ou quelque chose comme ça, c'était… autre chose. Une chose qui avait à voir avec la magie, mais, à nouveau, elle ne parvenait pas encore à s'en rendre compte, cependant, sa perception des choses devenait de plus en plus aiguë.

 

Elle ne savait pas qui il était, mais ça n'importait pas.

 

Il n'importait pas.

 

_Oh, espèce de sale petite menteuse._

 

_Arrête de faire ça._

 

_Arrête de faire semblant._

 

_De prétendre que tu te fiches des autres._

 

_Pas alors que tu souffres de la solitude depuis des années._

 

_Pas alors que ton rêve est de retrouver ta famille, et de ne plus être seule._

 

_Alors que tout ce que tu veux, c'est ne plus faire semblant._

 

_Ce n'est pas toi, ça._

 

_Tu n'es pas la reine Christelle._

 

Lilith aurait aimé pouvoir y croire.

 

Mais elle avait peur, malgré tout, d'être devenue comme cette femme qui l'avait détruite.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Votre nom, c'est Lilith, c'est ça ? »

 

L'elfe sursauta, pas encore habituée à ce qu'on l'interpelle ainsi. Pas alors qu'elle était plongée dans des pensées qui la regardaient, elle, et personne d'autre.

 

Se recomposant un masque d'assurance, elle sourit à Jack. Il la regardait avec une certaine méfiance, contrairement aux autres qui étaient présents, puisque, tout comme Samson, le jeune homme savait que l'arrivée de l'inconnue était plus qu'étrange.

 

D'après ce qu'ils savaient, elle venait du château, et même si cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait été envoyée par la reine (ce qui était malgré tout une possibilité), Jack ne parvenait pas encore à lui faire confiance.

 

Même si le fait est qu'il avait pour habitude de ne pas donner sa confiance très vite non plus, et il lui avait fallu du temps pour apprécier Blanche-Neige.

 

« Exactement… et vous êtes Jack, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle, ravie d'être parvenue à se souvenir de son nom.

 

Un air de confusion apparut sur le visage de Jack.

 

\- Oui… effectivement, fit-il avec surprise… mais comment ? »

 

Lilith ne put s'empêcher de sourire, voyant qu'elle l'avait déstabilisé.

 

« Je l'ai deviné… mentit-elle avec malice, souriant toujours, un sourire beaucoup trop éclatant pour qu'elle puisse être prise au sérieux, chose que Jack comprit rapidement, et lui aussi se mit à son tour à sourire.

 

\- Et de quelle manière ? Fit-il, continuant le jeu plus ou moins institué par la jeune elfe.

 

Lilith haussa les épaules.

 

\- Une intuition, se contenta-t-elle de dire. »

 

Jack éclata de rire à cet instant, suivi par le reste de la table, alors que Lilith, elle, souriait toujours, presque comme si elle n'osait pas rire comme les autres.

 

« Caroline me l'a dit, avoua-t-elle enfin, mais je dois avouer que c'était assez drôle de vous… enfin, de te voir aussi décontenancé, ajouta-t-elle, se décidant à le tutoyer (après tout, ils devaient avoir le même âge).

 

\- Hé bien, je dois admettre que tu m'as bien eu, lui répondit l'autre, se décidant à faire comme elle.

 

Puis, alors que la méfiance qu'il ressentait à son égard refaisait surface, il se décida à lui poser une autre question, plus personnelle, à laquelle elle ne pourrait pas échapper, pas devant tout le monde. Une question sur sa vie, afin qu'ils puissent savoir qui elle était. Du moins si elle répondait avec sincérité.

 

\- Dis-moi, ajouta-t-il avec une fausse naïveté (puisqu'il connaissait un peu la réponse à cette question, ayant discuté avec Maud avant cela), d'où viens-tu ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? »

 

Il vit à cet instant même le corps de Lilith se raidir, et son sourire disparaître. Jack sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard désapprobateur de Blanche-Neige, qui, de toute évidence, n'approuvait pas qu'il malmène ainsi leur invitée en ramenant à la surface de potentiels mauvais souvenirs. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

 

_Désolé princesse, mais ta bonté te perdra. Tu es beaucoup trop naïve et confiante, il faut donc bien que quelqu'un interroge cette inconnue. On ne sait jamais._

 

L'elfe ne tremblait pas, elle avait appris avec le temps à ne plus se laisser trahir par son corps, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle ne fusilla même pas Jack du regard, comprenant parfaitement sa méfiance, en fait, une partie d'elle-même souhaitait presque qu'il comprenne, et qu'il voit à travers ses mensonges.

 

Lilith ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'on la découvre, et aussi qu'on lui fasse une promesse. Que tout irait bien, et que la reine Christelle serait vaincue, qu'elle-même n'aurait plus à accomplir toutes ces terribles choses. Que sa famille irait bien, qu _'elle_ irait bien, et qu'un jour, ce cauchemar se terminerait.

 

Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était hurler. Et appeler au secours.

 

La brûlure dans son dos se réveilla, et elle tressaillit, envoyant un regard blessé à Jack, un regard plein de peur, et il se sentit presque mal en voyant ce qu'il avait réveillé.

 

L'elfe résista au besoin de passer sa main dans son dos, besoin futile s'il en est, puisque cela n'apaiserait pas la douleur, bien au contraire. Mais, cela lui permit de revenir à la réalité, et de comprendre que non, elle ne serait jamais libre. Du moins, pas avant d'avoir tué la princesse.

 

Elle prit une profonde respiration, avant de recommencer à parler.

 

« Ma vie est… compliquée. (Elle avait décidée de tout dire, le plus possible du moins.) Depuis un certain temps… si longtemps que je n'arrive plus à m'en souvenir… je vis… enfin, je vivais… au château de la Vallée d’Émeraude.

 

\- Au château dis-tu ? L'interrogea Blanche-Neige, réellement surprise, cherchant à se souvenir d'un moment où elle aurait pu la voir. C'est étrange, ajouta-t-elle, je suis parfois passée au château (elle n'avait dit à personne qu'elle était la princesse. Seules certaines personnes étaient au courant) et je ne t'ai jamais vue là-bas. »

 

Le sourire que lui donna Lilith était plein de tristesse.

 

« J'étais une des servantes de la reine Christelle, et je ne pouvais pas beaucoup sortir, du coup… cela ne m'étonne pas. En revanche, moi, je sais que je t'ai déjà vue quelques fois. »

 

C'était un message adressée à la jeune femme, non pas à Blanche-Neige seule, mais bien à la princesse Blanche-Neige, celle qui avait fuit le château pour échapper à sa belle-mère. Et l'autre comprit immédiatement.

 

_Elle sait. Elle sait qui je suis. Et elle ne dira rien_ .

 

Le regard de l'elfe était suffisamment explicite pour que le sens de ses paroles fut facilement compris. Et, silencieusement, la princesse murmura dans sa direction un discret  _merci_ .

 

Lilith essaya de ne pas trop se sentir coupable.

 

_§§§§_

 

Beth Bourrue  regardait Lilith alors que cette dernière racontait son histoire, sa vie au château, et la reine Christelle, dont elle ne faisait pas les louanges. Et elle était inquiète. Pour la jeune femme, qu'elle était en train d'examiner sous toutes les coutures, ne parvenant pas à déterminer ce qui n'allait pas.

 

Et soudain, alors que l'elfe se levait pour aller chercher quelque chose, elle comprit. La jeune femme était maigre à faire peur. Sa magie faisait que cela n'en était pas à un niveau critique non plus, mais c'était malgré tout une chose que l'institutrice avait réussi à remarquer, surtout qu'elle l'avait portée, aidée par Samson, et elle s'était alors rendue compte à quel point Lilith ne pesait rien.

 

Ce n'était pas tout, il y avait quelque chose, en Lilith, dans son regard, qui ne lui plaisait pas. Une douleur, une peine qui ne s'en allait pas, malgré les fois où elle avait sourit et rit avec eux, une sorte de mal du pays.

 

Le repas étant fini, Beth se décida à aller parler à Jack. Son inquiétude était fondée, elle le savait, l'inconnue avait besoin de leur aide, et elle pressentait qu'ils auraient besoin de quelqu'un pour la surveiller, pour s'occuper d'elle (même si elle pouvait très certainement le faire elle-même, mais le fait est que Beth aurait été plus tranquille si il y avait eu quelqu'un avec elle).

 

Elle pensa un temps à aller voir  Maud, mais cette dernière étant aveugle, elle n'aurait pas pu beaucoup l'aider. Cependant, elle se décida à y penser, et puis, cela lui permettrait d'avoir une excuse pour aller lui parler. 

 

«  Bonjour Mme Bourrue, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

 

Elle sourit. Si il y avait bien une bonne chose qu'avait amené l'arrivée de Blanche-Neige dans leur petit village, cela concernait le comportement de Jack, qui s'était nettement amélioré.

 

«  Hé bien, c'est à propos de cette jeune personne, Lilith... »

 

Elle lui confia ses doutes, expliquant qu'elle avait peur pour elle, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas encore,  et elle lui demanda si cela ne le dérangerait pas de veiller sur elle.

 

Jack accepta, parce que c'était ce qu'il comptait faire, de toute façon, mais dans un autre but, afin de la surveiller.  Il se méfiait encore d'elle, plus par réflexe que pour une autre raison, et de toute façon, ils ne la connaissaient pas, alors il valait mieux faire preuve de prudence.

 

_§§§§_

 

Les jours et les semaines passèrent alors avec une certaine lenteur, chose que Lilith savourait tout doucement, se sentant en paix comme jamais auparavant.  La vie au village était calme et simple, et par moments (qui étaient toujours courts, trop, malheureusement),  elle parvenait à oublier sa mission, son but, et elle croyait (ou tentait de la faire) que cet endroit était sa maison.

 

Jack la suivait partout, enfin, c'est un peu exagéré, disons qu'il était sur ses traces très souvent, et cela ne la gênait même pas en fait. Cela aurait dû, mais elle comprenait, à nouveau, leur méfiance. Elle comprenait la raison pour laquelle ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance, tout simplement parce qu' _ils_ _avaient_ _raison_. 

 

Elle remettait en doute de plus en plus le bien-fondé de sa mission et elle se disait que Speck avait bien raison en fin de compte, chose qu'elle se disait alors qu'elle côtoyait de plus en plus souvent la princesse Blanche-Neige. Cette dernière n'était pas parfaite non plus, mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait présenté à Lilith qu'un comportement bienveillant, vis-à-vis d'elle ou bien d'autres. 

 

Pour la première fois, elle hésitait, d'une manière réelle et sincère. S'il ne s'était pas agit de sa famille, elle n'aurait rien fait, en fait, elle ne faisait rien.

 

Elle n'avait toujours rien essayé depuis sa première tentative, à moitié à cause de la surveillance qu'on faisait peser sur elle, à moitié parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas.  De toute façon, elle avait encore du temps, elle pouvait bien prendre son temps, non ?

 

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

 

Trois semaines après son arrivée, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de prendre son bain (chose qu'elle faisait de plus en plus souvent depuis son arrivée. Cela faisait partie des bonnes choses de cet endroit.), elle eut une mauvaise surprise.

 

Elle se trouvait seule (bien évidemment) dans la salle où se trouvait la baignoire, elle en sortait tout juste, encore nue, et elle se trouvait devant le miroir, s'y regardant depuis la première fois depuis… depuis la fois où elle l'avait fait au château.

 

Seule Maud était présente dans la petite chaumière, puisque Blanche-Neige, Poussin et Costaud venaient tout juste de partir.

 

Quelques secondes après, Lilith sursauta, voyant son reflet disparaître, au profit du beau visage harmonieux de Christelle, visage déformé par la colère. Elle laissa échapper de ses mains l'objet qu'elle tenait, qui s'écrasa au sol, provoquant un bruit assourdissant.

 

Inquiète, Maud se dirigea rapidement près de la porte et demanda d'une voix forte :

 

« Lilith, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

 

Le regard rempli d'horreur, recevant la réalité en plein visage, l'elfe parvint à articuler d'une voix confiante et atrocem e nt fausse :

 

« Oui Maud…  Tout va bien... » 


	10. Ce qu'il se passe ailleurs.

La reine envoya un regard plein de suffisance vers son ancienne esclave. Réagissant rapidement, Lilith, plus par réflexe que par véritable intention, formula un sortilège d'insonorisation, afin que Maud n'entende rien de la future conversation.

 

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et soupira de soulagement en voyant que depuis dehors, on ne pouvait pas le voir, et elle reposa son regard sur la reine. Reine qui, à l'instant même, la regardait et, instinctivement, se souvenant qu'elle était nue, l'elfe ramena les bras autour d'elle.

 

Lilith ne rata pas le sourire satisfait de la reine, et elle la foudroya du regard. Et elle ressentit un profond soulagement à l'idée que ce monstre ne soit pas présent dans la réalité, sinon… Son corps, se souvenant toujours des anciennes tortures subies, frissonnait et, par pudeur et pour ne plus avoir froid ni être vulnérable, elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps.

 

« Majesté, dit-elle, une fois qu'elle fut sure que sa voix ne la trahirait pas. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

 

\- Tout d'abord, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi cela te prend autant de temps. »

 

Lilith eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle, et elle se raidit. Puis elle comprit que la reine utilisait sûrement sa magie à travers le miroir, pour la torturer encore plus. Elle n'aurait pas dû pouvoir le faire, à cause de la protection de la forêt, mais le lien magique qu'elle partageait avec Lilith devait être suffisamment puissant pour permettre cela.

 

Par le biais du miroir, en tout cas.

 

« Vous devriez être fière de moi ma reine… ne voyez-vous donc pas où je suis ? Ne le devinez-vous pas ? »

 

Le visage de la reine afficha une expression pensive, puis, quelques secondes plus tard, elle eut un air victorieux.

 

« N'était-ce donc pas la voix de cette impudente de Maud que j'ai entendue tout à l'heure ?

 

\- Celle là même votre majesté.

 

\- Ainsi donc, tu es plus astucieuse que je ne le pensais… je te félicite, tu es donc parvenue à retrouver l'endroit où cette petite pimbêche se cachait… Et là aussi se trouvait Maud, j'imagine.

 

\- Tout à fait.

 

\- Hé bien… c'est un début. Mais cela ne me suffit pas. »

 

L'elfe tressaillit à nouveau, sentant comme une emprise commencer à l'agripper et la saisir.

 

« Majesté ?

 

\- Je t'ai donné un ordre précis esclave ! Tuer la princesse Blanche-Neige. Et tu n'y es toujours pas parvenue !

 

\- Votre majesté, vous-même vous m'avez affirmé que cette tâche ne serait pas simple et qu'elle me prendrait du temps.

 

\- Peut-être, mais cela ne change rien au fait que tu perdes du temps ! Et le temps, pour moi, est une chose précieuse, qui ne peut pas être gaspillée ! Pendant que tu restes là, à ne rien faire, ma beauté se fane, et se flétrit, sans que je puisse rien faire contre cela. »

 

La jeune femme sursauta, surprise et interloquée.

 

« Votre… votre _beauté_  ? Mais enfin, quel est le rapport avec la princesse et ma mission ? »

 

Le visage de Christelle se durcit alors.

 

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, je ne te l'ai pas dit… Il y a peu de temps, j'ai découvert un sortilège qui permettra de me protéger des outrages du temps. Une fois que la princesse Blanche-Neige sera morte, je transférerais mon esprit dans son corps. Puisqu'elle est la plus belle, alors je prendrais sa place. Et alors, je serais la plus belle, enfin, et ce, pour toujours ! »

 

Saisie entièrement par la simple idée de son plan, la reine avait fermé les yeux. Elle ne vit donc pas le regard plein d'horreur et de dégoût que lui lançait Lilith écœurée par tant de vanité, de cruauté, et de noirceur réunis en une seule personne.

 

_Oh Speck, tu avais raison… C'est elle le monstre de l'histoire, et la princesse n'a rien fait. Et ma mission est encore pire que je ne le croyais._

 

Effarée par ce projet, la jeune femme mit quelques secondes avant de se sculpter sur le visage un masque de froideur et d'indifférence, et elle tenta de rester impassible, alors que la reine l'observait à nouveau.

 

«  Alors dis-moi Lilith, où en es-tu ?

 

\- J'ai déjà essayé de la tuer une fois, mais cela n'a pas réussi. Je suis nouvelle ici, ils sont donc méfiants à mon égard, je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'occasion.  Mais ne vous en faites pas, ma reine,  je  vais réessay er . »

 

Le  regard de Christelle se fit glacial.

 

« J'espère bien ! »

 

Lilith, au cours de cette conversation, s'était finalement habillée, étant désormais prête à sortir, et elle voulait mettre fin à cette conversation. Elle le voulait vraiment. Mais la reine n'allait pas la laisser faire, elle le savait.

 

« Souviens toi Lilith, reprit-elle, je retiens ta famille. Et je les tuerais sans hésitation si jamais tu me fais défaut, est-ce bien clair ?

 

\- Bien sûr ma reine…

 

\- Et en attendant, ajouta Christelle, voici un avertissement. »

 

Le temps que les mots parviennent à son cerveau, Lilith ne put pas analyser ces paroles à temps, et elle sentit alors l'emprise de la reine se resserrer sur elle, presque comme si elle était là, en vrai.  Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne comprit qu'elle lui avait lancé un sort, la douleur l'envahit à nouveau. 

 

La reine lui offrit un sourire mauvais, avant de disparaître, et le regard de Lilith se fit plein d'une terreur horrible.

 

Christelle venait tout juste de rouvrir ses anciennes blessures.

 

Littéralement.

 

_§§§§_

 

La respiration de Lilith s'accéléra à une vitesse folle, et se coupa même à quelques reprises, alors que, peu à peu, elle renouait avec cette douleur, pas si ancienne, et que la panique l'envahissait. Le sang se mit à couler, et elle serra les poings, pensant devenir folle de douleur, tant cette dernière l'avait brusquement saisie.

 

Elle tenta de se calmer, sans succès, et, sans même le réaliser, elle mit fin à son sortilège, tandis que sa magie tentait de refermer ses blessures, chose qui, elle le savait, mettrait plus de temps que d'habitude, vu la gravité des blessures en question.

 

Alors, elle entendit une voix.

 

« Lilith ?  Maud m'a demandé de venir ici, tu ne lui répondais plus, elle était inquiète. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

 

C'était Jack, et elle se rendit alors compte qu'effectivement, elle était restée dans son monde beaucoup trop longtemps, suffisamment en tout cas pour inquiéter les autres, et, s'il n'y avait pas eu la douleur, peut-être en aurait-elle sourit.

 

Elle ne répondit pas, ne pouvait pas le faire, mais elle ne hurla pas non plus. Le sang coulait librement sur le sol désormais, et elle faillit réellement hurler à cet instant, tandis qu'elle recevait ses souvenirs en pleine gueule, des souvenirs des tortures de la reine, et d'autres choses, qu'elle préférait ne pas évoquer.

 

D'un geste, elle fit disparaître le sang au sol, et se crispa, sentant qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas d û .  Sa magie n'était sans doute pas assez puissante pour tout supporter. Elle tentait de rester digne, debout, sans faiblesse ni blessure, du moins aux yeux des autres, et ce, depuis son arrivée ici. 

 

C'était ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle faisait depuis toujours, refusant de se montrer faible, chose qui avait commencé face à ses parents, et qu'elle faisait alors dans le but de ne pas trop les inquiéter, et afin qu'ils n'aient pas peur pour elle.

 

Et là encore, malgré sa douleur, elle tenait le coup, par habitude, et aussi parce que sa magie l'aidait à supporter cette souffrance interminable qui la tenaillait à cet instant précis. Elle aurait pu en jouer, s'en servir pour gagner la confiance des villageois, passer pour la victime de l'histoire (ce qu'elle était par ailleurs), mais l'idée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

 

Lilith savait dissimuler, quand c'était nécessaire, mais ce n'était pas une seconde nature chez elle, elle l'avait appris à la dure, avec les années.

 

De ce fait, puisqu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire, elle n'envisagea pas d'évoquer ses blessures rouvertes à nouveau, ou sa douleur, ou son passé.

 

Alors qu'il aurait suffit d'une phrase pour dissiper la méfiance des autre,  d'un aveu, et peut-être alors les choses auraient été plus facile. 

 

Mais elle préféra se taire.

 

« Lilith ? Répéta Jack. Tu commences à me faire peur là. Est-ce que tu pourrais me répondre au moins ? »

 

Rien. Elle préférait attendre que la douleur se fasse moins forte.

 

« Bon, écoute-moi bien Lilith, dis quelque chose, ou bien j'enfonce la porte, que tu sois habillée ou pas ! »

 

Ok. il devait vraiment avoir peur là. Avec difficulté, Lilith parvint à ouvrir la porte, et se présenta face à Jack, qui attendait, et il la regarda avec inquiétude.

 

« Lilith, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

 

Blême, la jeune femme hocha la tête, tentant difficilement de rester consciente.

 

« Oui, bien sûr Jack, pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? »

 

Elle était pale, beaucoup trop pour que cela semble naturel, et elle avait perdu déjà beaucoup de sang. Et Jack n'était pas un idiot, même s'il ne voyait pas encore à quel point l'elfe paraissait blessée.

 

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas Lilith. Tu es atrocement pale, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

 

\- Rien Jack, rien du tout. Je ne me sens pas très bien, mais ça va.

 

\- Il faut que tu restes là, et qu'on aille chercher un docteur. »

 

Elle savait rationnellement qu'il avait raison. Mais pour elle, docteur voulait surtout dire tortionnaire, après toutes les expériences de Christelle, sur elle ou sur les autres. Et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était fuir, hurler, ne plus faire semblant, arrêter de mentir.

 

Lilith repoussa Jack, fit un effort sur elle-même et, aidée par sa magie qui la faisait tenir debout, elle ouvrit la porte, et se mit à courir, le plus vite possible, vers la forêt, sentant inconsciemment que c'est là qu'elle parviendrait à trouver la paix.

 

Jack était très bon à la course, dans une situation normale, il aurait très certainement rattrapé la jeune femme très rapidement, sans oublier le fait qu'il connaissait les bois à la quasi-perfection.

 

Seulement, il resta cloué sur place par la surprise, ne comprenant pas le besoin que pouvait avoir Lilith d'être seule, pour hurler en paix.

 

Il marcha un peu, toujours hébété, se souvenant de l'expression de peur mêlée de souffrance sur le visage de l'elfe, chose qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus.

 

Et puis, il posa son regard sur le sol, sentant une drôle d'odeur. Et il blêmit.

 

Il y avait du sang.

 

Jack jura alors, avant de se mettre à courir lui aussi, à la recherche de l'elfe blessée.

 

_§§§§_

 

Lilith n'était pas vraiment en train de courir.  En tout cas, elle ne parvenait pas à courir  _vite_ . Très rapidement, elle dût s'arrêter, à bout de souffle, dans la forêt, ne sachant même plus où elle était.

 

La douleur recommença à la saisir, et elle hurla.

 

Elle maudit la reine Christelle, alors que son cri résonnait dans toute la forêt.

 

Le prince Richard, pourtant à des lieux de là, entendit le cri en question, et il frissonna, se demandant bien quelle devait être la créature désespérée qui hurlait ainsi.

 

Tentant de s'éloigner de ces pensées sinistres, il se remémora alors sa chère Blanche-Neige, sa bien-aimée, espérant toujours qu'ils puissent être bientôt réunis.

 

Le roi Conrad, quant à lui, toujours préoccupé par la guerre, ne pensait pas à sa fille, alors qu'il tentait de mettre en place un plan de bataille pour le lendemain.

 

Cette guerre le fatiguait, et il ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'est qu'elle s'achève.

 

_§§§§_

 

Lilith se trouvait à présent allongée sur le sol, et sa magie tentait peu à peu de soigner son corps meurtri, aidé e en cela par l'esprit de la forêt. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans le s bois, l'elfe pouvait être touchée plus profondément par la magie, sa magie qui était, par ailleurs, bien plus puissante et en forme qu'avant. 

 

Cette dernière se régénérait doucement, chose qui prenait du temps, beaucoup trop en fait. Mais, par chance, celle de la forêt suffirait pour que Lilith s'en sorte sans trop de séquelles, du moins, sans séquelles physiques.

 

L'esprit était inquiet pour l'elfe, son combat entre l'ombre et la lumière risquait de basculer du mauvais côté, et la forêt en avait peur. La magie de la forêt était plus défensive qu'agressive, elle ne pouvait donc pas s'en prendre à l'elfe, et elle se refusait de la laisser mourir.

 

Mais elle avait toujours un espoir, qui résidait en l'elfe elle-même, mais aussi en d'autres, comme Blanche-Neige ou encore Jack. Ceux-ci pourraient l'aider à vaincre ses démons, et aussi peut-être, un jour,  à  vaincre la reine. 

 

En tout cas, l'esprit de la forêt l'espérait.


	11. Rêve, réalité et rapprochement.

Jack n'était pas perdu. Il connaissait les bois comme sa poche, il ne savait juste pas… hé bien il n'avait aucune idée d'où Lilith avait bien pu aller, puisque quand il avait commencé à la suivre, elle était déjà hors d'atteinte.

 

En tout cas, il n'avait pas vu vers où elle allait.

 

Par chance, un certain esprit de la forêt, sachant quel était son but (et sachant qui il était aussi) le conduisit dans la bonne direction, là où justement se trouvait la jeune elfe, toujours endormie, ayant besoin de récupérer encore un peu.

 

(Et de toute façon, en général, on pouvait dire que son corps avait besoin de repos, puisqu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces dernières années.)

 

Tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Jack se rapprocha d'elle, et il soupira.

 

Elle l'avait bien fait courir, ça c'est sûr !

 

La regardant plus attentivement, il se rendit compte que sa peau paraissait plus rose que précédemment, et il ressentit un certain soulagement.

 

Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle semblait toujours aller mal, mais quelque chose avait changé, _elle_ avait changé.

 

Majoritairement, Jack ne ressentait qu'indifférence et méfiance envers Lilith, à cause de son arrivée plus que suspecte, et puis aussi parce qu'il avait du mal à donner sa confiance en général, et il avait pris ces dernières semaines son rôle très à cœur. Mais lui et l'elfe ne s'étaient pas rapprochés, puisqu'elle semblait avoir conscience de la surveillance que le jeune homme exerçait sur elle.

 

Mais, à cet instant précis, alors qu'il la voyait si paisible et si fragile, semblant complètement inoffensive, il sentait que sa méfiance s'émoussait quelque peu, ce qui était déjà le cas depuis quelques jours. En effet, elle n'avait rien fait de suspect depuis son arrivée, et il sentait également que son rôle de surveillant en était de moins en moins un.

 

Il s'assit alors à côté d'elle, attendant son réveil. Jack n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait là, mais il ressentait que ce qui se passait à cet instant était _juste_ , et il sentait la magie, sans vraiment soupçonner sa présence. Sans vraiment savoir.

 

Mais, inquiet malgré tout pour elle, il posa sa main sur le dos de Lilith, et poussa un hoquet de surprise en sentant le sang qui se déposait sur celle-ci. Il ne se rendit pas compte que sa magie se connectait avec celle de Lilith, mais il perçut malgré tout la magie qui l'envahissait encore plus, guérissant encore plus rapidement l'elfe.

 

Le jeune homme retira alors sa main, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à la jeune femme, et pourquoi elle saignait.

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle dormait toujours,  alors que le sortilège de guérison peu à peu se terminait.  Quand celui-ci s'acheva, Jack tressaillit, et ce fut un peu comme si il avait compris que quelque chose, une chose importante, venait tout juste de se terminer. 

 

Sans aucune hésitation,  il la saisit et la prit dans ses bras, comprenant avec effarement ce que Beth avait voulu dire en parlant de la jeune femme comme étant atrocement maigre et fine. Avec rapidité, il s'élança hors des bois, la ramenant à la maison de Maud et Blanche-Neige, où elle vivait toujours.

 

« Maud ? Fit-il alors. Je suis revenu.

 

\- Oh Jack, l'as-tu retrouvée ? »

 

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre (Maud avait été mise au courant de la disparition de la jeune femme), Jack se figea, saisi par la surprise.

 

Devant lui se trouvaient les nains, les fameux nains de Blanche-Neige, ses chers amis dont elle lui avait tant parlé. Deux d'entre eux se trouvaient déjà là auparavant, à savoir Poussin et Costaud, mais maintenant, il semblait qu'ils avaient tous décidé de la venir la rejoindre. Ainsi, on avait donc désormais dans ce petit village les nains La Science, Froussard, Grognon, L'Ancien, mais aussi Cookie.

 

Ils entouraient tous Blanche-Neige, qui semblait ravie de les voir et de discuter avec eux. Son visage se fit soucieux quand elle aperçut Lilith et le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas aller bien.

 

« Elle était dans la forêt, allongée sur le sol. Je crois qu'elle dormait. Elle dort toujours d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il. Par ailleurs, je crois qu'elle saigne… ou du moins qu'elle a saigné. »

 

Il la déposa alors sur le lit de Blanche-Neige, là où la princesse se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

 

« Dites-moi Jack, demanda l'Ancien, qu'est-il arrivé ?

 

\- Maud m'a appelé tout à l'heure, résuma le jeune homme, parce que Lilith ne répondait pas à ses appels, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Je suis venu, et j'ignore toujours pourquoi, mais elle s'est enfuie. »

 

L'Ancien arbora un air pensif, et il se rapprocha d'elle.

 

« Elle était blessée à ton avis Jack ?

 

\- Comment cela a-t-il bien pu arriver ? Demanda Blanche-Neige. Je ne comprends pas, Maud m'a dit que tout semblait aller bien avant qu'elle arrête de répondre.

 

\- C'est exact princesse, fit l'autre femme, et je dois bien avouer que moi non plus je ne comprends pas grand-chose à cette histoire.

 

\- La Science, demanda l'Ancien, pourrais-tu l'examiner ?

 

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr, fit le spécialiste des plantes qui était également un peu leur médecin. »

 

Il retourna la jeune elfe, la mettant sur le ventre et releva son haut, afin de pouvoir jeter un œil à sa potentielle blessure. Préférant le laisser en paix, la plupart de ceux qui se trouvaient là décidèrent de partir, et seuls Maud, l'Ancien, Jack et donc la Science restèrent.

 

« Ses vêtements sont couverts de sang, mais… on dirait que cela ne concerne que son dos, et… j'ai l'impression qu'elle a déjà guéri ! Mais, comment…

 

\- Quand je suis aller la chercher, indiqua Jack, elle se trouvait dans la forêt, et je crois que… je crois qu'elle a été guérie par de la magie.

 

\- Es-tu sûr de cela Jack ? Dit l'Ancien, semblant réfléchir intensément.

 

\- Hé bien… oui. Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

 

\- Hum… fit alors le nain, ça change beaucoup de choses alors. À ton avis la Science, de quelle manière a-t-elle bien pu se blesser ?

 

\- A mon avis l'Ancien, une de ses anciennes blessures s'est rouverte, c'est la seule explication que je vois. Regarde, on peut apercevoir quelques cicatrices qui sont en train de disparaître. Je suis sûr que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle s'est comportée si bizarrement.

 

\- En effet la Science, cela expliquerait sûrement beaucoup de choses…

 

\- Pensez-vous que cela puisse venir de cela ? L'interrogea Jack, pointant du doigt les deux endroits où se trouvaient autrefois les ailes de l'elfe. »

 

Les yeux de l'Ancien se remplirent d'horreur, alors qu'il posait son regard sur la blessure, y reconnaissant là l’œuvre de la magie noire. Les nains étant des créatures magiques, ils savaient plus ou moins reconnaître la magie quand ils la voyaient, même s'ils s'en servaient assez peu.

 

« Je ne crois pas non Jack, fit le nain, devenu blême. Je pense que… que c'est lié bien sûr, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la cause principale. »

 

Le jeune homme le regarda avec surprise.

 

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

 

\- Dis-moi la Science, as-tu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit sur elle ? La soigner ou encore panser ses blessures.

 

\- Non l'Ancien, je n'ai pas à le faire, j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle est déjà guérie. Tout ce qu'elle aura à faire, c'est se laver pour enlever le sang. Mais je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose d'autre à faire.

 

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

 

\- Ne vous en faites pas Maud, elle est hors de danger. »

 

Elle se mit à sourire.

 

« Tant mieux… j'étais tellement inquiète… Je pense que je vais y aller, je crois que Mme Bourrue a besoin de moi... »

 

L'Ancien soupira de soulagement en la voyant partir, ne détectant même pas le potentiel mensonge dans les paroles de Maud.

 

« Allez-vous répondre à ma question l'Ancien ? Demanda alors Jack. Que vouliez-vous dire exactement.

 

\- Je suis content que Maud soit partie, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle n'entende pas ce que nous allons dire.

 

\- A savoir ?

 

\- Jack, fit l'Ancien en soupirant, savez-vous ce que cela, dit-il en montrant les deux ouvertures, peut bien représenter ?

 

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée…

 

\- Je crois bien le savoir, dit alors la Science, avant de blêmir. Oh non l'Ancien, vous voulez dire que vous croyez… mais enfin, ce serait abominable !

 

\- Je le sais bien la Science, c'est pour cela que ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, ne soyons pas trop hâtifs non plus.

 

\- Mais comment pouvons-nous le vérifier, et donc déterminer si ce n'est qu'une ancienne blessure ou plus que cela ?

 

\- La Science, retourne la, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. »

 

Le nain s'exécuta, et l'Ancien releva doucement alors une mèche de cheveux de la jeune elfe, révélant une oreille pointue.

 

« Oh non… murmura la Science avec désolation.

 

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit l'autre nain, en regardant l'autre oreille. Et j'aurais préféré avoir tord. »

 

_§§§§_

 

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

 

\- Hé bien Jack, je pense, non, je suis sûr, que cette jeune personne n'est pas humaine.

 

\- Pas… pas  _humaine_  ? Comment cela ?

 

\- J'avais déjà des doutes en voyant ce qu'elle avait dans le dos, ça et en plus le fait qu'il y avait de la magie autour d'elle, mais là… Je pense que Lilith est une elfe.

 

\- Attendez une seconde… une elfe ? Ici ? Dans la forêt aux sept couleurs ? Mais…

 

\- Tout concorde Jack, reprit l'Ancien. Les oreilles pointues, et l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver ses ailes… oui, j'en ai bien peur, elle est bien une elfe.

 

\- Mais alors… où sont ses ailes ? »

 

Le regard que lui envoya l'Ancien était plein de tristesse, et Jack en frissonna.

 

« Je crois qu'elles lui ont été arrachées…

 

\- Mais enfin c'est affreux ! Qui pourrait bien avoir fait une chose pareille ! »

 

Et soudain, Jack se souvint de ce que Lilith avait dit.

 

«  Oh mais bien sûr ! La reine Christelle ! »

 

Les deux nains sursautèrent et le regardèrent avec surprise.

 

« De quoi parles-tu Jack ?

 

\- C'est elle ! Cela ne peut être qu'elle ! C'est elle qui fait de la magie noire et qui tente de tuer Blanche-Neige, alors cela ne peut être qu'elle ! Et Lilith a vécu au château pendant un temps !

 

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les deux autres.

 

\- Ainsi donc, elle a vraiment vécu l'enfer là-bas, comprit Jack, le visage rempli d'horreur. Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi elle a tenu à fuir.

 

\- Oui, cela explique beaucoup de choses, fit la Science. Si c'est la magie de la reine Christelle qui a causé toutes ces blessures, alors elles ont dû se réveiller aujourd'hui… sans doute parce qu'elle a dû évoqué sa vie au château, et que cela a dû faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs à la surface.

 

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi la Science. Maintenant, nous devons attendre que cette jeune personne se réveille, peut-être voudra-t-elle alors nous dire ce qu'elle a vécu. Pauvre enfant… »

 

Jack ne put qu’acquiescer.

 

_§§§§_

 

Lorsque Lilith se réveilla, elle avait toujours mal, mais pas forcément là où elle avait saigné. Sa blessure était guérie, mais là où se trouvaient autrefois ses ailes la brûlait toujours.  Mais elle allait un peu mieux, et elle sursauta quand elle vit trois paires d'yeux posés sur elle. 

 

_Qu'est ce que c 'est que ce bordel…_

 

Trois personnes étaient là, dont une seule qu'elle connaissait, à savoir Jack. Les deux autres lui étaient complètement inconnues, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre.

 

_Des nains. Ce sont des nains_ .

 

Elle en avait déjà entendu parler avant, mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer en chair et os. Et, alors qu'elle associait toutes les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas. Poussin et Costaud, qui ressemblaient à des enfants, devaient en être, eux aussi.

 

Elle était encore quelque peu endormie, et elle ne parvint pas immédiatement à parler. Ce fut l'Ancien qui le premier prit la parole.

 

« Comment vous sentez-vous mon enfant ?

 

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, avoua-t-elle sans difficulté.

 

\- Oh ça je n'en doute pas, fit le nain.

 

\- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Finit par hoqueter la jeune femme. Elle ne se sentait pas en danger, mais la situation n'avait rien de particulièrement agréable, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Le fait de ne pas savoir à qui elle parlait n'aidait  pas non plus.

 

\- Oh, pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je me nomme l'Ancien, et voici mon ami la Science. Nous sommes des nains, et nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer, elfe Lilith. »

 

A ces mots, les yeux de l'elfe s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et elle eut un sourire douloureux. Elle avait compris qu'il ne servait plus à rien de mentir, de dissimuler.

 

« Ravie de vous rencontrer également, l'Ancien, tout comme vous la Science. Mai je ne pense pas pouvoir me considérer moi-même comme une elfe à présent… pas après ce qu' _elle_ m'a fait. »

 

L'Ancien fronça les sourcils, tout comme les deux autres. Cela ne lui plaisait pas.

 

« Que voulez-vous dire Lilith ?

 

\- Oh, c'est très simple… Je ne suis plus digne d'être une elfe… Vous savez ce que je suis, je suppose donc que, puisque j'étais blessée, vous avez vu… Vous avez vu ce qu' _elle_ m'a fait, cracha-t-elle avec une haine qui n'était en aucun cas dissimulée.

 

\- Tu parles de la reine Christelle, pas vrai ? L'interrogea Jack.

 

Lilith se contenta d'hôcher la tête avec un air grave.

 

\- Qui d'autre ?

 

\- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?

 

\- Comment pouvais-je savoir que je pourrais vous faire confiance ? Dit-elle avec un peu de mauvaise foi. Je ne connais aucun d'entre vous, et ceux que je connais le mieux, je ne les côtoie que depuis quelques semaines ! Et puis, je n'avais aucune envie de vous ennuyer avec mes histoires... »

 

Le pire dans tout ça, et l'Ancien le réalisa très vite, c'est que c'était la vérité. Elle pensait sincèrement qu'il ne servait à rien pour elle de raconter qu'elle avait été torturée par la reine Christelle. Alors que cet acte était tout à fait abominable, et que la coupable méritait d'être punie.

 

« Alors… c'est pour cela que tu ne t'es liée réellement avec personne ? C'est pour cela que tu restes souvent à l'écart des autres ? »

 

_Oui… et aussi parce que je cherche à mettre en place un plan pour tuer Blanche-Neige._

 

A nouveau, Lilith hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

 

« Je vois… fit la Science. Pourquoi t'a-t-elle arrachée les ailes ?

 

Le sourire de Lilith se fit presque cruel.

 

\- Par cruauté j'imagine… pour réussir à accomplir son  _grand but_ . Être la plus belle. »

 

Et dans sa voix il y avait de la colère, de la haine et de la rancœur, et celles-ci étaient beaucoup trop réelles pour que l'un d'entre eux puisse croire qu'elle mentait.

 

Avec douceur, la Science posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune blessée. Elle le regarda avec surprise.

 

Il lui sourit.

 

« Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr qu'un jour, la reine Christelle paiera pour tout ses crimes, ne t'en fait pas. »

 

Elle aussi lui sourit, voulant presque y croire.

 

_Et ma famille la Science. Seront-ils un jour libérés ?_

 

_Peux-tu m'en faire la promesse ?_

 

_§§§§_

 

Le soir venu, Lilith se sentait mieux, et elle se décida à aller dormir, étant toujours fatiguée. Son corps avait à peine récupéré de ses blessures, et elle avait  _vraiment_ besoin d'aller se reposer.

 

Elle sombra rapidement dans l'inconscience, apaisée, presque en paix, le sourire aux lèvres.

 

L'elfe sourit en voyant où elle avait été envoyée par son esprit, à savoir, la forêt. Pas celle aux sept couleurs, mais bien la forêt de son enfance. Elle s'attendait presque à voir ses parents, ou ses anciens amis, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à la voix qu'elle entendit résonner à ses oreilles.

 

«  Bonjour Lilith. »

 

L 'elfe se retourna alors, la surprise inscrite sur son visage.


	12. Une tâche difficile.

C'était Jack.  Et cela n'avait absolument aucun sens qu'il soit là, qu'il puisse l'être, et elle ne réagit même pas quand il s'approcha d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

 

Elle restait là, figée, glacée,  _ parce que cela n'avait aucun sens _ .

 

Il y avait autre chose qui ne signifiait rien, ou plutôt, si, qui signifiait trop de choses pour elle, surtout que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

 

_ Elle avait ses ailes _ .

 

Lilith savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas vrai, que ce n'était pas  _ réel,  _ que cela ne pouvait pas l'être, et pendant une seconde, elle tenta de faire comme si ça l'était.

 

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité,  _ sa  _ réalité, celle où elle n'était plus une elfe, et où la reine Christelle avait gagné contre elle.

 

La nuit, quand elle dormait, tout était sombre (quand ses rêves étaient faits au château) et mauvais, elle faisait surtout des cauchemars alors, jamais des rêves.

 

Ce n'était que quand elle était loin de la reine Christelle et de son influence écœurante qu'elle parvenait à mieux respirer. Qu'elle parvenait, non pas à oublier, mais au moins à tout laisser de côté, à faire semblant, à prétendre que cela n'était jamais arrivé.

 

À prétendre que la reine Christelle ne l'avait jamais violée.

 

Mais la nuit, oh la nuit… Tout revenait, comme une gifle en plein visage, et elle revoyait chaque moment.

 

Les moments de torture, et les autres.

 

Quand la reine Christelle avait ses mains sur son corps, et qu'elle, pauvre gamine sans défense, elle hurlait, sans cesse.

 

Sans que cela change quoi que ce soit.

 

Depuis son arrivée au village, elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars. Ce qui ne signifiait pas non plus qu'elle rêvait, mais au moins, ses nuits étaient plus calmes.

 

Elle était loin du monstre.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ses parents n'avaient jamais su.

 

Personne ne savait, pas même Speck.

 

C'était la douleur, et la honte aussi, qui l'avaient empêchée de parler. Les mots restaient là, bloqués, et ce alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était hurler.

 

À cet instant précis, elle n'y pensait pas, abasourdie de sentir à nouveau ses ailes dans ses dos, même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, même si ce n'était que pour un moment, même si  _ oh je vous en supplie laissez-moi encore un peu de temps, s'il vous plaît _ . 

 

Elle sourit, et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle sentit ses ailes battre, presque au même rythme que son cœur, et elle se sentit à nouveau elle-même.

 

Presque heureuse.

 

« Alors… contente d'être toi-même à nouveau ? »

 

La voix de Jack était chargée à la fois d'amusement, mais, semble-t-il aussi, d'une sincère préoccupation.

 

« Je crois que oui… Plus que jamais. Jack, il s'agit de mon rêve, alors que fais-tu ici ? »

 

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

 

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… J'ai dû être attiré par la lumière, je suppose. »

 

Lilith éclata de rire. Dans une situation normale, si elle avait été réveillée, sans doute aurait-elle été moins joyeuse, et aurait réagi différemment. Mais  _ elle avait ses ailes _ . Presque rien d'autre ne comptait.

 

(Elle ne pensa même pas à lui dire avec cynisme qu'il avait plutôt été attiré à cause des ténèbres plutôt que par la lumière.)

 

« Je suis sérieuse Jack, la dernière fois que j'ai partagé un rêve avec quelqu'un, c'était avec mes parents, et c'était il y a des années, quand on était encore connectés magiquement.

 

\- Peut-être que tu rêves seulement de moi, fit-il avec un ton malicieux. »

 

Amusée, Lilith leva les yeux au ciel et, retrouvant un vieux réflexe oublié, elle lui balança une claque derrière la tête.

 

« Aïe ! Se plaignit-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça !

 

\- Parce que ton idée est stupide ! Si je rêvais de toi, je ne te poserais pas la question. Je sais comment les rêves fonctionnent, et en ce moment, toi et moi on est dans le monde des rêves, et on partage le même à cet instant précis.

 

\- Tu veux dire que je suis dans ton rêve ? Cool.

 

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire cool, mais bizarre, étrange, surprenant, impossible. Tu es  _ humain  _ bordel,  alors tu ne devrais pas... »

 

Et elle s'arrêta, brusquement saisie par une idée.

 

« Que veux-tu dire exactement ? Euh… Lilith, tout va bien ? »

 

En rêve, leurs barrières tombaient, chutaient et ils étaient eux-mêmes, autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être, ce qui expliquait le comportement de Jack à l'égard de Lilith. Il redevenait le jeune homme plein de malice qu'il était en temps normal.

 

Quant à l'elfe, elle était plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

 

«  A moins que… que tu ne le sois pas.

 

Jack sursauta.

 

\- Tu penses que je ne suis pas humain ?

 

\-  Cela me paraît être l'explication la plus logique, les êtres humains ne sont pas supposés pouvoir se rendre dans le monde des rêve, à moins d'être un sorcier, ce que tu n'es pas.

 

\- Exact.

 

\- Alors dans ce cas-là... »

 

Puis sans prévenir Jack, elle commença à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, n'hésitant pas à le toucher pour pouvoir vérifier sa théorie.

 

Ce dernier rougit un peu, n'étant pas habitué à être touché par qui que  c e soit, et il la regarda, un peu gêné.

 

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

 

\- Je t'examine, et j'essaie de comprendre si j'ai raison ou non, tiens-toi tranquille. »

 

Elle ne remarqua pas son trouble, ayant de toute façon autre chose en tête ; Lilith finit par se figer.

 

« Tes oreilles, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué…

 

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes oreilles ?

 

\-  Elles sont pointues ! Pas autant que les miennes, pas autant qu'elles devraient l'être, pas autant qu'elles le seraient si tu vivais dans un milieu plein de magie, comme cela devrait être le cas, mais… elles sont différentes  de celles des humains.

 

\- Ce qui signifie donc ?

 

\- Que tu n'es pas un humain, tout simplement.

 

\- Donc je ne suis pas normal ? »

 

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme leva les yeux aux ciel, mais cette fois-ci bien plus agacée qu'amusée, et elle le refrappa de nouveau légèrement.

 

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

 

\- Ce que tu dis a encore moins de sens ! Ne pas être humain ne veut pas dire ne pas être normal. Et c'était un avertissement aussi, parce que ce que tu as dit était une insulte envers les elfes et autres créatures magiques tels que les nains. Je ne suis pas s û r que tu  a vraiment envie de recevoir une taloche de Costaud pour avoir osé dire cela.

 

\-  Ouais, c'est pas faux, marmonna-t-il. Mais préviens la prochaine fois. »

 

Lilith sourit, presque sadique.

 

« Cela ne serait pas aussi drôle.

 

Jack roula des yeux, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 

\- Et donc ça veut dire quoi concrètement ?

 

\- Que tu es une créature magique. Quoi exactement, je ne sais pas, un esprit de la forêt, ou un elfe des bois ?

 

\- C'est pas vraiment ça qui va m'aider… Et du coup , c'est une bonne nouvelle ? »

 

Un nouveau sourire se forma sur le visage de l'elfe, si éclatant qu'il fit presque peur au jeune homme.

 

« C'est une nouvelle géniale. »

 

_§§§§_

 

« En quoi au juste ?

 

\-  Tu ne comprends pas Jack ! S'exclama Lilith, les yeux brillants, oubliant complètement sa retenue habituelle, alors qu'elle s'était même envolée, prise par sa joie d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un presque comme elle (puisque Jack était manifestement une sorte d'elfe).  C'est juste… fantastique ! »

 

J ack se mit lui aussi à sourire, se demandant presque pourquoi il avait jamais ressenti de la méfiance à son égard. Elle volait désormais, complètement elle-même, elfique dans toute sa splendeur, semblant parfaitement excitée par sa découverte.

 

« Je ne suis plus seule Jack, tu m'entends ?  _ Je ne suis plus seule !  _ »

 

Seule, elle l'avait été, pendant des années. Ses parents ne comptaient pas, enfermés qu'ils étaient par la reine Christelle. Dans ses pérégrinations, la jeune femme avait toujours été confrontée à des humains, et jamais elle n'avait rencontré des gens lui ressemblant (les nains n'étant pas non plus comptés, puisqu'ils étaient d'une espèce entièrement différente de la sienne).

 

Et maintenant… elle avait Jack. Jack qui pourrait peut-être la comprendre, et ce, même s'il ne savait pas encore qui il était réellement. Jack qui lui apparaissait maintenant sous un tout nouveau jour.

 

Jack dans les bras duquel elle se jeta et,  _ bordel,  _ ce que ça faisait du bien d'avoir droit à un contact avec quelqu'un. 

 

Jack avec qui elle était liée semble-t-il, par la magie, en tout cas, elle le ressentait confusément, il y avait quelque chose entre eux à ce niveau-là, une connexion, qu'elle avait ressenti presque dès le début.

 

Jack qui ne bougeait plus et qui lui souriait, et à cet instant, Lilith craqua.

 

Elle craqua parce que  _ ça,  _ ce n'était pas elle.

 

Les meurtres, les mensonges, tout ce qu'elle avait fait sous la contrainte de Christelle, ça et tout le reste. Ses efforts pour libérer ses parents, et son peuple, et même si c'était louable, elle  _ savait _ que ce qu'elle avait fait était mal.

 

Tout ça, ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne voulait que la liberté, la sienne, et celle de sa famille.

 

Rien d'autre.

 

Pas le pouvoir, pas la vengeance (même si elle aurait adoré pouvoir arracher le cœur de Christelle),  mais seulement échapper à son enfer personnel. 

 

C ela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle pensait à abandonner, à tout avouer, et peut-être, peut-être qu'ils la chasseraient et qu'alors sa famille périrait, mais ce qu'elle savait,  _ c'est que cela ne pouvait plus continuer comme cela _ .

 

Elle ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi,  elle supportait cette vie depuis tant d'années qu'elle avait même arrêté de compter, et elle avait souffert, tellement souffert, alors  _ bien sûr _ qu'elle voulait que ça s'arrête.

 

Alors, sous les yeux de Jack, Lilith, la forte Lilith, celle qui avait fui malgré son dos en sang pour ne pas montrer sa douleur, fondit en larmes dans ses bras.

 

Le corps secoué de sanglots,  elle se réfugia dans son étreinte rassurante, se sentant en sécurité comme jamais auparavant depuis qu'on l'avait séparée de ses parents.  Il passa une main dans son dos, ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir face à tant de détresse. 

 

Ap rès de longues minutes, elle reprit une respiration plus calme, et ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent. 

 

« Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois Jack…

 

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

 

\- Je vous ai dit la vérité sur beaucoup de choses… mais j'ai menti sur d'autres. Je n'ai jamais été la servante de la reine Christelle… j'étais… je suis… son esclave. Je travaille pour elle, et j'effectue ses basses besognes. Je suis sa tueuse.

 

\- La… la tueuse de la reine ? Tu te fiches de moi j'espère ? C'est ça, hein ? Fit Jack avec une fausse assurance, alors qu'il se voilait encore la face. Tu dis ça pour me faire marcher ? »

 

Il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas en voyant son air grave.

 

«  Elle m'a chargée de tuer la princesse Blanche-Neige… pour pouvoir être la plus belle. Je suis désolée Jack. »

 

En fait, c'était aussi parce qu'elle savait ce que voulait la reine Christelle qu'elle avait craqué. Parce qu'elle savait que Blanche-Neige était une bonne personne,  et que sa belle-mère n'était pleine que de haine et de vanité. 

 

Et ça l’écœurait.

 

Jack s'éloigna d'elle le plus vite possible, un air choqué et déçu sur le visage. La jeune femme tenta de dire quelque chose, mais à cet instant, suite à sa confession, quelque chose se brisa dans leur connexion, et Lilith se sentit revenir dans la réalité.

 

La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de se réveiller et de reprendre conscience fut le visage blessé du jeune homme.

 

_Oh, Jack, je suis tellement désolée… J'aurais aimé te dire que je ne voulais plus la tuer… Pardon._

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de se réveiller en sursaut ces derniers temps. Elle était seule, Maud avait déjà dû partir, tandis que Blanche-Neige préparait le petit déjeuner, aidée en cela par Poussin et Cookie.

 

Lilith se sentait atrocement mal, et elle sentait un certain goût amer dans sa bouche, écœurée par tout cela. Par elle-même, la reine, le destin.

 

Tout.

 

Elle venait de trouver un potentiel ami, et de tout juste le perdre. Oh, et de toute évidence,  dès son réveil, Jack allait prévenir quelqu'un, peut-être même tout le monde, et alors là… 

 

Ce serait la fin.

 

Pour elle et pour sa famille.

 

Ou peut-être pas, peut-être  qu'ils l'écouteraient,  peut-être qu'ils essayeraient de l'aider.

 

Mais que pouvaient-ils face à la reine Christelle et sa magie ?

 

Elle-même n'avait rien pu faire.

 

Lilith pensa à fuir, pendant un temps, mais cela ne servait à rien. Il fallait qu'elle affronte son destin courageusement, qu'elle l'accepte. Elle mourrait peut-être, soit.

 

Peu importe.

 

Elle était fatiguée de la vie désormais, et si ce n'est sa famille, plu s rien ne la rattachait à la vie.

 

_Et le sort de tes parents ?_

 

Elle commençait à croire tout comme Speck que jamais elle n'avait eu l'intention de les libérer.

 

_Et la princesse ?_

 

La reine enverrait quelqu'un d'autre, mais au moins, ils seraient préparés.

 

_Et toi ?_

 

Elle ne méritait plus de vivre.

 

La peur ne l'étreignait pas, juste une certaine tristesse, et douleur, de savoir que tout allait bientôt finir. Un certain soulagement, aussi, un peu.

 

Elle sourit.

 

_Il fallait bien que cela se termine un jour, non ?_

 

_§§§§_

 

Sauf qu'il ne se passa rien. Rien du tout, nada. On n'alla pas la voir avec un air menaçant, personne ne le fit, et elle ne comprit pas.

 

Jack passa la voir, et s'il parut un peu plus amical à son égard, il ne lui dit rien, ne semblant même pas se souvenir de leur conversation de la nuit.

 

Ne se rappelant pas qu'ils avaient partagé un rêve ensemble.

 

Elle se sentit à la fois rassurée et blessée, parce que Jack  _ ne se souvenait pas _ .

 

Parce qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ce qu'elle lui avait appris sur lui-même et sur elle.

 

Parce qu'il n'avait absolument aucune  _ putain  _ d'idée de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

 

Et cela lui faisait mal, parce que c'était presque comme si il n'avait pas considéré ce qu'elle lui avait confié comme  _ important _ .

 

Mais la partie rationnelle de son cerveau,  celle qui l'avait toujours poussée à obéir à Christelle, celle-là, était foutrement soulagée. C'était en quelque sorte son instinct de survie, qui lui disait désormais qu'elle avait encore du temps, qu'elle pouvait encore tuer Blanche-Neige.

 

Oh, et elle essaya, bien sûr.

 

Et rata lamentablement.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le but était de faire passer cela pour un accident. Faire en sorte qu'on croit que cela aurait pu ne pas arriver. Elle essaya toutes sortes de choses, de techniques, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

 

La princesse était rudement coriace, et elle comprit alors pourquoi la reine n'avait toujours pas réussie à la faire tuer.

 

(Le fait  est qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus que cela arrive.)

 

Les jours passèrent alors, tout comme ses tentatives infructueuses. Elle ne rêvait plus désormais, c'était comme si quelque chose c'était cassé, brisé entre eux.

 

Comme si Jack refusait de renouer le lien qu'il y avait entre eux.  Et ça lui faisait mal, bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer.  Cette douleur persistait, lié au fait que dans la réalité, elle n'avait pas ses ailes, et depuis son rêve, elle ne les sentait plus. 

 

L a perte était encore pire désormais, parce qu'elle avait retrouvé cette sensation merveilleuse pendant quelques instants, et puis elle l'avait encore perdue, sans doute pour toujours. 

 

Cela lui avait fait du bien, beaucoup trop, et elle voulait… elle aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête pas, jamais.

 

C'est pour cela qu'elle alla revoir Jack, sans rien lui dire bien sûr, parce qu'il n'aurait pa s compris, et aussi parce qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne se souvienne pas, jamais.

 

Le plus ironique dans cette histoire est que, désormais, il était beaucoup plus amical à son égard qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Et ça faisait presque rire Lilith, qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

 

Qui ne parvenait pas non plus à accepter que sa nouvelle complicité avec Jack puisse disparaître. Oh, elle se sentait complice avec d'autres personnes dans;le village, Blanche-Neige et Maud en tête.

 

Mais la grande différence, c'est qu'elle avait été honnête avec Jack, qu'elle avait réussi à ne pas lui mentir, à lui avouer la vérité, même si cela n'avait été que le temps d'un rêve.

 

Lui, elle ne l'avait pas manipulé, elle ne lui mentait pas.

 

Enfin, moins qu'aux autres…

 

«  Oh salut Lilith, comment ça va ? »

 

Elle doit mentir, une fois de plus, prétendre qu'il n'est rien arrivé, prétendre qu'elle n'a pas parlé à cœur ouvert, et qu'ils ne sont pas devenus amis grâce à leur connexion due à la magie.

 

Elle doit encore faire semblant.

 

Et elle a beau être habituée, ça fait toujours aussi mal.

 

Ils discutent, de tout et de rien, et Jack se surprend finalement à vraiment l'apprécier cette gamine brisée que la méchante reine a attaqué sans aucun motif.

 

« C'était comment la vie au château ? Je veux dire… à part les moments où la reine se comportait mal ? »

 

Elle se tendit alors, légèrement, un peu crispée, mais pas assez pour que Jack (qui ne la connaissait pas suffisamment pour pouvoir déchiffrer son langage corporel) ne le remarque.

 

«  Pas trop mal, mentit-elle avec facilité, quand la reine n'était pas sur mon dos. Je voyais mes parents, disons que… ça allait. »

 

Elle se dégoûtait, alors qu'elle constatait à quel point il lui était simple, ici, dans cette réalité, de mentir à Jack, alors qu'elle en avait été incapable dans le monde des rêves.

 

Elle se crispa à nouveau, alors que Jack, qui comprenait que c'était un sujet sensible, venait de changer de conversation.

 

Ils parlèrent encore, et encore, et encore et à un moment, la main de Lilith effleura Jack, qui eut un léger sursaut. C'était un peu comme… une réminiscence, mais… non, rien ne se passa, il se sentait juste… un peu étrange.

 

Lilith soupira. La brûlure dans son dos, qui s'était un peu apaisée après son rêve, commençait à nouveau à la faire souffrir, et ce, même si tou t es ses blessures s'étaient bien refermées.

 

Elle marchait désormais au hasard dans la forêt, ayant éprouvé le besoin d'aller s'y réfugier pour quelques heures, parce que c'était là qu'elle s'y trouvait le mieux, et aussi pour parvenir à recharger ses batteries par rapport à sa magie.

 

Elle se sentait mal, vraiment très mal, seule, et aussi un peu désespérée, ne sachant que faire face à cette situation. Elle n'était en rien habituée à cela, elle ne croyait pas que ces gens l'accueilleraient avec autant de gentillesse et de bienveillance.

 

Lilith était perdue.

 

Passant devant une grotte, elle remarqua une cascade à son entrée et, prise d'une impulsion subite (et sans doute légèrement stupide) elle décida de se placer dessous, pour une raison qu'elle-même ignorait.

 

Elle se trouva être rapidement trempée, et se préparait à repartir, avant d'entendre une petite voix résonner dans l'air.

 

« Mais, qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ? »

 

Lilith regarda autour d'elle, ne voyant personne, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur quelque chose, au fond de la grotte. Elle sursauta de surprise.

 

Face à elle se trouvait une épée enfoncée dans un rocher.


	13. Fièvre.

Lilith, couverte d'eau, s'avança légèrement, tentant de déterminer d'où pouvait bien venir la voix. Elle passa la main le long de son visage, afin de repousser les cheveux tombés devant ses yeux qui lui bouchaient un peu la vue. Puis, l'elfe frissonna, se rendant compte que se jeter de cette manière sous l'eau n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure idée du monde.

 

Son impulsivité la perdrait sûrement un jour…

 

« Qui est là ? Où êtes-vous ?

 

Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, en fait, elle devait bien reconnaître que la grotte était assez sombre, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se repérer dans tout ça.

 

Quelques secondes après, son regard se posa sur le rocher et plus précisément sur l'épée qu'elle avait aperçue quelques temps auparavant, et elle se figea.

 

Non, attendez… cela ne pouvait pas être cela…

 

Elle vit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas perçu auparavant, à savoir qu'il _y avait quelqu'un dans l'épée._

 

 _«_ Mon nom est Mylarka et je suis la fée de l'épée. Maintenant répondez-moi, qui êtes-vous ? »

 

Les yeux de Lilith s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle recevait l'information.

 

« Mylarka ? La… la promise de Speck ? »

 

Voici donc l'endroit où la petite fée se trouvait depuis si longtemps ! Elle était enfermée dans cette épée, depuis des siècles, et sans aucun moyen de contacter son amant ! Lilith ressentit un mélange d'excitation et de peine, alors qu'elle comprenait tout ce que cela impliquait.

 

« Oui c'est exact, c'est bien moi, mais…. Ainsi donc vous connaissez Speck ? Oh, savez-vous où il est ? Et comment va-t-il ?

 

\- Je suis Lilith, et je suis une amie de Speck.

 

\- Vous êtes une elfe du Nord ? Comment…. Comment connaissez-vous mon Speck ? Et que lui est-il arrivé ?

 

\- Lui et moi nous sommes les prisonniers de la reine Christelle. Je suis son esclave, et lui, il est forcé de répondre à toutes ses questions, sans pouvoir mentir, il est prisonnier d'un miroir. »

 

Le regard de la petite fée se chargea d'une profonde tristesse alors qu'elle écoutait tout ce que lui disait Lilith.

 

« Oh, mon Speck… tu me manques tellement, murmura-t-elle avec douleur.

 

\- Je suis désolée Mylarka… très sincèrement.

 

\- Dis-moi Lilith, que fais-tu ici ? Est-ce la reine Christelle qui t'envoie ? »

 

La fée avait été hors du monde pendant des siècles, mais elle avait conservé quelques pouvoirs qui lui avaient permis de rester au courant de certaines choses. Elle savait parfaitement qui était Christelle et aussi quelle pouvait être sa cruauté.

 

L'elfe eut un sourire atrocement faux, avant d'éternuer.

 

Et en plus du reste, elle allait être malade, vraiment, cette journée était exceptionnelle.

 

_En même temps ça serait pas arrivé si tu t'étais pas foutue toi-même sous l'eau espèce d'abrutie…_

 

Ouais, exact, mais peut-être qu'en faisant cela, elle avait alors tenté de se punir elle-même pour ses actes. Même si c'était absurde et stupide.

 

Même si ça allait avoir des conséquences mauvaises pour elle…

 

Mais bref…

 

« Ce qu'elle veut, c'est que je tue la princesse Blanche-Neige.

 

\- Oh non, tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille ! S'exclama alors la fée, effarée. »

 

Lilith leva les yeux au ciel.

 

« Bon, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça… Je veux dire, je sais que le meurtre c'est mal, mais bordel,  _pourquoi_ dois-je nécessairement l'épargner  _elle_ ? Les innocents ça ne manque pas !

 

\-  La princesse est notre seul espoir face à la reine Christelle…

 

La jeune femme grogna.

 

\- En quoi je te pris ? Elle est peut-être moins faible qu'elle ne semble l'être, mais ce n'est pas une combattante, et elle ne fait pas de magie. Comment quelqu'un comme elle pourrait détruire la reine ?

 

\-  Tu ne comprends pas. La princesse a le cœur pur, et quand le moment sera venu, elle sera prête à se battre. Mais elle ne sera  p as seule, et si…. Si la reine gagne et s'empare d'elle, alors… tout sera perdu pour nous. Lilith, il ne faut pas que tu la tues.

 

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Mylarka, confia l'elfe. Elle a ma famille en otage, et ceux qui restent de mon peuple. Mais si je tue la princesse, je détruirai quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas. Je ne peux pas les laisser mourir, et je ne peux pas non plus la faire disparaître  _elle_ .  Je suis perdue, chuchota-t-elle. »

 

Mylarka la regarda un peu plus attentivement, lisant la peine, les regrets, et l'incertitude inscrits sur son visage. Elle disait la vérité, c'était une évidence.

 

Et elle doutait toujours.

 

Hé bien, la fée ferait tout pour qu'elle fasse le bon choix.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Ne pourrais-tu pas retourner au château, et les sauver ? Les faire s'échapper, et partir loin de la terrible reine Christelle ? »

 

Lilith lui sourit, presque avec tendresse, et secoua la tête face à tant de naïveté.

 

« Oh, Mylarka… Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà essayé ? Elle m'a déjouée à chaque fois, et moi et ma famille… nous en avons payé le prix, crois-moi, ajouta-t-elle, en frissonnant, se remémorant un épisode en particulier.  »

 

Mylarka arborait désormais un air grave, regardant très attentivement la jeune femme face à elle, cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien clocher. Car il y avait quelque chose, elle le sentait, et ce, depuis l'arrivée de la nouvelle venue.

 

Et soudain, elle comprit, et l'horreur la saisit.

 

« Oh non je ne peux pas le croire… Lilith ne me dis pas qu'elle… ne me dis pas qu'elle  _t'as pris tes ailes_ !

 

\- Elle l'a fait Mylarka,  _bien sûr_ qu'elle l'a fait. C'est un monstre de cruauté, tu croyais réellement qu'elle n'aurait pas pu aller jusque là ? »

 

Il y avait du cynisme de sa voix et aussi tellement,  _tellement_ de colère, que Mylarka la comprit aussitôt. Parce qu'elle était une fée et qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur qu'elle avait dû ressentir quand elle avait perdu ses ailes. 

 

«  Que comptes-tu faire maintenant Lilith ? Épargner Blanche-Neige ? »

 

Lilith sursauta, avant de soudainement exploser.

 

« Pourquoi tout le monde s'attend forcément à ce que je fasse cela ? Pourquoi vous pensez tous que je vais faire le bon choix, ou tout du moins ce que vous voyez comme tel, tout simplement parce que vous me le demandez ? Vous pensez que c'est facile peut-être ?

 

\- Lilith, je n'ai jamais dit cela… tenta Mylarka avec gaucherie et gêne.

 

\-  Vous pensez que je peux faire cela sans penser aux conséquences ? Que je vais sacrifier ma famille, comme cela, tout ça parce qu'une fée et un putain de lutin me l'ont demandé ? Vous croyez que j'en suis capable ?

 

\- Lilith, s'il te plaît, je…

 

\- Et pourquoi ce serait à moi  d'être celle qui doit tout faire ? S'exclama-t-elle sans tenir compte de l'interruption de Mylarka. Qui était là le jour où mon peuple a été décimé, enlevé, torturé ? Qui était là quand ma vie a été réduite en morceaux ? Personne ! J'étais seule ! Et je le suis toujours !

 

\-  C'est faux Lilith…

 

\- Oh, tu crois Mylarka ? Qu'en sais tu ? Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais _rien_ de moi. Tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis ! Je pourrais tout aussi bien être en train de te mentir, que tu n'y verrais que du feu !

 

\- Je ne pense pas non, fit Mylarka avec froideur.

 

Lilith sursauta.

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- Je ne te connais pas, c'est vrai. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu peux encore être quelqu'un de bien. Et tu n'es pas seule, les habitants du village, je suis sure qu'ils seront là pour toi, si jamais tu as besoin de leur aide.

 

L'elfe tremblait désormais, réalisant que ses hurlements n'avaient peut-être pas de fondements. Elle avait eu raison de s'énerver ; c'était compréhensible, surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, et le fait que personne, jamais _personne_ ne lui avait porté secours.

 

Et elle réalisa qu'elle avait été injuste avec Mylarka, parce que cette dernière avait en partie vécue la même chose qu'elle.

 

La solitude.

 

La douleur.

 

Le désespoir.

 

Et malgré sa colère, et toutes ses mauvaises émotions qui étaient tout juste remontées à la surface, elle eut un léger sourire.

 

Tout comme avec Jack, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, comme elle, quelqu'un qui pourrait la comprendre.

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle repartit quelques heures plus tard,  toujours pleine de doutes, mais satisfaite d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

 

Lilith avait froid, vraiment très froid, et en fait, elle s'en rendit compte  alors qu'elle quittait la grotte. Sa magie ne fit rien, étant toujours très faible, parce qu'elle ne semblait pas considérer que l'elfe courait un grave danger. Elle éternua, avant de frissonner une nouvelle fois.

 

Avec rapidité, elle se réfugia dans le village, tremblant de froid, se maudissant une nouvelle fois.

 

Blanche-Neige, la voyant surgir de nulle part, dans un état semblable, sursauta, et la regarda avec inquiétude.

 

« Lilith ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Mais… tu es trempée ! Hoqueta la jeune princesse. »

 

Le regard de Blanche-Neige était désormais rempli d'effroi, alors qu'elle se retrouvait face à la jeune elfe, qui tremblait et frissonnait, prête de s'effondrer.

 

Les yeux de la princesse plongèrent dans ceux de sa nouvelle amie, qui étaient remplis de douleur et de peine. Sans même prendre garde au fait que la femme devant elle était couverte d'eau et plus que très probablement malade, elle se jeta sur elle, l'enveloppant d'une couverture.

 

Lilith lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, sentant sa culpabilité augmenter encore plus, surtout que sa plus que probable fièvre à venir ne la rendait que plus faible encore, et elle éternua de nouveau.

 

«  Bon, très bien Lilith, je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé, et peu importe, je… Il faut que tu ailles te reposer, je vais aller chercher la Science pour qu'il fasse quelque chose. D'accord ? »

 

Lilith lui adressa un sourire si faible que Blanche-Neige en eu presque mal et, sans se soucier une nouvelle fois de l'état de son amie, elle la serra dans ses bras.

 

Son cerveau pas complètement fonctionnel indiqua à Lilith qu'elle aurait pu tuer la princesse de cette manière, en lui refilant sa maladie, et si elle avait été dans son état normal, elle aurait compris que cette théorie n'avait aucun sens.

 

Mais elle se contenta de se laisser enlacer, ne ressentant presque aucune douleur, seulement un sentiment de paix.

 

Et soudain, d'un seul coup, la réalisation la saisit, presque avec violence.

 

Ce qu'elle avait dit à Mylarka n'était effectivement pas vrai.

 

Elle n'était pas seule.

 

_§§§§_

 

La Science n'avait pas vraiment été en mesure de faire grand-chose. Il avait constaté une chose que Lilith et Blanche-Neige avaient déjà vu. La jeune elfe était malade, elle avait de la fièvre, plus précisément.

 

Le nain lui fit boire un de ses mélanges, fait de différentes herbes,  chose qui la soignerait et ferait tomber la fièvre. Puis, puisque le soir venait, elle alla se coucher, épuisée et malade.

 

Sa nuit ne fut pas bonne, enfin, elle fut carrément merdique. Parce que la maladie qui l'avait touchée resta encore sur elle, apparemment, ce que la Science lui avait donné n'était pas très efficace (les herbes présentes dans cette partie de la forêt n'étaient les mêmes que celles qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire. Ça expliquait pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait pas).

 

Ce qui fait qu'elle ne dormit pas, et que la fièvre continua de la faire souffrir.

 

Au bout d'un moment, elle sombra dans l'inconscience et, quand elle se réveilla, rien n'avait changé.

 

Elle n'avait plus froid, en fait, c'était même le contraire.

 

Elle brûlait.

 

Comprenant rapidement qu'elle ne réussirait pas à dormir, elle se releva, et s'habilla. Sortant de sa chambre, elle se dirigea vers celle de la princesse. Cette dernière, paisible, dormait, innocente, sans même savoir qu'elle hébergeait sa potentielle future meurtrière chez elle.

 

Lilith eut un léger sourire.

 

Pendant une seconde, une courte et incertaine seconde, elle hésita. Réalisant très rapidement qu'elle aurait pu finir à cet instant précis, qu'elle aurait pu la tuer à cet instant cette petite princesse. L'étrangler, serrer ses mains sur son joli cou, l'étouffer, et ce sans qu'elle puisse se débattre. Sans qu'elle ait la possibilité de se défendre, de crier, de survivre face à cette attaque. 

 

Elle aurait presque voulu que cela arrive. Avant, en tout cas, avant de vivre ici,  avant de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas vouée au ténèbres.

 

Avan t que l'impensable ne se produise.

 

À savoir qu'elle se remette à espérer.

 

Son esprit était brouillé par la maladie et la fièvre, mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne changeait pas.

 

Elle ne voulait pas que la petite princesse meurt.

 

Lentement, presque avec douceur, Lilith passa sa main dans les courts cheveux de la jeune femme, souriant en la voyant si… apaisée.

 

Elle semblait faire des rêves paisibles, tout comme avait pu le faire Lilith, avant que Jack… puis le sourire qui se trouvait sur le visage de Lilith disparu t , alors que ses mauvais souvenirs revenaient à sa mémoire. 

 

«  Richard… » murmura alors dans un souffle la belle endormie.

 

L'elfe sursauta, alors qu'un sourire triste surgissait sur son visage. Alors comme ça la petite princesse était amoureuse ? La manière dont elle avait dit ce nom ne  mentait pas en tout cas. 

 

Lilith aurait bien voulu  avoir cela, elle aussi… 

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle avait finit par sortir, en fin de compte.

 

Pourquoi ?

 

Elle n'en avait aucune idée, encore une fois, son impulsivité allait la trahir.

 

L'elfe avait  _besoin_ de sortir, de s'en aller et de  _faire quelque chose_ .

 

Quoi ?

 

Encore une fois, elle l'ignorait.

 

Mais elle savait une chose, c'est que Jack lui manquait atrocement. Pas le Jack qu'elle voyait tout les jours et avec qui elle parvenait vaguement à nouer une certaine amitié, non.

 

L'autre Jack, celui qui avait été avec elle dans le monde des rêves, celui avec qui elle avait parlé, une fois, et qui lui  _faisait confiance_ .

 

Alors, c'est tout naturellement que ses pas la portèrent en direction de la maison de Jack, et, alors qu'elle se rendait compte d'où elle était, et qu'elle était prête à rentrer chez elle (parce qu'elle avait conscience que son attitude n'avait pas le moindre sens), la porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

 

Et Jack sortit de chez lui, ne pouvant apparemment pas non plus dormir, et il posa son regard sur elle, étonné.

 

« Lilith ? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

 

L'elfe tremblait encore et toujours.

 

Elle le regardait.

 

Son esprit était rempli de confusion, sans doute à cause de la fièvre.

 

De ce fait, elle s'écouta elle-même, et non pas sa raison.

 

Sans attendre, elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme.

 

_§§§§_

 

Jack trouvait cette situation très confuse.  Lui et Lilith étaient amis, certes (du moins ils commençaient à le devenir), mais ils n'étaient pas si proches que cela.

 

Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était chez lui qu'elle était partie se réfugier.

 

Il ne l'avait pas chassée, bien sûr, parce qu'elle semblait être en pleine détresse.

 

Et il y avait de quoi.

 

Que ce soit à cause de son impossibilité  revoir Jack dans le monde des rêves, sa discussion avec Mylarka qui l'avait pas mal ébranlée, ou le fait qu'elle se savait incapable de tuer Blanche-Neige, elle se sentait vraiment mal.

 

Et perdue.

 

Et malheureuse, aussi.

 

Par réflexe, elle était donc partie chercher refuge chez Jack.

 

Ce dernier avait accepté de la laisser dormir chez lui, juste pour la nuit.

 

Ça lui suffisait.

 

«  Tu sais, ce n'est pas très raisonnable Lilith. Tu es malade, tu aurais dû rester chez toi.

 

L ilith afficha un air contrit, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable.

 

\- Je sais, confessa-t-elle. Mais… j'avais envie de te voir. »

 

Il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la pudique Lilith se dévoile ainsi, de cette manière. Même si elle l'avait déjà quelque peu fait auparavant.

 

Et il sourit.

 

Il aimait beaucoup cette gamine.

 

Définitivement.

 

_§§§§_

 

Avec Jack à ses côtés, elle finit par s'endormir et, quelques temps après,  il s'en alla se coucher.

 

Mais avant cela, leurs mains se touchèrent, et leur lien se renoua.

 

Ce qui n'arrangea pas tout de suite les choses.

 

Quand elle entra dans le monde des rêves, Lilith l'aperçut aussitôt, qui s'éloignait d'elle.

 

« Attend Jack. ATTEND ! »

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retourna, le visage empli de colère.

 

Il croisa les bras, toujours furieux.

 

« Alors, dis-moi Lilith… qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? »


	14. De la difficulté de ressentir des émotions.

Lilith ne savait pas par où commencer. Le regard furieux que Jack lui lançait n'aidait en rien.

 

« Je… débuta-t-elle d'un ton incertain. »

 

Mais que pouvait-elle dire ?

 

_Je suis désolée._

 

_J'aurais voulu que les choses se passent différemment._

 

_Je tiens à toi_ .

 

« Je ne la tuerais pas ! »

 

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, en fait, Lilith ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle ferait à ce sujet.

 

Jack la regardait avec suspicion, n'osant pas vraiment y croire.

 

« Pourquoi nous avoir menti ? »

 

L'elfe ne put s'en empêcher.  Elle éclata de rire, d'un rire fort, éclatant, et véritable.

 

Amusé.

 

«  Que pouvais-je faire d'autre Jack ? J'étais supposée être votre  _ennemie_ ! (Et le mot lui fait mal, d'un seul coup, parce qu'elle sait qu'il n'a plus aucun sens pour elle. Mais qu'il  en a sûrement désormais un pour son ami). Envoyée par l a reine pour tuer Blanche-Neige. Comment aurais-je pu vous dire qui j'étais ?

 

\-  Pourquoi as-tu accepté en premier lieu ? »

 

Et Lilith le regarde. Lui, Jack. Jack et sa malice. Jack et son innocence. Jack qui sait sûrement, très certainement même ce qu'est la douleur, mais qui n'a jamais connu sa douleur  _à elle_ .

 

Jack qui ne sait rien de la reine et de sa cruauté, si ce n'est ce qu'il a déjà entendu par le passé.

 

Jack…

 

Et alors qu'il la regarde, les yeux emplis d'une rage aveugle, elle réalise qu'elle ne  _peut pas le perdre_ .

 

«  Tu ne sais rien de moi Jack, fit-elle avec une douleur sincère. Ma vie, mon enfance, ce que la reine m'a fait… Tu connais les grandes lignes, mais en vérité,  _tu ne sais rien_ . Et ce, parce que je ne t'ai rien dit. 

 

\- Je t'écoute dans ce cas.

 

\- La reine Christelle  a décimé une grande partie de mon peuple, et a réduit ce qu'il en restait en esclavage.  Et elle a fait de moi sa tueuse personnelle, son esclave. Elle a détruit ma vie, murmura-t-elle, n'osant pas évoquer tout le reste, tout ce que ces quelques mots signifiaient.

 

\-  Pourquoi ne t'es-tu jamais enfui ? »

 

Si la douleur de ses souvenirs de retour à la surface  ne l'avait pas saisie, elle aurait souri à nouveau. 

 

« Ma famille, mes parents… sont ses prisonniers. Et elle les tuera si jamais j'échoue dans ma mission, mais, en revanche… si jamais je réussi s , elle… elle les délivrera. »

 

J ack commençait peu à peu à comprendre, alors qu'il entendait Lilith déballer toute son histoire, à nouveau sans aucune difficulté. 

 

«  Je pensais que Blanche-Neige serait comme les autres. Comme tout les autres humains que j'avais pu rencontrer auparavant. Mauvaise, le cœur sombre, qui ne manquerait à personne.  Mais j'avais tord.

 

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? »

 

Au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait la jeune fille parler, il sentait sa colère progressivement redescendre, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Et bien sûr, il la croyait, car, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait révélé, elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de lu i mentir. 

 

Lilith haussa les épaules, alors que des larmes se formait au coin de ses yeux.

 

« Je n'en sais rien, hoqueta l'elfe. Je ne sais pas, je… je voudrais pourvoir trouver quelque chose, un moyen de ne pas accomplir ma mission. Je ne veux pas perdre ma famille, mais Blanche-Neige ne mérite pas de mourir non plus. Je… je suis perdue. »

 

Sans attendre, tout comme elle l'avait fait dans le monde réel, Jack se dirigea vers elle, et il l'enlaça, tandis que les sanglots de la jeune femme continuaient de la secouer.

 

_§§§§_

 

Lilith souriait désormais, comprenant que Jack acceptait ses explications. Elle se sentait bien,  dans ce monde des rêves, où elle pouvait être elle-même, où elle avait ses ailes.

 

C'était le Paradis…

 

Et elle se dit qu'elle aurait voulu y rester pour toujours.

 

Cela aurait certainement dû lui faire peur, ça aurait été la chose raisonnable à faire, elle s'en doutait. Mais pour l'instant, peu importe.

 

Tout allait bien, tout allait  _mieux,_ en ce moment, même s'il y avait encore quelque chose qui la gênait.

 

Ils se trouvaient alors tout deux dans la forêt, vagabondant au hasard sans réel but.

 

« Dis-moi Jack, à ton avis, pourquoi on ne s'est plus revu ici depuis… enfin depuis que je t'ai dit ce que je t'ai dit ?

 

\-  Je n'en ai aucune idée… Quelque chose… quelque chose a sans doute dû se briser ce jour-là, quand on s'est parlé.

 

\-  Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

 

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Tu sais, c'est pas moi le spécialiste en magie, c'est toi !

 

L ilith eu un léger rire.

 

\- Oui, c'est vrai. »

 

Sans même  s'en rendre compte, elle se mit alors à s'envoler, en un mouvement instinctif, faisant une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis des années (si l'on ne comptait pas son dernier séjour dans le monde des rêves).

 

E lle volait gracieusement dans les airs, sans avoir conscience du reste, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

 

Elle volait.

 

Elle volait, et se sentait renaître.

 

Elle était à nouveau une elfe.

 

Le réveil se fit plus en douceur cette fois-là.

 

_§§§§_

 

Jack ne se souvenait toujours de rien, mais cette fois-ci, la jeune femme n'en souffrit pas.

 

Enfin, moins, du moins.

 

Elle avait parlé avec lui après un peu volé, et cette conversation lui avait fait du bien, notamment parce que Jack ne lui avait rien demandé, contrairement à Mylarka.

 

Il semblait comprendre le dilemme face auquel elle se trouvait, même si la petite fée avait des raisons de vouloir que l'elfe ne fasse rien contre la princesse.

 

Lilith était toujours perdue et désespérée, mais un peu moins qu'avant. Elle pensait à ses parents, se demandant ce qu'ils penseraient d'elle, perdue ainsi entre son devoir atroce (le meurtre) et ce qui était juste.

 

Sa magie, peu à peu, redevenait ce qu'elle avait été, que ce soit au contact de Jack ou au contact de la magie de la forêt.

 

C'est une chose dont elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle se réveillait, sa fièvre ayant complètement disparu.

 

Tout comme une bonne partie de sa douleur au dos, sa magie ne serait sans doute jamais assez puissante pour briser le sortilège de  la reine  Christelle, mais du moins, elle lui permettrait de beaucoup moins souffrir.

 

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'étira, ravie de ne presque plus ressentir de douleur, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis… depuis presque toujours, en tout cas.

 

«  Lilith ? Tu vas mieux ?

 

\- Oui Maud, merci, je vais beaucoup mieux effectivement.

 

\- Oh, tant mieux, moi et Blanche-Neige nous nous inquiétons beaucoup pour toi.

 

\- Vous n'aviez pas à le faire, fit Lilith avec gêne. Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

 

\- Peut-être, mais peu importe. »

 

Lilith se sentait mal. Vraiment mal. Parce que même si elle n'avait aucune envie de tuer la princesse Blanche-Neige, elle était toujours ici en mission pour le faire, et sa résolution n'était pas encore ferme et définitive.

 

Oh, et il y avait aussi tout ce qu'elle avait déjà pu faire avant.

 

Ce qui lui faisait mal, c'était que Maud n'avait aucune idée qu'elle hébergeait une criminelle.

 

Une meurtrière.

 

Un monstre en devenir.

 

(Sauf si elle faisait le bon choix.

 

Et c'était ce qui lui faisait peur.

 

Le pouvait-elle ?)

 

Elle aurait voulu que Maud et Blanche-Neige soient des égoïstes, qu'elles ne se soucient pas d'elle de cette manière, qu'elles n'en aient rien à faire.

 

Cela aurait été tellement plus facile ainsi.

 

«  Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui Lilith ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, demanda Maud avec curiosité.

 

\- Je n'en sais rien… t'aider à la cuisine, sans doute, tu en as besoin, tu ne peux pas tout faire toute seule non plus.

 

\- Cookie et Poussin avaient l'intention de m'aider, mais j'imagine qu'on ne sera pas trop de quatre.

 

\- Oui, j'en suis certaine. »

 

L ilith eu encore une fois un léger rire, et Maud s'en sentie particulièrement heureuse. Elle aimait beaucoup cette petite, elle lui faisait penser par moments à Blanche-Neige.

 

Elle était un peu ce que la princesse aurait pu devenir si elle avait eu moins de chance, et si elle n'avait pas pu s'échapper du château et de l'emprise de sa belle-mère.

 

Voir (si l'on peut dire) la nouvelle venue rire de plus en plus et sembler bien s'intégrer dans cet endroit lui causait une immense joie (autant que sa nouvelle amitié avec Beth).

 

«  Et ensuite ? »

 

Lilith aurait pu s'en formaliser, mais après des années de solitude, apprendre à nouveau par petites touches à reparler aux gens lui faisait du bien.

 

« Oh, hé bien… j'irais peut-être voir Jack. »

 

Maud lui lança un regard entendu.

 

« Jack, hein ?

 

\-  Oui, pourquoi ?

 

L'ancienne servante haussa les épaules.

 

\- Oh, pour rien, répondit-elle avec une fausse innocence.

 

Ce fut au tour de Lilith de hausser un sourcil.

 

\- Oh, vraiment ? Tu mens très mal Maud. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 

\- Rien du tout. Je suis juste contente que tu fréquentes Jack. C'est un très gentil garçon, et je suis certaine qu'il te conviendra très bien. »

 

L'elfe cligna des yeux à répétition, n'étant pas sure d'avoir bien entendu.

 

_Attendez, quoi ?_

 

« Maud, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! S'exclama-t-elle, dans le but de démentir les paroles de son amie. Moi et Jack sommes juste amis voyons. Il n'y a rien de plus.

 

\- Je n'en serais pas si certaine à ta place… Je suis peut-être aveugle, mais il y a certaines choses que je ne rate pas. Et c'est bien le cas en ce qui concerne ton rapprochement avec Jack. Peut-être que vous êtes seulement amis, mais… de toute évidence, crois en mon expérience, cela ne restera pas toujours ainsi. »

 

L'autre resta figée quelque secondes, tentant d'assimiler les parole de Maud.

 

C'était absurde enfin ! Elle n'avait aucun sentiments amoureux pour Jack. C'était de la folie.

 

Et pourtant…

 

Elle était proche de Jack, c'était vrai, elle ne pouvait certainement pas le nier.

 

Mais en _tomber amoureuse_?

 

Cela ne se pouvait pas.

 

Elle avait une mission à mener, elle…

 

_Tu crois que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence ?_

 

_Quoi donc ?_

 

_Le fait que ce soit avec lui que tu as eu ta foutue connexion dans le monde des rêves._

 

_Cela n'a rien à voir… Nos magies nous ont liées…_

 

_Tu crois cela ? Tu penses que cela ne peut pas être plus que cela ?_

 

_Tais-toi !_

 

_Tu penses que tu ne peux pas aimer ? Ou être aimée ?_

 

_Je… je ne sais pas._

 

Cette voix était à la fois douce et sévère, ressemblant un peu à celle de ses parents.

 

Et, lentement, elle laissa les paroles de Maud envahir son esprit,  les trouvant un peu moins absurde que précédemment. Non pas qu'elle ait jamais envisagé cela auparavant (parce qu'elle av ait autre chose à penser), mais elle devait admettre que l'autre femme n'avait pas complètement tord.

 

En tout cas, en ce qui concernait le Jack du monde des rêves, parce que dans la réalité, les choses étaient un peu différentes.

 

_§§§§_

 

Maud n'insista pas, laissant Lilith dans ses pensées et ses doutes. Mais cette dernière ne tarda pas à se venger.

 

« Et toi Maud, comment avancent les choses avec Beth ? »

 

Si Maud n'était pas aveugle en ce qui concernait les relation amoureuses, c'était bien le cas avec Lilith, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer le rapprochement entre Maud et Beth.

 

L'autre sursauta alors, et Lilith sourit, ravie de l'avoir déstabilisée.

 

« De quoi parles-tu enfin ?

 

\- De votre histoire bien sûr ! Ne me dis pas que tu penses pouvoir faire des allusions à ma potentielle vie amoureuse sans en subir les conséquences ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit manège ! »

 

Maud se mit à rougir imperceptiblement face à « l'accusation » de Lilith.

 

Si elle avait pu voir, elle aurait remarqué l'air à la fois amusé et attendri de l'elfe.

 

«  Hé bien, finit par avouer avec difficulté Maud. Cela… cela avance, disons le. »

 

Lilith lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

 

« Je suis heureuse pour vous Maud ! »

 

Et elle était sincère.

 

_§§§§_

 

Une autre nuit, un autre rêve.

 

Et Lilith n'avait aucune idée de comment agir avec Jack.

 

Les mots de Maud l'avaient troublée plus que de raison, et, alors qu'elle le voyait s'avancer vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres, elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

 

Ce fut pire quand il la serra dans ses bras.

 

« Tu m'as manqué, lui murmura-t-il, et ce alors qu'ils s'étaient vus dans le monde réel seulement quelques heures plus tôt. « 

 

Elle se mit à trembler, un peu, non pas parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée à un contact humain (quoi que…) mais parce que désormais, elle remettait presque tout en perspective.

 

Chose que Jack remarqua par ailleurs, seulement quelques secondes plus tard.

 

« Hey ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

 

_Non Jack._

 

_Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi._

 

_Et je ne devrais pas._

 

 _«_ Oui Jack _,_ bien sûr, mentit-elle avec facilité. Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire.

 

\- Je dois t'avouer que je ne le sais pas moi-même…

 

\-  Tu peux  m e le dire, nous sommes amis, après tout…

 

\- Je… Je n'en ai aucune idée à vrai dire.

 

\- Enfin après, si tu veux pas m'en parler, c'est ton choix.

 

\- C'est assez personnel. »

 

Elle se tut, au final, parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour pouvoir discuter de cela.

 

_§§§§_

 

Les semaines passèrent  alors à nouveau, tandis que Lilith s'intégrait de plus en plus dans le petit village, soulagée par ailleurs que la reine ne l'ait pas à nouveau recontactée.

 

(Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que la douleur revienne, merci bien.)

 

Que ce soit dans le monde des rêves ou le réel, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de Jack, et ce malgré les dangers.

 

Malgré le fait qu'il puisse un jour découvrir la vérité, se souvenir de tout ces rêves qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble.

 

Malgré cela, malgré sa haine plus que probable et ce, même s'il l'avait pardonné e dans cet autre monde.

 

Et Lilith avait peur, oui c'est vrai, mais elle avait  envie  de croire cette fois-ci.

 

De croire que peut-être, elle pourrait avoir droit à quelque chose de bien cette fois.

 

Et alors, peu à peu, elle réalisait que Maud avait raison.

 

Atrocement raison.

 

Elle était en train de lentement tomber amoureuse de Jack.

 

Cela ne l'effrayait pas, en fait, depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle n'avait presque plus peur.

 

La réalité, c'est que cette réalisation la remplit de joie.

 

Et elle comprit alors également que, sans doute, tout n'était pas perdu pour elle.

 

Que les ténèbres ne l'avaient pas encore totalement envahie.

 

Qu'elle pouvait encore être quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un d'autre que ce que la reine avait voulu faire d'elle. Qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir autre chose que de la haine, ou de la colère, et qu'elle parviendrait encore à être humaine.

 

L'espoir était réapparu dans sa vie.

 

Mais cela ne suffirait pas, elle le savait.

 

C'est pour cela qu'elle ne disait pas _Je t'aime_ à Jack, que ce soit dans le monde réel ou dans l'autre, le fantasmé, celui où elle pouvait être elle-même.

 

Pas que parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

 

Mais parce que tout cela ne se finirait pas bien, c'était une certitude.

 

Inutile pour elle d'attendre que quoi que ce soit se déroule bien pour elle.

 

_§§§§_

 

Blanche-Neige avait des défauts.

 

Mais, face à elle, cette jeune et douce princesse qui faisait tout pour faire ce qui était juste, Lilith se sentait comme l'être le plus misérable au monde. Elle se disait que si Jack devait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, cela devrait être d'elle.

 

L'elfe ne percevait pas le regard que Jack pouvait parfois poser sur elle, en rêve ou dans la réalité.

 

Et ce pour une simple raison.

 

Elle n'avait presque aucune idée de ce qu'était l'amour, de ce que cela pouvait être.

 

Prisonnière de la reine depuis toutes ces années, elle n'avait jamais été avec personne (si ce n'est la reine. Et cela ne comptait pas, considérant la monstruosité de cette dernière. Considérant tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire.)

 

Le seul amour sain qu'elle avait jamais ressenti avant cela avait été pour ses parents, et ses amis, les rares qu'elle avait eu, mais cela n'avait rien à voir.

 

C'est pour cela que, tout d'abord, elle ne considéra pas l'affection grandissante qu'elle avait pour Jack comme de l'amour.

 

Il lui était déjà assez difficile pour elle de reconstruire des relations saines avec les autres, en sachant à quel point il lui était difficile de faire confiance aux gens, alors penser à l'amour…

 

Elle avait autre chose à faire…

 

Comme tuer Blanche-Neige, par exemple.

 

La jeune elfe ne savait toujours pas quoi faire quant à sa mission.  Ce qu'elle avait dit à Jack n'était pas un mensonge, ce n'était juste pas l'entière vérité.

 

La vérité en question était encore en suspens à ce jour.

 

Son choix dépendrait de toute évidence d'une seule chose : qu'elle puisse avoir la certitude que sa famille et son peuple seraient en lieu sûr, et que la reine ne puisse jamais s'en prendre à elle.

 

À eux.

 

Et elle se savait absurde, n'osant pas parler de sa tâche à ses nouveaux amis ; mais elle avait peur.

 

Peur de leur faire confiance.

 

Peur qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 

Peur qu'ils ne la haïssent.

 

Alors elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ses mensonges et ses fausses vérités.

 

Sauf la nuit, en rêve…

 

_§§§§_

 

« Il faut que tu leur dises Lilith ! S'exclama Jack. Sincèrement. Ils comprendront, je les connais.

 

\- Et toi Jack, comprendras-tu ?

 

\- Bien sûr ! Il faut seulement que tu nous fasses confiance. J'en suis sure. Moi, en tout cas, je suis sure que si tu avoues tout maintenant, tout ira bien.

 

\- Avouer quoi ? Mes projets ? Ma véritable nature ?

 

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Lilith… J'en suis sûr.

 

\- Merci d'y croire Jack… merci sincèrement. »

 

_§§§§_

 

L'un des problèmes de Lilith était justement cela. Qu'elle ne parvenait pas toujours à prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment.

 

Mais il fallait bien la comprendre. Le sort de tout ce qu'elle aimait ou avait jamais aimé était entre ses mains. Mais tuer Blanche-Neige aurait signifier pour elle tout perdre, ces nouvelles personnes qui l'avaient accueillie sans presque se poser de questions.

 

Cela aurait signifier les perdre eux, et se perdre elle-même.

 

Et cela, elle s'y refusait.

 

Alors que faire ?

 

Hé bien attendre.

 

Mieux valait cela que d'agir et de tout faire foirer.

 

Conserver le statu quo lui faisait moins peur que tout le reste.

 

Malheureusement, à nouveau, on ne le lui permit pas.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand elle ressentit l'attaque de la magie de la reine Christelle, l'elfe frémit.

 

Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pour la blesser, mais lui faire entendre un message.

 

La voix de la reine Christelle résonna alors dans son esprit.

 

« Écoute-moi bien esclave ! Je veux que tu te rendes à mon château demain, vers dix heures. Toi et moi avons à parler de ta mission. Je veux savoir si elle avance bien. Et j'ai besoin de te voir, pour ce que tu sais. »

 

Lilith eut envie de hurler.

 

La reine allait encore se servir d'elle, elle le savait, de cette affreuse manière, et même si son corps et son esprit le refusaient, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

 

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour y résister. Pour se battre contre elle.

 

Elle savait très bien qu'elle irait la voir le lendemain.

 


	15. Agir contre sa volonté.

**Warning :** **Présence de non-con et lemon.**

 

Elle tremblait.

 

Elle aurait aimé que les choses puissent bien se passer, mais là où elle allait, seul l'horreur l'attendait.

 

Le château de la Vallée d’Émeraude, devenu le château de la terrible reine Christelle, si il avait pu être synonyme de joie et d'heureux moments pour Blanche-Neige, le roi Conrad, et l'ancienne reine Isabelle, ne signifiait que douleur et terreur pour la pauvre Lilith.

 

Cet endroit, pour elle, était l'enfer sur terre, où elle n'avait que souffert.

 

Et elle allait y retourner, de son plein gré, ou presque.

 

L'ordre de la reine avait été très claire, il fallait qu'elle revienne, sans doute pour évoquer sa mission en cours, peut-être aussi parce qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite d'elle, et que ce qu'elle faisait prenait trop de temps.

 

Pour ça et pour d'autres choses.

 

Et là, Lilith frissonna.

 

Parce qu'elle allait  _ réellement _ souffrir.

 

_§§§§_

 

Une fois qu'elle eut prévenu les autres qu'elle allait partir pendant un moment, afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas (et qu'ils n'essayent pas de savoir où elle allait), elle se décida enfin à partir, la boule au ventre.

 

Personne ne vit à quel point elle paraissait avoir peur, ou même qu'elle tremblait. Aucun d'eux ne s'aperçut de la lueur d'effroi dans son regard, ou sa douleur.

 

Elle se refusait qu'ils les voient.

 

Jack et Blanche-Neige, un peu suspicieux et se demandant bien quel devait être son but, et aussi où elle pouvait bien aller, la suivirent d'une manière qu'ils pensaient discrète, mais qui ne l'était en aucun cas.

 

Pendant un moment, la jeune elfe s'amusa un peu de cette filature inexpérimentée, et ne put s'empêcher de les faire marcher un peu, avant de finalement les semer avec une grande facilité.

 

Elle en rit un peu, ravie de les voir un peu perdus, avant que sa mission ne lui revienne en mémoire, et elle grimaça.

 

Quand elle se trouva devant le château de la reine, elle vit un garde posté devant la grande porte, et qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Son visage se tendit alors qu'il l'apercevait, et elle réalisa qu'il devait l'attendre elle.

 

Sans doute avait-il été envoyé par la reine, afin de prendre en charge la _terrible_ tueuse de la reine, revenue pour faire son rapport.

 

Savait-il seulement qui elle était ? Savait-il pourquoi elle était là, ce qu'elle avait à faire, et ce qu'elle était devenue avec le temps ?

 

En le voyant sursauter, elle ressentit une sorte de pincement au cœur, n'ayant même plus envie de rire ou de se réjouir de sa peur évidente. Sans même être soulagée d'être devenue l'ennemie des gardes, qui la craignaient tous pour sa soi-disant cruauté.

 

 _Et la reine alors ? Elle est bien pire que moi_.

 

Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'ils ne se révoltaient pas, parce qu'elle leur faisait beaucoup trop peur, avec sa sévérité et sa magie.

 

« Elfe Lilith ? »

 

_Appelez-moi par mon prénom seulement pour une fois bordel ! Je ne suis pas juste une elfe, je suis plus que cela._

 

_Oui… tu es une tueuse._

 

_Pas seulement !_

 

« Oui c'est moi. »

 

Il cachait assez bien sa peur et parlait d'une voix ferme, assuré, mais la jeune elfe pouvait percevoir l'hésitation dans ses paroles.

 

Apparemment, il paraissait réellement pressé de se débarrasser de sa mission et parler loin d'ici, loin d'elle. Lilith le suivit dans le château, jusqu'à la chambre de la reine, alors qu'il la guidait, sans même se poser de questions, sans même se demander ce que la reine lui voulait bien.

 

Sans même sans doute penser qu'elle pouvait être innocente et moins dangereuse que ce que l'on disait d'elle. Ce soldat anonyme ne voulait que fuir, il aurait voulu ne jamais accepter cette mission, ne jamais venir ici, dans ce château maudit.

 

Elle était belle et semblait inoffensive, mais apparemment, elle était exactement comme la reine, mais en bien plus sournoise.

 

Lui n'aurait pas dit cela, il l'aurait plutôt qualifiée de… mélancolique.

 

Mais peut-être avait-il tord, après tout, la reine aussi avait bien su cacher son jeu pendant un moment, avant que le roi ne parte à la guerre.

 

Alors, qui sait ?

 

Mais il avait quelques doutes, après tout, jamais elle n'avait fait preuve de méchanceté ou de cruauté vis-à-vis des gardes. D'ironie et de sarcasme, certes, mais rien de plus.

 

(Bon, d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Prisonnière et sans magie ou presque, elle était plus ou moins inoffensive, même si elle savait se battre.

 

Bien sûr que la reine l'avait entraînée pour ça aussi.)

 

Les pensées du soldat furent brusquement interrompues alors qu'ils arrivaient tout deux dans les appartements de la reine, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le visage de l'elfe était pâle, un peu comme si elle s'était retrouvée face à son pire cauchemar, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas.

 

« Votre majesté ! Appela l'homme d'une voix forte et faussement assurée.

 

\- Quoi ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

 

Il trembla légèrement, avant de se reprendre, et de répondre :

 

\- Je vous ai amené l'elfe Lilith, celle que vous vouliez voir. J'ai pensé vous l'amener ici, chez vous. »

 

Ils ne voyaient pas la reine, cette dernière se trouvait son paravent, se changeant probablement en même moment. Le soldat, inquiet du léger silence, crut que la colère de la reine allait tomber sur lui, avant que sa voix ne retentisse à nouveau.

 

« Ah, très bien ! Vous pouvez y aller, votre travail est terminé, vous avez bien fait.

 

\- Merci votre majesté ! » Répondit rapidement le soldat avec soulagement, avant de se préparer à partir.

 

Avec tristesse, Lilith le regarda, se demandant qui il pouvait bien être, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant, pas avant d'être arrivé au village.

 

Pas avant de comprendre que tout les humains n'étaient pas des monstres, maintenant, elle tentait de déterminer qui était ce soldat choisi par la reine pour l'amener à elle.

 

Qui était-il ?

 

Était-il heureux de ce travail ? Heureux de travailler pour la reine ? Ou bien la méprisait-il autant que la plupart des habitants du royaume ? (Ou la craignait-il ?)

 

Avec rapidité, elle se saisit fermement du bras du soldat, l'empêchant de partir, plongeant son regard douloureux et plein de tristesse dans le sien.

 

Il se figea, interdit et surpris, ne pensant même pas sur le moment à hurler, abasourdit à la fois par l'étrange attitude de l'elfe, ainsi que par son air de tristesse.

 

« Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être… chuchota-t-elle d'une voix pleine de gravité.

 

\- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-il d'une voix tout aussi basse, comprenant d'instinct qu'elle ne voulait pas être entendue de la reine, et par ailleurs, lui non plus.

 

\- Je ne suis pas comme elle… je ne suis pas un monstre… beaucoup moins qu'elle en tout cas. Je ne suis pas ce que je parais être. »

 

Puis elle le relâcha, et il partit, quelque peu perturbé par cette étrange discussion.

 

Là, alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle se mit réellement à trembler.

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, la reine surgit devant ses yeux.

 

_§§§§_

 

La reine ne portait aucun vêtement, chose  à laquelle Lilith était plus ou moins habituée, vu qu'elle avait d'une certaine manière une relation avec la reine.

 

Pas une  qui était  consentie, pas du tout, vraiment pas.  La reine était belle, et peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances, Lilith aurait pu tomber amoureuse d'elle, ou du moins l'apprécier, ou au minimum être intéressée par une relation avec elle.

 

Mais la reine Christelle était cruelle,  méchante, elle avait anéanti une partie de son peuple, elle lui avait arraché ses ailes, et avait essayé de la changer en monstre.

 

Oh, et elle l'avait violée à de nombreuses reprises, aussi.

 

Cela n'aidait pas du tout.

 

Avec froideur, Lilith se souvint de la première fois où c'était arrivé, et frissonna, dardant son regard empli de haine sur Christelle, qui ne s'en soucia pas.

 

La jeune elfe ne pourrait pas lui échapper, notamment à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait contre elle, le fait qu'elle détenait ses parents, et le fait qu'elle était bien plus puissante qu'elle (quoi que, depuis son séjour dans la forêt, la magie de Lilith était remontée. Pas encore assez pour qu'elle puisse rivaliser avec celle de la reine, mais cela viendrait sûrement un jour).

 

Et aussi parce qu'elle terrorisait la jeune femme, cela, elle le sentait très clairement, et jamais son esclave n'oserait la défier et se dresser contre elle.

 

Pour l'instant, en tout cas, mais la reine ignorait à quel point son séjour au petit village avait pu la changer.

 

«  Lilith… je suis ravie de te revoir, fit la reine d'une voix douce et presque caressante, semblant presque ronronner alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots.

 

\- Ma reine », fit la jeune femme avec une déférence qu'elle n'éprouvait pas pour son bourreau, qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé à aucun moment.

 

D 'elles deux, c'était la reine qui était nue, mais sous son regard, l'elfe avait la sensation de l'être autant, voire plus, se sentant transpercée par la manière dont elle la regardait, la dévorant du regard.

 

Si il y avait bien une chose que Lilith avait vraiment apprécié alors qu'elle était loin du château et en paix dans le petit village, c'était bien le fait d'être loin de la reine.

 

Cette dernière ne pouvait pas la toucher là-bas.

 

Alors qu'ici, elle était libre de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir faire, même le pire.

 

Surtout le pire et l'horreur, en fait, et personne n'aurait rien dit.

 

Elle aurait même pu la tuer sans que personne ici ne lève le petit doigt ou ne la regrette, si ce n'est ses parents, bien sûr.

 

Et c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle ne bougeait pas, pour eux, parce qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'il se passerait si jamais elle résistait à la reine de manière aussi directe et violente. Si jamais elle tentait de se défendre face à elle, elle la menacerait sûrement d'aller voir ses parents, et de les torturer.

 

Encore.

 

Le corps splendide de la reine était face à elle, et Lilith ne ressentait qu'effroi et peur. Quand la reine s'approcha d'elle, elle ne put empêcher son corps de faire un mouvement de recul à la fois instinctif et par pur instinct de survie. La reine ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire, ravie qu'elle était de produire cet effet sur elle.

 

De savoir qu'elle la craignait suffisamment pour tenter de la fuir alors même qu'elle ne lui avait encore rien fait.  D'une poigne ferme, assurée et même presque violente, elle lui saisit le bras avec force, et Lilith grimaça face à la douleur plus qu'imminente.

 

Les ongles à la fois longs et tranchants de Christelle se plantèrent dans son bras, avec un véritable sadisme, et l'elfe dut faire un profond effort pour ne pas hurler, alors que le sourire monstrueux de Christelle répondait à son regard chargé de peur.

 

«  Lilith… comment se passe ta mission ?

 

\-  Très bien, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement et avec avec difficulté, luttant toujours contre la douleur. J'avance. Ils me font parfaitement confiance à présent, d'ici peu je serais à même d'accomplir ma mission ma reine, ne vous inquiétez pas.

 

\- Oh, mais je  ne  m'inquiète pas ma petite chérie, susurra la reine  en retirant ses ongles, et commençant à caresser le bras de la jeune femme impuissante et figée sur place par la peur.  J'ai toute confiance en toi. »

 

Ce n'était pas vrai, pas complètement  en tout cas. Christelle faisait bel et bien confiance à son esclave, et dans son aveuglement, elle était persuadée que cette jeune personne qu'elle croyait avoir brisé lui appartenait corps et âme.

 

Elle était donc persuadée que cette lenteur de l'exécution de ce meurtre n'était en aucun cas due à la volonté de Lilith, mais plutôt à la difficulté de la tâche qu'elle lui avait confié (sachant à quel point il lui avait été impossible de tuer la princesse, elle comprenait que cela puisse prendre autant de temps.)

 

Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que cela prenait trop de temps, et qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour accélérer le processus. Lentement, un sourire nouveau se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'une idée faisait le chemin dans son esprit.

 

Parfait.

 

De cette manière, Blanche-Neige ne pourrait pas lui échapper !

 

_§§§§_

 

Lilith avait toujours peur.

 

Elle avait toujours peur quand il s'agissait de la reine Christelle, surtout quand celle-ci était proche d'elle. Mais maintenant, c'était pire, parce qu'elles étaient là, toutes les deux, et que personne ne pourrait venir pour la tirer de ce mauvais pas.

 

Et ici il y avait tout ses mauvais souvenirs, de tout ce que la reine avait jamais pu lui faire, et ses craintes aussi, par rapport à ce qu'elle risquait encore de lui faire subir, si l'envie lui en prenait.

 

De ce qu'elle _allait_ lui faire.

 

Car Lilith n'était pas stupide, elle savait pertinemment que la reine l'avait faite venir pour une raison précise, en plus de vouloir lui parler, et elle savait déjà qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait probablement suivre.

 

La main de Christelle reposait toujours sur son bras, et si elle n'avait pas déjà u que cela aurait été inutile, elle lui aurait très certainement demandé de l'ôter de là. Ce qu'elle fait n'a rien de douloureux cette fois, cela pourrait presque même être plaisant si elle n'était pas cette terrible reine abusive, mais c'est malheureusement ce qu'elle est.

 

De plus, cette sorcière souriait encore d'un air machiavélique, toute à ses pensées de meurtre et de destruction de sa chère belle-fille, et l'elfe frémit une nouvelle fois.

 

Depuis qu'elle savait la véritable raison du désir de la reine de voir sa belle-fille morte, Lilith ne l'en haïssait que plus. Ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard était un mélange de peur, de colère, de haine et aussi de dégoût.

 

Le regard que la reine posait à cet instant sur elle était un regard qu'elle connaissait bien, un regard empli de luxure, et auquel elle avait dû faire face de nombreuses fois.

 

Un regard qui, à cet instant, la faisait frémir d'horreur.

 

Le silence régnait entre elles depuis quelques secondes, et imperceptiblement, la reine se rapprocha d'elle.

 

« Par ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle alors avec malice, tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour, ni ne m'as saluée tout à l'heure en arrivant… Remédions à cela… »

 

Et alors, elle se jeta sur l'elfe, et l'entraîna dans un baiser qui aurait dû être passionné dans d'autres circonstances, et auquel Lilith ne répondit qu'avec difficulté, mais sans hésitation, étant habituée à ce que la reine lui faisait depuis maintenant trois ans.

 

Sa haine refit surface, et une pensée lui vint à l'esprit, celle de tuer la reine. Après tout, cette dernière le méritait bien, c'était un monstre sans cœur, sans moral, personne ne l'aimait, et elle-même n'aimait personne, si ce n'est elle-même.

 

Elle avait massacré une partie de son peuple, l'avait enfermée et torturée, avait abusé d'elle, bien sûr qu'elle était en droit de réclamer sa vengeance !

 

Voilà ce qu'elle pensait alors que le corps de la reine se rapprochait d'elle et qu'elle commençait sans aucune hésitation à la déshabiller, et une nouvelle fois, Lilith eut un frémissement, et la peur refit surface.

 

Elle avait peur, oui, tellement peur, à cause du passé et du présent, parce qu'elle gardait des traces de toute cette douleur, toute cette souffrance.

 

Pendant un instant, elle voulut le faire.

 

Mais elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle n'en avait nullement la possibilité. Parce que la reine était sur elle, l'enserrant de ses griffes, et aussi parce qu'elle n'avait aucune arme à sa disposition, n'ayant pas jugé utile de prendre ses affaires, souhaitant (et pensant) passer le moins de temps possible au château.

 

Elle ne pouvait rien faire, au moindre mouvement suspect, la reine s'en apercevrait, et la stopperait. Sa magie ne serait pas suffisante, elle n'était pas encore assez puissante, et…

 

Soudain, ses pensées furent interrompues par un geste de la reine, qui l'emmenait sur son lit, bien décidée à finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Sans aucune délicatesse, elle finit par entièrement la déshabiller, alors que Lilith faisait tout pour ne pas s'écarter d'elle.

 

Afin de ne pas subir de réprimandes de la part de la reine, elle décida de prendre une initiative et initia un autre baiser, tentant alors de ne pas hurler, alors même qu'à cet instant, les mains de la reine la parcouraient.

 

La reine n'avait aucune douceur quand elle couchait avec ses servantes ou esclaves : elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire, elle était la reine, elle était celle qui avait le pouvoir, qui prenait quand elle voulait le faire, sans aucune représailles contre elle possibles.

 

Et cela, Lilith le savait parfaitement, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne fit ni ne dit rien contre les gestes de la reine, qui, emporté par la passion et le désir, commençait à la griffer de partout sans se soucier de ses gémissements de douleur.

 

Les deux femmes étaient désormais collées l'une contre l'autre, pour le plus grand bonheur de Christelle, et au complet désespoir de Lilith, qui ne prenait aucun plaisir à tout cela.

 

Cela ne s'arrangea pas quand les doigts de la reine, toujours pourvus d'ongles acérés, s'introduisirent en elle sans ménagement, commençant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, rapide, beaucoup trop rapide, ce qui fit grimacer l'elfe, qui dut lui rendre la pareille.

 

Sans grand plaisir.

 

Alors que la reine se pâmait sous ses caresses, Lilith grinçait des dents sous la douleur, les ongles de la reine la faisant horriblement souffrir, et elle eut finalement un cri de protestation en sentant qu'elle commençait à saigner. La reine n'était en aucun cas tendre avec elle, et cette fois-ci, elle lui lança un regard empli de colère.

 

Que l'autre ne vit pas, jouissant à peu près au même moment, alors que Lilith continuait de souffrir.

 

Voyant ce qu'elle avait fait, la reine laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage, retirant ses doigts ensanglantés de l'intimité blessée de la jeune femme, dont la respiration s'était accélérée, et qui faisait tout pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle avait mal.

 

D'un geste, elle soigna la légère blessure, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lilith, presque comme pour la réconforter.

 

Il restait encore un peu de sang qui avait coulé entre les cuisses de la jeune femme toujours tremblante, et elle ne trembla que plus en voyant le regard de la sorcière se posa sur cet endroit en particulier.

 

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, elle vit la tête de Christelle se pencher entre ses cuisses, et commencer à boire le sang qui s'y trouvait encore, et ce avec plus de douceur qu'auparavant. Mais, bien évidemment, elle ne s'arrêta pas là, et Lilith s'agrippa au lit en sentant la langue de la jeune femme entre ses cuisses.

 

D'un geste à la fois précis et rapide, la reine profita de ce moment pour renverser entièrement la jeune elfe sur le lit, la dominant complètement. Se sentant soudainement faiblir, n'étant pas habituée de passer de la douleur au plaisir aussi rapidement, elle ne se débattit pas.

 

La reine, cette fois-ci, était bien plus douce, et l'elfe se maudit pour oser apprécier ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire subir. Et pourtant, comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement, alors que, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, elle ne souffrait presque plus ?

 

Elle se décida donc à entourer la tête de la reine de ses jambes, dans un mouvement presque involontaire, afin de lui donner un meilleur accès. En réponse à son geste, la reine plaqua ses mains sur ses seins, les caressant lentement et avec beaucoup plus de douceur qu'auparavant.

 

Presque sans le vouloir, la jeune femme soupira de plaisir, s'abandonnant totalement à ce qu'elle ressentait, bien que se demandant pourquoi Christelle était d'un seul coup bien moins agressive que d'habitude.

 

Mais le fait est qu'à cet instant précis, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir. Ni même les moyens, ou l'envie.

 

Cela ne lui faisait cependant pas oublier la monstruosité de cette femme, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne la faisait pas souffrir que ce qu'elle lui faisait n'était pas condamnable. Elle n'aimait pas cette femme, elle aurait aimé ne jamais croiser sa route, et ce n'était pas ce bref instant qui allait tout effacer.

 

Quand, quelques instants après cela, l'orgasme la foudroya, ce fut la même chose avec une certaine pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit.

 

_Je ne pourrais jamais lui échapper_ .

 

Elle se mit à pleurer alors, sur son sort, sur son désespoir et son impuissance, alors que, avec une fausse douceur, la reine essuyait ses larmes de son pouce, en profitant pour lui caresser la joue.

 

Christelle l'entraîna alors dans un autre baiser, et Lilith comprit que les choses n'étaient pas encore terminées.

 

_§§§§_

 

L'elfe était à présent prête à partir, la reine ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles instructions, puisqu'elles savaient toutes deux ce que la jeune femme avait à faire.

 

La reine paraissait satisfaite d'elle-même, et Lilith avait encore plus conscience de son impossibilité à s'arracher des griffes de la terrible reine.

 

Elle était complètement perdue, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire, et quoi choisir.

 

Christelle n'avait pas accepté qu'elle aille voir ses parents, arguant que, une fois qu'elle aurait tué Blanche-Neige, elle les retrouverait alors pour toujours, et que d'avoir cette certitude lui permettrait de tenir sans leur parler, et lui donnerait la motivation pour agir plus vite.

 

Lilith aurait pu être d'accord avec elle, si elle avait eu la volonté d'agir selon la volonté de la reine, et de tuer Blanche-Neige, ce qui n'était en fin de compte pas le cas, en tout cas, pas totalement.

 

En fait, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait. Ne pas tuer Blanche-Neige, parce que la jeune princesse ne le méritait pas. Faire en sorte que ses parents ne meurent pas, ni ne soient plus jamais torturés, et qu'ils puissent être libres.

 

Comment réussir à faire coïncider ces deux visions sans ruiner quelque chose, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle avait de la chance que la reine ne se soit pas encore rendue compte de la réticence de sa jeune esclave à tuer la princesse.

 

Ou peut-être qu'au contraire, elle voyait que quelque chose clochait, et qu'elle comptait faire quelque chose afin d'accélérer le processus.

 

De ce fait, elle proposa donc à la tueuse de rester encore ici, dans le château, encore quelques instants afin de se sustenter, la jeune femme, bien que d'ordinaire assez méfiante, accepta sans grande difficulté.

 

Après tout, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs heures, et elle était affamée, et elle ne se doutait pas que la reine puisse encore ourdir un autre plan, en cachette, afin que la situation s'accélère.

 

« Alors, dis-moi, Lilith, fit la reine avant qu'elles ne commencent à manger. Comment est ce village ? Je suis curieuse de savoir comment peut bien être cet endroit où ma belle-fille a trouvé refuge loin de moi. »

 

L'elfe prit quelques secondes de réflexion, ne sachant que dire tout d'abord.

 

« Hé bien… ce sont des gens simples et sans histoire. C'est un endroit calme et paisible, où peu de choses se passent.

 

\- Hum… Un endroit très ennuyeux en somme, répondit la reine avec mépris et condescendance. »

 

_Non, vous vous trompez,_ fit Lilith en elle-même, pleine de rage _. Ce n'est pas un endroit parfait, certes._

 

_Cela n'a rien à voir avec votre parfait château, j'en conviens._

 

_Mais vous ne savez rien d'eux, de ce qu'ils sont, ni même ce qu'est votre belle-fille._

 

_Vous ne savez rien ma reine, rien de ce qui compte._

 

_Eux ne sont pas cruels, ni faux, personne n'y porte de masque._

 

_Et vous avez tord._

 

Mais elle garda ses réflexions pour elle.

 

« Assez, oui, mentit-elle avec aisance. Mais au moins, je n'ai eu aucun problème pour m'intégrer là bas, ils sont assez confiants, ce qui m'a permis de les duper avec une grande fac i lité. »

 

C'était à la fois vrai et faux, mais l'elfe n'avait aucun scrupule à l'idée de duper elle-même sa tortionnaire.

 

Un sourire se forgea sur le visage de la reine, satisfaite de ce compte-rendu.

 

Elles mangèrent alors et burent, en silence cette fois, et Lilith se sentit beaucoup mieux une fois que cela fut fait.

 

La reine l'accompagna hors du château, lui redonnant quelques instructions, notamment de se dépêcher,  étant de plus en plus impatiente de voir sa belle-fille morte .

 

Quand l'elfe se raidit brusquement, non pas sous le coup d'une grande douleur, mais saisie d'un froid glacial et étrange, la reine eut un air satisfait.

 

Lilith ne se sentait plus elle-même, quelque chose en elle venait tout juste de changer, un peu comme si elle n'était plus maîtresse de ses actes, tandis que son esprit n'était plus que préoccupé et obsédé par une seule chose : tuer la princesse Blanche-Neige.

 

Mais, elle le sentait bien,  cela ne venait pas d'elle, et voyant le visage ravi de la reine, elle comprit.

 

L'eau qu'elle lui avait fait boire devait être empoisonnée, ou du moins pleine de magie noire.

 

« Qu'est-ce que vous  m 'avez fait ? Hoqueta-t-elle avec peine.

 

\- Oh… rien. Je t'ai seulement donné, hé bien… de la  _motivation_ en plus, susurra Christelle. Je t'ai fait boire un élixir qui fera en sorte que ton esprit ne te focalise que sur une seule chose. Ta mission. Ne le prend pas mal, ma chère Lilith,  mais tu prends un peu trop de temps. »

 

_Espèce de garce_ .

 

« Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça !  Je vous aurais obéi sans que vous en arriviez à cette extrémité. 

 

\- Peut-être, mais tu es bien trop longue… Ne t'en fait pas, le sort cessera quand tu auras fait ce que tu as à faire. Va ! »

 

Impuissante, comprenant que tout était perdu, qu'elle ne pouvait sûrement rien faire contre ce sortilège, elle y obéit.

 

Elle sentait peu à peu sa volonté s'affaiblir, presque prête à disparaître, et elle serra les poings de colère.

 

Les jeux étaient faits…

 

Elle allait tuer Blanche-Neige.

 

Et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.


	16. Je le refuse !

Tout tanguait autour d'elle, et Lilith sentit qu'elle allait bientôt s'écrouler, s'effondrer, elle aurait voulu que cela se passe comme cela, mais son corps n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle allait bien, beaucoup trop bien, elle était nourrie et reposée, et elle savait qu'elle pourrait marcher jusqu'à la forêt sans aucune difficulté.

 

Et c'était bien cela qui l'effarait.

 

Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, et si sa volonté vacillante était malgré tout encore et toujours présente, malgré l'effet da la potion de la reine, cela ne serait bientôt plus le cas. Ou alors cela ne serait plus la sienne, mais celle viciée et tortueuse de la reine Christelle.

 

Et à cet instant, elle ne pourrait plus rien faire, elle serait piégée, obligée de céder au bon vouloir de la reine, sans pouvoir faire ses propres choix.

 

Toute révolte serait inutile, et la princesse n'y échapperait pas.

 

Et ne resterait alors que les ténèbres, et plus rien d'autre. Et l'elfe Lilith qui n'avait voulu que sauver ses parents et sa propre vie, ainsi que celle de son peuple, aurait disparu.

 

À cet instant précis, tout se brouillait dans les pensées de l'ancienne esclave, qui n'arrivait plus très bien à réfléchir, ne sachant pas faire la différence entre ce qui venait d'elle et ce qui était induit par la potion de Christelle.

 

En elle s'opposaient deux choses, deux volontés : tuer Blanche-Neige, ou bien l'épargner. En effet, la reine Christelle était bien une magicienne puissante, capable de sorts et de potions ou d'élixirs efficaces, mais elle n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que sa victime était une elfe.

 

Elle n'avait pas pensé au fait que cela serait plus difficile de dompter son esprit qu'avec un humain normal, non pas à cause de sa morphologie ou d'autre chose, mais à cause de sa magie.

 

La reine n'avait pas vu que la magie de l'elfe était de retour, plus sorte que jamais, et c'est ce qui lui permettait encore de tenir. Peu de temps auparavant, la reine avait testé cette potion sur l'un de ses serviteurs, et, si ce dernier avait pu lutter pendant un jour ou deux avant d'abandonner, cela ne serait pas aussi facile et rapide avec Lilith.

 

Et la jeune femme le sentait confusément, elle _sentait_ qu'elle devait aller dans la forêt, déjà parce que le sortilège le lui commandait, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part obéir à ce dernier, mais pas pour cette unique raison.

 

La magie là bas pourrait, non pas la protéger du sort, mais au moins lui permettre de lutter encore plus longtemps, ce qui lui permettrait d'essayer de penser à trouver une solution.

 

Et peut-être même que l'esprit de la forêt pourrait lui porter secours, et que…

 

_Oh non…_

 

Et si l'esprit ne la laissait pas entrer ? Et si, encore une fois, il sentait qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse, qu'elle l' _était_ ?

 

Cela serait une catastrophe…

 

Et oui, elle s'en était sortie la première fois, mais cela ne serait sûrement pas pareil cette fois-ci, et…

 

Une violente douleur la transperça à nouveau, manquant de la faire hurler. Elle comprit que c'était de cette manière que le sort devait fonctionner, provoquer la douleur chez celui ou celle qui avait été ensorcelé, afin de le pousser à faire ce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de commettre.

 

Lilith s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, constatant qu'elle était déjà bien loin du château, donc de la reine, et cette pensée la rendit plus calme.

 

Ses jambes l'avaient portée ici, dans la forêt, en direction du village, sans même qu'elle ait eu à faire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est par se laisser porter, et elle maudit le sortilège. Elle ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps, elle en avait conscience, sa magie n'était pas suffisamment puissante.

 

Sans oublier le fait que la douleur risquait de devenir peu à peu de plus en plus insupportable et incontrôlable, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.  Ce qui la pousserait sûrement à cesser le combat, pour, au final, accepter d'accomplir sa mission.

 

Qui aurait dit quelques semaines auparavant qu'elle en serait à ce stade ?

 

Pas elle, en tout cas.

 

_§§§§_

 

Une autre chose était en train de l'effarer, alors qu'elle sentait le poison se répandre de plus en plus dans ses veines. Celle qui était en train de la remplacer n'était pas du genre à être impulsive, à foncer dans le tas, et à être prête à se jeter sur la princesse dès l'instant où elle la verrait, non.

 

Elle était comme Lilith elle-même, comme celle-ci avait pu se comporter alors qu'elle était encore une tueuse, une meurtrière au service de la reine,  et que le but était de ne pas se faire prendre et d'agir de façon furtive et discrète.

 

D'une certaine manière, c'est presque comme si le sortilège avait réveillé cette Lilith là, la tueuse sanguinaire, la meurtrière impitoyable et cruelle, ne se souciant pas d'épargner des vies. Prête à tout pour sauver sa propre peau et celle de ses parents.

 

Mais cette femme, avait-elle jamais cessé de l'être ?

 

Ou bien s'était -elle seulement endormie pendant son séjour au village, loin des ténèbres, loin de la douleur et de la reine ?

 

Le village n'avait-il été qu'une parenthèse agréable, illusoire et utopique ?

 

N'était-ce pas sa vraie nature qui était en train de se réveiller ?

 

L'elfe se mit à espérer que non.

 

Parce que, si c'était le cas, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder ses parents en face. Ou même elle-même.

 

Elle était une tueuse, c'était la vérité. Elle ne l'était pas devenue de son propre chef, non, mais cela ne changeait rien.

 

Elle avait tué. Des monstres, oui, mais ça non plus cela ne changeait rien.

 

Et si elle ne se battait pas de toutes ses forces, elle allait recommencer, et ce serait  _mal_ .

 

Pire que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait, parce qu'elle tuerait une bonne personne, et aussi parce que la reine  _gagnerait_ .

 

Et cela, Lilith ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

 

_§§§§_

 

L'esprit ne la laissa pas passer cette fois, comprenant qu'il y avait plus que des mauvaises intentions en elle, et que cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait  pas  raisonner sa jeune femme. 

 

Il le vit à ses yeux, non pas vides, mais ne reflétant presque aucune émotion.  Si ce n'est la peur, et le désespoir, un peu comme si elle implorait quelqu'un.

 

Il le vit en percevant son attitude, et voyant cela, il comprit.

 

Il y avait de la _magie_ _noire_ en elle.

 

Cela ne s'améliora pas quand Lilith se mit à parler, d'un ton paniqué, presque comme luttant contre elle-même.

 

Mais cela… ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

 

« Ne me laissez pas passez ! Fit-elle avec terreur, et seul l'esprit l'entendit. Je ne suis plus moi-même, ou du moins je ne le serais bientôt plus. Je vous en pris, esprit, _ne_ _me_ _laissez_ _pas_ _passer_  !

 

\- Lilith, enfin, que t'est-il arrivé ?

 

\- La reine ! Elle m'a empoisonnée ! M'a droguée pour que j'obéisse à ses ordres, et d'ici peu cela sera le cas. Elle veut que je tue la princesse, mais pour elle, je ne vais pas assez vite ! Oh, je vous en pris, esprit de la forêt, _faites_ _quelque_ _chose_  ! »

 

L'esprit étant immatériel, il ne pouvait afficher aucune expression, mais si il avait eu un visage, Lilith l'aurait vu arborer un air triste et douloureux.

 

« Je suis navré Lilith, mais je ne peux rien faire. Mes pouvoirs ne peuvent rien face à ceux de la reine. Tu devras te débrouiller seule dans cette situation. »

 

Lilith se mit à trembler.

 

« Alors nous sommes perdus, souffla-t-elle. »

 

_§§§§_

 

« Je ne te laisserais pas entrer Lilith, ne t'en fait pas, du moins je ferais tout pour te stopper.

 

\- Merci esprit, merci infiniment. C'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire si nous voulons contrer la reine.

\- Le pouvons nous seulement ?

 

\- J'ai bien peur que non, je… Aïe ! Hurla enfin la jeune femme, ne pouvant plus supporter la douleur.

 

\- Lilith ?

 

\- Ça recommence, grimaça alors l'elfe, ça… essaye encore de me contrôler. »

 

Elle tremblait désormais, toujours emplie d'horreur, sa respiration s'accélérant, alors qu'elle luttait toujours pour ne pas céder, pour ne pas abandonner, et pour ne pas accepter son sort. C'était peine perdue, bien sûr, et viendrait sans aucun doute un moment où toutes ses barrières tomberaient, réduites en cendres par le sortilège.

 

Ses poings se serrèrent alors, et elle resta figée sur place, déterminée, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair, ajoutant de la douleur à celle qui était déjà présente.

 

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, elle posa alors une de ses mains sur la paroi invisible que l'esprit immatériel venait de reformer, et sembla comme tenter de la détruire. Après quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte de son geste, et retira rapidement sa main, comme horrifiée parce qu'elle avait failli (ou tenté de) faire.

 

Elle était en train de perdre le contrôle, elle le sentait déjà, et une envie de hurler la transperça à nouveau, alors qu'elle voyait son corps lui échapper petit à petit.

 

Et il y avait pire…

 

Sa magie, qui était en train de gagner en puissance depuis son arrivée ici, semblait vouloir encore plus se réveiller sous l'impulsion de la drogue que la reine lui avait faite ingérer, et ce n'était pas sa magie telle qu'elle la connaissait.

 

Mais une magie bien différente, plus sombre, plus pernicieuse aussi.

 

Une magie qui n'était pas la sienne, qu'elle ne savait pas contrôler, et qui, elle le savait, venait de la reine.

 

Cette dernière avait dû finir par comprendre que brider la magie de son esclave ne serait plus utile, maintenant qu'elle était prête à lui obéir sans discussion, et qu'elle lui appartenait corps et âme.

 

Du moins le croyait-elle.

 

Le bon côté, c'est qu'au moins, Lilith n'aurait ensuite plus de problème pour utiliser sa magie, mais cette dernière risquait en fin de compte d'accélérer le processus, ainsi que sa chute. Si elle se servait de cette magie, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

 

Et elle ne voulait en aucun cas que cela arrive.

 

Mais en réalité, il était déjà trop tard, alors qu'elle voyait sans pouvoir réagir ses mains rougeoyer d'un seul coup, prêtes à lancer un sortilège. Celui-ci se destinait à la paroi infranchissable mise en place par l'esprit de la forêt, qui était la seule et unique protection contre la folie meurtrière de Lilith.

 

L'esprit aurait voulu pouvoir appeler au secours, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire, puisqu'il n'avait aucune possibilité de communiquer avec qui que ce soit, Lilith était la seule avec qui il pouvait parler, puisqu'elle seule avait pris contact avec lui.

 

Il frémit en sentant les mains imbibées de magie noire de l'elfe se poser sur la protection, avant de commencer lentement un travail de sape sur cette dernière, et l'esprit se figea, avant de hurler en silence, alors qu'il sentait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus se défendre contre elle. D'ici peu, elle pourrait entrer.

 

Le regard de Lilith était empli de peur, l'elfe avait la sensation d'être hors de son corps, d'assister à une scène qui ne dépendait pas d'elle et sans être vraiment présente.

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, un passage finit par s'ouvrir face à cette terrible magie, contre laquelle l'esprit n'avait aucun moyen de résister. Et un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'elfe, alors qu'elle sentait que l'esprit finissait par céder.

 

« On dirait bien que tu n'es pas si puissant que cela, esprit, le railla-t-elle d'une voix sarcastique bien loin de celle que l'elfe pouvait avoir en temps normal.

 

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être invincible, rétorqua l'esprit en grimaçant face à cette attaque qu'il ne contrôlait en aucun cas.

 

\- Dommage, fit-elle, paraissant presque dépitée, cela aurait pu être bien plus amusant si cela avait été le cas. J'aurai eu droit à plus de combativité. C'est assez décevant. »

 

S'il avait pu, l'esprit l'aurait fusillée du regard.

 

Un soupir de lassitude mêlé de détermination l'agita.

 

L'esprit de la forêt était à l'origine un esprit assez mineur, ne pouvant pas pratiquer une magie très puissante, cette dernière ne pouvant à la base n'être qu'une magie de protection. Celle-ci avait été renforcée depuis peu grâce à l'action des nains, ces derniers l'ayant fait afin de dissimuler de façon plus précise leur forêt des yeux du monde.

 

Et plus particulièrement des yeux de la reine Christelle.

 

Quand, pendant quelques secondes, un passage s'ouvrit complètement pour laisser passer l'elfe, la magie de l'esprit sembla pendant quelques instants pâlir et s'affaiblir, avant que la protection ne redevienne ce qu'elle était avant.

 

_§§§§_

 

A l'instant même, dans un autre endroit que la forêt, certains autres habitants étaient encore paisibles. Avant que le sortilège ne soit lancé, personne ne se doutait de rien.

 

L'absence de Lilith s'était faite sentir, et une grande partie des enfants avaient demandés après elle, et avaient semblé quelque peu déçus qu'elle ne soit pas là. Même si ces derniers avaient comme institutrices des personnes comme Maud, Beth, ou encore Blanche-Neige, ils étaient très attachés à l'elfe.

 

(Surtout depuis qu'ils savaient qu'elle en était une. Elle les fascinait tous un peu depuis lors.)

 

C'était la même chose avec Lilith elle-même, puisqu'elle adorait les enfants, et avait su se faire aimer d'eux, tout comme ils avaient su se faire apprécier par la jeune femme.

 

Innocents, insouciants, et sans méfiance, ils avaient été les premiers à l'accepter, et c'était à eux qu'elle s'était ouverte en premier, avant même de la faire avec Jack, Blanche-Neige, Maud, ou d'autres.

 

Il y avait Caroline, mais d'autres aussi, bien sûr, et c'est à eux qu'il avait fallu expliquer qu'elle reviendrait dans quelque temps.

 

« Blanche-Neige, avait finalement demandé Cookie, sais-tu où elle est allée et quand elle reviendra ? Je voulais lui demander à elle et à Poussin de venir m'aider pour préparer le dîner.

 

\- Non Cookie, je suis désolée, elle ne me l'a pas dit.  J'imagine qu'elle sera là d'ici ce soir, elle m'a indiqué qu'elle ne serait sûrement pas longue. En tout cas, elle n'a rien pris avec elle, je suppose donc qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder. »

 

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que la jeune elfe était partie, et personne ne savait encore ce qui allait bientôt se passer.

 

En fait, quand cela arriva, quand la barrière  fut endommagée pendant quelques secondes, peu de temps, mais bien trop, bien sûr, une seule personne le sentit.

 

L 'Ancien, le plus vieux des nains, et le plus sage aussi, qui de ce fait était le plus sensible à la magie, se tendit pendant quelques instants, réalisant que quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se passer. 

 

Poussin, lui, jetant un regard sur l'Ancien, remarqua le visage de celui-ci tordu par l'inquiétude.

 

«  L'Ancien, dis-moi, qu'as-tu ? »

 

T out les autres se tournèrent vers lui avec inquiétude également, voyant son air soucieux.

 

« Quelque chose de terrible vient d'arriver.

 

Tous sursautèrent, et le regardèrent avec curiosité.

 

\-  Je ne sais pas quoi, mais… ça  a à voir  avec la barrière qui protège la forêt.

 

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Blanche-Neige. Quelqu'un aurait-il tenté de la franchir sans en avoir le droit ? »

 

Un air pensif prit place sur le visage de l'Ancien.

 

«  Je crois qu'on a essayé d'entrer, effectivement.  Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais  _quelque chose_ est arrivé. Quelque chose de grave. »

 

_§§§§_

 

L'esprit n'avait plus le choix désormais. Il devait se défendre, engager le combat, empêcher Lilith de commettre quelque chose qu'elle regretterait plus tard si jamais elle reprenait le  contrôle d'elle-même. 

 

Avec difficulté, et ce, avant que Lilith ne s'engage dans les profondeurs de la forêt,  l'esprit tenta alors une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis sans doute des siècles.

 

À savoir prendre une forme matériel, afin de se dresser contre l'elfe, ce qui était sans doute peine perdue,  car cela lui prendrait beaucoup de sa magie afin de réaliser cela.

 

Ai nsi, à sa grande surprise,  devant elle apparut lentement une personne qui paraissait être une créature de la forêt.

 

Un elfe, environ de la taille de Lilith, aux cheveux bleu pâle  et avec des yeux de la même couleur, et l'autre elfe se figea.

 

« Esprit ? Demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité, semblant redevenir elle-même pendant un temps.

 

\- Oui Lilith, c'est moi, fit-il avec difficulté. Alors je t'en pris, reprends-toi, et arrête cette folie. »

 

L'éclaircie ne dura qu'un temps, et l'autre reprit bientôt sa place sans aucun problème. 

 

«  Hors de question. (Et cette fois, la voix était presque celle de Lilith. L'autre semblait presque avoir réussi à imiter l'attitude de son hôte.) Je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. »

 

Et le combat s'engagea alors sans attendre, Lilith se jetant sur l'esprit qui, s'y attendant, la para avec facilité (elle avait peut-être une magie égale à la sienne, mais lui avait quant même des siècles d'existence et d'expérience.)

 

Et la partie de Lilith qui n'avait pas encore sombré ne put que se sentir soulagée en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas emporté d'arme avec elle.

 

Sans hésitation, la jeune femme forma entre ses mains une boule de feu, qu'elle lança en direction de l'esprit qui, agile, l'esquiva, et le sortilège vint finir sa course en plein sur un arbre.

 

Une lueur mauvaise se fit place dans le regard de la démoniaque magicienne, alors qu'elle comprenait  quelque chose. 

 

L 'esprit avait  _ressenti_ la brûlure, même si cette dernière ne l'avait pas touché, et il se précipita alors sur l'arbre et invoqua un sortilège pour éteindre le feu.

 

De ce fait, il ne put pas esquiver le sortilège suivant, qui entailla son bras en partie, et il gémit de douleur face à l'attaque.  Son sang, de couleur verte, très semblable à de la sève, se mit à couler, et Lilith eut un rictus.

 

L'elfe se retourna pour la regarder, et il faillit bien ne pas la reconnaître. Son visage était déformé par une joie méchante, et par la satisfaction d'avoir pris le dessus dans leur combat.

 

Elle se rapprocha de lui, qui, blessé qu'il était, ne put pas bien bouger pour fuir.

 

«  Tu  _es_ la forêt, siffla-t-elle en souriant, presque avec gourmandise, comme si elle était déjà certaine d'avoir gagné et qu'elle s'en réjouissait. Et c'est ça ta faiblesse. Si on fait du mal à ce que  _tu_ protèges,  _tu_ souffres. »

 

L e sang de l'esprit coulait toujours, et il tenta de se défendre en lançant un sortilège qui envoya l'elfe valdinguer contre un arbre. Mais, désormais, elle semblait presque incapable de ressentir la douleur, et elle se releva très rapidement. L'esprit formula un sortilège de guérison, et il soupira de soulagement en sentant la douleur disparaître.

 

« C'est douloureux, hein ? Demanda l'elfe avec ironie. »

 

Il n'avait même pas vu qu'elle était si près.

 

« Tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point la douleur peut être terrible. À quel point _ça_ _peut_ _faire_ _mal_.

 

\- Tu crois ? Hoqueta l'esprit encore faible. Hé bien, crois-tu réellement qu'on peut viv r e pendant des siècles sans souffrir ? Si c'est le cas, c'est que tu ne me connais pas. »

 

Lil ith était encore là, il le savait, cette dernière réplique le  montrait bien. Mais ce n'était pas la véritable Lilith, seulement une version tordue, assombrie et désespérée  d'elle-même. Il fallait juste faire revenir la véritable elfe à la surface. 

 

Il  n'en eut pas le temps.  Alors qu'il se préparait à attaquer à nouveau, il reçut un coup en plein visage, et il s'écroula. Après cela,  Lilith en rajouta en lui lançant un sort qui plongerait l'esprit dans un profond sommeil, sans le tuer, mais sans qu'il puisse se réveiller de lui-même non plus.

 

Là encore,  cela montrait que Lilith était toujours là, l'autre aurait sans doute préféré essayer de le faire disparaître pour toujours, ou de le faire basculer de leur côté.

 

( Ce qui aurait été compliqué, puisqu'il s'agissait quant même d'un esprit immortel.) 

 

Elle le prit dans ses bras, presque avec douceur, et elle le reposa derrière un arbre, là où personne ne pourrait le trouver et elle lui jeta un autre sort pour le dissimuler.

 

Et, soudain alors que le combat dans son esprit était toujours en train d'être mené, et qu'elle n'était pas loin de basculer, elle murmura avec tristesse et avec découragement :

 

« Je suis désolée Esprit. »

 

Et elle perdit connaissance.

 

_§§§§_

 

Rien de ce qu'il venait de se passer n'avait été perçu par les autres personnes présentes dans la forêt.

 

Mais le fait est que ce que l'Ancien leur avait dit les avait inquiétés (en tout cas, en ce qui concerne ceux qui étaient présents, à savoir les autres nains et Blanche-Neige.) Ils se décidèrent donc d'aller explorer la forêt et d'aller vérifier à la frontière entre la forêt et le chemin qui menait au château si rien ne s'était passé.

 

Une fois face à celle-ci, l'Ancien poussa un soupir de soulagement, constatant que rien n'avait été définitivement endommagé.

 

« Hé bien l'Ancien ? Demanda Grognon au nain qui ne disait encore rien. Y a-t-il eu quelque chose ou bien tout est-il rentré dans l'ordre ?

 

\-  Je pense qu'il y a effectivement eu une attaque contre notre chère forêt aux sept couleurs, et qu'on a tenté de détruire la barrière protectrice. Mais je pense que cela n'a pas réussi,  elle paraît être totalement intacte. Je sens la présence de magie noire, mais celle de la barrière de protection a été assez forte pour résister.

 

\- L'Ancien, osa la princesse avec une légère hésitation. Pensez-vous que cela puisse venir de la reine ? »

 

Les autres se tournèrent vers la jeune princesse, qui arborait un air douloureux sur le visage, rempli de tristesse. Le nain voulut choisir ses mots avec soin, afin de préserver la princesse, mais cette dernière l'étonna en reprenant la parole :

 

« Dites le moi sans avoir crainte de me blesser. Est-ce une nouvelle perfidie de ma belle-mère ? Pensez-vous qu'elle a encore tenté de venir ici pour me tuer ?

 

\- Je le pense, oui, princesse, reconnut à regret le nain. Après tout, elle sait que tu es en vie à présent, et je suis presque étonné qu'elle n'ait rien tenté avant ce jour.

 

\- Peut-être l'a-t-elle déjà fait. »

 

C'était  la Science qui venait de parler.

 

« Mais avant aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il,  elle n'avait peut-être pas assez ébranlé notre protection pour que nous puissions le sentir.

 

\- Ce qui signifie donc que c'est le cas à présent, et que nous serons bientôt en danger, rajouta Costaud.

 

\- Je pense que nous ne craignons rien pour l'instant, fit l'Ancien avec confiance. Pas pour l'instant, mais par pur précaution, nous devrions essayer de renforcer cette protection, afin de ne courir aucun risque.

 

\-  Je suis bien d'accord avec vous l'Ancien, murmura Blanche-Neige, qui elle-même n'était pas très assurée quant à la situation.

 

\- Ne t'en fait pas princesse, lui dit Poussin, tentant de la réconforter. Je suis sûr qu'avec l'Ancien, on trouvera une solution pour que ta belle-mère ne te retrouve jamais. Après tout, on s'est plutôt bien débrouillés ces derniers temps, non ?

 

\- Oui, tu as raison, reconnut la jeune femme. Il n'empêche que je reste inquiète. »

 

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle se doutait que dans cette forêt, quelque chose s'était bel et bien passé.

 

Quelque chose qu'elle savait être mauvais pour eux.

 

_§§§§_

 

Afin d'être certains que tout était en ordre, ils décidèrent de patrouiller quelques minutes le long de la barrière, pour vérifier qu'à aucun endroit cette dernière n'avait pu être endommagée ou affaibli, voire détruite.

 

Après avoir marché quelque temps et s'être aperçus que tout était en ordre, ils aperçurent alors une forme d'abord indistincte, avant qu'ils ne reconnaissent une forme humaine. 

 

Blanche-Neige fut la première à réaliser de qui il s'agissait.

 

« Oh mon Dieu, Lilith ! »  S 'exclama-t-elle  en se précipitant sur elle, inquiète pour sa jeune amie.

 

I gnorante de ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

 

Ignorante de l'état actuel de Lilith.

 

Ignorant qu'en ce moment, son amie était sûrement en train de disparaître.

 

Ignorant que d'ici peu, cette dernière ne voudrait plus que la tuer.

 

Ne sachant qu'une seule chose.

 

Son amie avait besoin d'elle.  


_§§§§_

 

Ils retournèrent tous au village,  Lilith se trouvant dans les bras de Blanche-Neige, qui était la seule à pouvoir réellement la porter, les nains, bien que pouvant être forts, n'étaient pas assez grands pour cela. 

 

«  L'Ancien, demanda Blanche-Neige sur le chemin du retour, à votre avis, qu'a-t-il pu se passer dans la forêt ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Lilith ?  On dirait qu'elle a été blessée, un peu comme si on lui avait jeté un sort. Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en magie, mais c'est l'impression que cela me donne.

 

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais j'ai une théorie à ce sujet.

 

\- Penses-tu que cela vient de la reine ? Fit alors Poussin.

 

\- En fait, c'est même très probable. Ce que je crois, c'est que Lilith est tout à l'heure revenue dans la forêt, depuis l'endroit où elle était partie, j'ignore où et de toute façon cela n'a pas d'importance.

 

Puis il fronça les sourcils, un peu comme s'il avait la sensation qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour trouver la réponse, et aussi que quelque chose clochait.

 

Et alors, quelque chose s'alluma dans son regard.

 

« Oh ! Dit-il en se stoppant. Je crois avoir trouvé.

 

Les autres firent de même, et se mirent à l'écouter très attentivement.

 

\- Lilith était hors de la forêt, de toute évidence. Et, puisque la reine doit sans doute savoir que toi, Blanche-Neige, tu te trouves ici, elle a dû suivre ou faire suivre notre jeune amie. Étant donné le fait que notre forêt est protégée par un charme puissant, elle et ses soldats n'ont pas pu y pénétrer. J'imagine alors dans ce cas qu'elle a lancé un sortilège pour détruire notre protection, et qu'il a touché Lilith par la même occasion.

 

\- Et qu'a-t-il fait à notre belle forêt ce sort ? L'interrogea Froussard.

 

\- Il a un peu déchiré la barrière protectrice, mais seulement pendant un temps, ce qui est une chance pour nous. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous allons devoir nous tenir sur nos gardes. »

 

Ils  acquiescèrent tous, l'air grave. 

 

«  Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille, » ajouta Blanche-Neige, résumant leur pensée à tous. 

 

_§§§§_

 

« Princesse, arrêtez donc de tourner en rond, s'exclama Maud à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille.

 

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas ! Je suis trop inquiète pour Lilith ! Et si… et si elle ne se réveillait pas et que le sortilège de ma belle-mère était beaucoup trop puissant ?

 

\- Je suis sure que tout finira par s'arranger, fit-elle avec un ton optimiste.

 

\- Pardon Maud, mais j'ai si peur que…  Et Jack qui n'est pas là !  »

 

A cause de son inquiétude, Maud n'osa même pas insinuer ce qu'elle avait pu évoquer avec Lilith peu de temps auparavant.

 

La princesse se stoppa brutalement en voyant son ami e bouger et ouvrir les yeux. 

 

«  Elle se réveille ! » S'écria-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

 

Avec hésitation, Lilith ouvrit lentement les yeux, aveuglée pendant quelques secondes par la lumière avant de sourire faiblement à la princesse.

 

« Oh Lilith, j'étais tellement inquiète ! » Fit l'autre jeune femme en la serrant dans ses bras.

 

L'elfe répondit timidement à l'étreinte, chose que personne ne vit.

 

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Lilith n'était plus là, qu'elle avait disparu, en tout cas de manière temporaire, enfermée dans son propre esprit.

 

Ils ne savaient pas que la bataille n'était pas finie, qu'elle ne venait que de commencer, et qu'elle serait rude.

 

Ils ne virent pas le sourire mauvais, perfide et satisfait de la jeune femme, ni la lueur malsaine qui éclaira brièvement ses yeux.

 

Ni que tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en elle avait pour l'instant disparu.

 

Pour toujours ?


	17. Fin du combat et arrivée surprise.

L'autre Lilith était bien différente de la Lilith que nous connaissons déjà, pervertie qu'elle était par la mauvaise magie de Christelle. Prendre la place de Lilith (encore que, ce n'était pas encore complètement le cas) avait pris du temps, mais c'était fait.

 

Enfin, en quelque sorte.

 

Le sortilège se déroulait en deux étapes : tout d'abord, l'esprit de l'hôte était mis de côté, sans qu'il puisse réellement se défendre. Son esprit se trouvait être prisonnier de son propre esprit, mis en prison par le biais de la magie, celle du poison.

 

Il pouvait, bien évidemment, se défendre, mais la difficulté faisait que peu de personnes avaient vraiment pu le faire. Lilith n'était pas complètement perdue, c'est vrai, mais sans aide, elle aurait beaucoup de mal à s'en sortir et à lutter.

 

Face à l'elfe se trouvait désormais sa cible à abattre, l'innocente princesse, et Lilith ne ressentait plus aucun des scrupules qu'elle avait pu avoir auparavant.

 

Voyant que l'autre femme présente, en plus d'elle et de Blanche-Neige, était aveugle, elle tenta de rechercher une arme quelconque afin de trancher la gorge de la princesse, et d'en finir pour de bon. Son regard tomba sur un couteau, et il se mit à briller, mais, avant même qu'elle ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, à savoir s'extraire de l'étreinte de son amie, des voix se firent entendre.

 

C'étaient les nains qui revenaient voir si quelque chose avait changé, et Lilith, à défaut de paniquer, comprit qu'elle devait faire très attention. L'entité qui possédait l'elfe était, comme Lilith elle-même avait pu s'en rendre compte, intelligente et rusée. La possession ne devait pas être vue, et pour cela, il faudrait que l'elfe se comporte de manière tout à fait normal.

 

La lueur rouge de son regard s'effaça, laissant place au bleu habituel de ses yeux, et son sourire se fit plus amical qu'auparavant.

 

« Lilith ! Je suis ravi que tu ailles mieux », s'exclama un des nains, que l'elfe identifia avec difficulté comme étant l'Ancien.

 

En effet, la chose qui en cet instant était en elle avait accès à tout ses souvenirs. Elle savait qui était qui parmi les amis de l'elfe, et de ce fait, ne ferait aucune chose étrange à ce sujet, ce qui lui permettrait de ne pas faire d'erreurs.

 

« Merci l'Ancien, fit l'elfe d'une voix normal et un peu faible, ce qui était compréhensible vu ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Vous m'excuserez si je ne parle pas beaucoup, je me sens encore un peu fatiguée », mentit-elle.

 

Puisqu'elle ne sentait absolument rien, aidée en cela par sa magie.

 

« Oui, bien sûr, après ce que la reine a fait, je comprends que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de dire quoi que ce soit. »

 

Une rapide et fugace lueur de panique passa dans les yeux de l'elfe possédée, qui tenta tant bien que mal de rester calme, sereine, et de ne rien montrer de ce qu'elle ressentait.

 

Après tout, ils ne savaient rien.

 

Et si ce n'était pas le cas, si ils avaient tout vu, tout compris ?

 

Ça aurait été une catastrophe.

 

Si Lilith avait encore été là, elle s'en serait sûrement réjouie, ou elle aurait espéré.

 

Mais rien ne se passa, et l'Ancien poursuivit.

 

« Après tout, recevoir un sortilège de sa part ne doit pas être très plaisant. »

 

_Pardon ?_

 

Mais elle décida de faire comme si  cela était vrai, comme si elle n'avait pas été surprise par cette phrase, et elle se sentit soulagée de voir qu'ils n'avaient rien compris.

 

Quels idiots…

 

« Oui, c'est vrai,  je ne dirais pas le contraire, dit-elle d'une voix toujours hésitante. Je n'aimerais pas que cela se reproduise. »

 

L'Ancien hocha la tête, satisfait de voir sa théorie être confirmée aussi vite, ne remarquant pas quelques petits détails qui l'auraient peut-être aidé à comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette situation.

 

Aucun d'eux ne le fit, trop satisfaits qu'ils étaient que toute cette histoire se soit bien terminée.

 

Lentement, le sortilège s'adaptait à son hôte, prenant de plus en plus d'assurance, tentant encore et encore de la faire basculer, tout en essayant de prendre sa place ici et de s'acclimater, un peu comme Lilith elle-même avait essayé et réussi quelques semaines plus tôt.

 

S'écartant alors finalement de Blanche-Neige, elle se releva, essayant son nouveau corps avec délectation, et aussi quelques difficultés. Elle grimaça en voyant que sa magie aurait besoin de temps pour s'adapter, et pour réellement fonctionner dans ce corps qui n'était pas le sien.

 

C'était une sensation étrange, réalisa-t-elle, mais pas déplaisante. Les autres s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer, comprenant qu'elle avait sûrement besoin d'être seule pour récupérer après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 

«  Lilith, est-ce que tu es sure que tout va bien ? Demanda avec prévenance la Science.

 

L'elfe lui répondit d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui était aussi victorieux.

 

\- Oui la Science, ne t'en fait pas, fit-elle alors que d'autres souvenirs l'envahissaient. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui. »

 

Le sous-entendu à sa situation actuelle aurait pu être évident  pour quelqu'un connaissant la vérité,  mais  ils  ne virent rien.

 

E nfin, pas eux du moins.

 

Lilith sortit, soi disant pour aller prendre l'air,  mais pour en réalité concocter un plan maléfique, afin d'obéir à la reine, et de tuer la princesse.

 

En fait, c'en était presque drôle, d'une horrible et cruelle façon.

 

C'était maintenant, alors que Lilith s'était décidée à ne plus nuire à la princesse, qu'elle allait devenir un véritable danger pour eux.

 

Qu'elle allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour tout détruire, pour  _les_ détruire.

 

Et personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

 

C'est du moins ce que pensait l'elfe possédée, qui ne savait pas encore une fois que sa mission serait entravée par quelques obstacles.

 

Ce qui était une bonne chose.

 

_§§§§_

 

Jack avait été mis au courant de la situation très peu de temps après le réveil de Lilith, puisque personne n'avait voulu avant cela inquiéter les autres habitants du village en leur donnant des nouvelles inquiétantes quant à la nouvelle (qui ne l'était plus tant que cela désormais) habitante.

 

Et il se trouvait là, non loin de la porte, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, quand Lilith sortit, qui ne le vit pas. Il s'apprêtait à la héler, quand soudain, il ressentit une sorte de froid glacial et mordant l'envahir, chose qui était arrivé quelque temps avant, lorsque Lilith avait forcé la barrière, à l'insu de tous.

 

Il se figea, interdit, tandis que les mots qu'il comptait dire restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, incapables de sortir, tout comme lui était devenu incapable de bouger. L'elfe elle aussi se figea un temps, ayant cru reconnaître… mais non, ce n'était pas possible.

 

Il ne pouvait pas ici y avoir de créature magique aussi puissante, enfin, cela dépassait l'entendement !  Elle avait déjà vaincu l'esprit de la forêt, et n'avait pas senti d'autre présence depuis cela. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, elle sentait bien de la magie non loin d'elle, mais comme… en sommeil. Endormie.

 

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas encore accès à tout les souvenirs de Lilith, ou du moins cette dernière tentait de les préserver et de les cacher à l'entité qui avait pris son corps sans lui demander son avis.

 

Et elle haussa les épaules, décidant de ne pas s'en soucier, se sachant assez puissante, et elle alla marcher dans la forêt (ayant promis de n e pas trop s'approcher de la frontière, qui était désormais gardée à plusieurs endroits. )

 

Jack, quant à lui, était toujours figé, ne comprenant pas. Il sentait comme… une présence maléfique autour de Lilith, la même que celle qu'il avait déjà sentie plus tôt, sans comprendre alors de quoi il s'agissait.

 

Il aurait pu se dire que cela n'était rien, mais cela le perturbait, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune homme, en tant que créature magique, avait bel et bien de la magie, mais son héritage ne s'étant jamais réveillé, ce qu'il sentait pouvait être approximatif.

 

Ce qui était le cas à ce moment précis, et c'était aussi pour cela que Lilith n'avait pas compris qui se trouvait juste là, derrière elle.

 

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Jack eut l'envie de la suivre, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle avait bien pu aller (encore…), et il abandonna rapidement cette idée, préférant évoquer ses doutes avec les autres.

 

Lilith, quant à elle, se retira dans la forêt profonde, afin d'être seule et de ne pas pouvoir être retrouvée.  Son esprit était concentré sur une seule chose : sa mission. Si l'hôte d'origine de ce corps qu'elle occupait actuellement avait eu autant de mal à tuer la princesse, cela n'était pas seulement à cause de ses doutes.

 

Il s'agissait d'être discret, la tuer de façon violente et rapide ne marcherait sûrement pas,  et une nouvelle idée la frappa, et elle sourit. 

 

Du  poison. Mais pas fulgurant, un d'un autre type, dont elle savait que la reine avait déjà chez elle et qu'elle pourrait lui demander de lui envoyer. 

 

Un poison qui la tuerait lentement, ne laisserait pas de traces, et mettrait environ deux semaines à tuer la jeune humaine.

 

Invoquant un papier et un crayon, elle se mit alors à rédiger une lettre qu'elle enverrait ensuite à la reine.

 

_Ma chère reine,_

 

_J'ai bien pris la possession du corps de cette petite idiote. Tout se passe comme prévu, j'ai réussi à me dégager un passage pour entrer dans la forêt, et en plus d'endommager leur barrière protectrice, j'ai aussi vaincu leur cher esprit de la forêt._

 

_À présent, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Pour mener ma mission à bien, la prudence est de mise, et je souhaiterais la mener à bien sans me faire prendre. De ce fait, je vous demande de m'envoyer ce que vous savez, que vous avez utilisé sur votre père, et qui avait fait merveille._

 

_D'ici peu, tout sera alors comme vous le désirez._

 

Elle décida de ne pas signer, sachant que la reine la reconnaîtrait, et aussi afin que, si la lettre était interceptée, personne ne la soupçonne.

 

Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, et elle émit un sifflement aigu. Quelques minutes plus tard (elle se trouvait alors hors de la forêt, rendue invisible aux yeux des autres), une chauve-souris apparue devant ses yeux. Celle de la reine Christelle.

 

« Porte cela à la reine Christelle. Veille à ce qu'elle la reçoive en main propre, et ce, le plus vite possible. Ou tu connaîtras sa colère. Et la mienne... »

 

L'animal maléfique hocha la tête, émit un bruit qui pouvait être considéré comme un oui, et s'envola.

 

Le sourire de Lilith s'accentua.

 

Son plan était en marche, et personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

 

La journée allait être magnifique…

 

_§§§§_

 

Lilith, avant d'être possédée, était partie au château de la reine tôt dans le matin, et n'en était repartie qu'aux environs midi. Vers environ quatorze heures, elle s'était écroulé sous le coup du sortilège, après avoir vaincu l'esprit de la forêt, et avait dormi environ deux heures.

 

C'était une belle journée, en effet, il était seize heures, et l'elfe se promenait dans ce nouvel environnement qu'était le sien, alors que les animaux s'éloignaient tous d'elle, sentant sa magie maléfique.

 

Elle fronça les sourcils, comprenant que cela risquait d'être un problème s u r le long terme, puisque la vraie Lilith était supposée être aimée des animaux (ou tout du moins, elle n'était pas détestée par eux.)  En tant qu'être proche de la nature, c'était bien normal.

 

Quan d vers dix-sept heures, la jeune femme reçut l'objet demandé (sans message bien sûr, pour que la reine ne soit pas découverte au cas où le projet  serait surpris par d'autres), elle se sentit infiniment satisfaite, et oublia instantanément ce petit problème. 

 

Et de toute façon, si quelqu'un le remarquait, on penserait seulement que les animaux agissaient bizarrement, et rien de plus.

 

Ce n'était pas comme si cela pouvait être important…

 

Jack était nerveux. N'importe qui l'aurait été dans sa situation, alors qu'il était prêt à confier à ses amis le fait qu'il avait des doutes vis-à-vis de leur amie.

 

« Jack, y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ? L'interrogea Froussard avec gentillesse.

 

\- Oui, en effet, fit le jeune homme qui se trouvait face aux nains. C'est à propos de Lilith. »

 

Les nains se méprirent aussitôt quant à ses intentions. En effet, aucun d'eux n'était aveugle, et, tout comme Maud, ils avaient bien perçu les sentiments naissants du jeune homme pour l'elfe. Sentiments, dont, semble-t-il, il n'avait pas conscience auparavant.

 

Cela semblait avoir changé. Tout les nains le regardèrent avec intérêt, persuadés qu'il allait leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle, ou autre chose, mais en tout, quelque chose en rapport avec tout cela.

 

Peut-être avait-il parlé avec Lilith et ils avaient sûrement évoqués leurs sentiments respectifs !

 

Oh, comme ils étaient loin de la vérité…

 

Ignorant complètement ce quiproquo, Jack reprit :

 

« J'ai quelques… doutes à propos de Lilith. Depuis son réveil, elle me paraît un peu… bizarre. Différente. Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé, mais j'ai une étrange impression. Comme si… elle n'était plus elle-même. »

 

Les autres se regardèrent alors, abasourdis.

 

Si ils s'attendaient à cela !

 

« Que veux-tu dire Jack ? Fit l'Ancien avec inquiétude.

 

\- Il y a quelque chose autour d'elle. Que je ne saurais pas nommer, et qui m'effraie.

 

\- Hé bien, j'ai un peu parlé avec Lilith et elle me paraissait parfaitement bien. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas à t'en faire Jack, » reprit l'Ancien avec un air rassurant.

 

Jack arborait un air sceptique et circonspect, mais il n'insista pas.

 

« Oui, reconnut-il sans trop y croire, à demi-sincère. J'imagine que je m'inquiète pour rien.

 

Il ne vit que l'Ancien paraissait toujours soucieux, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit.

 

Peut-être que Jack n'avait pas complètement tord.

 

_§§§§_

 

Les jours qui suivirent ne connurent aucun événement particulier ou bizarre. En fait, l'autre Lilith parvint parfaitement à rester normale et à ne pas faire d'erreurs, se contentant d'exécuter son plan à la lettre, sans être démasquée par personne.

 

Chose qui était simple, beaucoup plus par elle que pour la vraie Lilith, de façon ironique, puisqu'ils lui faisaient tous confiance, ce qui n'était pas le cas avant, enfin, pas tout à fait.

 

Ce qu'ils n'auraient pas dû faire.

 

Ainsi, la jeune femme prêtait de plus en plus son aide à Maud, qui, toujours aveugle, ne voyait rien de ce que la jeune elfe pouvait mettre dans l'assiette de Blanche-Neige. Un poison qu'elle ne pouvait mettre que quand elle était seule à aider l'ancienne gouvernante, en présence de Cookie ou d'autres, elle n'en avait pas la possibilité.

 

En fait, si Lilith avait été dans son état normal (et si l'on exceptait sa tentative d'empoisonnement sur la princesse), elle aurait sûrement apprécié l'évolution des choses.

 

Sa relation d'amitié avec Maud devenait encore plus forte qu'auparavant, et c'était la même chose avec Blanche-Neige, et l'autre Lilith se riait de voir sa future victime aussi confiante et innocente à son égard.

 

Elle ne s'attendait réellement pas à ce que sa mission soit aussi divertissante…

 

_§§§§_

 

Jack continuait d'avoir des craintes, sans qu'il réussisse à vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Depuis que Lilith s'était réveillée, elle n'agissait en aucun cas bizarrement, bien au contraire, tout était comme d'habitude.

 

Mais la « présence » était toujours là, et le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir étrange (et dans le mauvais sens) quand il était à proximité de l'elfe.

 

De ce fait, depuis quelque temps, il s'était décidé à l'éviter, sans que Lilith semble lui en tenir rigueur, ignorante qu'elle était de la méfiance de Jack. 

 

Personne d'autre si ce n'est lui ne trouvait toute cette situation étrange, si ce n'est  peut-être l'Ancien, qui lui aussi paraissait désormais plus soucieux et méfiant, alors que les jours passaient. 

 

Lilith était elle-même, du moins, elle semblait l'être, et rien n'aurait pu contredire cela, si ce n'est l'instinct d'un esprit de la forêt dont les pouvoirs magiques s'éveillaient lentement.

 

Elle parlait aux gens, et personne n'aurait pu dire que quelque chose avait changé.

 

Et pourtant, l'esprit de la véritable Lilith était toujours emprisonné, tentant en vain de s'évader, et elle sentait peu à peu sa résistance s'affaiblir de plus en plus.

 

La nuit, elle ne pouvait plus se rendre dans le monde des rêves, ou en tout cas, elle n'avait pas la possibilité de retrouver Jack, qui, quand il tâchait d'aller dans les rêves de Lilith, se heurtait à un mur.

 

Littéral, le mur.

 

Il n'avait plus accès au monde des rêves de l'elfe, et, pendant plusieurs nuits, il tenta sans succès d'y entrer, comprenant confusément que son amie ne pouvait qu'être en danger, de plus, cela expliquait en grande partie l'étrange comportement de la jeune femme.

 

Et même si dans la réalité Jack ne se souvenait de rien, ce qu'il se passait dans l'autre monde avait un effet sur lui, et sa méfiance était de plus en plus présente, il évitait donc de plus en plus Lilith, sentant toujours cette sombre présence autour d'elle ou en elle.

 

Après quelques nuits de lutte, il parvint enfin à entrer, et il se figea, stupéfait, et aussi horrifié.

 

Dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, il y avait _deux_ Lilith.

 

Une aux yeux rouges sang, plus un ersatz de la véritable Lilith, et qui était semble-t-il cette sombre et mauvaise présence, en fait, Jack en était entièrement sûr.

 

De l'autre côté, il y avait la vraie Lilith, enfermée dans une cage de verre, qu'elle tentait de toutes ses forces de détruire.

 

La sombre Lilith, un sourire satisfait et vicieux sur le visage, la regardait, persuadée qu'elle ne saurait pas s'en sortir.

 

« Tu devrais arrêter de te battre, siffla-t-elle. À un moment ou à un autre, tu devras bien reconnaître ma supériorité ma chère. J'ai gagné.

 

\- Pas encore, rétorqua l'elfe, haletante et épuisée, mais toujours vaillante. Tant que je suis encore là, rien n'est fini.

 

\- Oh, que si, fit l'ombre, et la reine a déjà remporté la victoire. Je le sais, toi aussi, alors pourquoi ne pas abandonner dès maintenant ? Cela serait plus facile. »

 

Sa voix était séductrice, tentatrice, alors qu'elle essayait de convaincre l'autre femme d'abandonner, et on voyait bien que Lilith n'était pas loin de le faire. Après tout, c'était vrai, la lutte était sans issue.

 

Lilith avait déjà épuisé tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire. Le sortilège de la reine Christelle l'avait enfermée dans son propre esprit, et de ce fait, elle n'avait absolument aucun contrôle sur ce qui l'environnait, et elle ne pouvait absolument pas se sortir de cela toute seule.

 

De toute évidence, elle avait besoin d'aide.

 

_§§§§_

 

Jack, lui, n'était pas soumis à tout cela, en fait, sa présence en elle-même était une anomalie, qui n'aurait pas pu être possible si jamais lui et Lilith n'avaient pas noué ce lien.  Par ailleurs, l'autre Lilith, pas plus que Lilith elle-même ne l'avaient encore vu, ce qui était sa chance, puisque, de ce fait, il pouvait agir.

 

Presque inconsciemment, il fit apparaître une épée, et, d'un geste à la fois rapide et précis,  il la lança sur la cage de verre, la faisant alors exploser, ce qui permit à Lilith de sortir. Elle reçut quelques débris de verre, mais rien de grave, et son visage s'illumina en le voyant.  L'elfe se saisit de l'arme.

 

« Jack, s'exclama-t-elle, tu as réussi à venir !

 

\-  Évidemment, répondit-il alors, ravi de revoir son amie dans son état normal, et commençant à comprendre les tenants et les aboutissements de cette situation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

 

\- Christelle, la reine, elle m'a empoisonnée ! Lui dit l'elfe en se battant contre son double maléfique, qui elle non plus n'avait pas été blessée, et qui venait d'invoquer une épée. Pour que je sois sous son contrôle, et que je tue sans état d'âme la princesse.

 

\- Mais pourquoi ?

 

\- D'après elle, je n'allais pas assez vite, elle a donc voulu accélérer les choses. Et crois-moi, je m'en serais bien passée.

 

\- J'imagine, oui, fit Jack d'un ton vague.

 

\- Bats-toi au lieu de discutailler », l'interrompit son double, les yeux remplis de fureur, comprenant peu à peu qu'elle allait être battue.

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'elfe lui enfonça son épée en plein cœur, et l'autre Lilith s'écroula au sol, morte.  Jack se dirigea vers son amie, heureux de la retrouver après avoir cru qu'il l'avait perdue pour toujours. 

 

Mais, avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il la vit se jeter sur lui et l'emmener dans une étreinte qui s'éternisa. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir cru que tout était perdu, elle aussi, et cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'elle n'avait pas vu son ami.

 

Non seulement il lui avait manqué, mais en plus, elle avait cru qu'ell e ne le reverrait jamais.

 

Rester plusieurs jours enfermé dans son propre esprit n'était pas une expérience agréable, loin de là,  et elle s'ajoutait à toutes les mauvaises choses qu'elle avait déjà pu vivre avant. De ce fait, quand elle avait vu Jack, elle s'était remise à espérer, et elle n'avait donc ensuite pas résisté à l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras. 

 

En fait, alors qu'elle faisait cela, elle comprit que oui, elle l'aimait bel et bien.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

 

\- Me réveiller. Tout d'abord. Et allez au château de la reine.

 

\- Allez… attends, es-tu folle ? Si jamais elle te voit, elle comprendra que quelque chose s'est mal passée, et elle te tuera, ou bien elle t'empoisonnera à nouveau.

 

\- Je connais ce château parfaitement, et je sais m'infiltrer, et me battre.

 

\- Oui, je l'ai remarqué tout à l'heure.

 

\- Et de plus, fit-elle sans faire de commentaire sur ce compliment implicite, tout le monde au château ne me connaît pas forcément, seuls les soldats le font. Et ils auront sûrement trop peur de moi pour oser me combattre, si jamais ils me voient.

 

\- As-tu seulement des alliés là-bas ? Et pourquoi diable veux-tu t'y rendre ? L'autre fois ne t'as donc pas suffi ?

 

\- Oh que si, crois-moi, et si je le pouvais, je n'y retournerais jamais, répondit-elle en frissonnant. Et j'ai mes raisons, et elles sont suffisantes pour que j'y remette les pieds. Et oui, je serais seule, je n'ai jamais su ou pu ni même voulu me lier avec qui que ce soit là-bas.

 

\- Peux-tu au moins m'expliquer ton but ?

 

\- Tu sais déjà que pendant que j'étais sous l'influence de ce sortilège, j'ai commencé à empoisonné Blanche-Neige.

 

\- Exact.

 

\- Hé bien, pour l'instant,  elle n'est pas complètement en danger, mais cela aura des effets sur elle si jamais je ne lui donne pas un antidote très vite. Cela finira par la tuer sinon.

 

\- Et tu ne peux pas le préparer par toi-même ?

 

\- Je ne possède pas les ingrédients nécessaires, et la confection de potions n'a jamais été mon fort de toute façon.

 

\-  Alors, tu n'as pas d'autre choix.

 

\- Non. »

 

Une fois qu'elle se fût réveillée, la jeune elfe s'étira longuement, savourant le fait d'être de retour dans son corps, et de pouvoir enfin reprendre le contrôle. Elle savait très bien que d'ici peu, elle devrait accomplir sa tâche ingrate et douloureuse, mais à cet instant seul, elle décida de profiter du fait que tout allait bien.

 

Pour elle en tout cas, pas pour Blanche-Neige qui était proche de la mort sans le savoir, ni pour les autres, qui ne savaient pas qu'ils hébergeaient une meurtrière.

 

Sortant de chez elle, elle fit quelques pas dans le village, saluant les habitants, remarquant Maud et Beth ensemble, et elle leur sourit de loin. Ravie de voir que les deux femmes s'étaient finalement trouvées.

 

Voyant Jack discuter avec Samson, elle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour et de gratitude, et pendant quelques secondes, elle faillit oublier la douleur dans son dos.  Il l'avait aidée à se sauver d'elle-même, et pour cela, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Le jeune homme lui avait permis de faire disparaître les ombres en elle, et elle senti t qu'elle ne l'en aimait que plus. 

 

S achant qu'elle avait une mission à remplir, elle n'alla pas l'interrompre, le regardant seulement de loin, le voyant se raidir, et elle sourit.

 

Jack, quant à lui, avait senti sa présence, mais c'était différent.

 

Parce que c'était bel et bien Lilith qui se trouvait là, juste derrière lui.

 

Et personne d'autre.

 

L'ombre avait disparu.

 

_§§§§_

 

Il ne fut pas si difficile que cela de trouver l'antidote en question, la jeune elfe connaissait par cœur le laboratoire de la reine, et elle profita de son absence temporaire pour s'en emparer, le remplaçant par une fiole remplie d'eau et dont elle fit changer la couleur, pour que la reine ne se rende compte de rien.

 

Elle prit alors la fuite, et encore une fois, on ne l'aperçut pas, cela n'avait été qu'une ombre.

 

Lilith ne parvint à vraiment bien respirer que quand elle eut réussi à faire ingurgiter en cachette l'antidote par Blanche-Neige.

 

Une fois qu'elle eut compris que ça y est, c'était fait, elle était tranquille, elle alla dans la forêt, non loin du lac, et elle s'assit au bord de celui-ci, se reposant enfin après toutes ses émotions.

 

L'instant d'après, elle se raidit, entendant un bruit de cheval, et elle se releva, se retournant.

 

_Qu'est-ce que…_

 

Non loin d'elle, on pouvait voir  un splendide cheval blanc, sur lequel se trouvait un cavalier, un jeune homme blond qui semblait être à la recherche de quelqu'un.

 

Lilith haussa un sourcil et, intérieurement, elle se prépara à ce que les mauvaises choses reprennent.


	18. Un choix à faire

Avant l'arrivée de ce jeune homme inconnu, l'elfe avait accompli autre chose, après avoir soigné Blanche-Neige, et cela concernait la forêt.

 

En effet, une fois qu'elle eût vérifié que tout allait bien avec la princesse, elle se rendit compte d'une chose.

 

Son double avait fait plus de dégâts qu'elle ne l'avait pensé de prime abord.

 

Elle se souvint alors de ce qu' _elle_ avait fait, et elle sursauta d'un seul coup, paniquée.

 

« L'Esprit de la forêt ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec horreur.

 

Ce dernier était toujours enfermé, enfin, endormi, là où elle l'avait laissé, sans pouvoir sortir de cette mauvaise situation.

 

Alors, elle se mit à courir, le plus vite possible, se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

 

Par chance, elle le retrouva justement là où l' _autre_ l'avait laissé, toujours invisible et endormi, enfin, ça, elle l'espérait.

 

D'un geste, elle défit les deux sortilèges, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que l'esprit se réveillait doucement, presque comme sorti d'un rêve (ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas).

 

Ce dernier cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, le regard encore brumeux, alors qu'il tentait de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, et de comprendre où il était. Quand soudain, il aperçut le visage de Lilith qui était penché sur lui, et il sursauta alors, complètement réveillé.

 

Une lueur de peur s'installa dans son regard, et son corps se tendit, l'esprit étant encore persuadé que les intentions de l'elfe qui était face à lui étaient hostiles.

 

Lilith, comprenant sa méfiance qui était entièrement fondée, ne put presque malgré elle s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de tristesse.

 

« Esprit, fit-elle en tentant d'être la plus convaincante et rassurante possible, ne vous en faites pas. C'est moi ! Je suis redevenue moi-même, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai vaincu l'autre Lilith, et je suis libérée du sortilège. »

 

L'esprit, toujours méfiant, se releva et garda une certaine distance avec elle.

 

« Prouve-le !

 

\- Je ne veux pas tuer Blanche-Neige, mon esprit est tout à fait clair, et je vous ai libéré. Et ma magie est redevenue celle qu'elle était à l'origine, ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué !

 

\- Excuse-moi, dit l'esprit avec une voix acide, mais j'ai à peine eu le temps de récupérer, alors non, je n'ai pas encore réussi à évaluer si ta magie était sombre ou lumineuse.

 

\- Je suis désolée de ce que j'ai fait, esprit, avoua alors la jeune femme. Je n'étais pas moi-même, mais cela ne change rien de ce que j'ai commis. Je suis navrée, sincèrement. »

 

L'esprit sembla à cet instant se radoucir quelque peu, ayant fini par comprendre qu'elle disait la vérité.

 

« Ne t'en fait pas. Tu as réparé ton erreur, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

 

\- Non. Pas tout. Je veux dire… je me suis attaquée à la forêt, je l'ai fragilisée, je… j'avais fait la promesse, je _m'étais_ faite la promesse que je protégerais la forêt, il n'avait jamais été question d'essayer de la détruire. »

 

L'esprit hocha la tête face à ces paroles, voyant que l'elfe était définitivement débarrassée de ces ténèbres qui l'avaient envahie peu de temps avant.

 

« Et… que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? »

 

Lilith se lança alors dans une intense réflexion, tentant de trouver une solution à cette situation impossible dont elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Elle n'avait aucune envie que la reine se doute de quelque chose, et il fallait que cette dernière soit persuadée que la mission avançait bien.

 

Il _fallait_ qu'elle pense que Lilith lui était toujours fidèle, sinon elle risquait d'intervenir, et alors là, Lilith ne pourrait plus rien faire.

 

« Je vais envoyer un message à la reine, il faudra qu'elle pense qu'elle ne peut plus me contacter. Je vais lui dire qu'il lui sera impossible de le faire, parce que je vais créer une barrière qui empêchera la princesse de s'échapper.

 

\- Et que feras-tu ?

 

\- Je vais renforcer la protection de la forêt, comme cela, la reine ne pourra véritablement plus me contacter, et elle croira que je lui ai dit la vérité. »

 

Une fois que cela fût fait et que la chauve-souris fût repartie, Lilith commença alors à connecter sa magie à celle de la forêt. L'esprit se mit à sourire, voyant que toute cette situation avait au moins permis une chose : que la magie de la jeune elfe s'était réellement réveillée, et elle semblait être presque entièrement revenue à ce qu'elle était autrefois.

 

À savoir une magie forte, lumineuse, et puissante, assez semblable à celle de la forêt.

 

Lilith posa alors ses mains sur la barrière de la forêt, grimaçant alors qu'elle voyait que oui, ce qu'elle avait fait quelques jours plus tôt contre celle-ci n'avait pas disparu comme cela. La barrière s'était bien reformée, et pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas un grand lien avec la magie, rien ne semblait avoir changé.

 

Mais elle, elle voyait.

 

La barrière était blessée, endommagée, et si l'elfe avait encore essayé de s'en prendre à elle, elle aurait pu finir par la détruire. Une fois qu'elle eut suffisamment examiné les dégâts, elle se décida à commencer à les réparer.

 

Elle laissa la magie l'envahir, s'y jetant avec allégresse, puisqu'il s'agissait cette fois-ci de _sa_ magie, une magie non corrompue et qu'elle pouvait contrôler.

 

L'esprit, quant à lui, eut un sourire joyeux alors qu'il sentait peu à peu que la protection de la forêt aux sept couleurs reprenait son aspect d'origine, et que surtout, elle se renforçait, et qu'elle se fermait à toutes les attaques possibles de la reine.

 

La jeune femme resta un temps collé contre la barrière, renouant de façon plus définitive avec sa magie, l'utilisant de façon complète pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle sentait la magie circuler en elle, apportant son soutien et sa puissance à la forêt, tout comme cette dernière le faisait avec elle, et Lilith sourit en sentant que sa magie redevenait de plus en plus puissante.

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se détacha de la barrière, sa respiration s'accélérant, comme si elle avait courut pendant de longues minutes, mais cette fatigue était plus libératrice qu'autre chose.

 

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti une chose pareille.

 

« Merci Lilith, murmura l'esprit avant de disparaître et de redevenir une forme immatérielle, comme autrefois. Merci à toi.

 

\- De rien esprit », répondit l'elfe.

 

_§§§§_

 

Et elle était là,  devant ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui semblait espérer voir quelqu'un.  Le jeune homme finit par descendre de cheval,  et il se rapprocha du lac, sans doute, pensa Lilith, pour faire boire son cheval. 

 

S auf que le cheval en question n'avait semble-t-il aucun besoin de se désaltérer, et de toute façon,  le jeune homme n'était venu là que pour  observer le lac en lui-même, avec un air mélancolique. 

 

I l l'avait vue, mais ne paraissait avoir aucune envie de la déranger, et Lilith se rendit soudainement compte qu'il l'intriguait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, de cela, elle en était certaine, et il n'aurait sans doute pas dû pouvoir entrer dans la forêt.

 

Sa simple présence montrait qu'il devait sûrement avoir de bonnes intention, en tout cas, la forêt l'avait laissé entrer.

 

« Excusez-moi ? Fit-elle au jeune homme. Êtes-vous perdus ?

 

\- Non, pas du tout.  En fait, j'aurais voulu revoir quelqu'un ici, mais cette personne n'est pas là. Je pense que je vais repartir.

 

\- Et vous êtes ?

 

\- Oh, pardonnez-moi, fit-il  en souriant. Je me nomme Richard d'Alberville. »

 

Lilith se figea alors d'un seul coup, se remémorant une conversation qui avait eu lieu entre Blanche-Neige et Maud. Conversation qu'elle avait surprise, un peu  de temps  avant de se rendre chez la reine.

 

_« Dites-moi princesse, que pensez-vous de Jack ?_

 

_\- Je sais ce que tu veux me faire dire Maud, mais je ne le ferais pas. Jack et moi nous sommes amis, rien de plus._

 

_\- J'en conviens Blanche-Neige, en réalité, ce n'était pas par rapport à vous que je me posais la question. Mais plutôt par rapport à Lilith._

 

_L'elfe avait alors rougit, comprenant ce que la gouvernante insinuait._

 

_\- Oui Maud, je vois ce que tu veux dire._

 

_\- Mais princesse, puisqu'on en parle, et vous ? »_

 

_Ce fut au tour de la princesse de rougir, gênée._

 

_« Que veux-tu dire ?_

 

_\- N'y a-t-il personne auquel vous teniez particulièrement ?_

 

_\- Non !_

 

_\- Vraiment ? Et le prince Richard d'Alberville ? »_

 

Lilith ne se rappelait plus du reste du dialogue, et cela n'avait aucune importance. Devant elle se trouvait celui dont Blanche-Neige était amoureuse, elle n'en avait aucun doute. C'était ce nom là qu'elle avait murmuré cette nuit là où Lilith avait été malade et où elle avait failli la tuer.

 

Et de toute évidence, ce jeune homme était à sa recherche, ça expliquait sa présence ici, ça expliquait aussi sa déception.

 

Et elle, que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle savait à quel point la princesse regrettait le jeune homme, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité, et semble-t-il, lui aussi voulait ardemment la revoir.

 

Devait-elle l'aider à la retrouver ? Pouvait-elle le faire, en avait-elle le droit ?

 

D'un autre côté, pouvait-elle continuer à les séparer ?

 

Et soudain, l'espoir commença à l'envahir. Richard était un prince, si jamais il apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé, peut-être pourrait-il agir.

 

Peut-être pourrait-il aider.

 

« Vous avez l'air d'être assez fatigué, fit-elle avec amabilité. Vous devriez venir dans mon village pour venir vous reposer. »

 

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

 

« Hé bien… pourquoi pas. »

 

L'elfe sourit.

 

« Vous ne le regretterez pas, fit-elle avec un ton nébuleux. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Personne au village ne reconnut le prince, et ce même s'il était vêtu de sa tenue de chevalier.

 

(Enfin, on parlait tout de même d'un endroit où les gens ne reconnaissaient pas Blanche-Neige comme étant leur princesse.)

 

En réalité, si ce n'est la princesse, personne ne l'avait vu auparavant, ce qui expliquait très certainement pourquoi personne ne sembla prêter attention à son arrivée.

 

Une seule le fit réellement.

 

Quand Richard aperçut Blanche-Neige, son corps se figea complètement. La jeune femme était de dos, et pendant quelques secondes, il ne fut pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Parce que ce n'était pas possible, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, pas après tout ce temps.

 

Et pourtant, c'était bien elle, il en était presque certain.

 

Quand il entendit son rire, il n'eut plus aucun doute, et il sourit.

 

Se retournant vers Lilith, il ne manqua pas son sourire à elle, qui semblait ravie d'elle-même et de ce qu'elle avait fait.

 

«  Vous saviez que... »

 

Elle hocha la tête.

 

Il eut un sourire ému en regardant à nouveau la princesse.

 

« Merci, murmura-t-il. »

 

_C'est le moins que je puisse faire après avoir essayé de la tuer._

 

Ignorant ses réflexions internes, le prince continua d'observer de loin sa princesse, toujours incapable qu'il était de bouger ou de prononcer un autre mot.

 

Ce n'était qu'un regard, rien de plus, pas un discours rempli d'amour ou même des serments de fidélité éternelle, non.

 

Mais c'était suffisant pour Lilith, qui comprit tout ce qu'il y avait dans ce regard.

 

_Il l'aime._

 

_De façon véritable et sincère_ .

 

Cela se voyait à cette joie mêlée de tristesse qui se trouvait dans ses yeux, une joie de la revoir, après tout ce temps de séparation.

 

Après toutes ces épreuves.

 

_Je ne peux pas faire cela._

 

_Je ne peux pas la tuer, les séparer, non, je ne peux pas_ .

 

Enfin, Richard prit la parole.

 

« Blanche-Neige ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte et joyeuse.

 

Entendant cette voix dont elle avait été privée si longtemps, la princesse se figea à son tour, n'osant même pas espérer.  Cela ne pouvait pas être Richard, il était loin d'elle, avec le roi Conrad, son père à elle, à la guerre. 

 

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

 

Elle se retourna avec rapidité, apercevant alors le jeune homme qui lui manquait tant, et elle le vit, apparaissant à son regard sans prévenir.

 

« Richard ! » Fit-elle alors, elle aussi avec une grande joie.

 

Et, sans attendre, sans se soucier de rien, elle se mit à courir, tout comme le jeune homme lui-même, pour aller se jeter dans ses bras.

 

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils mirent tout deux à pleurer, de joie très certainement.

 

Mais ils souriaient également, heureux enfin de se retrouver, après tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre auparavant, Blanche-Neige poursuivie par Christelle, Richard lors de son temps à la guerre.

 

Quand ils se séparèrent, Blanche-Neige continuait de pleurer, alors que lui revenait en mémoire tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

 

« Blanche-Neige, fit Richard, surpris. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas, fit la princesse.  Je pleure de joie, et de tristesse aussi. Oh Richard, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu endurer depuis ton départ. »

 

E t soudain, le jeune homme comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

 

« Attends une seconde Blanche-Neige. Que fais-tu ici, dans ce village ?  Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au château ?

 

\- Je vis ici maintenant Richard. »

 

Un air de surprise passa sur le visage du prince, qui ne comprenait pas.

 

Lilith s'approcha.

 

« Je pense mon prince,  que vous ne savez pas tout. Et que ce que vous allez apprendre ne devrait pas beaucoup vous plaire. »

 

Le visage du prince s'assombrit alors.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Tu veux dire que la reine Christelle veut ta mort ? »

 

Ce n'était pas une question, mais plus une remarque exprimant son étonnement. Blanche-Neige ainsi que les nains, Samson, Maud, et Lilith se trouvaient dans la maison habité e par Maud, Blanche-Neige et l'elfe. 

 

Ils venaient tout juste de raconter dans les grandes lignes ce qui était advenu.

 

« En effet mon prince, dit alors Samson. La reine Christelle m'a envoyé pour tuer la princesse, mais je n'ai pas pu.

 

\- Ce que tu ne dis pas Samson, c'est que tu m'as également sauvé la vie, ajouta Blanche-Neige. En plus de m'épargner.

 

\- Mais pourquoi veu t -elle une chose pareille ? »

 

Le visage de Poussin se ferma.

 

« Pour une simple et affreuse raison. Elle veut être la plus belle, son miroir magique lui a dit que Blanche-Neige l'était plus qu'elle, c'est pour cela qu'elle veut s'en débarrasser.

 

\- La reine est… une mauvaise femme, affirma l'elfe.  Je pense qu'elle l'a toujours été,  et qu'elle ne changera jamais, malheureusement. Je suis désolée princesse, mais personne ne peut la sauver. »

 

Blanche-Neige, quelque peu attristée, hocha la tête. Mais même elle, qui avait tant de compassion, ne pouvait pas nier que sa belle-mère était un monstre.

 

«  Que pouvons-nous faire ?

 

\- Peu de choses, je le crains, fit l'Ancien. La reine a de la magie, et elle très puissante, sûrement impossible à battre. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que la guerre ne se termine très vite, et que le roi revienne.

 

\-  Il faut que je le prévienne.

 

\- Non ! S'écria Blanche-Neige à la surprise générale. Mon père a suffisamment de soucis comme cela, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'on la regardait avec incompréhension. Il est en  _guerre_  ! Si jamais je le force à revenir, ou s'il reste à la guerre en y étant contraint et en s'inquiétant pour moi, les choses ne se passeront pas bien. Je préfère l'épargner, une fois que la guerre sera fini, alors seulement il faudra le lui dire. »

 

L es autres hochèrent la tête, comprenant la pertinence de cette proposition. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire mieux. 

 

«  Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre que les choses tournent en notre faveur, » résuma alors l'Ancien, un peu dépité de ne pas avoir trouvé mieux.

 

Tous acquiescèrent.

 

Comment ils feraient cela exactement, ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

 

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant  entrer Beth Bourrue, qui sursauta en voyant toute cette assemblée. 

 

«  Maud ? Je voulais vous prévenir, vous et les autres, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle. En l'honneur de Blanche-Neige et de l'arrivée de son ami, nous allons ce soir organiser une fête. Un bal, plus particulièrement. Je voulais seulement vous le dire pour que vous vous prépariez.

 

\- Oh, mais vous m'aiderez Beth, bien évidemment. »

 

L 'autre femme rougit.

 

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. »

 

Puis elle partit.

 

« Prince Richard, lui dit Maud,  cela vous intéresserait-il de participer à cette fête ?

 

\- Oui, bien sûr,  je pourrais aussi vous aider.

 

\- Merci à vous. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Quelques heures passèrent,  et les gens se préparèrent pour la fête.  Blanche-Neige insista pour aider Lilith à le faire.

 

« Tu n'es pas obligée.

 

\- Non, mais cela me fait plaisir. As-tu quelque chose à te mettre, autre que tes vêtements habituels ? Histoire de changer par rapport à d'habitude. »

 

L ilith hocha la tête, elle avait effectivement une robe dans son sac contenant ses affaires venant du château.

 

Quand elle apparut ainsi vêtue devant la jeune princesse, cette dernière  eut un hochement de tête approbateur.

 

C'était une robe bleue, quelque peu semblable à celles portées par les elfes du Nord, qui dévoilait les jambes et le dos (donc les ailes) de la personne qui la portait.  C'était une des rares choses qu'elle conservait venant de son peuple, une de ses seules réelles possessions, que la reine Christelle n'avait pas encore détruite. 

 

Pu is, la princesse fronça les sourcils.

 

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose avec tes cheveux.  Ils sont suffisamment longs pour qu'on puisse les coiffer d'une jolie façon. Est-ce que tu voudrais quelque chose en particulier ? »

 

Lilith se souvint alors des coiffures traditionnelles de son peuple, coiffures qu'autrefois elle-même pouvait avoir.

 

Qu'elle n'avait plus désormais.

 

Ses cheveux étaient détachés, le long de son dos, cachant de ce fait ce qui avait été ses ailes.

 

C'était fait à dessein, et elle comprit alors qu'elle pouvait changer cela.

 

« Hé bien, fit-elle presque avec hésitation. J'aimerais bien avoir une tresse, avoua-t-elle. »

 

Blanche-Neige se mit à sourire.

 

« C'est comme si c'était fait. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle était magnifique.

 

Vraiment, Blanche-Neige, alors qu'elle la regardait, ne pouvait que s'en persuader. C'était quelque chose qu i était déjà visible, à la base, mais maintenant, alors qu'elle était coiffée et habillée ainsi, cela n'était que plus éclatant.

 

«  Alors ? Demanda avec timidité la jeune femme.

 

\-  Tu es superbe, murmura Blanche-Neige, presque subjuguée. »

 

Oui, elle était bel et bien une elfe, c'était une certitude.

 

Un sourire timide vint prendre place sur le visage de Lilith, et d'une certaine manière, cela frappa Blanche-Neige.

 

« A quel point t'as-t-elle fait du mal ?

 

\- Pardon ? Demanda Lilith avec un air perplexe.

 

\-  Ma belle-mère. À quel point t'as-t-elle faites souffrir ?

 

\- Je…  tu ne veux pas le savoir.

 

\- Mais je le dois. Si jamais cette histoire se termine un jour, si jamais je deviens reine, je… Il faudra que je sache tout ce que la reine Christelle a fait de mal, si je veux pouvoir un jour le réparer. À quel point t'as-t-elle brisée pour que tu ais si peu confiance en toi ?

 

\-  Elle… je crois qu'elle m'a détruite », avoua enfin l'elfe.

 

S on ami e l'entraîna alors dans une étreinte réconfortante. 

 

«  Ne t'en fait pas Lilith. Je suis là,  _nous_ sommes là. »

 

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Lilith.

 

Comment pouvait-elle tuer la princesse si cette dernière se trouvait être si compréhensive ?

 

_§§§§_

 

C'était un bal en plein air, bien différent de ceux que la princesse (ou même le prince Richard) pouvait connaître, un bal simple et sans beaucoup de personnes pour y participer.

 

Peu importe.

 

Une fois que les deux femmes furent prêtes, elles sortirent de la maison de Maud.

 

À cet instant, les regards des autres s'arrêtèrent sur elles deux, non seulement Blanche-Neige, qui était encore plus belle que d'habitude (ce qui n'était pas peu dire), mais aussi sur Lilith, qui semblait s'être comme révélée au grand jour devant tout les habitants du village.

 

Oui, comme Blanche-Neige l'avait pensé plus tôt, elle _était_ une elfe, ne lui manquait plus que ses ailes pour que tout soit comme avant. Sa beauté était désormais égale à celle de la jeune princesse, et sa joie la faisait encore plus resplendir qu'auparavant.

 

En tout cas, c'était bien l'avis de Jack, qui ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la jeune femme.

 

En fait, à cet instant, un grand changement était en train de s'accomplir en lui.

 

Il y avait une différence entre penser qu'il avait des sentiments pour Lilith, et le _comprendre_.

 

Il n'en avait pas la certitude avant cela, pas dans le monde réel en tout cas.

 

Mais maintenant, alors qu'il la voyait ainsi, telle qu'elle était quand elle était dans le monde des rêves (à peu de choses près), les choses étaient différentes.

 

Pas parce qu'elle était bien plus jolie que d'habitude (ce qui n'était pas le cas par ailleurs), mais parce que, encore une fois, elle était _elle_ - _même_.

 

Et ça, ça changeait tout.

 

Maintenant, il savait.

 

Il était amoureux de l'elfe Lilith.

 

Il ne se souvenait toujours pas du monde des rêves, pas encore, mais le fait de confronter ces deux visions faisait qu'il avait des réminiscences de ce qu'il avait vu.

 

(Ainsi, pendant quelques secondes, il crut apercevoir une paire d'ailes dans le dos de l'elfe. Et cela arriva à plusieurs reprises au cours de la soirée.

 

Sauf que cela n'avait pas de sens.)

 

Il la regarda encore, et n'eut presque aucun regard pour la princesse. La jeune elfe portait sa robe bleue, robe qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant et habit traditionnel des elfes du Nord, et dans sa tresse, Blanche-Neige avait placé quelques fleurs.

 

Ce qui donnait quelque chose de superbe.

 

Presque d'instinct, il se dirigea vers elle pour l'inviter à danser, alors que Richard faisait de même avec Blanche-Neige.

 

Et le bal put commencer.

 

_§§§§_

 

Lilith souriait, heureuse.  Elle était dans un endroit où les gens l'appréciaient, elle était dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, et la douleur dans son dos était quasiment inexistante, grâce à sa magie, désormais suffisamment puissante pour la faire disparaître.

 

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais danser, lança-t-elle à Jack.

 

Celui-ci la regarda avec surprise.

 

\- Tu m'as déjà vu danser, répondit-il.

 

L ilith roula des yeux, amusée.

 

\- Oui, certes, mais tu dansais avec une petite fille. Principalement. Ce n'était pas  _vraiment_ une vraie danse ce jour-là.

 

\-  Si tu le dis », répondit Jack sans grande conviction.

 

Lilith éclata alors de rire, un rire fort, véritable, et joyeux, plein de vie. Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle l'était à l'instant même observée par Beth, qui dansait au même moment avec Maud, et toutes deux discutaient des deux jeunes gens.

 

L'institutrice sourit en voyant cela, en voyant à quel point la jeune femme semblait heureuse, et  _en vie_ . Elle se dit alors que Jack avait bien accompli sa mission.

 

« Ils feront un très beau couple », rajouta Maud en souriant.

 

Beth la regarda avec tendresse, chose que l'autre ne vit pas, mais qu'elle percevait un peu.

 

«  J'en suis certaine. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Jack reprit la parole.

 

«  Maud et Mme Bourrue m'ont appris à le faire il y a peu. Et toi ? Quand as-tu appris à danser ? Tu as vécu un certain temps au château de la vallée d’Émeraude, quand as-tu pu le faire exactement ?

 

\-  Avant d'y aller et d'y vivre, je vivais avec mes parents, et le reste de mon peuple. Il y avait souvent des bals chez nous, et ce sont eux qui m'ont appris. »

 

E lle revoyait dans sa mémoire les bals chez elle, et elle ressentit une douleur presque physique  en réalisant  que cela lui manquait beaucoup. Enfin, pas les bals en eux-même, mais surtout ce moment de sa vie où elle était heureuse et encore en paix, et sans réels soucis. 

 

«  Comment était-ce ?

 

\- On dansait, on chantait, et on jouait de la musique aussi. On s'amusait, en somme. C'était merveilleux. »

 

Jack sourit en la voyant si nostalgique et enthousiaste.

 

« J'espère que ce que tu as ce soir te suffit, dit Jack avec humour et d'un ton léger.

 

Elle sourit à son tour.

 

« Ne t'en fait pas. C'est parfait. »

 

Et oui, cette phrase avait plus de sens que ce qu'on aurait pu penser.

 

Leur danse ainsi que leur conversation durèrent encore un certain temps, tout comme Blanche-Neige et Richard le faisaient, non loin d'eux.

 

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent, se séparèrent, et Lilith alla pendant un moment danser avec Blanche-Neige. Jack les regarda it toutes les deux,  en particulier l'elfe, et il réfléchissait.

 

Il aurait très bien pu tomber amoureux de Blanche-Neige, si Lilith n'avait pas été là. En fait, c'est très certainement ce qui serait arrivé sans elle.  Sauf que c'était elle qu'il aimait désormais, maintenant, il en était sûr. Il sourit. 

 

«  Vous êtes Jack, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

L e jeune homme hocha la tête, voyant le prince Richard se diriger vers lui.

 

« Et vous êtes l'amie de Blanche-Neige.

 

\- Exact. »

 

Le silence se fit, et Jack le regarda, ce prince dont Blanche-Neige était amoureuse. (Il n'était pas dupe non plus !)

 

Ce dernier la regardait à cet instant, avec amour, chose visible avec une évidence presque éclatante. Il ne savait vraiment pas dissimuler, tout comme Blanche-Neige elle-même en fait.

 

«  Vous l'aimez ? »

 

Richard sursauta.

 

«  Pardon ?

 

\- Blanche-Neige. Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

 

\- Je tiens beaucoup à elle.

 

\- Ce n'est pas ma question. Vous savez, moi aussi je tiens à elle, en tant qu'amie, bien sûr. Ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Alors, dites-moi. Êtes-vous amoureu x de Blanche-Neige ? »

 

Un air serein et joyeux illumina le visage du prince.

 

«  Oui, avoua-t-il enfin, peut-être pour la première fois. Je l'aime. 

 

Jack sourit.

 

\- Bien.

 

Richard haussa un sourcil.

 

\- Comment ça,  _bien_  ?

 

\- Je sais ce que je voulais savoir. Cela me suffit. »

 

Ils se sourirent alors, devenus amis, unis qu'ils étaient dans leur affection sincère pour Blanche-Neige.

 

Une fois que la fête fut finie, tous allèrent se coucher.


	19. La traîtresse qui n'en est pas une.

Dans son rêve, Lilith était vêtue comme lors de la fête. N'étant semble-t-il pas encore redescendue de son petit nuage, elle se mit à effectuer quelque pas de danse, seule, souriante. Elle sursauta en voyant que cette fois-ci, elle ne se trouvait plus dans la forêt de son enfance, mais dans la forêt aux sept couleurs.

 

C'était la première fois que cela arrivait depuis qu'elle avait renoué avec le monde des rêves, et cela signifiait deux choses, une bonne et une mauvaise.

 

La mauvaise, c'est qu'elle semblait peu à peu oublier cet endroit où elle avait vécut, grandi, avait été heureuse, et elle ne savait pas si elle saurait l'accepter.

 

Mais la bonne, c'était qu'elle paraissait considérer cet endroit comme sa maison, son foyer, l'endroit où elle voulait vivre. Cela signifiait qu'elle ne s'accrochait pas au passé, qu'elle allait de l'avant, et qu'elle commençait à accepter le fait que plus rien ne serait jamais comme autrefois.

 

Ce lieu était chez elle.

 

Ou du moins il pouvait le devenir.

 

Le fait qu'elle ait inconsciemment choisi cet endroit comme lieu où elle pourrait se réfugier montrait effectivement bien que là, elle se sentait en paix.

 

La jeune elfe sursauta à nouveau alors qu'elle se vit face à un miroir, miroir qu'elle venait de faire apparaître sans même s'en rendre compte.

 

« Qu'est-ce que… »

 

Quand elle s'était préparée pour la fête, la jeune femme ne s'était pas regardée, à aucun moment, n'osant pas le faire, et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait demandé son avis à Blanche-Neige. Parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler.

 

Mais maintenant, elle voyait.

 

Elle _se_ voyait.

 

Et elle ne se reconnaissait pas.

 

Dans le monde des rêves, elle était maintenant habituée à  _avoir_ des ailes, c'est vrai,  et elle en avait beaucoup profité, renouant avec le bonheur de pouvoir enfin voler à nouveau. 

 

Mais à aucun moment  elle n'avait eu l'envie ou le désir de se voir, de se regarder ou même de se contempler.  Dans le monde réel, parfois, elle était confrontée à des miroirs, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de s'y mirer, si ce n'est par courts moments.

 

Ell e n'en voyait pas l'intérêt à la base, c'était pire parce qu'elle n'avait plus ses ailes là-bas, elle tentait presque toujours d'éviter de se voir. 

 

À cet instant, mise face à face  avec elle-même par son propre esprit,  elle ne pouvait plus reculer. 

 

D evant elle se trouvait une belle elfe, vêtue d'une superbe robe bleue qui la mettait en valeur, assortie avec ses yeux, et qui laissait ses ailes à l'air libre.  En voyant l'état de ses cheveux, elle se mit à sourire, admirant le travail que Blanche-Neige avait fait sur ceux-ci. 

 

C ela faisait bien longtemps  qu'on n'avait pas pris soin d'elle de cette manière, et cela ne fit que renforcer sa culpabilité,  sentiment qu'elle tenta de repousser le plus loin possible. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose, pour le moment, la princesse dormait, elle était en vie, en sécurité. 

 

C 'était son moment, à elle, elle devait en profiter le plus possible.

 

Elle se regardait toujours,  presque fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait, voyant quelqu'un qui n'était pas elle, ou quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas été depuis ses neuf ans.

 

Oui, elle était  _elle_ - _même_ , c'était certain.

 

Et le fait est que cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa beauté,  ou quelque chose de ce genre, non.

 

C'était parce qu'elle avait ses ailes, et aussi parce qu'elle comprenait en se voyant qu'elle s'était retrouvée.

 

Et qu'elle avait trouvé ici des gens qui allaient l'aider, qui l'aimaient, qui tenaient à elle.

 

Non, elle n'était bel et bien plus seule.

 

Elle savait cela, déjà, mais là, quelque chose avait changé.

 

Lilith se voyait, non pas telle qu'elle était réellement, mais telle qu'elle aurait dû être.  Elle voyait l'elfe,  la jeune femme confrontée à un choix impossible, mais qui n'était plus seule. Celle qui, en venant ici, avait découvert bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu espérer, qui avait trouvé un foyer, des amis, et une autre famille que la sienne. 

 

Elle  posa une main sur le miroir, et elle sourit à son reflet qui lui répondit.

 

Quelque chose disparut en elle, quelque chose qui s'effritait déjà de plus en plus depuis son arrivée au village : à savoir la sensation qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être assez, qu'elle ne saurait pas être quelqu'un de bien.

 

Maintenant, tout était différent.

 

Elle était  _quelqu'un_ .

 

_§§§§_

 

Le miroir disparut, et Lilith prit naturellement le chemin du lac, ayant matérialisé ce dernier dans le monde des rêves. Ce dernier était superbe, et elle prit bien le temps de l'admirer, comme elle pouvait le faire dans la réalité.

 

Elle prit une profonde respiration, et ôta sa robe, avant de se jeter directement dans le lac.  Ses ailes se replièrent dans son dos,  afin qu'elles ne la gênent pas, et elle nagea pendant de longues minutes, profitant de chaque seconde, cédant à un acte impulsif. 

 

L'el fe finit par en sortir ensuite, et elle s'ébroua, se débarrassant de l'eau dont elle était couverte, séchant ses ailes également, et elle eut un autre sourire.

 

Cela lui faisait réellement du bien, désormais, d'agir par et pour elle-même, sans être commandée par la reine Christelle. En réalité, c'est ce qu'elle faisait depuis son arrivée au village, mais, après avoir détruit son double, ce fait n'en ressortait que plus, puisqu'elle s'était définitivement délivré de son bourreau.

 

L'elfe ne savait pas encore comment elle ferait, mais elle se battrait contre la reine, non seulement elle ne tuerait pas la princesse, mais elle ferait également tout pour détruire le monstre qui avait failli la détruire.

 

Elle avait besoin de cela, besoin de le dire, de le hurler, de le crier au visage de Christelle.  Sans que celle-ci puisse rien dire ou même se défendre.

 

Lilith maîtrisait de mieux en mieux le monde des rêves, depuis le temps qu'elle était là, elle savait comment faire pour faire apparaître ce dont elle avait besoin. Faire advenir le double de la reine Christelle fut un jeu d'enfant.

 

Elle était encore nue, mais elle s'en fichait, de toute façon, ce n'était pas réellement sa tortionnaire qui était là (et quant bien même, elle l'avait déjà vue ainsi),  et si elle avait été devant la reine, elle ne se serait sans doute pas souciée de sa tenue, seulement de ce qu'elle avait à dire.

 

« Je n'ai plus peur de vous ! S'exclama-t-elle avec force et violence. Vous m'entendez Christelle ? Plus jamais je n'exécuterais vos basses besognes, je ne tuerais plus pour vous. Vous êtes celle qui méritez la mort, la torture, et aussi les pires souffrances.  Quant à moi, je me battrais toujours contre vous, et jamais je n'arrêterais.  Vous n'avez plus aucune emprise sur moi désormais, me comprenez-vous ? Je suis libre ! »

 

Peut -être n'était-ce pas totalement vrai. Peut-être s'illusionnait-elle encore, peut-être n'était-elle pas encore complètement libre, c'est vrai.

 

Mais peu importe.

 

Elle y croyait.

 

C'était  _ça_ , le plus important.

 

Et cela montrait d'autant plus à quel point elle avait changé.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand Jack arriva,  Lilith était encore nue, et elle venait tout juste de hurler à plein s poumon s sur un double de Christelle, et elle se sentait bien. Un peu épuisé e , certes, mais aussi profondément heureuse, et en paix. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire. 

 

E lle était à nouveau face au miroir, et vit Jack arriver, se figer, et rougir, un peu troublé. Elle comprit immédiatement, et elle fit apparaître sur son corps sa robe, afin que les choses ne deviennent pas bizarre entre eux.

 

(Enfin, elles l'étaient déjà, de toute façon.)

 

«  Salut Jack. »

 

La jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour penser au fait que désormais, il était réellement et complètement normal pour eux deux de se retrouver ainsi dans leurs rêves, et cela la remplit de joie tout en l'effrayant.

 

Elle voyait encore plus son affection grandir envers le jeune homme, et si elle essayait de ne plus en avoir peur, le sentiment lui faisait presque mal.

 

«  Rebonjour Lilith, lui répondit Jack avec son même sourire malicieux. Alors dis-moi, comment as-tu trouvé le bal ?

 

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit je crois, non ?

 

\-  Oui c'est vrai. Mais assez peu. Quel est ton avis définitif du coup ?

 

Lilith sourit.

 

\- C'était parfait. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je… ce genre de chose m'avait réellement manqué, et je suis… je suis tellement _heureuse_ que vous ayez organisé cela. Et Blanche-Neige avait l'air d'être si heureuse et ravie de revoir Richard.

 

\-  Oui, en effet. Que penses-tu de lui ?

 

\- Peu de choses, mais si dans ce que tu dis, tu me demandes si je pense qu'il pourrait être suffisamment bien pour notre princesse… Je pense qu'il l'aime réellement, pour elle-même, pas seulement pour son titre ou sa beauté. Et je crois que c'est réciproque.

 

\-  C'est bien mon avis. »

 

Un silence un peu inconfortable apparut alors entre eux. Enfin, Jack sembla vouloir dire quelque chose.

 

« Lilith, je… Puis, il se tut, et eut un sourire presque douloureux.  Bonne nuit.

 

\- Bonne nuit Jack », ajouta-t-elle, alors qu'elle le voyait s'éloigner.

 

Elle  se sentit comme glacée à cet instant.

 

Depuis la fois où il avait appris son véritable but, c'était probablement la première fois qu'une de leur s rencontre s se finissait aussi abruptement. 

 

Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

 

_§§§§_

 

Jack, de son côté, était toujours dans le monde des rêves, mais ailleurs, et il se traitait mentalement d'idiot.

 

Pourquoi ?

 

Parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dire à Lilith ce qu'il, hé bien… voulait lui dire, tout simplement.

 

Qu'il l'aimait.

 

Et il n'avait pas pu.

 

Par peur, par hésitation, ou timidité, ou d'autres choses, qui sait ?

 

Il n'avait juste  _pas_ réussi.

 

Et ça le désolait, surtout quand on prenait en compte la manière dont il avait laissé Lilith.

 

_Non mais quel idiot._

 

Oh, et oui, idiot  _et_ indélicat en plus.

 

Ce qui n'arrangeait pas tout le reste.

 

Il erra donc dans le monde des rêves pendant un certain temps, telle une âme en peine, ne cessant de se blâmer pour ne pas avoir osé agir, et surtout  _parler_ . 

 

À son réveil, Jack ressentit une sorte mélancolie qu'il ne comprit pas.

 

_§§§§_

 

Maud était aveugle. C'est quelque chose connu de tous,  une chose regrettée, bien sûr, puisqu'ils auraient bien aimé pouvoir lui rendre sa vue. Cela faisait déjà quelque temps que Lilith voulait essayer de faire quelque chose à ce sujet, et maintenant que sa magie était assez puissante et qu'elle parvenait à bien la contrôler, elle allait tenter de faire quelque chose. 

 

« Maud, lui dit-elle alors. Elles étaient seules. Je pense que ma magie peut te rendre la vue. Mais il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance et que tu me laisses poser mes mains sur tes yeux. L'acceptes-tu ?

 

\- Bien sûr Lilith, je te fais entièrement confiance. »

 

L'elfe eut un sourire douloureux, mais cette fois, elle parvint à ne pas se sentir trop coupable.  Elle allait faire quelque chose de bien, et elle était en paix avec elle-même. Rendre sa vue à Maud n'effacerait pas ses propre crimes, mais c'était un début.

 

E lle posa alors ses deux mains sur les yeux fermés de l'ancienne gouvernante, et une sorte de lumière sembla jaillir de ses mains, sa magie guérissant peu à peu les yeux encore aveugles de Maud.

 

Après quelques secondes de ce traitement, l'elfe retira ses mains, soulagée d'avoir au moins fait cela de bien.

 

Et Maud ouvrit les yeux.

 

Recevant d'un seul coup la lumière en plein dans ces derniers, elle cligna des yeux à quelques reprises, avant de pouvoir supporter la lumière en question, et que sa vue retrouvée ne s'adapte.

 

Pour la première fois, elle vit Lilith.

 

Un sourire illumina le visage de la gouvernante, elle se leva, et, émue, serra Lilith dans ses bras.

 

Elle se mit à pleurer de joie, sentant avec soulagement sa vue revenir, comme elle avait pu l'être autrefois.

 

« Merci Lilith. Merci infiniment.

 

\- Oh, vous savez Maud, ce n'est rien, se défendit modestement l'elfe, qui savait tout ce qu'elle avait déjà pu commettre auparavant. Maud continua à sourire et à la serrer dans ses bras, alors que ses larmes cessaient peu à peu de couler.

 

\- Bien sûr que non Lilith, _tu_ _m'as_ _rendue_ _la_ _vue_  ! Je ne pourrais jamais suffisamment te montrer ma reconnaissance, et je te serais toujours redevable.

 

\- Non Maud, c'est moi qui toujours vous devrait quelque chose. Vous et les autres, vous m'avez accueillie sans vous poser de questions, vous m'avez offert un lieu où vivre. Et vous m'avez permise d'être heureuse à nouveau. Je ne saurais jamais vous rendre tout ce que vous m'avez donné.

 

\- Oh, enfin, Lilith, il n'a jamais été question de cela voyons !

 

\- Je sais, mais cela ne change rien au fait que vous m'avez sauvée Maud. Vous et tout les autres. »

 

Un silence apaisé  se fit entre elle, alors que Maud jetait un coup d’œil à tout ce qui l'entourait.

 

« Dites-moi Maud, demanda avec curiosité l'elfe à l'autre femme, comment êtes-vous devenue aveugle ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

 

\- Non, ce n'est rien. Quand la reine Christelle m'a chassée du château pour m'éloigner de Blanche-Neige parce qu'elle n'appréciait pas mon influence sur elle, je n'ai pas vraiment su où aller. Je me suis réfugiée dans ce village paisible, et je m'y suis installée.

 

\- J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas devenue ainsi d'un seul coup.

 

\- Non, en effet. Les jours ont passé, et, peu à peu, ma vue a commencé à s'affaiblir, sans que ni moi ni personne ne comprenne pourquoi. Ma vue a continué de décliné, malgré nos tentatives pour enrayer le processus, et un jour, il était trop tard. Je ne voyais plus.

 

\- Je suis désolée Maud.

 

\- Ne le sois pas. Sans toi, je serais toujours aveugle, alors que maintenant, je peux à nouveau voir le visage de ma chère Blanche-Neige. Et celui de Beth également.

 

\- Oui j'en suis bien certaine, ajouta avec humour la jeune elfe. Voulez-vous aller les voir ?

 

\- J'allais justement le proposer. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Tout le monde  éclata en énormes cris de joie quand ils apprirent ce que Lilith avait fait à Maud, et la manière dont elle l'avait aidée. 

 

Maud était très appréciée dans le village, de ce fait, tout le monde sembla complètement accepter Lilith, même ceux qui ne l'appréciaient pas forcément à la base.  La jeune femme reçut alors les remerciements de tous, avec gêne, puisqu'elle ne considérait pas ce qu'elle avait fait  comme un acte héroïque. Par son attitude de résistance contre la reine Christelle pendant qu'elle était encore au château, Maud était bien plus une héroïne qu'elle. 

 

«  Félicitations ! Lui lança alors Jack, qui ne semblait pas réussir à s'éloigner d'elle pendant très longtemps, non pas qu'elle s'en plaigne. 

 

\-  Salut Jack, alors, comment vas-tu ? »

 

Si on ne comptait pas le monde des rêves, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la fête,  et l'elfe, qui n'avait pas oublié l'étrange attitude de son ami pendant leur conversation dans l'autre monde, se sentait quelque peu incertaine.

 

Il ne lui dit pas qu'il ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude, lui-même ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, étant donné le fait qu'il ne se souvenait toujours pas de ce qu'il se passait dans le mo n de des rêves. 

 

Ce que Jack savait pertinemment en revanche, c'est qu'il voulait lui parler, et lui dire quelque chose.

 

Avouer ses sentiments à l'elfe lui paraissait être un bon début, mais à nouveau, il n'y parvenait  pas , pas plus que Lilith elle-même, par ailleurs. 

 

Celle-ci savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait sans doute jamais, à cause de tout ces mensonges, et ces faux-semblants présents dans le monde réel. Même dans l'autre monde, elle ne  s avait pas si elle parviendrait à se déclarer. 

 

Elle aurait voulu lui dire  _Je t'aime_ , elle aurait voulu croire qu'une histoire entre eux était possible, elle aurait voulu croire qu'elle le méritait  lui, et que son âme à elle n'était pas trop sombre .

 

Elle aurait voulu espérer, penser que tout n'était pas déjà perdu, détruit, ruiné par faute.

 

Elle aurait voulu…

 

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle voulait.

 

Elle voulait vivre, aimer, être heureuse, changer les choses et détruire la reine, elle voulait que son peuple vive.

 

Elle voulait être libre.

 

Et il n'y avait que dans le monde des rêves qu'elle pouvait l'être.

 

_§§§§_

 

Cela n'aurait pas été un mensonge que de dire que Lilith se réfugia dans ce monde factice un peu trop souvent dans les jours qui suivirent. Cela devait bien faire six mois qu'elle était ici, dans ce lieu, et elle ne voulait plus partir de ce village.

 

Mais elle ne savait plus comment gérer ses sentiments pour Jack, peu importe le monde, et même si il y avait encore la problématique du meurtre, et celle de ses parents, c'était bien une des choses qui la préoccupait le plus.

 

En rêve, c'était pire, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, et une étrange atmosphère régnait entre eux quand ils se retrouvaient là-bas, atmosphère qui se répercutait sur le monde réel.

 

Si Lilith avait été un peu plus informée, elle aurait pu qualifier cela de tension sexuelle.

 

Rien ne s'était passé entre eux, et cela n'arriverait sûrement pas directement. Pas tout de suite, sauf si Lilith réussissait à faire disparaître tout ce que Christelle lui avait fait subir. Depuis qu'elle était dans le monde des rêves, elle y arrivait peu à peu, sauf qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

 

Les tortures, les viols, la manipulation, le sort de son peuple, et de sa famille…

 

Tout cela avait traumatisé Lilith, et si depuis son arrivée dans le village, elle avait commencé à se reconstruire : reconstruire son estime d'elle-même, sa confiance en elle-même, sa capacité à croire en les autres et à leur faire confiance…  i l y avait d'autres choses pour lesquelles  le processus serait plus long. 

 

Et  même si elle cachait aux autres, l'épisode de la possession, quand elle avait été prisonnière d'elle-même, de son propre esprit, quand son corps n'avait pas su  se défendre,  _quand elle n'avait plus été elle-même_ , et que la reine Christelle l'avait privée de son libre-arbitre,  cela  n'avait pas arrangé les choses. 

 

Le ntement, ses blessures se refermaient les unes après les autres.

 

Et elle allait mieux.

 

Mais il y avait encore tant de choses qui n'allaient pas chez elle, comme la perte de ses ailes, ça aussi ça l'avait minée. Même si le monde des rêves aidait beaucoup, pour l'instant, cela ne suffisait pas.

 

Dans le monde réel, elle renouait peu à peu avec le combat, entraînant Blanche-Neige à se battre à l'épée, afin que cette dernière ne soit pas trop démunie si un jour elle était en danger. La princesse se révéla être très bonne élève, et si cet entraînement assez court ne  pouvait pas  être  suffisant face à des soldats entraînés, cela l'aiderait au moins à ne pas se  faire  battre trop vite.

 

Par effet de surprise, elle pourrait peut-être même réussi r à les battre.

 

Juste après la fête, Richard était repartit sur le champ de bataille, promettant de ne rien dire au roi Conrad, et de les prévenir eux dès que la guerre serait finie.

 

Blanche-Neige était à la fois heureuse et mélancolique,  souffrant d'être encore une fois séparée de son bien-aimé, qui lui avait assuré qu'il souffrait tout autant qu'elle.  Ils avaient tout deux comme projet de se fiancer lorsque tout leurs tracas seraient terminés.

 

La jeune princesse en avait parlé avec Lilith, après l'un de leurs entraînements,  et cette dernière avait approuvé l'idée avec enthousiasme.

 

Elle-même ne savait plus où elle en était, alors tant mieux si l'autre femme le savait…

 

«  Et toi Lilith ? Où ça en est toi et Jack ? »

 

La jeune elfe faillit s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'elle buvait, tant la question de Blanche-Neige la désarçonna par sa franchise.

 

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

 

La princesse roula des yeux.

 

\- Oh je t'en pris Lilith ! Il y a deux histoires d'amour qui passionnent ce village : celle entre Maud et Beth, qui est déjà en bonne voie, et celle entre toi et Jack. Tout le monde ne parle que de cela… enfin, quand vous n'êtes pas dans le coin, bien sûr. Alors ?

 

\- Jack et moi ne sommes pas amoureux. »

 

Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge, après tout, il n'étaient pas strictement  _ensemble_ .

 

«  Mais, tu l'aimes ? Demanda la princesse qui semblait déjà sure de la réponse.

 

\- Oui, avoua l'elfe, ne pouvant mentir devant les yeux plein d'attention et d'intérêt de la princesse.  Mais de toute évidence, ajouta-t-elle, ce n'est pas réciproque. »

 

Blanche-Neige la regarda avec un air si incrédule, que, si la situation n'avait pas été beaucoup trop bizarre pour cela, l'elfe aurait sans doute éclaté de rire.

 

« Mais enfin Lilith… c'est tellement  _évident_ que Jack est amoureux de toi ! »

 

_Oh, comme je voudrais y croire._

 

_Et même si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?_

 

_§§§§_

 

Les jours passèrent à nouveau, et Jack commit l'irréparable.

 

Il avoua ses sentiments à Lilith.

 

(Dans le mondes des rêves, bien sûr.)

 

Cela se passa après une journée particulière, durant laquelle les interactions entre les deux jeunes gens se révélèrent encore plus étranges que d'habitude, et pendant la nuit, Jack craqua complètement, avouant enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

 

Une conversation sans but ni intérêt les amena à cela, enfin, amena plutôt Jack à se déclarer.

 

Et Lilith n'avait rien répondu. Elle était restée sur place, glacée, interdite. En elle se disputaient la joie et la peur, aucune des deux n'avaient gagné, et elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre.

 

Jack l'avait regardée pendant quelques secondes avec tellement d'espoir dans les yeux, et _elle_ _n'avait_ _rien_ _répondu_.

 

Elle avait essayé, bien sûr, les mots étaient déjà prêts, et il aurait été tellement _facile_ et libérateur de les laisser s'échapper, et de lui faire comprendre que c'était réciproque, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

 

Elle aurait voulut lui dire ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, tout le reste de son passé qu'ils n'avaient pas encore évoqué ensemble, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

 

Elle voyait l'amour dans les yeux de Jack, mais son esprit lui jetait au visage les yeux de la reine Christelle, et son sourire sardonique remplaçait le sourire joyeux et doux du jeune homme.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le regard de Jack se fit plein d'incompréhension, de surprise et de tristesse.

 

Lilith tremblait, soudainement devenue muette, alors que toutes ses souffrances passées lui revenaient en plein visage, et que la peur la dominait peu à peu. Elle sentit très rapidement qu'elle allait pleurer, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

 

« Je suis désolée Jack », parvint-elle enfin à murmurer, les larmes aux yeux.

 

Elle n'arriva pas à dire autre chose.

 

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui coupa leur conversation.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le jour suivant, ce ne fut que tensions entre les deux jeunes gens, et elle fut assez négative.

 

Elle ne fut que cela, en fait.

 

Lilith ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était tue, pourquoi elle n'avait  pas  réussi à articuler un seul mot, alors qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir crier son amour à  Jack .

 

Et elle finit par réaliser ce qui l'avait bloquée.

 

La reine.

 

Ce que la reine lui avait fait lui pesait encore, même dans le monde des rêves, encore plus dans le monde réel.

 

Elle allait  _mieux_ . 

 

Mais est-ce que ça serait suffisant ?

 

Le soir, elle finit par comprendre que oui.

 

Elle savait que tout cela ne disparaîtrait pas, mais  _eux_ , ils étaient là.

 

Ses amis, sa nouvelle famille.

 

Et Jack, aussi.

 

Elle était en train de se reconstruire, de faire à nouveau ses propres choix.

 

Et surtout, elle se devait d'être honnête avec lui.

 

Quand elle apparut devant lui,  dans l'autre monde, il ne fit même pas mine de fuir.

 

La regardant avec une tristesse assez mal cachée, mais sans colère ni déception ou quoi que ce soit contre  elle .

 

« Tu sais Lilith, fit-il en soupirant, tu aurais pu me dire que tu…

 

\- La reine Christelle m'a viol é e ! L'interrompit-elle brusquement.  Le regard du jeune homme se remplit d'horreur, alors que la réalisation le frappait. Elle m'a violée pour la première fois il y a des années, quand j'avais seize ans. Et elle a continué, plusieurs fois, dans les années qui ont suivi.  Elle a recommencé quand je suis allée la voir au château. 

 

\-  Mais… pourquoi ?

 

\- Parce qu'elle est un monstre ! C'est pour cela que je n'ai rien pu te dire, parce que j'avais  _peur_ . Et j'ai toujours peur, mais j'ai confiance en toi. Je t'aime Jack !  Mais j'ai seulement peur que l'histoire recommence et qu'elle me détruise. »

 

Lentement, le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle, et il la prit dans ses bras avec douceur.

 

Elle éclata en sanglots et se mit à pleurer comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant, puis elle se mit à sourire.

 

« Tu sais… c'est la première fois que je le dis à quelqu'un. Que j'ose enfin en parler. Avant…  ça m'était impossible. 

 

\-  Je suis désolé de ce qu'elle t'a fait subir.

 

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Jack, vous m'avez sauvée ! Sans vous tous, je sais que j'aurais continué à sombrer comme je le faisai s auparavant, je serais devenue comme elle. »

 

E t elle savait pertinemment que c'était le cas.

 

«  Ne pense même pas  à me contredire, c'est clair ? Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'elle était en train de me changer,  elle… Ne me dit pas que je suis plus forte qu'elle, que j'aurais pu résister, ou quelque chose comme ça. Parce que je sais parfaitement que c'est faux.  Sans vous, je ne serais plus rien. »

 

J ack  se détacha alors d'elle et il la regarda avec fierté. 

 

« Tu as réussi à résister contre elle toutes ces années. Tu as obéi à ses ordres et commis de terribles actes, c'est vrai, mais tu n'avais pas d'autre choix. Et tu n'as jamais complètement abandonné. Tu es forte Lilith, bien plus que tu ne sembles le penser. »

 

A  cet instant,  la jeune elfe eut  n'eut aucune hésitation, et elle se décida enfin à faire ce qu'elle voulait faire depuis longtemps : embrasser Jack.

 

Si  ce geste prit en quelque sorte le jeune homme par surprise, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'y répondre très vite, et ils poussèrent tout deux un soupir de contentement.

 

Ce n'était pas à proprement parler le premier baiser de Lilith, mais c'était son premier baiser consenti (ceux avec la reine Christelle n'étant pas de cet ordre là) ; et réellement amoureux,  aussi.

 

Et elle était en train d'en apprécier chaque seconde, puisque celui-ci lui permettait de mettre complètement de côté ceux qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Christelle.

 

Peu à peu, Jack devint de plus en plus entreprenant alors que le baiser se poursuivait, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Lilith.

 

Cette dernière était habituée à ne pas pouvoir dire non, et ce n'était en rien une bonne chose, c'est certain. Mais le fait est qu'elle aimait Jack et qu'elle le désirait, aussi, depuis pas mal de temps, peut-être même avant qu'elle se soit rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait.

 

De ce fait, elle ne protesta à aucun moment.

 

Sauf que, d'un se u l coup, les mains de Jack s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et il s'écarta.

 

Il souriait toujours, et il déclara :

 

« Je t'aime Lilith. Vraiment, mais là je pense qu'on va trop loin, trop vite. Surtout après ce que tu as vécu. Alors…  je pense qu'on devrait s'en tenir là et reprendre au moment où tu le voudras. D'accord ? »

 

Lilith sursauta, interloquée, comprenant ce que Jack lui proposait, et ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes une nouvelle fois.

 

Parce que c'était inespéré.

 

Parce que, pour la première fois, quelqu'un lui demandait son consentement, et ne tentait pas de lui voler son libre-arbitre.

 

Elle serra alors son petit-ami non officiel dans ses bras.

 

« Merci Jack… tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ça compte pour moi. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Lilith se sentait heureuse. Certes, Jack ne se rappelait toujours rien de ce qui la concernait et qui était issu du monde des rêves, mais bon. Au moins, elle savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, et que lui ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

 

Allant marcher dans la forêt, elle tomba sur l'esprit de la forêt qui s'était matérialisé juste à côté d'elle.

 

« Hé bien Lilith, comment vas-tu ?

 

\- Très bien esprit. Je me posais une question.

 

\- Je t'écoutes.

 

\- Saurais-tu me guérir ? »

 

Le sourire de l'esprit se fana et disparut face à la requête de l'elfe. Il soupira.

 

« Tu veux dire, faire disparaître ce que la reine Christelle t'a fait subir ?

 

\- Oui. Et me rendre mes ailes aussi.

 

\- Non, malheureusement. Je suis désolé Lilith, fit-il en voyant son air déçu, mais ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir.

 

\- Pourquoi donc ?

 

\- La magie de la reine Christelle, celle qu'elle a utilisé contre toi, est beaucoup trop puissante, et elle est toujours en toi. De plus, sa magie à elle existe toujours, il faudrait qu'elle soit détruite pour que je puisse faire en sorte que tu redeviennes telle que tu étais avant.

 

\- Je comprends esprit, ne t'en fait pas. »

 

Deux jours plus tard, Lilith avait réfléchi à tout ça, au fait de oui ou non coucher avec Jack. Elle aurait pu le faire ce jour-là, elle aurait voulu le faire, mais cela n'aurait certainement pas été le bon moment.

 

Mais maintenant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, et de toute façon c'était ce qu'elle voulait aussi, parce qu'elle l'aimait, et parce qu'elle voulait oublier de toutes ses forces ce que la reine lui avait fait.

 

Alors, le soir même, dans le monde des rêves, elle alla le voir pour lui dire qu'elle était prête.

 

Et ce fut la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

 

_§§§§_

 

La journée qui suivie fut merveilleuse pour la jeune femme, parce qu'elle la passa avec Jack, à dis cu ter et à rire avec lui, et ce même s'il n'avait aucune idée du fait qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lilith se sentait heureuse, sans douleur ou presque.

 

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que la situation n'allait pas durer.

 

Pendant la journée, Poussin fut chargé par Blanche-Neige de l'aider à ranger la maison qu'elle, Maud et Lilith habitaient, et au bout d'un moment, celui-ci arriva à la chambre de Lilith, qui certes était parfaitement rangée, mais qui avait besoin d'un peu de nettoyage.

 

Et, Poussin étant qui il était, à savoir un incorrigible maladroit, il fit tomber au cours de son ménage le sac de Lilith, dans lequel était un certain nombres de ses affaires, dont quelques unes venaient du château.

 

Et parmi elles, le jeune nain reconnut des objets qui, il en était certain, appartenaient à la reine Christelle.

 

Il resta glacé pendant quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voyait, ne parvenant pas à l'accepter, alors que son cerveau lui hurlait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

 

« L'Ancien ! L'Ancien ! S'exclama-t-il en allant chercher le vieux nain. Venez vite, il faut  q ue je vous montre quelque chose. »

 

Celui-ci le suivit sans comprendre ce qui agitait son jeune ami, avant de soudainement comprendre la vérité. Le sac de Lilith (qu'ils n'avaient jamais fouillé  avant , par respect pour elle) contenait des objets compromettant s , beaucoup trop, dont du poison, et les deux nains durent se rendre à l'évidence.

 

Leur c h ère amie Lilith n'était une  r éalité qu'une vile tra î tresse. 


	20. Ne pas la tuer.

Ils ne voulurent pas y croire, tout d'abord. Personne ne le voulut. Quand L'Ancien comprit tout ce que cette découverte pouvait bien signifier, il envoya chercher les autres nains, ainsi que Blanche-Neige et Samson.

 

Ils décidèrent de ne prévenir personne d'autre, et de laisser Jack avec Lilith, afin que celle-ci n'ait absolument aucun soupçon. Cela désolait l'Ancien d'agir de la sorte à son égard, mais il se devait avant toute chose d'être bien sûr quant à ce que Poussin et lui avaient vu.

 

Après tout, peut-être s'étaient-ils trompés, peut-être avaient-ils tords. Peut-être que ce qu'ils avaient vu n'était pas la vérité.

 

« Que savons-nous exactement ?

 

\- Hé bien Samson, pas grand-chose, malheureusement, se désola l'Ancien. Poussin a trouvé des objets étranges et très compromettants. Cela nous a conduit à penser que Lilith était du côté de la reine Christelle.

 

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! » S'exclama Blanche-Neige.

 

Les autres se retournèrent vers elle. La jeune princesse, les mains sur la table (ils étaient à présent dans le salon), s'y tenait appuyée, et elle tremblait, n'osant pas croire cela.

 

« Lilith est notre amie. Elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Cela ne peut être vrai.

 

\- Regarde les choses en face Blanche-Neige, fit Poussin. Je ne dis pas forcément qu'elle est coupable, mais il y a certaines choses plutôt étranges, maintenant que j'y repense.

 

\- Quoi donc ? Comment peux-tu oser l'accuser sans preuves, dans son dos, et sans qu'elle puisse être ici pour se défendre ou se justifier ?

 

\- Mais enfin Blanche-Neige, dit le nain, nous en avons des preuves. Regarde cette dague, je me souviens l'avoir vu dans la chambre de ta belle-mère, je suis certain qu'elle la lui a donné.

 

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? demanda la jeune femme, se voilant toujours la face. Et de quoi l'accusez vous exactement ? »

 

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle ne _voulait_ pas y croire. Elle ne voulait pas penser que à nouveau, elle allait se faire trahir par une personne à laquelle elle tenait.

 

« J'ai confiance en Lilith. J'ai confiance en elle. Elle et moi sommes amies, je sais que jamais elle ne nous trahirait. »

 

Blanche-Neige était une personne naïve. Mais elle était la plupart du temps assez bonne pour juger du caractère et de la nature des gens. Et, assez ironiquement, elle était la seule personne de la pièce à avoir vraiment compris qui était réellement Lilith.

 

À savoir que sa nature était bonne, et qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal.

 

« Il y a de nombreuses zones d'ombre autour de son histoire et de ce qu'elle nous a raconté, confia la Science à Blanche-Neige. Maintenant, j'ai effectivement quelques doutes à son sujet. Je suis désolé Blanche-Neige, mais je pense qu'il y a certaines choses qu'elle nous a cachées.

 

\- C'est son droit, se rebiffa la princesse. Moi aussi je cache mon identité et la raison de de ma présence ! Et pour de bonnes raisons ! Peut-être fuit-elle aussi ma belle-mère.

 

\- Le problème, intervint alors l'Ancien, c'est qu'il y a des divergences dans son récit, selon la personne à laquelle elle l'a dit. »

 

Samson, quant à lui, restait pensif et semblait assez soucieux, comme se rappelant d'une chose qu'il avait mise de côté pendant un moment.

 

« Qu'y a-t-il Samson ? Lui demanda Froussard. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

 

\- Je repensais à quelque chose. Cela fait longtemps que je travaille pour la reine, et j'ai entendu parfois des rumeurs, qui pouvaient être étranges. Dont une en particulier, à laquelle je n'ai jamais vraiment cru. Mais maintenant, je me demande si elle ne pourrait pas être véridique.

 

\- Quoi donc ?

 

\- On disait que la reine avait une personne à son service. Une tueuse, qu'elle envoyait pour la débarrasser de ceux qui la gênaient. Notamment certaines personnes de sa famille, qui pouvaient risquer de lui prendre le trône, et qui ont disparu mystérieusement.

 

\- Tu crois qu'il peut s'agir de Lilith ?

 

\- Hé bien, je n'y avais jamais repensé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais… peut-être.

 

\- Mais… comment ?

 

\- On disait que ce tueur ou cette tueuse, personne ne connaissait son visage, si ce n'est certains soldats peut-être, n'était pas un être humain. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi, mais je pense que ce peut être elle.

 

\- Et pourquoi serait-elle venue ici dans ce cas ? Demanda Grognon, inquiet.

 

\- Pour faire ce que la reine Christelle a encore échoué à faire. Tuer Blanche-Neige. »

 

Tous frémirent d'horreur, en particulier Blanche-Neige, qui voyait peu à peu tout ce dont elle était certaine s'effondrer sous ses yeux.

 

« Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ? Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait ! Elle n'a aucune raison de m'en vouloir alors pourquoi voudrait-elle me tuer ? Et surtout, a-t-elle jamais essayé de le faire ? »

 

Persuadée d'avoir enfin trouvé un contre-argument valable, la jeune femme se détendit un peu, avant de voir Cookie froncer les sourcils.

 

« Vous ne trouvez pas que le comportement de Lilith a été plutôt étrange et suspect ces derniers temps ? Je veux dire… toutes ces fois où elle a insisté pour aider Maud à faire la cuisine alors que cette dernière n'avait pas besoin d'aide et pouvait se débrouiller seule.

 

\- Oui tu as raison, renchérit la Science, moi aussi j'ai trouvé cela un peu bizarre. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune nécessité de le faire.

 

\- Vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu vouloir empoisonner Blanche-Neige ? S'exclama Poussin avec horreur. »

 

La Science hocha la tête d'un air sombre, avant de porter son regard sur ce qu'il se trouvait encore dans le sac de Lilith. Il blêmit alors. Dans celui-ci se trouvait encore le poison que l'autre Lilith avait tenté d'utiliser contre la princesse, et que Lilith n'avait pas jeté, par peur que cela ne soit retrouvé.

 

« Cette fois, je crois que cela va mettre fin à tout nos doutes. Voyez-vous cela ? C'est un poison d'un type très particulier, qui provoque une mort lente sans que le sujet ne se rende compte de rien.

 

\- Tu crois qu'elle avait pour projet de l'utiliser sur Blanche-Neige ? Demanda Froussard.

 

\- J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne l'ai déjà fait. Princesse, il va falloir que je t'examine, afin de vérifier si tout est en ordre.

 

\- Bien sûr la Science. Mais je suis certaine que tu ne trouveras rien , j'ai toute confiance en Lilith.

 

\- Et ce malgré le fait que toutes les évidence soient contre elle ?

 

\- Justement Poussin, je suis la seule à trouver cela étrange ? Tout l'accuse ! Et elle n'est même pas là pour se défendre, attendons au moins qu'elle vienne pour s'expliquer.

 

\- Si tu le veux princesse, accepta L'Ancien. Après tout, nous ne devons pas nous fier aveuglément aux apparence. On ne sait jamais.

 

_§§§§_

 

Lilith était encore inconsciente de cet espèce de procès qu'on était en train de mener contre elle, mais elle réfléchissait à nouveau à un moyen de se sortir de cette terrible situation dans laquelle elle était, ignorant quel terrible piège s'était déjà refermé sur elle.

 

Elle devait tuer la reine. Par justice, vengeance. Pour se sauver elle-même, et sauver les autres aussi.

 

Parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, qu'enfermer cette femme ne changerait rien.

 

Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était trop puissante pour pouvoir rester enfermer en prison.

 

Christelle était un monstre qui ne méritait que la mort, rien d'autre, et Lilith le savait, elle  _devait_ la stopper. Personne d'autre ne le ferait, si elle n'agissait pas avant.

 

Alors que Jack lui parlait, elle réalisa qu'elle devait pour l'instant mettre de côté toute cette histoire, du moins pendant un moment. Et profiter du moment présent.

 

Avant que tout ne lui soit retiré…

 

_§§§§_

 

Le reste du village avait été mis au courant, et la consternation régnait en ville. Personne n'arrivait à croire que tout cela fut possible.  On dévoila enfin la vérité : à savoir que Blanche-Neige était la princesse de la Vallée d’Émeraude et que la reine Christelle voulait sa mort.

 

Au ssi, quand Lilith revint au village, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors qu'elle entrait dans sa maison, elle vit sur la table les fameux objets trouvés par les nains, et autour de la table, on trouvait les nains, Blanche-Neige et Samson.

 

Lilith se figea.

 

Et elle sut.

 

_Ils savent. Ils savent et je suis perdue._

 

Elle baissa les yeux face à cette situation, face à cette défaite déjà acceptée par elle, alors que Jack ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

 

Ce fut sa première erreur, un aveu implicite qu'ils accueillirent tous de cette manière.

 

L'Ancien soupira, ayant préféré ne pas avoir raison.

 

Il se mit à parler, expliquant à Jack tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert et déduit de tout cela, alors que le visage de jeune homme s'assombrissait de plus en plus.

 

Il se tourna vers la jeune elfe, un air interdit et perdu sur le visage, espérant qu'elle remette tout cela en cause, qu'elle nie, qu'elle trouve une explication logique et satisfaisante, _que_ _tout_ _cela_ _ne_ _soit_ _pas_ _vrai_.

 

Mais l'elfe ne parvint pas à dire un seul mot.

 

« Lilith… as-tu été envoyée ici par la reine Christelle pour me tuer ? Demanda enfin Blanche-Neige, son cœur se brisant lentement.

 

\- Oui, osa enfin répondre l'elfe. C'est exact. »

 

Elle aurait pu se défendre à cet instant, tout leur dire, leur avouer la vérité.

 

Et son regard se posa sur Jack, elle le suppliait silencieusement de la comprendre, de l'accepter, de _se_ _souvenir_ de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

 

_S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. S'IL TE PLAÎT !_

 

Elle hurlait en silence, alors que le regard sévère des autres et celui brisé de Blanche-Neige et Jack se posait sur elle, et ce fut comme si elle se taisait à dessein.

 

Comme si elle était persuadée à nouveau que cela ne servirait à rien de parler, de tenter de s'expliquer, comme si elle croyait qu'elle méritait qu'on la condamne sans rien connaître de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

 

Le regard des autres n'aidait en rien.

 

Ils attendaient cela, ils attendaient qu'elle s'explique, qu'elle leur dise pourquoi elle avait accepté.

 

« Je suis désolée…

 

Jack sursauta.

 

\- Tu es _désolée_  ? Tu nous as menti, tu nous as trahis, tu nous as manipulés. Tu as essayé de tuer Blanche-Neige ! Comment peux-tu être seulement _désolée_  ? »

 

Il y avait de la haine en lui. Dans ses yeux, dans sa voix, et si Lilith avait eu besoin d'une preuve que son secret ne serait pas accepté, c'était bien celle-là.

 

Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? La vérité ? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

 

Alors, bloquée, à nouveau, face à la colère haineuse de Jack, elle se tut, comme l'autre jour, face à lui, parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de dire un seul mot.

 

« Il faut qu'on l'enferme, dit alors Samson. Elle pourrait être dangereuse. »

 

Ils savaient désormais qu'ils ne pourraient plus rien tirer d'elle, et qu'ils devaient la mettre hors d'état de nuire, ils parlaient même d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. Blanche-Neige regardait celle qu'on appelait meurtrière, monstre, et dont on disait qu'elle les avait trahis.

 

Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire.

 

Elle les avait aidés.

 

Cela ne comptait-il pas ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Apparemment non. Pas pour les autres, en tout cas.  Il n'y avait pas à proprement parler de prison dans le village, mais en revanche, on y trouvait une petite cellule, dans laquelle Lilith fut enfermée.

 

Cett e dernière ne disait plus rien depuis que son secret avait été découvert. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, encore, comme si  elle avait perdu toute volonté et toute combativité. 

 

En  la voyant, on ne reconnaissait plus la terrible tueuse qui avait de nombreuses fois effaré les soldats de la reine.

 

Elle était redevenue la petite fille qui venait de perdre son peuple et ses parents, et qui n'avait pour seul choix que d'obéir à un monstre. Le fait qu'elle soit à nouveau en prison n'aidait pas par ailleurs.

 

Afin qu'elle ne s'échappe pas, on plaça une sorte de barrière qu bloquerait sa magie, et qui empêcherait la jeune femme de fuir par elle-même.

 

Lilith n'arriva même pas à leur en vouloir, en fait, elle n'arrêtait pas de s'en vouloir à elle-même.

 

Elle était seule, perdue, et abandonnée, sans espoir de sauver qui que ce soit.

 

Elle n'avait plus rien.

 

«  Bonjour Lilith. »

 

C'était Blanche-Neige, qui, semble-t-il, était la seule à ne pas lui en vouloir. Lilith faillit lui sourire avec cynisme, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle n'en avait plus la force.

 

« Que fais-tu là princesse ?

 

\- Pourquoi obéis-tu à ma belle-mère ? »

 

L'elfe releva la tête, et croisa le regard attristé de la jeune femme.

 

« Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix. »

 

Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, Poussin entra.

 

« Blanche-Neige, ne reste pas ici !

 

\- Pourquoi donc Poussin ?

 

\- On va la garder à tour de rôle, afin d'être s û rs qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. On préfère que tu ne restes pas près d'elle. La Science veut t'examiner,  il a peur qu'elle n'ai commencée à t'empoisonner. »

 

( Une fois que cela fut fait, la Science soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'ils étaient arrivés à temps.

 

La princesse allait très bien. )

 

_Plus maintenant Poussin_ .

 

 _C'est_ _fini_.

 

 _Tout_ _est_ _fini_ …

 

Lilith ne put s'empêcher de sourire  en voyant Poussin prendre la place de la princesse.

 

_Ainsi donc, il ne vous aura pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour ne plus me faire confiance, pas vrai ?_

 

_Tu avais raison Mylarka…_

 

_J'aurais dû le leur dire._

 

_§§§§_

 

« Lilith ? »

 

L'elfe sursauta en entendant une voix  résonner dans sa tête, sans que personne ne lui ai, semble-t-il, encore parlé.

 

« Qui est là ? Pensa-t-elle.

 

\- C'est moi, Mylarka.

 

\- Mylarka ? Mais enfin, où es-tu ?

 

\-  Je suis encore dans la grotte. J'étais inquiète, ta magie avait disparu. Que se passe-t-il ?

 

\-  Oh Mylarka, je suis tellement heureuse de t'entendre ! Ils  ont  découvert la vérité, ils savent, et ils m'ont enfermée ! Je n'ai pas la possibilité d'utiliser ma magie, et je ne peux pas m'échapper !  Et tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'ils ont bien raison.

 

\-  Non, je ne pense pas.

 

\- J'aurais dû le leur dire avant, maintenant, ils ne feront plus confiance.

 

\- Que pouvons-nous faire maintenant ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas… Si tu as une idée…

 

\- Hé bien… peut-être. »

 

L es deux femmes discutèrent pendant un temps et formulèrent un plan. Une fois que cette discussion intérieure fut finie, l'elfe fit appel à l'esprit de la forêt.  Poussin s'était mis à dormir pendant ce temps.

 

« Lilith, qu'y a-t-il ?

 

\- Je ne peux pas parler trop fort.

 

\- Que fais-tu en prison ? Chuchota l'esprit.

 

\- Ils savent. Et je n'ai pas réussi à m'expliquer. Ce que je te demande, c'est d'aller me chercher quelques plantes que je t'indiquerais, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

 

\-  Quoi donc ? »

 

Un air sérieux s'installa sur le visage de Lilith.

 

« Il faut que je tue Blanche-Neige. »

 

Quand l'elfe se fut  complètement  expliquée et qu'elle eut convaincu l'esprit du fait que ce qu'elle devait faire était une bonne chose, ce dernier partit chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. 

 

Puis, à son retour, l'esprit détruisit sans aucune difficulté la barrière qui avait été installée, puisque sa magie, tout comme cel le de Lilith, ne cessait de gagner en puissance.  Et il lui donna les diverses plantes, que grâce à sa magie, Lilith parvint rapidement à changer en une potion de couleur verte. 

 

« Es-tu sûr que cela va marcher ?

 

\- Certaine. Cela me vient de Mylarka, on n'y verra que du feu. »

 

Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Poussin et se mit à sourire.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 

\- Je leur laisse un message. »

 

Sur la porte de sa cellule, on voyait désormais un papier où était inscrit les mots  _Je ne suis pas coupable_ . L'esprit se mit à sourire.

 

« Tu sais qu'ils n'y croiront pas…

 

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant. »

 

Pour que personne ne se rende compte de rien, elle fit apparaître un double d'elle-même, toujours enfermé dans la cellule. Et elle disparut, invisible, sans que personne ne se soit rendu compte de rien.

 

Lorsqu'elle entra là où se trouvait Blanche-Neige, tout ceux qui étaient là, si ce n'est la princesse, s'écroulèrent sur le sol, endormis et  bloqués par un sortilège. Lilith eut un soupir de contentement en se disant qu'elle était contente d'avoir retrouvé cet aspect de sa magie.

 

L e regard de la princesse était sans peur, elle restait debout, figée, digne, comme si elle  affrontait son destin sans frémir.  Lilith ne l'en admira que plus pour cela, regrettant déjà les événements qui allaient suivre.

 

«  Tu es venue me tuer, pas vrai ?

 

\- On peut dire cela comme cela. »

 

Elle n'allait pas se défendre, et cela, Lilith le comprit immédiatement  en croisant son regard résigné.  Elle ne tenta même pas de fuir, voyant avec quelle facilité elle avait mis hors d'état de nuire tout les autres en un claquement de doigt. 

 

( Sans oublier effectivement les autres habitants du village qui eux aussi étaient endormis depuis quelques secondes.)

 

Elle ne se battrait pas, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.  Parce que même si la jeune femme lui avait appris à se battre, cela ne serait pas suffisant, et elles le savaient toutes les deux. 

 

«  Tu sais, Blanche-Neige, la situation est… plus compliquée qu'elle en a l'air. »

 

U ne lueur d'espoir apparut dans le regard de la princesse, espérant que l'autre allait enfin lui dire pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi. 

 

L'elfe sortit de sa poche une fiole qu'elle tendit à Blanche-Neige. Cette dernière la prit avec inquiétude, comprenant rapidement de façon implicite de quoi il s'agissait.

 

« Blanche-Neige… je vais te raconter une histoire.  Et quand celle-ci sera finie, tu auras à faire un choix. Et j'espère que tu feras le bon. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand elle vit la jeune femme s'écrouler au sol, Lilith eut un sourire douloureux. Elle avait semble-t-il convaincu la princesse, puisque celle-ci venait tout juste de boire la potion qu'elle avait préparée.

 

« Je suis désolée princesse. Ne t'en fait pas, l'histoire n'est pas finie. »

 

Elle était morte, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, du moins il fallait que la reine le croit.

 

« Va-y esprit, lança Lilith. Défait la protection. »

 

Celui-ci s'exécuta, et pendant un moment, la forêt aux sept couleurs resta sans aucune barrière magique pour la protéger.

 

Malgré sa répugnance, Lilith décida alors d'envoyer un message à la reine Christelle, par la pensée, afin que celle-ci puisse voir ce qu'elle avait fait à la princesse. En sentant son esclave la contacter, la reine sursauta surprise.

 

« Je croyais que tu ne comptais plus me contacter, lui dit-elle en pensée.

 

\- Certes ma reine, mais ceci est d'une extrême importance. »

 

Toujours prise par son incrédulité face à la situation, la reine ne remarqua même pas qu'elle n'était plus sous l'influence de son sortilège, ou si elle le fit, peut-être en tira-t-elle des conclusions.

 

« Hé bien, qu'y a-t-il ?

 

\- Regardez par vous-même majesté ! » S'exclama l'elfe.

 

Christelle s'exécuta et se pencha vers son miroir. Speck, quant à lui, se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Lilith était-elle passée à l'action ? D'un seul coup, il entendit la voix de Mylarka dans son esprit (puisqu'il n'y avait plus de protection pour la forêt aux sept couleurs depuis au moins quelques minutes, ils pouvaient désormais communiquer) et il se mit à sourire, comprenant que les choses tournaient enfin à leur avantage.

 

« Miroir, montre moi la forêt aux sept couleurs. »

 

Le visage de la reine disparut du miroir pour laisser place à la petite maison dans laquelle habitaient Blanche-Neige et d'autres et elle vit enfin ce qu'elle attendait de voir depuis si longtemps.

 

Cette petite idiote gisait sur le sol, inerte, _morte_.

 

Un sourire cruel et fourbe s'invita sur ses lèvres, et, ivre de joie, elle éclata d'un rire maléfique et glaçant, qui pétrifia tout ceux qui l'entendirent, soldats y compris.

 

Lilith restait debout, attendant que la reine revienne de cet état de bonheur euphorique.

 

« Ah mon Dieu, c'est parfait ! S'exclama la meurtrière. C'est merveilleux Lilith ! Enfin, enfin, je suis débarrassée de cette petite idiote ! Ah, je vais enfin prendre possession de son corps et être la plus belle pour toujours ! Ah, que je suis heureuse ! »

 

Lilith eut un air méprisant pour elle, même si elle ne le voyait pas. La beauté, n'était-ce donc que cela qui intéressait la reine ? Elle le savait déjà, mais ces derniers mots venaient d'achever de perdre la reine dans son esprit.

 

« En effet majesté. Nous avions un accord, osa-t-elle enfin, chose qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas faite quelques mois plus tôt. Libérez ma famille, maintenant. »

 

La reine se figea quelques secondes, coupée abruptement dans son explosion de joie, et elle sourit.

 

« Oh, mais… bien sûr. Après tout ma chère, tu m'as rendue si heureuse en me débarrassant de mon pire fléau, que je ne peux que te rendre la pareille en faisant ton bonheur. »

 

Devant elle, Lilith vit le miroir refléter autre chose que son reflet, alors qu'elle voyait les portes des cachots emprisonnant sa famille et son peuple être enfin ouvertes. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle eut enfin une respiration plus sereine, et elle s'autorisa à sourire, heureuse.

 

Sa famille était libre. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

 

Enfin non, pas tout à fait.

 

Il lui restait encore une tâche à accomplir, et alors, tout serait fini.

 

Tuer la reine Christelle.

 

Elle se mit alors à courir en direction de la grotte de Mylarka, la petite fée lui serait bien utile pour vaincre la méchante reine.

 

_§§§§_

 

Une fois que l'elfe se fut enfuie, tout ceux qui étaient allongés sur le sol se réveillèrent alors.

 

Et il comprirent, et l'horreur les frappa tous.

 

Blanche-Neige était morte.

 

Leur petite princesse devenue grande n'était plus, et tous se mirent à pleurer.

 

Elle ne respirait plus, sa peau était froide, et ses yeux ne se rouvriraient plus jamais.

 

Ils pleurèrent, et tous ils maudirent l'elfe Lilith.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand elle se mit devant le rocher, Lilith n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et elle empoigna Mylarka, la délogeant de sa prison.

 

Une fois que cela fut fait, elle la brandit en l'air, un sourire de fierté sur les lèvres.

 

« Prête à combattre, Mylarka ?

 

\- Toujours, répondit la fée. »

 

_Moi de même…_

 

Afin de mener son plan à bien, la jeune elfe émit un sifflement strident, et, quelques minutes plus tard, un cheval surgit devant elle, le même cheval qui l'avait amenée au village, et auquel elle s'était attachée avec le temps.

 

« Ne t'en fait pas, c'est la dernière fois que je demande ton aide, murmura-t-elle. Après tout sera finit, terminé, et il n'y aura plus rien. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire… » ajouta-t-elle d'un air sombre.

 

Elle glissa l'épée Mylarka dans le fourreau qu'elle avait dérobé à un des hommes du village quelques minutes auparavant, et elle monta l'instant d'après sur le cheval.

 

Lilith soupira.

 

Avant de pouvoir partir, elle devait encore faire une dernière chose.

 

_§§§§_

 

A l'instant où Blanche-Neige disparut, tout le monde sursauta, et les nains et Jack se regardèrent avec surprise et consternation.

 

«  Qu'est-ce… Que s'est-il passé ? Hoqueta Poussin, qui, comme tout les autres, ne s'était pas encore remis de la perte de son amie.

 

\- Où est Blanche-Neige ? S'exclama Jack.

 

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, fit l'Ancien, qui blêmissait à vue d’œil.

 

\- L'Ancien, faîtes quelque chose, je vous en supplie, lui demanda Jack.

 

\- Je suis navré Jack, mais je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit Lilith qui ait fait cela. »

 

Le jeune homme se figea et serra les poings de colère, furieux et enragé.

 

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! » Fit-il avec rage.

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, il tomba à genoux, pétrifié, et il se mit à pleurer.

 

En seulement quelques heures, il avait perdu deux personnes auxquelles il tenait profondément, l'une par la mort, l'autre par la traîtrise,  et il ne savait plus quoi faire. 

 

Per sonne ne parvint à dire un seul autre mot.

 

_§§§§_

 

Où était donc Blanche-Neige ?

 

Une seule personne aurait pu le dire, à savoir Lilith, puisque c'était avec elle que la princesse se trouvait. La jeune femme se trouvait sur le même cheval que l'elfe, transportée là par la magie de la jeune femme.

 

Alors, l'elfe se rendit enfin vers le château, afin de finaliser sa mission, et de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ils se lamentaient encore, quand quelqu'un apparut devant eux.

 

C'était l'esprit de la forêt, que l'Ancien reconnut.

 

« Esprit de la forêt ? Que fais-tu ici ?

 

\- Peux-tu sauver Blanche-Neige ? L'interrogea Poussin, sans même se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

 

\- Je n'ai pas à le faire. »

 

Ils le regardèrent avec surprise.

 

« Blanche-Neige n'est pas morte. Elle paraît l'être, mais elle n'est qu'endormie, son esprit a été envoyé dans le monde derrière le miroir. Lilith n'a fait cela que pour tromper la reine Christelle.

 

\- Pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? Demanda Jack avec une hargne pas encore dissimulée. »

 

L'esprit sourit.

 

« Lilith n'est pas ce que vous pensez qu'elle est. Elle a fait des erreurs, mais elle avait ses raisons. Elle a essayé de tuer Blanche-Neige, mais à son corps défendant.

 

\- J'ai du mal à y croire, fit Jack, suspicieux. »

 

L'esprit de la forêt le regarda alors.

 

« Oh, je vois, comprit-il alors. Vous êtes Jack, Celui-qui-toujours-dort. »

 

Le jeune homme sursauta.

 

« Pardon ? »

 

L'esprit de la forêt plaça alors ses deux mains sur la tête de la créature magique.

 

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas, mais cela ne va pas durer. Jack, esprit de la forêt, il est temps de te réveiller. »

 

Alors que la magie de l'autre agissait sur lui, Jack se figea, et d'un seul coup, tout ses souvenirs reprirent leur place d'origine, et il s'attarda sur ce qui était vraiment important.

 

« Il dit la vérité ! »

 

Et il leur expliqua à tous les choses qu'il savait.

 

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? Se lamenta Poussin.

 

L'esprit sourit.

 

\- Lilith va se rendre au château, pour se battre contre la reine. Elle m'a dit que vous ne deviez pas vous en faire pour elle. En revanche, Blanche-Neige aura besoin de votre aide. Dans peu de temps, le prince Richard sera ici, Lilith m'a demandé de lui envoyer un message.

 

\- Qu'est-ce cela changera ? Demanda Jack. En quoi nous aidera-t-il ?

 

\- Lilith a ensorcelé ce miroir, afin que vous puissiez vous rendre dans l'autre monde, et apporter votre aide à la princesse. Celle-ci ne sera pas sans défense, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais elle ne pourra pas s'en sortir seul, cet autre monde est très dangereux.

 

\- Alors pourquoi l'y a-t-elle envoyée ? Demanda Jack.

 

\- Parce que détruire ce monde permettra de mettre fin au règne de la reine Christelle et détruira sa magie. Et, ajouta-t-il avant d'avoir contre lui des questions, elle ne pouvait pas le faire par elle-même, parce qu'il faut que la reine Christelle soit déconcentrée. Si on attaque cet autre monde sans qu'elle-même soit en danger, cela ne conduira qu'à l'échec. Il faut qu'elle soit attaquée sur deux fronts. »

 

Ils hochèrent la tête.

 

Oui, cela semblait être un bon plan.

 

_§§§§_

 

De son côté,  Lilith, après n'avoir été qu'au pas pendant tout le trajet, venait tout juste d'arriver aux porte du château.

 

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

 

Ça y est, elle y était.

 

Bientôt, oui, bientôt, elle serait face à son bourreau.

 

Elle espérait que dans l'autre monde, la princesse s'en sortait bien.

 

Elle-même ne savait pas encore si elle y arriverait.


	21. Une quête douloureuse.

_« La reine est impossible à battre Mylarka, elle est beaucoup trop puissante._

 

_\- Peut-être pas. Sais-tu d'où elle tient son pouvoir ?_

 

_\- De la magie de son miroir ?_

 

_\- Exact. Enfin, pas exactement. Il y a un monde derrière le miroir, là où Speck est enfermé, d'après ce que tu m'as dit._

 

_\- A quoi cela va-t-il nous servir de savoir ce qui fait sa puissance ?_

 

_\- Pour la détruire, il faut aussi détruire cet autre monde. Et il va falloir que tu le détruises._

 

_\- Comment ?_

 

_\- En t'y rendant, en passant à travers un miroir._

 

_\- Ce monde est dangereux et puissant, pas vrai ?_

 

_\- Oui._

 

_\- Hé bien, si on l'attaque, elle le saura, pas vrai ?_

 

_\- Oui… probablement._

 

_\- Attaquer ce monde ne suffira pas, j'en suis certaine. Il faut autre chose._

 

_\- Attaquer la reine au même moment. Mais, tu ne pourras pas faire les deux en même temps._

 

_\- Alors il faudra envoyez quelqu'un... »_

 

C'était ainsi que Mylarka et Lilith avaient élaboré leur plan avant que la princesse ne s'écroule sur le sol, comme morte. Voilà à quoi Lilith repensait alors qu'elle entrait dans le château, la princesse dans ses bras.

 

Tout les gardes la laissèrent passer, remplis d'horreur, à cause de qui elle était, mais aussi à cause de la personne qu'elle portait dans ses bras.

 

Les murmures commencèrent à cet instant. Ceux des soldats mais aussi ceux des servantes et des serviteurs.

 

« Est-ce que c'est la princesse ?

 

\- Oui, c'est bien elle.

 

\- Est-elle… morte ?

 

\- Oh non ! Ce n'est pas possible, pas notre petite princesse. »

 

Le silence se fit brusquement quand la reine apparut. Celle-ci reçut en plein visage le regard plein de morgue de Lilith, comme si cette dernière la mettait au défi de se sortir de cette situation encombrante. Ce n'était pas un hasard si l'elfe était pour cette fois-ci entrée par la grande porte, elle voulait adresser à la reine un dernier ennui, quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas régler tout de suite.

 

« Calmez-vous, clama-t-elle avec force et sévérité. La princesse n'est que malade, je vais la soigner, et d'ici peu, il n'y paraîtra plus. »

 

La foule se dispersa rapidement, effrayée par ses paroles, malgré leur apparente tentative pour les rassurer.

 

 _Effectivement,_ ironisa intérieurement Lilith, _bientôt, votre princesse vous reviendra en bonne santé et sans que rien ne soit différent. À part elle-même, bien sûr._

 

La reine s'autorisa enfin un sourire et eut un air satisfait.

 

« Entre Lilith, fit la reine en lui indiquant sa chambre. »

 

Bientôt, le rituel commencerait, et plus jamais elle n'aurait à avoir peur de vieillir.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Tu aurais pu être plus discrète dans ton entrée, lui lança la reine avec un air de reproche.

 

\- Combien sont-ils à encore croire vos mensonges ? Demanda l'elfe en balayant le blâme d'un revers de main.

 

Christelle grimaça.

 

\- Peu importe. Leur opinion n'a aucun intérêt, et n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Ce qui compte c'est que tu as enfin fait ce que personne n'avait encore réussi : tu as tué Blanche-Neige. Je te félicite Lilith ! Tu as été parfaite ! Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance. »

 

Lilith eut un sourire quand elle entendit cela, constatant que, une fois de plus, même en faisant un compliment, la reine ne pouvait s'empêcher de se glorifier elle-même, ce qui ne changeait pas par rapport à d'habitude.

 

« Certes, oui. Je ne vous contredirais pas à ce sujet. »

 

La reine ne l'écoutait déjà plus, déjà concentrée sur autre chose.

 

Lilith la regardait de loin, alors qu'un profond sentiment de satisfaction prenait place en elle.

 

Parce qu'elle venait de se rendre compte d'une chose.

 

Pour la première fois, elle avait gagné contre la reine. Cette dernière, persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas à se méfier de l'elfe, ne sen rendait même pas compte. Elle avait délivré sa famille, sans même savoir tout ce que la jeune femme lui cachait.

 

Et Lilith sourit encore une fois.

 

Elle n'avait plus peur de la reine.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le cheval du prince Richard se déplaçait à vive allure, portant un cavalier paraissant être très inquiet, et il y avait de quoi.

 

La princesse Blanche-Neige était très mal en point, en danger de mort, et le jeune homme devait tout faire pour se rendre le plus vite possible au village où elle vivait. Il n'avait rien dit au roi Conrad, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, chose qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si jamais il apprenait que sa fille n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il pouvait le penser.

 

Quand il aperçut de loin le village qui se profilait à son regard, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

 

Le message n'indiquait pas grand-chose, seulement qu'il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas perdre la jeune femme. À aucun moment il n'avait remis en cause la véracité du message, bien trop pris par son inquiétude.

 

Il arrêta son cheval devant la maison et en descendit, son cœur battant à toute allure.

 

« Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu ! S'exclama le jeune prince. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

 

Il se retrouva face à une étrange situation. Les nains semblaient comme désemparés, Jack était perdu dans ses pensées et souvenirs, se disant qu'il aurait dû plus faire confiance à Lilith, comme cela, elle n'aurait pas eu à passer par cette ruse.

 

(Mais d'un autre côté, si elle ne leur avait pas menti…)

 

L'Esprit de la forêt était toujours là, et il expliqua la situation à Richard très rapidement, aidé en cela par les nains et Jack, qui avait reprit contenance.

 

Le prince hocha la tête.

 

Bien. Maintenant qu'il avait toutes les informations, il savait comment réagir. S'il y avait un combat à mener, ça lui allait, il était un soldat après tout, c'était sa spécialité.

 

Il allait se battre aux côtés de sa princesse, afin de réussir à détruire la magie d'une méchante sorcière.

 

Il venait tout juste d'une guerre, cela ne lui faisait pas peur !

 

_§§§§_

 

_« Blanche-Neige… je vais te raconter une histoire. Et quand celle-ci sera finie, tu auras à faire un choix. Et j'espère que tu feras le bon._

 

_\- De quoi parles-tu ?_

 

_\- Il était une fois, continua-elle sans prendre en compte cette interruption, une petite elfe enlevée par la reine Christelle, et qui fût détruite par elle. Qui fût séparée de sa famille et de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais aimé._

 

_\- Lilith, je suis désolée, mais…_

 

_\- Elle grandit ensuite, cette petite elfe. Elle devint adulte, au prix de nombreuses souffrances. Elle essaya de rester elle-même, de combattre, de rester forte, mais elle sentait qu'elle sombrait, de plus en plus._

 

_\- Pourquoi me racontes-tu ton histoire ?_

 

_\- Pour te faire comprendre pourquoi je suis ici. Et un jour, une reine cruelle, la même reine que celle qui lui avait fait tant de mal, lui demanda quelque chose. De partir, et de tuer une jeune femme nommée Blanche-Neige._

 

_\- Alors tout est vrai, elle t'a réellement envoyée pour me tuer…_

 

_\- Et l'elfe accepta, immédiatement, sans même une seule hésitation. Parce que la méchante reine lui avait promis quelque chose qu'elle voulait depuis toujours : qu'elle libérerait sa famille et son peuple, quand sa tâche serait accomplie. Sinon, elle les tuerait tous._

 

_\- Elle t'a fait du chantage ?_

 

_\- C'est ce qu'elle fait toujours… Et l'elfe partit, tentant de se faire accepter de ces gens qu'elle comptait déjà trahir, avant même de les avoir rencontrés._

 

_\- As-tu jamais été sincère avec nous ? Ou bien tout cela n'a été que mensonges ?_

 

_\- Je vous ai toujours menti. Dès le début, mais pas complètement non plus. Mais j'étais sincère, oui._

 

_\- Est-ce que tu as essayé de me tuer ?_

 

_\- Oui._

 

_\- Quand ?_

 

_\- Par deux fois. Lors du premier repas. J'ai mis du poison dans ton assiette, mais Poussin est tombé, et après cela, je n'ai plus réussi. Puis la reine m'a manipulée et a tenté de me contrôler, et à nouveau je t'ai empoisonnée._

 

_\- C'est quand tu es partie du village que c'est arrivé, pas vrai ?_

 

_\- Oui. Et j'ai repris le contrôle, et je t'ai administré l'antidote. Plus le temps passait, fit-elle, continuant sa narration, et plus l'elfe se perdait de plus en plus. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle commençait à comprendre que sa vision des choses était erronée. Elle se fit des amis, et elle tomba amoureuse, aussi._

 

_\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as pas toujours triché ?_

 

_\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas Christelle, je n'ai pas sa fourberie._

 

_\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as pas eu le choix, pas vrai ?_

 

_\- Exact. Depuis que j'ai neuf ans, je n'ai presque plus jamais eu le choix. Je ne te demande pas de me plaindre, Blanche-Neige, mais de me comprendre. Et je veux que tu m'écoutes, aussi._

 

_\- Je ne fais que cela. Et je suis désolée de ce qui a pu t'arriver._

 

_\- Merci._

 

_\- Que veux-tu, en somme ?_

 

_\- Détruire ta belle-mère. Et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide._

 

_\- Moi ? Mais comment ? Je ne suis pas une combattante, je ne l'ai jamais été ! Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de l'être._

 

_\- Je t'ai appris à te battre princesse. Et ne t'en fait pas, je me battrais contre la reine. J'aurais besoin que tu fasses autre chose pour moi._

 

_\- Quoi donc ?_

 

_\- Que tu boives ceci. Cela t'enverra dans le monde derrière le miroir, là où réside le pouvoir de la reine. Si jamais tu affaiblis assez ce monde, je pourrais détruire le miroir et tuer la reine. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que la tuer, ajouta Lilith, sentant qu'elle allait être contredite, nous ne pouvons l'exiler ou l'enfermer, ni la priver de ses pouvoirs. Elle est bien trop puissante. »_

 

_Blanche-Neige avait hoché la tête d'un air grave, semblant comprendre qu'elles n'avaient pas d'autre choix._

 

_« Tu ne seras pas seule, je ferais en sorte que Jack et Richard viennent te rejoindre. À vous trois, vous serez en mesure de détruire ce monde. »_

 

_A sa grande surprise, Blanche-Neige était venue la serrer dans ses bras._

 

_« Blanche-Neige… que…_

 

_\- Merci, lui fit la princesse avec émotion. Merci de ne pas être une traîtresse et de ne pas totalement nous avoir manipulés. »_

 

_Lilith répondit à l'étreinte avec la même émotion._

 

_« Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait tout cela, et je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir tuée. J'espère que tu parviendras à libérer ta famille._

 

_\- La potion que tu dois boire pour entrer dans cet autre monde devrait m'y aider. »_

 

_Blanche-Neige la regarda avec surprise._

 

_« Cela te fera passer pour morte. Ainsi, j'aurais la possibilité de retourner au château, et j'irais me battre contre la reine. Pendant ce temps, vous trois, vous vous battrez dans ce monde. »_

 

_La princesse hocha la tête avec détermination._

 

_« Ainsi, ajouta-t-elle, ce sera une diversion contre ma belle-mère, le fait que tu ailles la combattre._

 

_\- Oui, effectivement._

 

_\- J'accepte. »_

 

_Lilith eut un sourire._

 

_« Merci princesse. Merci pour ton courage, et merci de me faire confiance, à nouveau, malgré ce que je t'ai fait. »_

 

Blanche-Neige repensait à cette conversation, alors qu'elle était dans le monde derrière le miroir. Elle se sentait soulagée de savoir que son amie ne l'avait pas trahie, en fait, même si elle ne l'avait pas dit, elle l'admirait pour n'avoir pas cédé à la reine, pour avoir réussi à résister si longtemps.

 

Et d'avoir réussi à ne pas sombrer du côté des ténèbres, et d'avoir fait le choix courageux de désobéir à ce monstre qu'était Christelle, alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de ne pas le faire.

 

Elle marchait en ce moment, dans un endroit ressemblant à une forêt, emplie de brouillard et de brumes, et il lui était difficile de se repérer. La jeune princesse était munie d'une épée, qui lui était apparue dans la main dès son arrivée dans ce monde étrange. Elle n'avait pour l'instant encore croisé personne, aucun ennemi n'était venu lui faire face.

 

Le monde était sombre et rempli d'ombres, mais la princesse n'avait pas peur.

 

Les ombres, elle avait commencé à y être confronté quand sa belle-mère avait dévoilé son vraie visage.

 

Blanche-Neige se désolait de ce qu'elle était devenue, mais elle commençait à comprendre qu'en fait, elle avait probablement toujours été ainsi.

 

Elle avait perdu sa belle-mère avant même de l'avoir rencontrée, et cela lui faisait mal.

 

Parce qu'en réalité, ce masque de gentillesse qu'elle avait porté pendant toutes ces années n'avait été qu'un mensonge habilement déguisé, et en cet instant, maintenant qu'elle savait ce que Christelle avait fait à Lilith, la princesse le comprenait réellement.

 

Christelle ne pourrait pas être sauvée…

 

_§§§§_

 

Jack et Richard entrèrent dans le monde derrière le miroir seulement quelques secondes après l'explication de l'Esprit de la forêt. Ce monde leur était totalement inconnu à eux aussi, mais ils étaient décidés à se battre.

 

Ce qu'ils devaient faire, c'était trouver Blanche-Neige, et ensemble, ils trouveraient un moyen de détruire ce monde et la méchante reine.

 

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils parvinrent enfin à la retrouver, et ils sourirent de joie en voyant la jeune femme devant eux.

 

« Blanche-Neige ! S'exclamèrent-ils tout deux d'une seule voix, d'un seul souffle, sans aucune hésitation.

 

\- Richard ! Jack ! » Répondit-elle avec bonheur, en voyant son ami et son bien-aimés tout deux réunis et face à elle.

 

Et elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible, allant finalement vers eux et les serrant dans ses bras.

 

« Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez là ! Dit alors la princesse.

 

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Blanche-Neige ? Demanda Richard avec inquiétude. On m'a expliqué la situation, mais et toi, comment vas-tu ?

 

\- Tout va bien Richard, ne t'en fait pas, Lilith ne m'a forcée à rien, elle m'a tout expliqué et elle m'a laissé le choix. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

 

Un air de soulagement apparut sur le visage de Jack quand il comprit que la jeune femme n'avait pas été prise au piège, et que Lilith n'avait pas mal agi dans cette situation.

 

Ses sentiments étaient réellement très confus, en fait, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout cela, et, alors qu'ils avaient recommencé à marcher, il se perdit peu à peu dans ses pensées, se demandant comment il agirait vis-à-vis de Lilith quand toute cette histoire serait terminée.

 

Chose dont Blanche-Neige finit par se rendre compte.

 

« Jack, dis-moi, es-tu… es-tu toujours en colère par rapport à ce que Lilith a fait ? Je veux dire, vu son histoire, je comprends parfaitement qu'elle ait agi ainsi. Je pense même que les choses auraient bien pu être pire.

 

\- Non Blanche-Neige, je ne suis plus autant en colère, et ce, pour une bonne raison… Il y a certaines choses que tu ne sais pas princesse. Regarde moi, tu ne trouves pas que quelque chose a changé chez moi ? »

 

La jeune femme l'examina sous toutes les coutures quelques secondes, avant que son regard ne s'éclaire.

 

« Tes oreilles ! Elles sont pointues !

 

\- Elles l'ont toujours été, mais c'est beaucoup plus flagrant désormais. Blanche-Neige, je suis une créature magique, un esprit de la forêt. Mon héritage magique n'avait jamais été éveillé avant, mais c'est le cas désormais. Je me suis souvenu de choses dont j'ignorais l'existence il y encore peu de temps.

 

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

 

\- Pendant mon sommeil, j'ai parfois été dans le monde des rêves, et j'ai parlé avec Lilith. Dans ce monde, notre relation s'est développée, de manière plus profonde. »

 

Il ne lui donna pas les détails, mais, quand elle comprit ce que cela devait être, la jeune princesse sourit.

 

« Oh, Jack, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi et Lilith ! C'est merveilleux ! Ainsi donc, tu ne lui en veux plus ?

 

\- Je… je crois que non. Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit dans l'autre monde à propos de ce qu'elle avait fait, et des raisons de ses actes… cela m'a convaincu. Le problème, c'est qu'à chacun de mes réveils, je ne me souvenais plus de rien. »

 

Blanche-Neige hocha la tête, comprenant que ses deux amis s'étaient enfin trouvés, tout comme elle et Richard, en somme.

 

« J'espère que vous pourrez vous expliquer quand tout cela sera enfin terminé…

 

\- Moi aussi Blanche-Neige, répondit Jack. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Il y avait des ombres dans ce monde.

 

C'était cela le grand danger que les trois jeunes gens devaient affronter. Des monstres, des choses sans visage, sans corps. Sans âme. Qui reflétaient parfaitement la magie de la reine Christelle, aussi sombres et mauvaises qu'elle.

 

Effrayante, aussi.

 

Et impossibles à tuer, semble-t-il.

 

En tout cas, personne n'avait essayé avant.

 

Personne ne se rendait dans le monde derrière le miroir, non pas parce qu'il était impossible d'y rentrer, non.

 

Personne n'avait voulu y aller avant, en fait, tout ceux qui étaient là étaient d'ordinaire enferméset incapables de sortir.

 

(Speck en était un des nombreux exemples.)

 

Le problème de ce monde, ce n'était pas de réussir à y entrer.

 

C'était de parvenir à en sortir, qui était compliqué.

 

Ils frémirent tout trois en voyant les ombres se dresser devant eux, mais ils restèrent droits, calmes, malgré la peur qui grandissait entre eux.

 

Les ombres étaient là, silencieuses, attendant presque.

 

Elles ne les attaquèrent pas tout de suite, se contentant de regarder ces trois mortels qui avaient osé pénétré dans leur demeure sans y être invité.

 

Puis, elle se ruèrent vers eux, et le combat commença.

 

Les ombres étaient immenses, beaucoup plus que nos trois héros, et elles pouvaient sembler innombrables, bien qu'il n'y en ait que trois. Elles tentèrent de les engloutir, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à tomber face à une solide défense.

 

Les ombres s'éloignèrent quelque peu alors qu'elles sentaient contre elle la lame aiguisée d'épées.

 

Elles ne poussèrent aucun cri de souffrance, mais, si elles avaient eu un visage, sans doute auraient-elles eu un regard indigné.

 

Les trois jeunes gens, enhardis par ce succès, ré-attaquèrent immédiatement, s'unissant dans ce combat, se défendant les uns les autres quand un autre était en danger.

 

Ils finirent par prendre l'avantage, et les ombres disparurent.

 

Elles n'étaient pas vaincues, mais affaiblies, et de toute évidence, cela serait largement suffisant pour que Lilith puisse mettre fin aux agissements de Christelle.

 

« Sois prudente Lilith, pensa Blanche-Neige. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Avant ce combat, dans le monde réel, la conversation entre Lilith et Christelle allait prendre une autre tournure.

 

Lilith allait parler, et Christelle ne pourrait pas la stopper.

 

Elle allait lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, toute sa haine et sa révolte.

 

L'elfe allait se _venger_.

 

D'un geste, elle fit disparaître le corps de Blanche-Neige, la faisant revenir là où était sa place, au village où elle vivait, et où elle serait loin des manigances de Christelle.

 

« Qu'est-ce que… Hoqueta la reine Christelle de stupeur. Puis, elle se retourna vers Lilith. Toi… murmura-t-elle avec colère. COMMENT OSES-TU !

 

\- Mais j'ose parce que c'est mon droit ma reine ! Ironisa la jeune elfe. J'ose parce que c'est la fin, que bientôt, je ne serais plus votre esclave, que d'ici peu, tout sera terminé, et je serais libre ! Vivante ou morte, peu importe, mais je serais loin de vous ! Enfin !

 

\- Que dis-tu ?

 

\- Je vous hais ma reine. Mais cela, vous le saviez déjà. En revanche, je vais vous apprendre quelque chose. Vous n'êtes pas la plus belle, et vous ne le serez jamais. Vous êtes la femme la plus laide que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

 

Le visage de Christelle se remplit d'horreur.

 

« Non c'est faux, tu mens, tu mens ! Je _suis_ la plus belle, je l'ai toujours été, et je le serais toujours ! Quand j'aurais pris possession du corps de Blanche-Neige, alors plus rien ne pourra plus jamais m'atteindre, tu m'entends ! »

 

Un sourire satisfait et particulièrement méprisant et ironique se figea sur le visage de l'elfe.

 

« Vous voyez ? Vous ne comprenez toujours pas. Et vous ne comprendrez jamais. Même avec son apparence, cela ne changerait rien ! Vous seriez toujours la même, ce serait _votre_ esprit, _votre_ méchanceté, _votre_ noirceur. _Votre_ laideur ! Celle de votre cœur, et et de votre âme. La beauté ne tient pas qu'à celle du corps Christelle. Vous le sauriez si vous n'aviez pas déjà été détruite par les ténèbres. »

 

Alors, la reine ne tint plus, et elle la gifla. Et Lilith se mit à sourire.

 

« Je n'ai plus peur de vous Christelle. Plus jamais je ne vous laisserais me manipuler ou me contrôler. Et plus _jamais_ je ne vous obéirais. »

 

Et à cet instant, la reine comprit, et son regard se fit encore plus sombre qu'avant.

 

« Tu ne l'as pas tuée, pas vrai ? C'est cela ? Tu m'as trompée !

 

\- Oui, je vous ai dupée Christelle, et cela n'a pas été sans mal. La princesse vit, et oui, elle est belle, parce que son âme l'est bien plus que la votre. Elle a un cœur pur, et sa grande bonté est ce qui fait d'elle la plus belle personne de ce royaume. Vous avez tord, et vous avez toujours eu tord. »

 

A cet instant, elle se décida à sortit Mylarka de son fourreau, et elle en menaça la reine.

 

« Gardes ! Hurla Christelle alors. Gardes ! Venez tout de suite, on m'attaque. »

 

Elle pouvait bien se défendre elle-même, mais son but était de faire enfermer Lilith et de se faire passer pour une victime.

 

Un soldat entra très rapidement dans la chambre. C'était celui que Lilith avait vu quand elle était revenue au château, avant que la reine ne l'empoisonne.

 

Celui à qui elle avait essayé de parler, et elle se dit qu'elle devait réessayer.

 

« Je vais me battre contre elle. Je vais la tuer. Je vais la détruire. Voulez-vous enfin être débarrassé de votre tyran ? Alors n'appelez pas les autres gardes, je vous en pris. »

 

Il se figea, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

 

 _Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être_.

 

La reine était un monstre, qui voulait voir sa belle-fille morte. Cela, le garde le savait, comme presque tout le monde au château.

 

Si elle échouait, les choses tourneraient mal pour lui, et il le savait.

 

Mais l'espoir était désormais en lui, et il se décida que, pour une fois, ne rien faire pourrait être la bonne chose à faire, contrairement à d'habitude.

 

Pour une fois, il ne ferait rien, et peut-être qu'alors, ils n'auraient plus de reine cruelle pour les gouverner.

 

Il hocha la tête, et referma la porte.

 

Lilith sourit et soupira de soulagement.

 

Leur sort était scellé.

 

_§§§§_

 

La reine ne se démonta pas, et se saisit elle aussi d'une épée qui était à portée de sa main, et elle se mit en garde.

 

Lilith souriait toujours. La reine savait bien sûr se battre, tout comme Lilith, et le combat promettait d'être intéressant et long. L'elfe eut une rapide pensée pour ceux qu'elle avait envoyés dans l'autre monde, espérant qu'ils s'en sortiraient, alors qu'elle-même était prête à mourir contre la reine.

 

Mourir en la tuant et en détruisant son œuvre, ce serait une belle mort.

 

Pendant toutes ses années où elle n'avait pas pratiqué la magie, l'elfe avait malgré tout appris certaines chose en théorie, c'était pour cela qu'elle en savait autant sur la magie des miroirs, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait su les envoyer là-bas.

 

Les connaissances de Mylarka aussi l'avaient aidée.

 

Et maintenant, le sort du royaume était entre leurs mains à tout les quatre. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils échouent, à aucun prétexte.

 

Le combat débuta alors pour elle, alors même que les trois autres eux aussi commençaient leur lutte contre les ombres. Si Christelle se rendit compte de quoi que ce soit par rapport à cela, elle n'en fit rien paraître, ou du moins, elle ne sembla pas réaliser qu'on l'attaquait sur deux fronts.

 

Ce fut long et rude, la reine tout comme Lilith ne semblaient pas vouloir utiliser leur magie. Lilith n'avait pas l'intention de tricher (et sans doute considérait-elle que sa magie n'était pas assez puissante pour cela), quant à Christelle, elle avait peur que sa magie n'accélère encore plus ce processus de vieillissement inéluctable qui avait commencé quand elle avait pratiqué la magie noire.

 

Le combat était dans l'ensemble assez égal, les deux femmes étant d'une puissance assez semblable, même si, grâce à sa jeunesse et ses nombreux entraînements, Lilith avait un peu plus de compétences dans ce domaine.

 

Et cela, Christelle commençait à s'en rendre compte.

 

L'elfe était en train de gagner.

 

Tout à coup, alors que les ombres du monde derrière le miroir s'évanouissaient, la reine se raidit. Chose que vit Lilith, et qui la déconcentra quelques secondes.

 

La reine en profita pour enfoncer son épée dans le flanc de l'elfe, qui ne put parer cette fois-là, et qui grimaça sous le coup de la douleur.

 

Elle tenta de rester droite, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette blessure. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et elle tenta de reprendre le combat.

 

« Fais-le, lui lança Mylarka. Fais ce que nous avons convenu.

 

\- Tu es sure ?

 

\- Oui. Il est temps. La reine est affaibli. Cela suffira. »

 

Et, rassemblant les dernières forces qui lui restaient, s'éloignant de la reine, elle empoigna l'épée et la balança le plus fort possible dans le miroir juste en face d'elle.

 

La collusion fut terrible, et la reine hurla en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

 

Le miroir explosa.

 


	22. Se retrouver soi-même.

La reine vit à sa grande horreur son visage se flétrir, sa beauté disparaître, et cette vieillesse hideuse qu'elle haïssait tant et qui lui faisait tellement peur apparaître sur elle. Par chance pour elle, son miroir était brisé en mille morceaux, elle ne put donc pas assister réellement à sa déchéance.

 

Mais elle la ressentit, en revanche, alors que son corps devenait le miroir de son âme.

 

Alors que la laideur de son être apparaissait enfin au grand jour.

 

Un sourire douloureux et faible apparut sur les lèvres de Lilith.

 

« Vous avez perdu, siffla l'elfe. Vos pouvoirs ne sont plus. Vous êtes laide, autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, et vous êtes _vieille_. Vous n'êtes plus _rien_. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

 

La vieille femme la fixa quelques secondes, avant qu'un affreux sourire ne vienne tordre son visage.

 

« Et toi alors ? Fit Christelle d'une voix rauque. Tu auras fais cela pour rien. Ta famille est libre, certes, mais et toi ? Tu vas mourir.

 

\- Peut-être. Mais ça ne change rien. _J'ai fait ce que je devais faire_. Et vous aussi vous allez mourir. _Je_ _ne_ _regrette_ _rien_. »

 

Le vieillissement s'accéléra d'un seul coup, et la reine tomba finalement en poussière, sous les yeux de l'elfe, son corps ne devenant plus que cendres.

 

« Adieu Christelle. Au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir. »

 

Elle ressentit la douleur qui refaisait surface, et elle comprit qu'elle aussi avait perdu.

 

_§§§§_

 

Mylarka faillit hurler de joie en voyant Speck sortir du miroir.  L'épée dans laquelle elle-même avait été enfermée si longtemps  venait tout juste de s'évaporer, tout comme le miroir lui-même, qui n'était plus que cendres et morceaux brisés de verre. 

 

La  petite fée (qui, comme son amoureux, ne mesurait que 30 centimètres), se précipita sur lui, l'engloutissant dans une étreinte.

 

« Mylarka, Mylarka, tu m'étouffes, fit le jeune (ou pas) elfe qui souriait en même temps, ne semblant pas se plaindre de ce traitement que son amante lui infligeait.

 

\- Oh Speck ! Enfin te voilà, tu m'avais tellement manquée, comme je suis heureuse de te revoir !

 

\- Moi aussi mon amour, je le suis tout autant, enfin notre séparation est terminée ! Enfin nous pouvons nous voir, nous parler, nous toucher.

 

\- Ca y est, le cauchemar est finit, nos ennuis sont terminés maintenant que la reine a été détruite, je le sais.  Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre.

 

\- Sans Lilith et Blanche-Neige, nous n'aurions sans doute jamais pu nous retrouver.

 

\- Oh oui, tu as bien raison, il faut que nous allions les remercier. »

 

Mais, avant cela, elle se permit de dérober un baiser à son promis, chose qu'elle n'av a it pas pu faire depuis une éternité.  Ils se regardèrent tout deux avec de l'amour dans les yeux, semblant ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, les cendres de la reine toujours là, ni même Lilith qui commençait à se vider de son sang.

 

Quand la jeune femme émit un cri de douleur à moitié contenu, ils revinrent à la réalité.

 

«  Lilith !  » S'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix.  L'effroi dans leurs paroles étaient palpable, et il ne disparut pas quand ils virent dans quel état était leur amie.

 

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers elle, blêmes, et ne sachant que faire.

 

L'elfe leur sourit, toujours debout, saignant encore, et semblant très mal en point, se tenant le flanc avec difficulté, tentant de diminuer le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure, à défaut de le stopper.

 

« Speck, Mylarka, fit-elle, chaque mot semblant être une nouvelle blessure pour elle,  je suis tellement heureuse et soulagée que vous vous soyez retrouvés. Speck, tu avais raison, et merci de m'avoir aidée à faire le bon choix.  Même si au fina l , cela ne m'aura pas été d'une grande utilité, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

 

\- Lilith, qu'as-tu ? Pourquoi ne te soignes-tu pas ?  Demanda Mylarka avec stupeur.

 

Lilith regarda la petite fée qui volait autour d'elle.

 

\- J'ai déjà essayé. Ma magie est désormais assez puissante pour pouvoir me soigner,  et si je n'avais pas un aussi mauvais karma, ce serait déjà fait. Malheureusement…

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- Oh merde ! S'exclama de douleur la jeune femme. Ah ! Hurla-t-elle, oh, bordel, je… ça fait mal ! Le problème, ajouta-t-elle, c'est que l'épée de la reine n'était pas ordinaire. Elle a été ensorcelée pour pouvoir tuer les elfes. Moi y compris donc. Elle a dû la faire forger après avoir compris que nous étions difficiles à tuer.

 

\- Et nous, demanda Speck ne pouvons-nous rien faire ? »

 

L'elfe lui sourit.

 

« J'ai bien peur que non, Sp ec k, murmura-t-elle. Il est trop tard pour moi.  _Je vais mourir_ . »

 

Et il y avait tant de désillusion dans ses paroles que les deux autres créatures magiques comprirent que ce n'était certainement pas un hasard.

 

« Attend… dit Mylarka. Tu savais que cela arriverais ? Que tu mourrais ?

 

\- Je m'y étais préparée en tout cas. Je ne suis pas assez prétentieuse pour avoir cru que je pourrais faire disparaître la reine à moi toute seule, c'est pour cela que j'avais besoin de l'aide de Blanche-Neige, de Jack, et de Richard. Je savais qu'il y aurait des risques, que je n'en réchapperais sûrement pas. Et j'avais raison.

 

\- Non, non, fit Speck. Non, ce n'est pas possible, cela ne peut pas finir comme cela, pas maintenant. Pas alors que le mal a été vaincu, que tout le monde va bien et que ta famille est sauve. Non, non, non !

 

\- Je suis désolée Speck, mais je ne peux rien faire. L'Esprit de la forêt pourrait peut-être me sauver, mais je n'ai pas assez de force magique pour me téléporter dans la forêt tout en me maintenant en vie. Je pourrais essayer, mais je serais morte avant d'arriver.

 

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible, murmurèrent les deux créatures magiques, les larmes aux yeux.

 

\- Malheureusement, si. je... »

 

Et soudain, tout s'arrêta.  Elle ne put plus dire un seul mot, son sourire disparu t , alors que la douleur l'engloutissait une dernière fois dans ses bras meurtriers, son souffle se stoppa, son cœur s'arrêta de battre, et elle s'écroula au sol.

 

L'elfe Lilith venait tout juste de mourir. 

 

_§§§§_

 

Dans le village, le temps était à la fête. Quand le miroir de la reine avait explosé, tout le monde était revenu là où il devait être, et Blanche-Neige, Jack et Richard venaient tout juste de refaire surface dans le monde réel.

 

Aussitôt, les nains ainsi que les enfants, Maud et Beth se précipitèrent vers elle et l'enlacèrent, l'étouffant presque.

 

Blanche-Neige était vivante !

 

Elle était revenue de l'autre monde, et peu importe qu'elle n'ait jamais été morte un seul instant, la seule chose qui comptait, c'est qu'elle était de retour. Et il y eut la même effusion de joie avec Jack et Richard, les courageux héros qui avaient assisté la princesse dans sa quête malgré le danger évident.

 

Bref, toujours est-il que tout le monde était heureux, bien que Blanche-Neige semblait montrer quelque inquiétude.

 

« Blanche-Neige, qu'as-tu ? Lui demanda Richard.

 

\- Ma belle-mère est probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est, et, Richard…. Même si je suis soulagée que tout cet enfer soit enfin terminé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de… d'être triste pour elle. J'aurais aimé qu'on puisse trouver une autre solution.

 

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, la rassura le prince. Nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre que détruire sa magie, et malheureusement, je crois que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. En détruisant les ténèbres, nous l'avons détruite elle aussi, cela faisait beaucoup trop de temps qu'elle leur était liée. On n'aurait pas pu les séparer.

 

\- Tu as sans doute raison, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable.

 

\- Je te comprends Blanche-Neige, tu as considéré cette femme comme ta mère pendant très longtemps, c'est normal que cette perte te touche. »

 

Alors, pour rassurer sa bien-aimée, il prit la main de la princesse, et entrelaça leurs doigts. La jeune femme, voyant ce geste, lui sourit.

 

« N'y pense plus. Maintenant, tu es libre de sa tyrannie, tout ton royaume l'est désormais. Nous avons fait ce qui était juste. »

 

Elle hocha la tête, un peu plus convaincue qu'avant. Blanche-Neige regarda autour d'elle et sourit encore plus en voyant la joie et le bonheur qui agitaient les habitants, parce qu'elle savait que les jours sombres étaient loin derrière eux.

 

Oui, ils avaient fait le bon choix.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Où est Lilith ? »

 

La question innocente de Caroline  brisa d'un seul coup la calme paix dans laquelle Blanche-Neige, Jack et les autres étaient encore plongés.  Ils se regardèrent tout deux, interdits pendant quelques secondes, réalisant soudain qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pensé à la jeune femme depuis leur retour à la réalité.

 

Tentant d'être rassurante,  Blanche-Neige sourit à l'enfant.

 

« Elle se trouve  au château, mais ne t'en fait pas, la reine n'y est plus, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard effrayé de l'enfant. Nous allons bientôt aller la chercher et la ramener ici. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

 

A aucun moment elle n'eut l'impression de mentir à l'enfant : et pourtant, ce n'était que cela.

 

Un pieux mensonge.

 

«  Nous devrions aller la chercher maintenant, ajouta Richard. Cela nous permettra de rassurer les habitants du château quant à ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. Puisque la reine n'est plus, il va falloir que nous prenions les choses en main. »

 

Aucun d'eux ne pensa à se demander la raison pour laquelle l'elfe n'était pas revenue d'elle-même au village, maintenant que sa tâche était finie.

 

Les trois jeunes gens, accompagnés des nains, se rendirent alors au château, prêts à remercier Lilith pour ce qu'elle avait fait, et pour ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait, et pour son courage, aussi.

 

« Princesse Blanche-Neige, est-ce vous ?

 

\- Vous êtes enfin de retour !

 

\- Nous vous croyons morte !

 

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais très bien, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. »

 

Une fois que la princesse eut rassuré  les habitants du château  quant à son état, ils finirent tous par entrer dans la chambre de la reine.

 

« Votre belle-mère a disparut, nous pensons qu'elle est morte, et… il y avait une jeune femme dans sa chambre, que nous avons mis sur son lit, leur dit une des servantes. »

 

Ils se figèrent quelques secondes, avant de définitivement rentrer, et ils se stoppèrent brusquement, effarés par ce qu'ils voyaient.

 

La reine n'était plus là, son miroir était en morceaux, et il y avait du sang sur le sol, tellement, tellement de sang… Mais ce n'était pas cela le pire.

 

Juste à côté du lit, il y avait Mylarka et Speck, pleurant.

 

Et sur le lit reposait une jeune elfe qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

 

Et c'est là que la vérité leur apparut toute entière et qu'ils la reçurent en plein visage.

 

Lilith était morte.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le silence se fit, seulement entrecoupé par les sanglots de Mylarka et de son amant, rapidement rejoints par Jack et les autres.

 

Celui-ci, tel un automate, se dirigea vers le lit où se trouvait Lilith. Son visage était pâle,  ses yeux fermés, et elle était couverte de sang.  Elle souriait encore, et cela ne fit que rendre les choses que pire s encore. Jack se figea brusquement à côté du lit, et il tomba à genoux. 

 

Les  larmes commencèrent à couler, mais il ne hurla pas, se contentant de frénétiquement saisir la main gauche de Lilith dans la sienne et de la serrer le plus fort qu'il le pouvait.

 

Presque comme si il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne fuirait pas à nouveau, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse pour toujours.

 

Il la regardait toujours intensément, semblant presque ne pas vouloir y croire,  _parce que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai_ . Non, pas elle, pas Lilith, pas alors que c'était la fin de l'histoire, pas alors qu'enfin les choses commençaient à s'améliorer.

 

Non, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas  _juste_  !

 

Pas maintenant, s'il vous plaît, pas  _maintenant_ … 

 

Ce n'est que quand il sentit la main de Blanche-Neige doucement posée sur son épaule que le jeune homme comprit qu'il s'était écroulé sur le lit et que sa tête reposait près de Lilith.

 

« Jack… fit la princesse, en larme, tout comme lui, on ne peut plus rien faire. Elle est morte. »

 

Jack tourna la tête en signe de dénégation, ne pouvant toujours pas y croire. Les nains eux aussi pleuraient, s'étant tous attachés à la jeune femme, avec le temps.

 

« Il faut qu'on… qu'on  rentre au village. Qu'on l'emmène. Qu'on la pleure, comme elle le mérite. »

 

Le cœur en mille morceaux,  Jack s'agrippa à elle, refusant de la lâcher.

 

Refusant de la laisser partir.

 

«  Jack… reprit la princesse  avec plus de fermeté. Il faut que tu la lâches.  Tu n e rends que les choses plus difficiles. »

 

I l finit par se relever, les yeux rougis, et il hocha la tête, admettant qu'elle avait raison. Avec douceur et délicatesse,  il la prit dans ses bras, ne tenant pas compte du sang qui aurait pu le tâcher. 

 

I l posa sa main sur sa joue, et il se mit à trembler.

 

Sa peau était tellement froide…

 

_§§§§_

 

Maintenant, l'elfe reposait dans son lit au village, et tout le monde la pleurait.

 

« Je suis revenue de nombreuses fois de la mort. Ne peux-on rien faire pour Lilith ? Demanda Blanche-Neige qui, malgré son apparente résignation qu'elle avait montré au château, avait quant même l'intention de ne pas abandonner.

 

\- Nous ne pouvons rien, fit l'Ancien avec tristesse.

 

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Hurla Jack, qui avait repris ses esprits. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui peut être tenté, je ne ferais n'importe quoi pour la ramener, elle ne mérite pas ce sort ! Elle s'est battue contre les ténèbres, et elle a aidé à les vaincre. Pourquoi devrait-elle mourir ?

 

\- Ta noblesse de cœur et d'âme te fait honneur Jack, lança une voix. »

 

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix en question, qui était celle de l'Esprit de la forêt.

 

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ? Demanda Jack, perdu dans sa douleur et bouillonnant de colère.

 

\- Ma zone d'influence ne va pas jusqu'au château, malheureusement. Mais maintenant, je le peux. »

 

Les yeux de Jack se mirent à briller.

 

« Vous pouvez la sauver ? »

 

L'esprit hocha la tête.

 

« Oui. Parce que la magie noire de la reine a été détruite par elle, tout comme par vous, et maintenant, ma magie est suffisamment puissante pour le faire. Je peux la faire redevenir comme elle était autrefois, puisqu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour tous nous sauver. »

 

La magie de l'Esprit se posa alors sur l'elfe endormie pour toujours, et la baigna de sa lumière. Lentement, le corps de la jeune femme s'éleva dans les airs, et elle se mit à briller également, alors que la magie de l'Esprit refermait sa blessure.

 

Mais, bien entendu, il ne s'arrêta pas là, et il tint la promesse qu'il lui avait faite quelque temps avant.

 

C'est alors qu'un miracle se produisit et que, pour la première fois depuis des années, les deux morceaux de plombs collés aux plaies de l'elfe disparurent.

 

Et alors, toutes les blessures causées par la reine sur le corps de la petite elfe disparurent et se refermèrent, et ses deux ailes refirent enfin surface, aussi belles et majestueuses qu'autrefois.

 

Le corps de l'elfe retomba lentement sur le lit, et sa respiration revint à la normale, montrant qu'elle dormait.

 

Des remerciements furent adressés l'Esprit et avec des yeux brillants de joie, Jack se dirigea vers Lilith, semblant vouloir la réveiller.

 

L'Esprit lui prit la main, le stoppant.

 

« Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée Jack. Je pense très sincèrement que tu devrais la laisser se reposer. Elle a vécu des choses très difficiles et éprouvantes dernièrement, tu le sais déjà. Toi aussi par ailleurs, tout comme Blanche-Neige et Richard. Vous trois devriez aussi vous reposer, en attendant qu'elle se réveille.

 

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit la princesse. Il faut que je retourne au château. Maintenant que la reine n'est plus et que mon père est encore loi, c'est à moi de prendre cela en charge.

 

\- Ne t'en fait pas ma princesse, fit Richard. Je t'assisterais dans ta tâche. Tu ne seras pas seule.

 

\- Nous devrions y aller maintenant. Lilith va bien, et nous ne pouvons rien faire sauf attendre, quand elle se réveillera, dites-lui que je suis heureuse qu'elle soit revenue, et que j'espère la voir souvent au château. Et ne vous en faites pas, je reviendrais souvent au village, autant que je le pourrais.

 

\- Bien sûr princesse, fit Maud. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je reste ici, pas vrai ?

 

\- Non Maud, pas du tout. Elle jeta un coup d’œil aux mains enlacées de Maud et Beth. Je suis sure que vous serez heureuse ici. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Jack était sur le point de s'écrouler. La fatigue physique comme émotionnelle et sur le point d'avoir raison de lui, et c'était une chose que les nains avaient rapidement compris.

 

« Jack, fit la Science avec douceur, il faut que tu te reposes. Je sais que tu as eu terriblement peur pour Lilith, mais c'est fini maintenant. Elle va bien, elle est en vie, et elle est à nouveau elle-même. Elle ne va pas s'envoler comme cela si tu fermes les yeux une heure ou deux.

 

\- Je sais la Science, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'ai failli la perdre. Et maintenant, je ne veux plus que cela arrive. Alors, je n'arrive pas à me dire que je peux faire une pause. Je veux seulement être sure qu'elle va bien.

 

\- Va dormir, nous allons veiller sur elle, ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu veux, fit-il en désignant le fauteuil à côté du lit de l'elfe, tu peux te reposer à côté d'elle. »

 

Jack hocha la tête, ses yeux se fer m ant d'eux-même, alors qu'il prenait place sur  le fauteuil.

 

À peine eut-il fermé les yeux qu'il s'endormait, partant pour le monde des rêves.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand Lilith reprit conscience, elle ne comprit pas.

 

Elle s'était écroulée dans le château de la reine, son sang avait coulé, et elle en était sure, elle était _morte_.

 

Elle devait être dans l'autre monde, le monde des morts, mais un tel monde existait-il seulement ?

 

Si non, où était-elle ?

 

On aurait dit le monde des rêves, sauf que cela n'était pas possible, elle était morte !

 

Elle se sentait bien étonnement, et ça non plus ça n'avait pas de sens.

 

La jeune femme n'avait aucun regret, elle avait détruit les ténèbres, elle était en paix avec elle-même. Elle avait racheté ses crimes par son acte, de cela, elle n'en doutait pas.

 

Elle se demanda si ils la regretteraient, là-bas, dans le village.

 

Elle se demanda si ce qu'elle avait fait rachèterait sa tentative de meurtre contre Blanche-Neige.

 

Elle se demanda si ils la haïssaient toujours.

 

(Elle ne comprenait pas qu'en réalité ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment haïe.)

 

Elle se demanda si elle était trop tard pour elle.

 

Et quand Jack apparut devant elle, elle arrêta de réfléchir.

 

« Jack ?

 

\- Lilith. »

 

Quand il se jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, elle ne comprit pas.

 

_Qu'est-ce que…_

 

Elle crut que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, qu'elle se trouvait dans un autre monde, que son esprit avait imaginé tout cela, pour lui permettre d'admettre le fait qu'elle était morte.

 

Mais… Mais Jack était  _vraiment_ dans ses bras et il paraissait tellement  _réel_ , et elle avait l'impression de se sentir  _vivante_ .

 

Lilith se dit que cela ne pouvait pas être réel, et que, quitte à être confrontée à un mensonge si beau, autant qu'elle en profite le plus possible.

 

Avant même qu'il dise quoi que ce soit, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa.

 

Puis elle se mit à le caresser avec l'énergie du désespoir.

 

«  Lilith ? Que… »

 

L a  dernière fois, c'était elle qui avait pris l'initiative, c'est vrai,  mais le jeune homme avait été prévenu, alors que là, elle le prenait pa r surprise. 

 

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas d'accord, mais il ne pensait pas  que ce soit vraiment le bon moment, surtout quand il vit qu'elle pleurait.

 

« Lilith, tout va bien ? Tu es sure que…

 

\- Laisse-moi au moins ça Jack, je t'en pris. Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, je vais te perdre encore, alors je t'en supplie,  _laisse moi au moins ça_ !  Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau ! »

 

Leurs corps étaient enlacés et Lilith était désormais collée contre lui, avide qu'elle était de le retrouver, persuadée de l'avoir perdue dans le monde réelle, semblant confondre rêve et réalité.

 

Jack voulut lui dire que tout allait bien,  qu'elle était en vie, et qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur, mais il y avait une supplique dans les yeux de l'elfe, qui voulait juste  _oublier_ qu'elle était morte,  _oublier_ qu'elle avait tout perdu en un instant et tout sacrifier et qu'elle n'avait plus rien. 

 

Qu'elle n'était plus rien.

 

Et il y avait tant d'amour, de désir, de certitude dans les yeux de Lilith que Jack ne put pas résister.

 

Lilith voulait se perdre en lui, et ce n'était peut-être pas l'endroit ou le moment, mais lui aussi avait eu si peur de la perdre qu'il décida de céder à leur désir commun.

 

Ils parleraient plus tard, décida-t-il.

 

_§§§§_

 

Lilith se sentait vivante. Plus vivante que jamais, sentant presque inconsciemment que oui, elle s'était retrouvée elle-même, qu'elle était à nouveau celle qu'elle était autrefois.

 

Elle aurait voulu le croire.

 

« Il faut te réveiller maintenant Lilith. »

 

Elle sursauta.

 

« Me  _réveiller_  ? Mais enfin Jack, je suis morte. »

 

Il eut un sourire malicieux, avant de l'embrasser.

 

«  Oh, tu crois ? »

 

Après ces mots nébuleux, la jeune femme  fronça les sourcils, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se réveilla.

 

Elle cligna des yeux,  confuse, reprenant contact avec la réalité. 

 

Il  lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. 

 

Elle était de retour au village.

 

Elle respirait.

 

Elle était _en_ _vie_.

 

_Mais… comment_ ?

 

« Je t'ai ramenée, lui dit dans son esprit l'Esprit de la forêt.  Ton sacrifice, fait sans aucune hésitation, ton combat contre la noirceur, ta propre noirceur tout comme celle de la reine… Bien sûr que je t'ai faite revenir, tu nous as sauvés.

 

\- Je n'étais pas seule.

 

\-  Peut-être, mais tout cela vient de toi.

 

\- Merci Esprit.

 

\-  De rien. »

 

A côté d'elle, Jack commençait lui aussi à se réveiller, et il la regarda avec tendresse. Quand il l'embrassa, Lilith sursauta.

 

Alors qu'il se détachait d'elle, elle resta silencieuse,  tentant de comprendre.

 

« Tu… tu te souviens ? Réalisa-t-elle, puisque c'était la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi dans le monde réel. Il hocha la tête. De tout ? Il hocha de nouveau la tête en souriant, et elle rougit.  Mais comment ?

 

\- L'Esprit de la forêt m'a réveillé. Et je me suis rappelé. Je ne suis plus en colère contre toi Lilith, je sais maintenant que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais faire, et qu'en réalité, tu n'es pas une traîtresse. Lilith, je t'aime. »

 

L'elfe lui envoya un regard à la fois ému et chargé d'amour,  puis elle posa son front contre le sien.

 

«  Moi aussi je t'aime Jack. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Une fois qu'elle eut compris qu'elle était en vie et réconciliée avec Jack, Lilith réalisa autre chose. Sa douleur avait complètement disparu, toutes ses douleurs. Elle frémit, n'osant y croire, avant de poser avec une lenteur mêlée d'espoir et d'excitation sa main dans son dos.

 

Elle faillit hurler de joie en constatant que c'était bel et bien vrai.

 

Ses ailes étaient revenues !

 

« Je… mes ailes ! J'ai retrouvé mes ailes ! Hurla-t-elle avec bonheur. »

 

_Merci Esprit,_ fit-elle, comprenant que cela venait forcément de lui. 

 

Relâchant Jack, elle se leva, et se mit à voler, sous les yeux admiratifs, fiers et heureux de son petit-ami.

 

Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse.

 

_§§§§_

 

Blanche-Neige tentait avec difficulté de répondre à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait, comprenant lentement à quel point réparer les erreurs de sa belle-mère prendrait du temps.

 

Elle vit alors un petit groupe de personnes se diriger vers elle, mené par deux personnes.

 

« Excusez-moi, fit une femme à la jeune princesse. Sauriez-vous où se trouve notre fille Lilith ? »

 

Comprenant qui se trouvait face à elle, la jeune femme sourit.

 

« Hé bien, pour vous dire la vérité, oui. Je sais exactement où elle se trouve. »

 


	23. Épilogue : Ce qui peut marcher.

Il est maintenant temps de finir notre histoire.

 

Et oui, je sais, c'est triste, mais toutes les choses ont une fin, cette histoire y compris.

 

Lilith se trouvait toujours au village, volant dans les airs, dans la forêt, renouant avec la joie et le bonheur d'être de nouveau une elfe, comme avant, comme si jamais la reine Christelle n'avait essayé de la détruire.

 

Comme si toute sa douleur et sa souffrance n'étaient plus.

 

Jack et les nains ainsi que les enfants étaient en train de la regarder, se réjouissant que leur amie soit enfin redevenue elle-même et ait été récompensée pour ses bonnes actions.

 

Elle avait enfin échappé aux ténèbres, elle avait fait le bon choix, celui de la lumière, et enfin, _enfin_ cela lui avait été bénéfique cette fois.

 

« Dis-moi Lilith, maintenant que tout cela est terminé, que dirais-tu de rester vivre ici avec nous ? Nous pouvons t'offrir un foyer où tu vivrais heureuse.

 

\- Je vous remercie l'Ancien, cela me plairait beaucoup, en effet. Surtout que l'endroit où je vivais autrefois a été mis en pièce par la reine Christelle, et je ne pense pas que je pourrais y retourner.

 

\- Dans ce cas c'est entendu. »

 

_§§§§_

 

La princesse avait tenu à accompagner elle-même les deux elfes, sentant confusément qu'elle devait faire cela pour Lilith, après ce que cette dernière avait fait pour elle et leur royaume.

 

Quand le regard des deux parents se posa sur Lilith, Blanche-Neige ressentit immédiatement tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour elle, toute leur affection, et aussi leur joie d'avoir enfin retrouvé leur enfant.

 

Elle pensa avec tristesse et nostalgie à sa mère, la reine Isabelle, qui lui manquait beaucoup depuis sa disparition, et elle repensa à son père, à la guerre depuis ce qui semblait être des années.

 

Elle sourit, heureuse que son amie puisse enfin être réunie avec ses parents, chose que Christelle lui avait enlevé depuis des années.

 

Lilith le méritait.

 

Les deux elfes souriaient, semblants d'un seul coup moins vieux qu'auparavant, et plus apaisés aussi, comme si le fait de savoir que leur fille allait bien suffisait à les rassurer.

 

Elle discutait avec les nains, paraissant enjouée, heureuse, et épanouie aussi.

 

Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle, n'osant croire que cela puisse être réel.

 

« Lilith ? » Demandèrent-ils tout deux avec une forte émotion, les yeux remplis de larmes.

 

Et l'elfe se retourna.

 

Elle sursauta, prise par la surprise une nouvelle fois, alors que se trouvaient devant les deux personnes pour qui elle avait presque tout sacrifié, et qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis plus de six mois.

 

« Maman, Papa ? » Fit-elle, prise elle aussi par l'émotion.

 

Aucun d'eux ne put prononcer un seul mot, se contentant de se regarder, souriant alors qu'on leur offrait enfin une possibilité de se retrouver.

 

Soudain, Lilith finit par réagir, et elle se jeta dans les bras de ses parents, fondant en larmes, tout comme eux, alors qu'ils pleuraient sur leurs années de séparations entrecoupées de courtes retrouvailles, et sur le bonheur futur presque certain, maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis.

 

Et ils parlèrent, parlèrent , parlèrent.

 

De leur esclavage qui était terminé, de leur fierté de savoir que Lilith était une héroïne, de leur joie quant au fait qu'elle avait retrouvé ses ailes.

 

Et elle leur dit ce que le village avait fait pour elle, cette famille qu'elle s'était créée ici, ce bonheur qu'elle croyait ne jamais pouvoir retrouver, mais aussi ses erreurs et faux-pas, réparés par sa résistance contre Christelle.

 

Elle leur dit à quel point elle était heureuse ici, et que eux aussi pouvaient rester là, que la forêt les aiderait tous à guérir, comme elle l'avait fait avec elle. Et bien sûr, ses parents acceptèrent.

 

Et elle leur présenta Jack, bien entendu.

 

« Voici Jack ! Il m'a aidé dans beaucoup trop de domaines et de trop différentes façons pour que je puisse vous les dire, mais sachez seulement que c'est mon ange gardien. Sans lui, je pense que nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Et je l'aime. »

 

Les deux elfes posèrent un regard inquisiteur sur l'esprit, qui baissa presque la tête, se laissant examiner.

 

Puis ils se mirent à sourire.

 

« Je suis fière de toi, lui dit sa mère. Tu es devenue une elfe merveilleuse et indépendante, amoureuse, et heureuse. Nous t'aimons tout les deux.

 

\- Je suis heureux de savoir que la reine ne t'a pas détruite, acheva son père, et moi aussi je suis fière de toi. Tu t'es battu contre elle, tu as résisté de toutes tes forces, là où beaucoup d'autres auraient abandonné.

 

\- Nous sommes heureux pour toi », firent-ils en cœur, et Lilith se mit à pleurer à nouveau, de joie, cette fois.

 

_§§§§_

 

Il fut décidé que le peuple des elfes du nord encore en vie s'installerait dans la forêt, là où ils se sentaient le mieux, et Lilith, tout comme ses parents, vivraient dans le village même.

 

Ils furent assez rapidement acceptés, s'adaptant assez vite, bien qu'ayant été tous plus ou moins brisés par leur captivité. Pour certains plus que pour d'autre, cela fut une certaine difficulté, mais, avec l'aide de la nature, de l'Esprit et des habitants, ils purent tous refaire surface.

 

Ils retrouvèrent leurs pouvoirs, leur ailes, même si il était certain qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais cet enfer, avec le temps, ils guériraient.

 

Après tout, Lilith l'avait bien fait, eux aussi en étaient capables.

 

Lilith retrouvait peu à peu ses parents, ravis quant à eux de retrouver eux aussi leur petite fille, non pas aussi innocente qu'autrefois, mais au moins beaucoup plus joyeuse, heureuse, en paix, et surtout, elle était _elle_ - _même_.

 

Les habitants du village ne pouvaient pas compter le nombre de fois où les parents de Lilith les remercièrent de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils savaient pertinemment que sans eux, ils auraient très certainement perdu leur fille.

 

Un jour, la mère de Lilith alla parler à Jack.

 

À un moment, elle lui dit :

 

« Je ne vous demanderais pas de rendre ma fille heureuse, parce que je sais que vous le faites déjà très bien. Continuez ainsi. »

 

Jack avait hoché la tête.

 

_§§§§_

 

Six autres mois passèrent. La guerre se termina et le roi Conrad revint. Jamais il ne sut ce que la reine avait fait subir à sa fille, ou à son peuple. Même si, en fin de compte, la princesse avait plus souffert que son peuple, et elle s'en était par ailleurs très bien sorti après la mort de Christelle.

 

Le roi pleura sa femme, bien sûr, mais la présence de sa fille le consola assez rapidement.

 

Quand à Lilith, Jack, les nains et tout les autres, me direz-vous ?

 

Hé bien ils vivent heureux dans le village, sans soucis et problèmes depuis la disparition de la méchante reine Christelle.

 

Et ce n'est pas près de changer.

 

FIN.

 

**Voilà, ça y est, c'est fini. Enfin, pas tout à fait, puisque je publierais (quand, je ne sais pas) un recueil de textes relié à cette histoire, des bonus, surtout des UA et des missing moments, qui montreront certains aspects non explorés de cette histoire. Et des choses qui différeront aussi de ce qui est raconté ici.**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fuir l'ombre et me réfugier sous ta lumière : Bonus.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714359) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)




End file.
